


The Ambassador's Journal

by ShameOnAConqueredKing



Series: History Repeats Itself [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family History, History, Long plot line, M/M, MagicalGovernment, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OCSEVERYWHERE, Politics, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, part of three, werewolf hating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 96,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameOnAConqueredKing/pseuds/ShameOnAConqueredKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's ancestors left him a little something in their blood. His families dark past comes back to haunt him and his life will never be the same. As a new yet old evil rises Harry must think on his feet as he deals with Mates, weird changes and a new age for magic and the Wizarding World. AU/Slash/FifthYear/Creature/OCs/MinorDeaths/DeadVoldemort. Rating may change!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello old and new readers, this is the rewrite of the Prologue as I know it was shite. It’s a bit cut and paste but I reckon it’s better than it was before.
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Everything is once again changing in Harry Potter’s life. Just when he thought he had gotten away with having an amazing summer with his godfather he finds a life changing journal and suddenly his family's strange past is coming back to haunt him. As a new yet old evil rises Harry finds himself lost in two battles, one of politics and another in his heart. 
> 
> During the time of Elizabeth I the Potter family were the link between the Wizarding world and that of the British muggle royal family. Richard Potter takes over as Ambassador after his father’s death and within a few weeks he meets John Dee who was a mathematician, astronomer and Squib who hated the fact that his family could do magic so he devoted his life into way he could gain magic or control over a magic being and that is where Richard come in... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own and shall not make any money writing this (Most likely to lose some!)
> 
> Warnings: AU, Slash, Threesome, OCs, Minor Character death, occasional strong language, this is going to be quite political and looks at the rise of the Far Right in the UK and in Europe. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Prologue: Calm Before the Storm**

Harry Potter didn’t mind his Godfather’s house really, sure it was dark, dank and full of damp, funny smells and other nasty’s Harry didn’t care to mention but it had Sirius and his partner both in crime and in bed Professor Lupin, or Remus as he had insisted Harry call him, in it and Harry didn’t have to clean or cook, even though he found himself doing a fair bit of the latter because it turned out that his godfather couldn’t cook anything at all and said godfathers lover also couldn’t cook anything other than the basic breakfast fry up. After the first week of eating nothing but fry ups or toast in the morning and take out at night Harry had volunteered to cook one evening and had gotten sceptical looks in return because as it turned out that neither of his parents had had any skill in the kitchen and Sirius and Remus were doubtful that the child of a man who once tried cooking pasta but who somehow turned it purple and a woman who’s cakes always seemed to growl whenever the knife came near them could do any better than themselves.

But Harry’s cooking had been quite successful and Harry had been rather smug at the surprised looks of delights on their faces at their first taste of his cooking; which had been a simple bacon pie with a side of potatoes, green beans and carrots. So ever since then Harry had cooked on the weekdays and then they still take takeouts on the weekends because Sirius said it was to give Harry a break but Harry thought it was because after so long eating little more than slop in Azkaban and then the few bits he could steal on the run during and after Harry’s third year at Hogwarts Sirius simply wanted indulge in greasy, fatty foods.

Apart from cooking there was little else to do in the house, a bit of cleaning and general tidying up even though there was a House Elf who was supposed to keep the place running smoothly. Kreacher, the elf in question, was very ugly and very much a miserable old sod who liked giving Harry the evil eye whenever he cooked or even went near the kitchen.

And so Harry got the feeling that the old elf reallydidn’t like him or anyone else that wasn’t his beloved dead Mistress for that matter. On Harry’s first day at Grimmauld Place he had seen his godfather and the House Elf arguing over the removal of the hateful portrait of Sirius’ mother, Walburga. Now it was locked away in one of the many forgotten rooms so that while Harry and the other thankfully didn’t have to listen to her pure-blood rubbish anymore and Kreacher could still see his beloved mistress. 

* * *

 

Harry didn’t really worry about the House Elf, he doubted that Kreacher meant any real harm; he was just a bit on the crazy side, like anyone would be after being shut up in a big old house on their own for so many years with the decapitated heads of their dead ancestors glaring down at them from the walls.

Anyway Harry had been there for three weeks already and he had gotten used to the creepiness within the first week. It had been a pretty cool three weeks, _Best first three weeks of summer hols ever,_ thought Harry as he wondered down yet another dusty corridor lined with landscape paintings and portraits of snobbish men and women looking down their pointy noses at him.

The weeks had seemed to fly by and while Hedwig had delivered letters to Ron and Hermione there was no reply just yet. Harry wasn’t worried about that either, they’d reply when they were ready and he had better things to do, like his summer essays or reading his new books.

Harry Potter didn’t like reading for school. He found it tedious and while he knew how important passing this year was going to be he couldn’t quite bring himself to read his potions book or Merlin forbid his Divination textbook.

Now while his views about his school text book could be seen as less that polite he had found out about a week into the summer that he did like reading for himself. Not like Hermione, with her nose in a book for what seemed to be 24/7 but instead he found he liked reading before bed, in front of the large fireplace in his godfather’s living room or perhaps in a sunny spot in the garden.

After finding out that Harry wasn’t half bad at cooking Sirius and Remus quickly found themselves in a large muggle bookstore in the middle of London. Recipe books had been the only thing on their list until Harry wondered over to the factual while waiting for his godfather to drag himself away from a rather colourful copy of what Harry later found out was the Karma Sutra.

In the hopes that the muggles around him wouldn’t realise that the man giggling at the slightly crazy depictions of ‘lovemaking’ was who was supposed to be looking after him Harry picked up a random book and started reading.

Twenty minutes later that book and two others, all history books, had made their way into his basket.

Remus had dragged Sirius away from the naughty section but not before Sirius managed to slip a copy in his own basket, hiding it under a Spanish style cooking book. Harry, having seen what his godfather had done and the look he gave his partner, pretended to gag.

 Sirius had glared at him before Remus noticed the books in Harry’s basket and an offhand comment about how he was surprised Harry hadn’t raided the fantasy section because that had been his father’s favourite place in any bookstore when James had been Harry’s age .

Of course Harry couldn’t leave that there but when Harry had gone to pick up a copy of Lord of the Rings Remus had stopped him.

“I think I have your fathers copy at home. It’s a bit worse for wear but if you want it I’ll get it for you.”

They walked out of the bookstore an hour after they had first walked in with four cook books, three history books, two fantasy novels and of course one copy of the Karma Sutra, which Remus had blushed brightly at as the lady at the checkout scanned it and Sirius winked dramatically at him.

 Harry of course had sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

That morning, three weeks into the summer break Sirius and Remus had been called away early and without them there Harry’s mind began to drift. Images flashed before his eyes as he walked down the corridors and around empty rooms. Voldemort, his friends and Hogwarts all played a part in the flood of images. Some were dull and Harry was glad about that. 

Voldemort was dead and would never hurt another wizard or witch again. Most of his loyal Death Eaters were in prison or dead and peace had fully returned to most of the Wizarding world, apart from the papers of course. Hailed a hero by all when he didn’t really do anything bothered Harry more than anything else and the fact they forgot that a boy lost his life made Harry’s hands curl into angry fists.

Harry hated being angry; it reminded him of growing up with the Dursleys and memories that time were better left in the past. _Living with the Dursleys wasn’t great but it was better than being dead I suppose,_ thought Harry as he made his way to the kitchen all the while hoping that the House Elf wasn’t there to give him the evil eye.

With no idea where his godfathers were or how long they might be Harry wasn’t sure if he should bother cooking when it might end up being only himself eating.

A quick raid of the cupboards and the fridge found them mostly empty. A bag of rice, tins of baked beans and dried herbs were all that he found in the cupboards and the fridge was little better with some off looking veg, butter, a questionable looking bit of cheese that might have once been parmesan but Harry wouldn’t bet on it and some ham cuts left over from the gammon they had had night before.

There wasn’t even any bread left to make himself a sandwich with so he left it, he wasn’t really hungry anyways.

It was coming up to about 7.30 and Harry was wondering why his godfather and Remus weren’t home yet but they had never given Harry a time to expect them by. In fact Harry didn’t even know where they had gone or what they were doing and Harry was beginning to worry.

Was it that last free Death Eaters had been found? Had Sirius or Remus been hurt? Or was it something at the Ministry? Harry knew that things like that could take time but didn’t the Ministry close to visitors at 7pm? Did that mean that they would be home soon or did it mean that it had nothing to do with the Ministry?

With every thought that went through Harry’s head he began to worry more and more but he knew that he should calm down. If something bad had happened then someone would tell him. _They never bothered before. Am I sure that they would now?_ But as soon as the thought entered Harry mind he sent it away. This wasn’t the time for such things.

Harry sighed and grabbed a banana to eat as while he wasn’t hungry it wouldn’t do for Remus to find out he ate nothing. Finishing the soft creamy fruit he shoved the skin in the bin and decided to wait for them in the sitting room next to the front door and maybe read his book for a little while.

* * *

 

7.59pm

_“The dawn, the sea-dawn and the mastery of the ordered flight, were of such intense beauty that the boy was moved to sing. He wanted to cry a chorus to life, and, since a thousand geese were on the wing about him, he had not long to wait.” The Once and Future King by T.H. White (1958) Page 165._

They still hadn’t come home but Harry wasn’t worried anymore, his mind was only for his book and the peace it gave him.

* * *

 

8.26pm

_“Arthur began to laugh more than was seemly, and his foster-brother, Sir Kay, and his old guardian, Sir Ector, came out from behind the throne, where they had been hiding. Kay took off Merlyn’s hat and put it on Sir Ector, and Sir Ector said, “Well, bless my soul, now I am a mancer. Hocus-Pocus.” Then everybody began laughing.” The Once and Future King by T.H. White (1958) Page 242._

Harry’s mind had begun to turn. There was no sign or sound of his godfather and Remus. They had left before 8am that morning and there hadn’t even been time for breakfast. Harry sighed and turned back to this book but his eyes kept flicking back to the clock with every other tick of the clock hand.

* * *

 

9.57pm

_“A chaos of the mind and body- a time for weeping at sunsets and at the glamour of the moonlight- a confusion and profusion of beliefs and hopes, in God, in Truth, in Love and in Eternity- an ability to be transported by the beauty of physical objects- a heart to ache or swell- a joy so joyful and a sorrow so sorrowful that oceans could lie between them.” The Once and Future King by T.H. White (1958) Page 376._

Harry was tired but he wanted to be awake when Sirius and Remus came through the door. He had to make sure they were okay. They had to be okay, they just had to be!

* * *

 

11.02pm

The house was silent. The house elf was watching his mistress, the portraits asleep and the boy? Dreaming nightmares.

* * *

 

11.01am

The door opening was what woke Harry.

Well, the door opening and then the crying of a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT! So that’s the rewrite done, time to get on and write chapter nine!
> 
> Thanks for reading my darlings, wishing you well and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.
> 
> Please review with any comments, questions and anything you think is wrong.
> 
> \- ConqueredKing


	2. Chapter One: Changes In The Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again (: I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! It isn't as long as I had hoped because it only just over 3,600 words but hey ho it's no matter. I have I little important note at the bottom so if you have a moment would you mind reading it I'd thank you. :D
> 
> Still don't own or make money from anything or anyone I write about.
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry about the lack of spacers on the last chapter, I put them in on word but fanfiction didn't like the! I will go back and add them sometime soon.

Chapter One: Changes In The Wind.

Confusion clouded Harry's mind. Trapped in a dream-like state Harry wondered if the crying baby was part of a dream or maybe a joke from Sirius or any other number of things that wasn't a real life baby in his godfather's home.

Dream or not, Harry woke and the sound continued. Voices soon joined the crying.

"Why won't he stop, Remus?" A sigh. "Please baby boy, stop with the crying." It was Sirius' voice and it sounded tired and stressed to Harry.

An equally tired and stressed voice joined that of his godfather's. "I don't know Sirius, I haven't been around a baby since Harry was little and that was 14 odd years ago." The second voice belonged to his godfather's partner, Remus Lupin.

Slowly Harry became more aware of the things around him. Firstly of the light blinding him through the windows to his left and then of the pain in his neck that came from his odd placement as he had slept. Must be morning, his thoughts were broken by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Harry? Please tell me you didn't sleep there all of last night!" It was Remus standing over him, with sad eyes and a mouth set into a grimace.

Harry simply looked at him for a moment before replying. "Oh yes, umm I, well I was waiting for you and well I was worried when you didn't get home in time for dinner." Harry was still worried because he didn't like the look on Remus' face. It made all his thoughts from the night before flood back into his mind and then out his mouth.

"Are you okay? Is Sirius? Where were you? Did one of you or someone else get hurt? Its just you don't look well at all. Have you eaten?" Harry held his breath waiting for an answer to all his questions.

"We are fine Harry. Yesterday was a rather rough day but nothing happened to either me or Sirius... No need to worry about us and there was no time for food." There were tears in his eyes and he turned towards the window before wiping them away.

"Was it the Death Eaters? Did you find them?" Harry's heart was beating so hard he was sure that if he didn't have his shirt on then anyone would be able to see his heart beating through his ribs.

"No Harry, no Death Eaters this time. Although we haven't really been the type of place you hear about such things." Remus' reply didn't make him or his heart feel any better and the odd comment about where they had been caused panic to laced throughout his chest.

"Oh okay but Remus I thought I heard something odd just a moment ago but I must be hearing things."

Remus smiled weakly "What did you think you heard Harry?"

"Something crying... like a baby or something. Hearing things right?" Harry tried a joking grin but when one wasn't returned it melted from his face. "Or part of a dream maybe?"

"Well about that... Sirius and I need to see you in the first floor study." After that Remus turned to walk back out the door.

"I'll just do us some breakfast and bring it with me then... That aright?" Harry called after him.

"Sure, so we will see you in about half hour." Were the only words Harry got in return, none of the normal argument over what they would have for breakfast.

Harry thought over what Remus had said both about where he and Sirius had been and where they want to meet him. The first floor study? I don't understand...Sirius hates using his father's old study and doesn't let anyone else in there either because he says there could be dark items or something else what he had said.

What on earth could have happened?

IIIIIIIIII

When Harry got to the kitchen he just stood there, dazed and confused, mind twisting and turning and coming up with horrid ideas as to what Sirius and Remus could need to talk to him about. Especially in a room that hasn't been used it who knows how long.

He removed last nights uneaten dinner from the oven and deposit of it in the rubbish bin and then started on that mornings breakfast all the while still in a daze, as if something or someone else was controlling his body and his mind was just along for the ride.

Bacon...

Or eggs...

What could they...

English Muffins...

I don't understand...

A baby crying?

IIIIIIIIII

As Harry walked towards the disused study with a plate of English muffins with bacon, egg and tomato sauce for Sirius and just egg muffins with brown sauce for Remus his mind continued to spin. For Harry himself there was just a piece of buttered toast as he didn't think that he could eat anything else with the worry eating away at his stomach and appetite.

At the back of Grimmauld Place past the business parlour was Orion Black's study, the door a dark green that may have onceSlytherin in tone but had now faded to a more pukeish colour. The door handle didn't make the thing anymore inviting but then again anything shaped like a greyhound's head snarling with wicked teeth wouldn't scream 'Come in with a smile!' but more likely bring thoughts of death and punishment and Harry once again felt a spike of sympathy and empathy for Sirius having to grow up in such a dim and miserable place.

As Harry stood outside that wretched green door, with the plate of food in one hand and the other ready to knock, he stopped and took a deep breath and then another and another in the vain hope to squash down the feelings of panic and just knocked.

"Come on in Harry." He couldn't tell if it had been Sirius or Remus who had answered his knock so he simply opened the door to an unsurprisingly dark room. At first Harry didn't look at the two men in the room and just looked at the room itself, it was an odd looking room and Harry couldn't really tell the colour of the walls apart from the fact that they were something in between green and grey and brown. It was quite a large room but had very little to fill it with, only the desk, a few bookcases and what looked like a spirits cabinet.

Finally Harry searched the room for his godfather and the werewolf. Harry's eyes found Sirius sitting behind the desk with what looked like a tonne of paperwork in front of him and a frown upon his weary face. Remus was a little harder to spot with his back to the door and looking out of the only window in the room. It wasn't a very big window, only the size of a small fireplace and it seemed to have no particularly good view for Remus to be gazing so rigidly out of.

"Harry, please take a seat." His godfather tried to smile at him but it came off as more of a grimace. "I'll be with you in a minute." Harry sat on the worn looking chair in front of the desk but not before placing the breakfast plate on the desk and tried to hold in a sigh.

After a few minute of what would be silence if it hadn't been for the scratching of Sirius' quill the man in question looked up, first towards Remus who hadn't moved away from the window and then towards Harry sitting on the other side of the desk. Sirius sighed before placing the paper work in a draw and locking it.

"I don't understand, am I in trouble or something?" Harry couldn't help but ask, holding his breath, hoping that he wasn't. He knew that he would never have to go back to the Dursleys but old fears never really go away and Harry had plenty of those.

Sirius looked confused for a moment before stammering out, "What? Why of course not silly! How could you think that?"

"Well this is a little odd Sirius; I mean where on earth were you yesterday? I got so worried when you weren't home for dinner and I thought the worst." It felt like Harry had no control over what he was saying; it was just tumbling out of his mouth like water from a river in flood.

If anything Sirius' face became even grimmer. Harry already knew that Death Eaters hadn't been the reason for their delay home and neither of them seemed to be hurt in anyway, just cheerless. Harry's mind flickered names and faces of others he cared about before his eyes and one by one he dismissed them. It wouldn't be a Weasley because it would have been him that was called for, not his godfathers. Same with the Dursleys or Hermione or any of his other Hogwarts friends; it would be him by their side not Remus or Sirius. It could have nothing to do with Harry; it could in fact be a problem with one of his godfather's family or even Remus'. If he has any, I don't really know much about Remus or his background apart from the fact he's a werewolf and was one of my father's best friends when he was alive. Harry had always wondered about Remus' life for he knew there had to be more behind the calm front that the man put up for everyone outside of family.

It seemed to take Sirius a long time to speak and every word looked like they would taste of the vilest things.

Sirius took a deep breath but before he could speak there was a sound, like the crying from before but clearer and stronger and coming from Remus' direction. Harry's eyes shot straight towards the noise. What the hell, it sounds just like a...

Remus turned and in his arms was a blanket and curled in that blanket was a crying, red faced baby. Harry's mind went blank at the sight and his brain couldn't think of anything to say because he'd never really been around babies that much in his life, only those that belong to the families that came to dinner parties at the Dursleys and the babies on the birthing channel on the telly his Aunt had liked to watch and even then it had been from afar. All he knew about babies was that they cried a lot and if they smelt off then not to go near them.

The baby in Remus' arms sure knew how to cry and Harry didn't want to get close enough to learn if it smelt bad or not, in fact he just wanted to turn around and dart away. And what would the wizarding world think then? Their 'Hero' running away from a crying baby as if it were more evil and frightening than Voldemort himself. Okay so a baby wasn't more frightening than Voldemort but Harry could understand Voldemort, understand the evil and hate but a baby on the other hand... Why was it crying? Did it want food? Or a nappy change or something? Did they even use nappies in the wizarding world?

Why on earth am I worried about that!? I should be wondering where the thing came from and why is it here?!

The baby stopped crying and looked straight at Harry and Harry found he couldn't call the strange looking baby a thing anymore. It may have looked like a cross between an old mans face and a bright red ball but it was an oddly loveable face and a bizarre sensation crept up his chest, it was a mix of a need to care for and a feeling of kinship, like looking at a younger brother for the first time.

Harry looked back towards Sirius just as the man's gaze rested back on him. There was an odd little smile on his face, a face that still held sadness but also calmer than his expressions before.

"Well Harry, I'd like you to meet Silas. Silas Octavius Black." Sirius gestured for Remus to join Harry on the other side of the desk and Remus sat on the only free chair in the room which brought both him and the baby, Silas, into Harry's touching range. He could just reach out his arm and his finger would be on the baby's smooth skin.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand. A Black? Where did he come from? Did you adopt him or something like that?" To say Harry was confused was an understatement; he was confused not just about where the baby might have come from but also his feelings towards it.

At the word 'Adopt' Remus let lose a sob which caused Silas' little face to scrunch up into what Harry was willing to start calling his 'Crying Face' but before the baby could start howling his displeasure Remus ran the tip of his finger over the baby's cheek and mouth and it seemed to have the right effect on him.

"Yes Silas is a Black but by blood not adoption. He was born late last night. And no, I'm not his blood father but I will take on the role and care for him anyway I can." By now Harry knew his godfather's determined face and knew that Sirius had spoken nothing but the truth. Harry had wondered since finding out the truth about his godfather what it would have been like to live with him and not the Dursleys growing up and what it would have been like to have him as a father figure; he now knew something of it and was happy, if not a bit jealousy of Silas growing up with his godfather in a way he never could, that the tiny boy would have at least a good start to life.

Sirius continued with glazed eyes. "Do you remember Tonks? The girl in Auror training that could change her hair into lots of different colours?" Pain seemed to fill his expression and his voice. "She is, was, my cousin or her mother is and I honestly can't for the life of me remember what that made Tonks to me."

Harry thought for a moment before an image of a bright pink haired and brightly smiling girl came forward in his mind. He had only met her twice, once at Hogwarts after the death of Voldemort and then again here at Grimmauld Place about two weeks ago. She had seemed nice and friendly but hadn't really given him the time of day when he had asked about Auror training, she had been too busy talking to Sirius and Remus. "Yeah, I remember her. She smiled a lot right? And her hair was pink when she came here." The connection between Silas and the fact Tonks was a Black was slowly making its way into his mind.

"Tonks was Silas' mother." The words came from Remus on his left and those four words appeared to cause Remus a large amount of pain. The word was finally made itself know in Harry's head and he realized that it most likely meant that Tonks, the bright, smiley and friendly young woman, was dead and Harry felt more of that bizarre sensation in his chest.

No mother, just like me. Lucky he'll have Sirius and Remus to care for him. Harry wasn't bitter at all, just glad that the adorable little boy would have the loving family he never did and better yet, Harry himself could be apart of that family.

"You mean she's... Dead?" Harry really didn't want to say the bitter word but could think of no other way of saying it. It felt like a sting in his mouth and his eyes flicked from Sirius' face, to Remus' face and finally to Silas' face where tears had formed at the corner of his eyes. "What happened and what about his blood father? Not that I don't want him here or anything like that!" Harry felt tongue tied and his face flushed with colour, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong. Harry also thought that Tonks hadn't really looked pregnant when he had seen her but then he didn't know everything about the wizarding world and there was surely some way to hide a pregnancy if a lady didn't want anyone to know. She must not have wanted anyone to know but why wouldn't she want her family to know she was pregnant? They could have helped her and just maybe... This wouldn't have happened.

Sirius answered as steadily as he could. "We don't know what happened, we didn't even know she was pregnant until we got the call from her mother yesterday telling us. She said that Tonks had been in labour for a while already and she was asking for us. I didn't understand at first but then she forced us to sit with her and listen to what she had to say to help her daughter. We got to see Tonks but she looked like she was in horrid pain. Then after a few more hours the healers said there was something really wrong, I don't remember what, and that if mother and babe were to have a chance then they would have to... Have to..." Sirius stopped and held his breath for a moment and Remus covered one of Sirius' hands with the one that wasn't holding Silas.

Sirius took a deep breath and started again. "Before they gave her the sleeping potion she said that she had to talk to us, something which only we could hear and that even her mother had to leave the room or she would say nothing. After everyone but us had left we each took one of her hands but she would hear nothing from us. Tonks' told us that we were to look after the baby if anything happen to her but I couldn't understand why and nor could Remus." Here he paused to look at Remus and give him a watery smile, with tears falling from his eyes. Remus nodded in return with his own teary eyes and took up the tale from Sirius.

"I couldn't help but ask her why us and not her mother and Sirius didn't seem to have anymore understanding than me. She said that, that she... Oh why is it so hard to say?" Remus took his hand away from Sirius and curled it around the sleeping baby, holding it tight to his chest. Having the child so close to him seemed to give Remus the will to carry on. "She said she loved me."

"Loved you? Like more than family love? But you like men and are with Sirius."

Remus sighed and shrugged. "But that doesn't mean that Tonks couldn't and didn't love me. She wanted me to be happy but in her heart she still wished that it was her making me happy instead of Sirius, that it was her I professed my love to. She whispered to us that she had slept with other men she thought were like me, Wizard, Muggle and Werewolf alike. She told me that she didn't have any genuine idea who the father was but just in case it was the werewolf she thought it best I was there to care for the baby. There have been very few babies born to werewolf fathers and no one really knows how it affects the children as they grow and I think Tonks was right it that Silas' father was the werewolf, he smells earthy and like the midnight air."

Sirius had calmed enough to take over again but his voice still alleged to lot of pain. "She died of blood loss after they had taken the baby out of her womb. The healers tried to save her but she was to far gone. Even little Silas wasn't breathing at first but it turned out to be just a little fluid in the lungs. We waited till morning and both Remus and I were shocked to find that we could take Silas home already; we just had to name him. I knew that Tonks would have wanted something different but not embarrassing. There were baby name books in the waiting room. It took a while but we found Octavius first and knew that it was the perfect middle name and then in the next book we found Silas. I had remembered Andromeda reading a book when we were little and she just loved the character Silas who was the smart little hero wizard. I hope that Tonks would love the name as much as her mother before her." Sirius seemed proud of the names he had given the baby but Harry knew that his godfather was worried that maybe Tonks somehow wouldn't approve of them.

Harry couldn't help but say. "I may have not known Tonks as well as I would have like but I know from the little I've seen of her that she would love the names you have picked and love you for agreeing to take care of her baby son." Harry smiled as brightly as he could at his godfathers and in return Sirius and Remus, carful of the baby in his arms, stood, pulled Harry to standing and hugged him as tightly as they dared. The food forgotten and baby Silas sleeping deeply, with not a care in the world.

It's all change from now on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far and I hope you stay with me on this freaky journey.
> 
> Now for my important little note. I hate 90% of what I write and I will sometimes delete whole chapters or sometimes just little bits and pieces but I will try and update at least once a week but sometimes it will be less often and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Oh and if you ever want to message me don't call me my full profile name or even Conquered-King, just call me G.
> 
> Please review with any comments, questions and anything you think is wrong.
> 
> Love the Conquered-King (Who really is a girl!)


	3. Chapter Two: Come What May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and shall not make any money writing this.
> 
> ONWARDS!
> 
> Please.

Chapter Two: Come What May.

Living at Grimmauld Place with a new born baby was one of the oddest experiences of Harry's life. Silas was now 18 days old and surprisingly strong for his age, he could grip a finger like there was no tomorrow and there was definitely nothing wrong with his lungs; which he liked to use at all times of the day and night. Both his strength and all round healthiness were confirmed at his second week check up. To Harry the healer had seemed amazed that Silas was so healthy after such a difficult birth where his mother has lost her life and Harry was amazed at how much the little baby liked him.

He had heard Sirius and Remus discussing the exact same thing a few nights before and they were both surprised and confused how well Harry was dealing with having a new born baby in the house and also how well Silas and Harry got on. The baby didn't cry when Harry was holding him; even if Harry had almost dropped the tiny child more than once.

To Harry Silas seemed like a dream and an adorable one at that. He had the same pale white skin of the Black family and the dark grey eyes Tonks had when she hadn't changed them to something else. His hair on the other hand must come from his unknown father as it was a dark red, so unlike the ginger red of the Weasley clan. Harry couldn't really say much else on what baby Silas looked like other the basic eye, hair and skin colours and that and the fact Silas was chubby but didn't all babies have a bit of fat on them.

Little Silas didn't have a bedroom just yet, he stayed in a cot in the Master room with Harry's godfather but today was his first day out that wasn't the hospital and they were heading to Diagon Ally to pick up 'baby stuff' as Sirius had put it because he wanted to do a baby room; he was like a small child bouncing with excitement, like the room was for him and not his new born ward. He was full of ideas, many that wouldn't work and others that were more than just a bit odd; one being a life size black dog toy and another was tiny charmed brooms that would float above Silas' cot and change colour randomly. Remus had thankfully put his foot down on those but had agreed to the Quidditch themed wall paper ("That's if we can find any for babies Sirius!" Remus had said. Sirius had just grinned and replied that if he couldn't find any then he would just have some made as it wasn't like he didn't have the money to do so.). Even Harry had some ideas, he wanted Silas to have lots of toys, teddies and other things he had missed out on when he had been living at the Dursley's and never mind that Silas was too young to play; Harry wanted to give what he thought was his due. Remus was the only one really thinking of the important things like a cot, nappies and the everyday baby things. Harry was looking forward to it and even made a list of important things. The list was pretty long but not as long as his godfathers which was less of a list and more of a booklet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tonks' mother, Andromeda, had visited her grandchild a few days after he had arrived home but hadn't stayed for long and by the looks of the tears in her eyes seeing the baby that lived while her own child had died seemed to upset her much more than it had helped. Andromeda had given the extra information she had over what had happened before Remus and Sirius had arrived at the hospital for Silas' birth, which wasn't much more than they already knew, just that the father most likely lived in Ireland as that was were Tonks had been on Auror business around the time Silas had been conceived and also that Tonks had died due to a bleed in the womb that the healers hadn't been able to stop in time.

The day after Andromeda had left a letter had arrived by owl for Remus and Sirius from her explaining the details of Tonks up coming funeral and that because of Tonks' love of pink that they were asked to wear something of the colour, such as a flower and that the wake would be held at the Tonks family Town House in London after the burial itself, which would be in the same place as her Muggle grandparents.

The funeral for Tonks had been held four days after her mother's visit to the Black family home but Harry hadn't gone; he didn't think it right to go to the funeral of a woman he barely knew. Remus and Sirius had of course gone and come back with red eyes but Silas had stayed with Harry, not because they didn't think he had the right to go but because they didn't want him to cry or upset Andromeda even more than she was going to be. Later that night Remus, Sirius and Harry had sat down and discussed the days events and their future plans for Silas.

Sirius hadn't said much since he had gotten home from the funeral but as soon as he had sat down he said, "We are keeping Silas no matter what." His face had been strong and stubborn.

"What about if Andromeda wants to raise him Sirius?" Harry had bitten his lip, worried as he had fallen in love with the little boy already and hadn't been able imagine life here without him. "Doesn't she have more of a right to care for him and have him live with her? I mean she is his grandmother right?"

Remus had grimaced but Sirius had been the one to reply. "Yes and no. Tonks' on her death bed had said, with witnesses, that we were to be the ones to care and raise him. Plus as he is part werewolf most would agree that Remus and I are better prepared to care for him. Andromeda could try fighting us on that but I'm not going to let her have him and I don't think she should look after or babysit him alone." Remus nodded as if he knew the same things as Sirius, the same things Harry didn't seem to have any idea about.

"May I ask why? She is his grandmother and don't they know how to care for babies? We don't really have any clue with anything more than feeding and changing nappies but what about when he starts cutting teeth or when he tries to walk?" Harry hadn't meant to say so much but he couldn't have taken it back. It worried him that he might fail to care for an infant and such worries may have made him say more that what he should on the subject.

Remus had laughed darkly and replied, "There is something wrong with Andromeda, which is no surprise when you think that she has just lost her only and beloved daughter. Didn't you notice that she didn't hold Silas the whole hour she was here and don't you think that she would want to spend more time with him? And today she didn't even ask after his health. Nothing indicates a doting grandmother and who knows how she really feels about him."

Harry hadn't thought of that and understanding had flooded his mind. "You don't think she would... would hurt him do you? He is still her blood even if she just lost her daughter." But Harry knew that being blood family to somebody didn't always mean anything and if an Aunt could treat a child like his had treated him then what was there to stop a grandmother doing the same or something similar to her grandchild?

Remus and Sirius had just gazed at the week old child who had been sleeping peacefully in the family rooms day cot. His tiny chest rising and falling in time with his breaths and his little pointy nose twitching in his dreams.

"Why chance it Harry? Why risk Silas' happiness when we know for sure that we can give him the world and more." It had been clear then that Sirius had nothing more to say but as if in answer Silas opened his eyes and made a little sound, like that of a kitten waking and Harry had known then that Sirius was right, they could, and would, give him the world. With two fathers and a brother fighting on his side Silas would never feel alone or need to worry. He would have the world but more importantly their hearts in his pale petite hands forever.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Before Silas had been born it would take Sirius forever to get ready for their 'family' outings, brushing his shorter but still slightly long hair until it was perfect and then changing his mind about his clothes because the jeans and shirt he had picked out not half hour before 'didn't make his arse look as good as it could look and the shirt wasn't the right colour for his eyes' and of course this messed up his perfect hair and it would have to be brushed once again but now there was a baby with them it was Sirius rushing them around to get ready.

Harry had just put on a pair of plain blue muggle jeans Sirius had given him a few weeks before when he heard the aforementioned godfather's impatient voice and Harry breathed out in relief when he realized that it wasn't him Sirius was speaking to but Remus. It seemed to Harry that Sirius sounded unhappy at the speed that his lover was getting ready.

"Sirius! That is enough; can't you see that I'll be ready in less than five minutes? You still have to pack nappies, baby milk and a spare change of clothes into a bag for Silas yet." Remus sounded as if he wasn't far away from slapping Sirius and to be fair to him Harry wouldn't blame him as Harry himself had come close enough to doing the same when he had been woken at 6ish that morning, Sirius didn't seem care that the shops wouldn't open for another three hours at least. Harry had just waited until Sirius had left his room and shut the door behind him before falling right back too sleep for another hour and a half.

Harry could just hear Sirius' muttered reply, "Why do we have to take a change of clothes? You know I'm planning to buy baby things today and last time I checked clothes came under t..." A muffled smacking sound, "Hey why did you hit me for?" Sirius voice had taken on a childlike quality as it so often had that summer.

Remus' retort came in the form of a playful growl, "Because maybe a good hit will wake your brain up. We are flooing to Diagon Ally and Silas might be sick as he hasn't flooed before. Of course you can carry a sick covered baby into a clothes store if you want but I'm not."

"Fair point."

A few moments later there was a knock at Harry's door but before he could answer it the door was opened by a smiling Sirius and Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather in return.

"You ready Big Pup? If not me and Little Pup will be waiting down in the family room... Well after I've got a bag ready for him anyway." Sirius sighed and his smile dimed slightly. Harry couldn't help but take pity on him.

Harry grabbed a black bag from the side of his bed, "No worries Sirius, I made up a bag last night when I put him to bed." He said as he gave the bag to Sirius whose bright grin returned in full. He turned and with a quick 'Thank You!' over his shoulder he bounced out of the room.

"Ohhhh Reeeemusssss!"

Harry couldn't help but giggle at his godfather's childish antics. He loved seeing Sirius like this and he knew that even if Remus tried to hide it, he loved seeing it too.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry entered the family room to the mixed sounds of baby babbles and dog-like chortles. Sirius seem to be telling Silas some random story, no doubt about his time making mischief at Hogwarts and although Silas couldn't understand the words he seemed to enjoy listening nonetheless. Harry could feel that there was someone behind him and turned to see Remus watching baby and man with a tender smile and affectionate eyes.

"Alright there Harry?" He said when he saw Harry looking at him.

"Oh what? Err yeah I'm fine, a little sleepy but I guess you had to deal with the same wakeup call this morning as I did?" Remus simply chuckled and patted Harry's shoulder in response before walking to where Sirius was sat and dropped down beside him.

"I think you got lucky Harry, I woke to Padfoot licking my face and standing on me." Harry winced in sympathy, he knew what that was like and he also knew that when Sirius was in Padfoot form his breath reeked.

Suddenly there was a cry from Silas; it was a pleased sounding screech and Harry turned to see the babe had on what Harry thought of as his happy face. He couldn't smile just yet but his eyes widened and his little mouth opened slightly. It was an endearing face, one Harry was sure that as Silas got older he would use to his advantage.

"Finally ready then? Me and Little Pup have been waiting forever," Sirius stood, held Silas up to his face and blew a raspberry on his clothed belly, "Haven't we, my little man?"

Remus raised his eyebrows in disbelief and amusement at Sirius' words. "Have you really? Well then Sirius maybe you should stop playing games with him and we can go. It isn't me who has been planning this trip all week and I don't want you moaning if we don't have time to do everything you have on that damned list of yours."

Sirius simply grinned in reply, turned towards the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder from its bowl by the fire and twisted back to face them. "Now our plan for today is as,"

"Your plan for today you mean!" Harry said while smirking.

"Yes fine whatever! MY plan for today is as follows; firstly we shall floo to the Leaky for breakfast and then continue with a trip to Gringotts to remove some money from my vault and submit an application for a trust fund for Silas. Next will be shopping and first on my shopping list is baby clothes, toys and all those things you said yesterday Remus." Sirius stopped to check his list before declaring that after the baby shop then their time was their own.

Thank goodness for that, don't think I could deal with Sirius hyped up like this all day! Harry thought before feeling guilty for doing so. It isn't any fault of Sirius' to be hyper and I shouldn't blame him! I should be glad he is happy. Being free from the threat of returning Azkaban has done wonders for him and his health. Especially with that rat Wormtail locked away instead and there could be no better place for the turncoat traitor rat!

Harry mentally waved away those dark thoughts and smiled. "Okay, Leaky and eat, Gringotts and money stuff, Baby shop and buy things for Silas and then finally we can do what we want? Alright then, sounds good."

"Don't be cheeky young man! For that you can go through first to grab us a table and order breakfast." Sirius pouted that his plans could be laid as simply as Harry had.

Harry rolled his eyes at Remus before walking to the fireplace, taking a pinch of power from Sirius but before he flooed away he gave Silas a light forehead kiss.

"I'll see you there. " He said to his godfather before turning to the flames shouting "The Leaky Cauldron!" and stepping into the green fire.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

The Leaky Cauldron was unusually busy for 9am on a Monday morning but Harry still managed to get his odd little family a table and after he had marked the table and ordered a full English breakfast for them all (Apart from Silas of course!) he decided to wait by the Floo Fireplace for Sirius, Silas and Remus.

He didn't have to wait long, perhaps 5 minutes, before Remus stepped out of the fireplace, closely followed by Sirius carrying Silas; who when Harry looked closer appeared to be a little bit green.

"Sirius, I think that..." But Harry's warning wasn't in time and the baby, not used to flooing, was sick all over Sirius' clothes. Sirius' face was a picture of dismay as he looked down at his sick covered shirt and coat.

Remus on the other hand couldn't stop laughing. "Seems like you were right, Sirius! Silas doesn't need a change of clothes but on the other hand you do!"

Sirius' face set into his famous pout. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." His words seemed to make Remus laugh even more and Harry could help joining in.

"Just take Silas and I'll get myself cleaned up." He handed the infant to Harry before walking to the bathroom on the other side of the pub.

Grinning Harry led Remus to their table where their breakfast was waiting for them and not long after they had sat down Sirius returned clean and fresh and sat down with them to begin eating; which was hard for Sirius with only one free arm, as the other was holding Silas. After they could eat no more of the greasy fry-up they debated on what they would do after they had everything on Sirius' list. Remus wanted to head to the bookshop for baby development books and Sirius wanted to get ice cream.

An idea that Harry had been thinking about for some while flickered into his mind. "Umm I've been wondering about something actually. Is there a place in Diagon Alley where I could get new glasses? I mean these are getting a bit tight round my face and I haven't had new one in ages."

Remus looked confused. "Well why didn't you say something before? We could have taken you to get new ones long ago. But yes there is a place that does wizarding glasses but I can't quite remember where it is. I think it was called 'Wiz-Glass' or something of the like. Sirius, your father and I had to visit in the summer before our sixth year."

Sirius' face brightened as he remembered. "Why Yes! I recall it now, I had broken James' glasses playing Quidditch and for some reason your grandparents couldn't repair them and therefore I had to buy Prongs a new pair and I made sure they were charmed not to break too! I think the shop was at the end of the Alley."

Remus turned to smile at Harry and said, "No worries Harry; if we can't find it I'll just ask someone and" But before Remus could continue Silas yet let out a screeching cry and the smell of his nappy reached their noses.

Sirius clapped his hands and grinned in glee. "Well then, whose turn is it? Not mine, I changed him before we left and I'm not doing so again!"

Harry sighed, he loved Silas and didn't mind caring for him but this was the worst part. "I'll do it." Remus smiled at him and patted his back in thanks. Harry picked up the baby bag from the floor and the whiffy babe out of Sirius' arms.

"There's a good lad. We'll meet you by the entrance to the Alley."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry loved Diagon Ally in the summer. The colours, the smells and the people made the Alley beautiful and what made it better was being with his family, as odd as it was. What Harry didn't like were the stares from prying eyes and the points from inquisitive people, with their mouths running a million miles an hour with gossip. The looks made Harry slightly uncomfortable but for once they weren't all aimed at him, many of the gossip mongers were staring dumb-faced at the baby in Remus' arms. Harry could hear whispers of what they were saying but he hoped Remus and Sirius were to busy talking together to notice.

"That's Potter's weird family and the new addition, the Tonks baby."

"I don't see why a werewolf should have care of a baby, damned beast."

"I heard that Black and the werewolf, Lupin or something, are together and that they used that poor Tonks woman to get a baby!"

But for the stiffness of Remus' shoulders he had heard at least some of the nonsense and his hands tightened slightly around Silas' tiny body. Of course nothing could be said or done and they just had to hope that the gossipers would give up so they could have an excellent day with having to worry about stupid people and their stupid ideologies. The Wizarding Pubic were a fickle and changeable people, one minute they loved you, sang your praises and treated you like the golden goose but the next minute, they were ripping into you like wolves on a deer. And they dare call Remus the beast? Hypocrites the lot of them!

Harry, so caught up in his thoughts, didn't notice Sirius stopping and walked straight into his back.

"Watch it Harry! Don't have time to take you to St Mungo's, yeah?" Sirius, obviously not meaning his words, looked concerned.

"I'm fine Padfoot, just wool-gathering." Harry smiled in the hope to calm his godfather and to forget the idle gossip of those with too small minds.

"Well we're here then, shouldn't take long but I reckon Silas wouldn't like the carts so would you mind waiting with him while I head down to my vault? Then I'll ask a goblin for a child-trust vault application and then we can go on with our family shopping day!" Beamed Sirius who then gave Silas a kiss on a chubby cheek before handing the baby over to Harry's waiting arms. They walked through the first set of doors, waiting for the goblins to open the second set, the ones with the engraved warning upon them but before Sirius could talk to a goblin Harry stopped him.

"Err Sirius, why don't I ask for an application? It'll save us time and we can spend more time shopping. I know which goblin to ask and I kinda have a request for them anyway. It's about my vault key, it just doesn't, umm, feel right is the only way I can think to put it." Harry really couldn't put the off feeling of his key into words. It felt almost like a copy or even a fake and certainly nothing like it had felt in his first year, which had felt warm and homely and right. Now it felt cold and like the cheap jewellery Muggle girls wear.

It was Remus' turn to look concerned. "Your vault key doesn't feel right? What do you mean, like it doesn't belong to you or like it's been damaged or corrupted in someway?"

Harry thought for a moment, holding the key in one hand and focusing on the feelings he got from it. "A bit of both I think. It feels and looks like the key I had before but less somehow. Lesser in quality and 'corruption' isn't quite the right word, it's more that the key could do more but is being held back somehow by something and I don't really understand why or how. It looks like the right key but just doesn't feel like it." Confusion clouded Harry's mind, he was sure Hermione had said that only goblins could damage or modify the working of a key.

The concerned on Remus' face became more obvious and he licked his lips in concern. "Never heard of a key feeling like that before. If you had just said it didn't feel like it belongs to you then I would say someone has done a swap but for it to feel lesser in quality and I'm guessing lesser in power too?"

"Yeah." Harry answered.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "I think I've heard something like that before but I can't remember where or what was causing it so I imagine you are better off asking the goblins about it." Sirius didn't look as bothered as Remus and instead of waiting around to see what was the matter he grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him off towards the closest free goblin desk.

Harry sighed as he watched them walk off together, glad they weren't staying around. He hadn't lied about his key feeling wrong but there was another reason for him to talk to a goblin and that was that he wanted to inquire about making a will. Not that Harry had any plans on dying but he wanted to make sure that if anything did happen to him then anything he owned and all money he had would go to Silas, Sirius or Remus and not to the Ministry. He knew that both of them wouldn't want him thinking of such things but he knew that it was a must.

Harry sat until a goblin became available, which didn't take long and luckily the goblin was just the one he wanted to see.

"Ahh Young Master Potter, glad to see you in such good health and how may Gringotts assist you today?" Most goblins hated humans but not Ironforgg; who for some reason seem to take delight in dealing with humans and was looked down upon for doing so. Harry had meet Ironforgg in his third year after his escape for the Dursleys and the goblin had helped him understand the way money worked in the Wizarding world. They had an odd friendship but one Harry knew he could rely upon in times where discretion is needed, like now.

"Ironforgg I'm rather well and yourself? I'm sorry I haven't been into see you so far this summer but..." Harry didn't want to say he had been too busy, that seemed like a rude thing to say even if it was the truth.

Ironforgg grinned with sharp teeth. "You have been busy Potter, I didn't expect to see you this side of the summer and as for my health I'm quite well myself. But enough about myself, whose this young lad?" He said while nodding his head to the sleeping baby in Harry's arms.

"This is Silas Black, he was my godfather's cousin's baby but she passed away after the birth. That's on of the reasons I'm here, to pick up a trust vault application for him and also there is a couple of more personal things for me I wished to ask you." Harry bit his lip.

Ironforgg's expression never changed but Harry knew he understood what Harry had been hinting at; which was what Harry liked about Ironforgg, he knew what to say and when.

"Of course, if you would like to follow me to my office, it shan't take more than a moment." With that he turned towards the private office room and Harry knew that it was best to simply follow him. The goblin private offices are where goblins do their accountancy work and do business with their higher end cliental.

After they had both sat at the desk Harry sighed. He didn't want anything to be wrong with his key but there simply had to be or why would it feel so wrong? It had bothered him for the last few days but he had noticed it as soon as the key had arrived by owl from Dumbledore a week into his summer. The fact that Dumbledore might be at fault had crossed his mind but he hoped it wasn't true and that it was his imagination or a little overlooked mistake that would require a simple and easy fix. Part of him knew he was wrong and that part didn't seem to want to shut it.

"Well Master Potter here is the application for an Ancient and/or Noble house trust vault. Please have the head of the family fill in the required information before placing a droplet of blood from him or herself in the first box and then a droplet from child the vault is intended for in the other box. Now may we move onto your other business?" Ironforgg handed over the application to Harry who placed it into Silas' baby bag.

Harry decided to start with easier of the two. "Yes, I would like to inquire about making a Will?" It had felt like a good idea but now Harry wasn't sure; he didn't want to jinx anything.

Ironforgg raised an eyebrow but said nothing while he sorted through the paper work in the desk draw. After a minute or so he pulled out and placed a small pile of parchment onto the desk in front of Harry.

"Making a Will with Gringotts is simple; you fill in the boxes of who you are and who you wish to be at the Will reading. Then you list your capital, which include land and property, monetary wealth and heirlooms, and who you wish for them to go to. As you are underage please name a representative who would control things after you had passed and you may name up to three representatives, in order of who you like to be control. As with the trust vault application a droplet of your blood is needed in the final box. Have you any questions?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Umm, Yes I have one. Can I name a goblin as a representative?" Harry smiled slightly at the surprised delight on Ironforgg's face.

With the goblin equivalent of a grin Ironforgg nodded. "Yes and anymore?" Harry nodded that no, he couldn't think of anymore. "Well may we move onto the real reason you are here?" The goblins face was serious and Harry blushed at how well Ironforgg knew him.

Harry hesitated but saying, "I have a problem with my vault key..."

Ironforgg's face became blank at his words. "What kind of problem Master Potter?"

"It feels wrong somehow and very different from how it felt in my first year. It feels like it's lesser in quality and in power than before. I don't really know how to put it, just not right in someway. Can you help or am I just imagining it?" Harry sighed in worry before placing the key on the desk in front of him, on top of the Will paper work.

Ironforgg reached for the key but stopped before picking it up. "May I?"

Harry nodded and said, "Of course."

Ironforgg picked up the golden key with his bony fingers. After a few minutes of studying the key with his hands and eyes and muttering words like 'Gold plated', 'weak' and 'Potter' Ironforgg placed the key back on the parchment from where he had picked it up.

He looked straight into Harry's eyes before sighing in anger. Harry held his breath, waiting for the goblin to speak.

"Well Master Potter, you were right." Ironforgg said with poorly veiled fury.

"I was?" He said in shock.

"Firstly this isn't the Potter Vault Master Key."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter two (: I hope you enjoyed reading and don't hate me because of the cliff-hanger! It had to be done. Next update I'll have an important message for you on what to expect later in the story and my plans for my try at Harry's life. Plus HOW VOLDERMORT DIED!
> 
>  
> 
> Remember I love reviews but I'm not going to beg for them soooooooo,
> 
> Please review with any comments, questions and anything you think is wrong.
> 
> Love the Conquered-King (Who really is a girl!)


	4. Chapter Three: Truth of the Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me! I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to get this out but I’ve been feeling kinda crap and that nasty review I got didn’t help my Muse at all. I didn’t really understand where the reviewer was coming from so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.
> 
> 15th June 2013
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and shall not make any money writing this.
> 
> ONWARDS!
> 
> Pretty Please?

LAST CHAPTER

_Ironforgg picked up the golden key with his bony fingers. After a few minutes of studying the key with his hands and eyes and muttering words like 'Gold plated', 'weak' and 'Potter' Ironforgg placed the key back on the parchment from where he had picked it up._

_He looked straight into Harry's eyes before sighing in anger. Harry held his breath, waiting for the goblin to speak._

_"Well Master Potter, you were right." Ironforgg said with poorly veiled fury._

_"I was?" He said in shock._

_"Firstly this isn't the Potter Vault Master Key."_

Chapter Three: Truth of the Matter.

“Not a Potter Key? But it looks just like the one from before. I’m afraid I don’t understand at all.” Harry was confused, he knew the news should alarm and perhaps even terrify him but a simple numbness had fallen upon his mind.

“Well it **_is_** a Potter key, but not the Master key.” Ironforgg said slowly.

Frustration clouded Harry’s face. “Ironforgg, that doesn’t help my understanding of the situation. First you say it isn’t my vault key and now you say it is. Please make up your mind and stick with one thing.”

“Ah I sometimes forget that you were not raised in the Wizarding world and some concepts and notions that are normal, to one who has spent their whole life around magic that is, and you would therefore miss some everyday understandings. What you would have known if you had grown up in this world is that for a family vault there is normally more than one key, although this system isn’t used as often as in the past.” By this point Ironforgg had started to use his hands and arms to emphasize his point while Harry just looked on blankly.

A sigh fell from thin goblin lips. “I see you truly do not grasp what I am telling you so I shall speak plainly. All vaults have a Master key; this key belongs to the Master or Mistress of the family. Then there may be a Consort’s key, which the husband or wife of the head of the family is aloud use and this key’s access can be changed and controlled; such as one might let their husband or wife access to the money or part of the money stored in a vault but not say the heirlooms or artefacts. Lastly in the Heirs key and I believe you can understand who would use this one? Well its access is also controlled but in a set manner. An Heir’s key will only allow the user to access 15% of the coinage held within the vault and no access to Heirlooms or other held items. It is so an heir can not waste the money within the vault or take possibly dangerous heirlooms out of the Vault without the permission of the family head.” Ironforgg seemed pleased with his explanation, even if Harry hadn’t comply grasped all of the information.

“Okay I kind of understand everything and I’m guessing you think this is one of the latter two keys? The Consorts or the Heirs right?” His mind clicked. “So it was most likely a mistake so I can just owl Headmaster Dumbledore to get the right one.” Harry started to smile if relief but stopped upon seeing the expression on Ironforgg’s face.

“It is not as simple as that Master Potter. Each type of key feels and looks different and as a man who has lived all of his life in the Wizarding world Dumbledore would easily have been able to tell which key he was sending you. In fact he should have sent all of them to you.” Harry couldn’t quite tell the look on the goblins face but he strongly suspected that it was a mix of disapproval and dissatisfaction.

Harry looked at the key for a moment before returning his eyes to Ironforgg’s black ones. “What kind of differences? I mean that key looks just the same as the one from first year but doesn’t feel the same.”

“Perhaps I should have been clearer. This is the same key from your first year because at the time that was the level of your magic but now it has increased by such an amount that you now are able to have and use the Master key plus you have passed the Gringott’s minimum age to use a master key.” Ironforgg took a deep breath before continuing. “Now on to the differences I mentioned. Visually the keys are different in style and in colour. The Master keg is always made from the purest gold and its colour reflects that. The style is different to every family but all have the first letter of the family name on the handle. The consort’s key is most likely to be silver and again has the first letter of their Husband or Wife’s family name but with an added C so the Potter Consort key has CP on the handle.  Now because of the chance of the Heir losing it the Heir’s key is only gold plated and the handle bares the letter H. Have you never wondered why there is an H and not a P on that key?”

Harry looked embarrassed before replying. “I ... err... Well I kinda thought it stood for Harry?”

“Really Master Potter, have I not taught you to question everything? You should know by now that the answer is out there, you just have to seek it... It a safe a manner as possible of course!”  Ironforgg’s voice had taken on a slightly growling tone.

“I guess I haven’t grown out of life at the Dursley’s yet, I still find it hard to ask for help and I just...” Harry trailed off to stop himself from apologizing to the goblin, who would have just given him a look as if to say “Really Master Potter?”

He sighed, picked up the key and said “I’ll owl Dumbledore when I get home and ask him if he has the Master key because I can’t just fault him if I’m not sure where the key is. I guess it could be anywhere, even in the ruins of my parent’s old home.”

“I’d say that is an unlikely guess Master Potter. Now after you have owled...”

Whatever Ironforgg was going to say was lost to the sound of Silas screaming his tiny head off. Apparently while Harry and Ironforgg had been talking Silas had woken up and was now showing his displeasure through his voice. Harry, slightly shocked by the loud crying, looked down at his wrist and to his watch only to be shocked again by the time. Harry and Ironforgg had been in their meeting for over an hour and it was therefore passed the time for Silas to be fed.

“I’m so sorry Ironforgg but I reckon I’m going to have to go and get this little guy fed before he cries himself sick or something because I know he shan’t stop crying until he gets what he wants.” Harry said apologetically as he stood up from the desk.

Ironforgg also rose from his chair and walked towards the door with Harry following. “No problem Master Potter, I understand little of the way of babies, human or goblin, but even with my limited knowledge I know that they can cry and cry and cry until their wish is fulfilled.” Ironforgg held out his hand for Harry to shake and after a few moments of juggling the bag, the paperwork and the baby he managed to return the handshake.

Over the crying Harry said smiling “It was great to see you Ironforgg but I’m sorry to say that I don’t think you’ll be seeing much of me this year. Owl me if you think of anything and I guess I’ll hope to see you whenever I can make it to Diagon Alley.”

“Of course, Harry, now it was a joy to see you again and a greater joy to meet this young lad,” He smiled down at the screaming baby, “but you must be off to join your godfathers, they must be wondering where you are and this little one wants feeding.” Ironforgg held the door open for Harry and baby. His grin revealed sharp, pointed teeth that didn’t really bother Harry. They both turned and walked back into the main room.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Harry thought long and hard on his way back to meet Sirius and Remus. He thought hard about repercussions if the Headmaster had really given Harry the wrong key on purpose and thought long over why Dumbledore might have done so.

It smelt like trouble no matter the reason.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius and Remus had indeed been worried and waiting for them when Harry walked out of Gringott’s doors. After a few moment of general chat and preparing Silas’ baby milk Harry had to explain his keys problem.

About half way through Sirius suddenly smiled and burst out laughing. At seeing the odd looks Harry and Remus were giving him and he tried to stop laughing and give an explanation. It turns out that Sirius did know about the different types of key and that he  had used the Heirs key up until the age of sixteen when he had ran away to live with the Potter’s but before leaving he had thrown the Black Heir key into his mother’s face. At the end of his tale he broke back into laughter and Remus and Harry couldn’t help joining in.

After they had control of their laughter Harry continued retelling what Ironforgg had told him. When he had finished both his godfather and Remus were confused and concerned about how the keys could have gotten mixed up and what Dumbledore’s role could be in the whole mess.

“I guess it could have been a mistake but it’s a big one to make.” Remus said at one point and Harry just smiled grimly in return.

It was after Silas had finished drinking his milk and had been cleaned up that they decided to treat themselves to an ice cream each before the continued with their shopping. The four of them headed towards Florean Fortescue's  _Ice Cream_  Parlour all the while ignoring the looks and whispers.

The ice cream parlour was busy but after only a few seconds of looking and waiting they managed to find a free table. Sirius was the one sent to order the ice cream and while they waited Harry and Remus chatted about nothing in particular. Around 10 minutes later Sirius returned carrying a tray with three small tubs of ice cream on its surface. Two of the tubs contained plain vanilla and the other chocolate with chocolate drops.

“Sorry I took so long! It just seems that every witch and wizard in Great Britain is in Diagon Alley today.” Sirius explained. “But on the bright side Mr Fortescue told me that the vanilla is a new one in. From the New Forest apparently.” He placed the tray down before sitting down himself. They each grabbed their ice cream; Vanilla for Harry and Sirius and Chocolate with extra chocolate for Remus.

Harry passed Silas to Sirius as it was his turn to eat on handed this time but to Harry’s shame Sirius could eat and hold a baby with a lot more grace than he could.

“Right then” Started Remus after they had all eaten the ice creams, “We have a lot to do today Gentleman and not a lot of time to do it in so I suggest that we split up for a couple of hours with a list and money bag each. That should save us some time at least.”

Harry thought it was a good idea to split up and save time but wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to leave Sirius alone in Diagon Alley to buy whatever he wanted so he said so.

“Great idea Remus but I think we would still save time if I go off alone and you stay with Sirius because you don’t want to leave him alone with money in a place like this! Who knows what rubbish or weird baby things he would end up buying!” Harry giggled while grinning at his pouting godfather.

Remus also turned to look at the pouting face before laughing and agreeing with Harry.

They giggled and laughed for a few moments more before they grabbed the list from the baby bag and ripped it in two right down the middle. Harry would be buy what was on the second half and that was baby clothes, toys and bed sheets while Sirius and Remus would be finding the right furniture like a cot and changing table and also more food, nappies and everyday things.

“Alright then Harry the toys and clothes should be simple enough to find, there is a shop not far from here that sells both. Just get clothes and toys marked ‘Newborn to Three mouths’ but on the other hand if you see something in an older size you can still get it because he will use it at some point anyway. Now as for the bed sheets and such I think it would be better to do those together after we know the size of the cot and things we are getting. You alright with that?” Remus looked questioningly down at Harry while Sirius sat off to the side, playing with Silas’ nose.

“Of course I’ll be alright.” Harry grinned cheekily. “I know you said that we’ll meet again in a couple of hours but where?” Harry asked.

“Outside here should do.” Remus replied. “You might want to take Silas with you so you know what fits and looks nice.”

“Oh yeah that’s a good idea but I have another question. What colours and materials should I look at?”

It was Sirius who replied this time. “I guess that materials should be soft and easy to wash and I reckon the colours should be light, babyish colours like greens, yellows and blues; perhaps with the odd splash of red, black and other dark colours.” Remus nodded his agreement before passing Harry a dark grey cloth bag.

“This should be enough and don’t worry about spending the whole lot.” Harry took the money and placed it safely into baby bag’s side pocket. He knew by the weight that there were quite a few gold coins in there. They all stood and Remus patted Harry’s back for luck.

Sirius on the other hand was kissing Silas’ nose, who was again asleep, before passing the baby into Harry’s waiting arms. Remus opened the door for everyone and gave Harry a quick goodbye but upon seeing Harry’s rather bemused face gave more detailed directions to the only baby clothing shop he know of. When they thought Harry had understood they walked their separate ways. 

Harry carefully followed what Remus had told him but still managed to get lost. He held the sleeping child as he passed odd little second hand shops and other small businesses. After 20 minutes or so of hopeless wondering Harry saw a young woman about 25 years old with blonde hair walking down the street towards him and she was holding a pink covered baby.

Just as she was about to walk passed him he stopped and said “Err excuse me?” He tried to sound calm and polite but just ended up sounding pained.

The pretty woman turned and smiled slightly at him. “Yes? Can I help you?”  She had a very soft voice that reminded Harry a bit of the odd blonde Ravenclaw he couldn’t remember the name of but had seen working with Ginny a few times.

Harry pointed as kindly as he could at the baby in her arms and said “I couldn’t help noticing the baby and I’m trying to find the clothes and toy shop for babies and young children but I just keep getting lost.” He was a bit worried that the pointing might have upset her but he had no need to worry as she just giggled.

“Its just there,” pointing at where she had just walked from “I’ve just come from it.” She smiled kindly at him and Harry noticed for the first time the bag in her hand.

Harry flushed red as he realized that he would have found it easily if he had only continued walking for another few moments. “I’m so sorry to have bothered you! It’s just that he’s my godfather’s son,” Harry inwardly winched at his little white lie, “and I’ve never had to buy baby things on my own before.”

The blonde woman just giggled again. “Aw! No worries, I could tell from afar that you were looking a bit panicked. I’m Phillippa Sharpe by the way and this is my baby girl Michelle.”

Harry looked down at the baby, who looked to be older than Silas but less than a year, and was surprised to see how much the baby looked like her mother. “Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Harry Potter and this is Silas Black, my err godbrother I think.”

The woman, Phillippa, became very wide eyed and Harry wished he had lied about his name. He didn’t need to hear anymore gossip or get anymore nasty looks. But he was worrying for nothing and she simply smiled and said, “It was a pleasure to meet you but I must get this little one home.” She smiled again, brighter, and walked away.

Harry watched her walk away, grateful that she had been so kind and thoughtful. A few moments later he found that she had also been right about the shop and Harry found himself lost in over the top cute baby things and tiny little clothes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shopping for a baby was harder than Harry though it would be. There were too many different colours to choose from. Blues, pinks, greens, yellows and even a few Harry was sure he couldn’t name so it didn’t take long for him to become lost in the sea of mini people clothes and tiny toys but after about 20 minutes Harry became aware of the whispers and looks from the ladies around him. There were five other people in the shop with him and all of them were women, one of which was a youngish shop assistant whose name badge pronounced her to be ‘Petra Low- Assistant Manager’. The other women all looked to be mothers or grandmothers themselves and all of them were looking at him. Not with the nastiness that Harry had feared but with a mild curiosity.

He gave them a smile in return that was part hello and much bigger part confusion and it seemed to do the trick when all but one of the women smiled in return. Sighing in relief that he wasn’t going to be glared out of the shop he returned his gaze back to the little hats he had been looking at and wasn’t sure if he needed to buy. _Hats aren’t on the list and I can’t remember Sirius or Remus taking about them._ With his free hand he picked up a little green hat that was made of wool and had a grinning monkey sewn onto the front. He looked at it for a moment and sighed before placing it back with the others and then he grabbed  another hat, a blue cap this time with tiny dark green and purple fishes literally swimming all over it. The bell of the shop door went but Harry was hardly listening. He was looking at the hat and then looking at the baby in his arms. He was so lost in thought that when a voice spoke to him from behind Harry jumped in shock and dropped the hat.

 “Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you jump but you just looked so confused, dear, that I thought I would come over and help.” A slim and long fingered hand picked up the hat for him and Harry could only stare with his mouth open in disbelief at who had spoken to him. The woman hadn’t been there earlier and wasn’t one Harry knew very well but well enough to be in shock. She was beautiful with the lightest blonde hair, baby blue eyes and pale ivory skin.

It was Mrs Narcissa Malfoy and she was smiling kindly at him.

How odd.

IIIIIIIIIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s done and not as long as I hoped and I didn’t get everything I wanted in but I thought that was a good ending. I’m sorry it hasn’t got Voldemort’s death like I said it would but that will be the next chapter.
> 
> Now as for my plan for this fanfiction- It WILL be slash, of that there is no hesitation so get over it! I’ve put in two new and rather yummy OCs for Harry and at this point they all come together but A and L are older but still at Hogwarts and already in a relationship. Now NONE of the OC be they large part or small part are based on me but some at based on my friend and slaves... I mean helpers. ;)
> 
> I know Harry may seem slightly childish or silly but for the first time in his life he is free and can do what he wishes; even Silas isn’t something he has to do but wants to do. Harry’s and Silas’ bond is fast but it my head Harry sees Silas as a way of making his new life well, err new? I don’t know how to put it but I guess you lot are smart enough to understand something that silly.
> 
> Now to my viewers, favouriters, alerters and my lovely six reviews I love you (Well maybe)!
> 
> Now I do enjoy nice or helpful reviews but I think its bad form to beg for them soooo soooo,
> 
> Please review with any comments, questions and anything you think is wrong or doesn’t make any sense.
> 
> Love the Conquered-King (Who really is a girl!)


	5. Chapter Four: At First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, Alleyways and blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE this chapter! You get the first meeting with my OMCs! Doesn’t that make up for the rather long wait!?!?!
> 
> 14th October 2013
> 
> Hope you love it!
> 
> Now I don’t own nor plan to make any money out of this by using the Harry Potter characters!

I LOVE this chapter! You get the first meeting with my OMCs! Doesn’t that make up for the rather long wait!?!?!

14th October 2013/ Title change 19th January 2016

Hope you love it!

Now I don’t own nor plan to make any money out of this by using the Harry Potter characters!

Chapter Four: At First Glance

As a young child there had been many a time when Harry hadn’t been able to find the words to speak, like when the Dursleys had guests that tried to talk to him or when a teacher had asked why his clothes were so large, but that had been years ago and so Harry was surprised at himself when he just stood there staring at Mrs Malfoy, his tongue stuck to the roof of his suddenly dry mouth.

She didn’t seem to care and the smile didn’t fade from her charming face. “Oh dear me, it looks like I’ve shocked the words right out of your mind but that is quite alright.”

Still he stared, mouth slight open in what must have looked like a rather good impression of a rather stupid looking fish. Well that was until she began to look concerned for his mental health and at which point he managed to make few stammered words fall from trembling lips.

“No, no, no! I... err that’s quite alright I was just... Just startled slightly you know? I was... I mean ...The hats?” Harry was sure his face must have been as red as a strawberry.

She seemed to smile in an indulgent manner before saying laughingly, “Poor boy! You really are in over your head with these baby things, are you not?” At his nod she sighed, “Why Lucius was just the same when Draco was born.” She smiled softly, maybe at the image her words had made or maybe it was at the look of disbelief on Harry’s face.

Her words made his mind generate an almost unimaginable picture. The proud and haughty Lucius Malfoy freaking out over baby clothes and Harry almost fell into a hysterical laughing fit.

The key word being almost and before the first bubble of laughter could escape from Harry’s lips Silas made a sleepy sound that made him gaze down into the waking face of a slightly grumpy baby and upon seeing his tiny eyes Harry relaxed enough to reply in a slightly more dignified manner than before.

He took a deep breath and began talking. “I’m sorry if I seemed rude Mrs Malfoy, I’m just a bit shocked to find you talking to me but you are spot on about me being in over the top of my head. I just wish that Sirius and Remus had made a clearer list of baby clothes for me to follow. I don’t even know if a baby needs hats or if they are there just to be cute!” He sighed in frustration and dissatisfaction. He did love his godfather but Sirius was so scatterbrained and Remus was always tired, not that Harry could blame him what with him being a werewolf and having a very young baby to care for almost 24/7.

Mrs Malfoy looked at him in pure sympathy, “Well then I believe it is my duty as Aunt to assist you with your troubles.” She smiled winningly “Firstly yes, babies do need hats as they cannot control their own body temperature at that age and with none to very little hair to cover their heads mothers use hats to ensure that the child’s head and ears do not become too cold. Of course one could use a warming charm but that isn’t as cute.”

The way in which Mrs Malfoy had ‘offered’ her help made Harry gulp with a tiny bit of fear. She sounded like a dragon on a mission or what Harry thought a dragon a on mission would sound like if it could speak English.

In the end all that didn’t matter because Harry knew that without a fairy godmother in the form of Mrs Narcissa Malfoy that he had very little hope in hell of being even remotely successful in baby clothes shopping.

He gave the blonde beauty a shy smile and thanked her in what was perhaps a slightly pathetic manner.  But she waved both away with graceful hands.

“Now before we begin our little adventure I will have to ask you how much gold my darling cousin and his lover give you supplied you with for this trip?” She asked.

The black haired Potter boy removed the sack of coins from the baby bag, being mindful of the wide-eyed infant in his arms. Harry carefully weighed the sack in the palm of his had before giving Narcissa an estimated amount of Galleons.

For a moment she looked almost displeased with the sum before smiling. “Well I’ll have to make do with that I suppose but I will tell you now that you will only be able to get the essentials and anything else you will have to get that cheapskate cousin of mine to buy another time!” And with that last word she turned on her heel and strolled deeper into the store, leaving a bemused and more than slightly worried Harry Potter staring after her.

::::::::-::::::::

Harry’s mind was blank. Sounds were muted. Colours distorted. Even his mouth felt numb.

Narcissa Malfoy was a pure power force in a tiny body and Harry now knew that he would rather face her husband in full Death-Eater mode then ever go shopping with her again. It had taken over two hours to get what the blonde had called the ‘basics’ and she had seemed very at home picking through baby bits and bobs.

At every turn in the shop there seemed to be something that the Malfoy Matriarch believed to be essential for a Wizarding World baby. From the hats he had started with to a set of tiny blue robes that looked like they would be more fitting on a doll than a human child but Harry quickly found that he had little to no control over anything.

Mrs Malfoy had made the most of every gleaming gold galleon that Harry had been given and by the time the assistant manager had bagged up the items and totalled up the price Harry had begun to sweat buckets in the fear that he wouldn’t have enough money and therefore would have to face the embarrassment of having to ask for some things to be put back. But Harry’s fears were unfounded and he was given a few bronze and silver coins as well as five large paper bags full of children’s clothing and toys for Silas.

At some point in the shopping Silas had migrated from Harry’s arms to Narcissa’s where he seemed to be rather content in looking lazily around him while Harry suffered under an ever increasing heavy weight of clothes.

Harry was thankful to Narcissa for her help, no matter how much his arms and feet were killing him by the end. He was even more thankful to her when she took pity on him and spelled his shopping bags feather-light as they reached the street and his smile said as much.

While Harry arranged the bags in such a way that he could carry Silas safely, Narcissa seemed to be comfortable playing with Silas’ chubby cheeks. After he was done Harry took a moment to really look at the blonde lady in front of him. She was a true classic beauty, like she would fit perfectly into some lovely Regency dress with her hair in curls piled on top of her head. Narcissa’s eyes seemed pale and cold at first but the more one looked the warmer they became. Her skin was pale and she had a slender figure with tiny hips.

Looking at her should have made Harry’s male teenage mind and body respond in some manner but all he could think was that while she was lovely she wasn’t the type he liked and it got Harry thinking, was it that he liked taller girls? Or darker girls? Cho had been darker than Narcissa in all ways and he had thought her pretty right?

Lost in thought Harry almost didn’t hear the lady herself speak. “Well it was truly a pleasure to shop for such a lovely baby but Lucius will be wondering where on earth I’ve gotten to if I stay much longer.” Her smile was bright but it seemed like now they were out in the light of day and no longer in the dark of the shop that she had once again become Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, Pureblood wife to the powerful Lucius Malfoy and the softer woman she had been before fell away.

Harry didn’t mind, he knew what it was like to have a public image and although he didn’t care for his own he could understand why she might want to maintain hers.

“No, no, no Mrs Malfoy the pleasure was all mine, I don’t think I could have done that without your help and wisdom. In fact I think I think I would still be in there looking at those hats in bewilderment!” Harry laughed and was soon joined by a lighter, female laugh.

“Well what type of person would I be if I had seen you but left without helping?”

Harry paused for a moment, not wanting to say that if she had then she would be the same type of person as her husband and son who Harry was sure were more likely to mock him than help. “I don’t know Mrs Malfoy but all the same I am grateful for your knowledge and kindness and I ...” Whatever Harry was going to add was cut off by the arrival of the aforementioned son.

“Mother! I thought you said you were out to get a gift for a baby, not a baby itself.” The notorious voice of Draco Malfoy came from behind Harry and he tensed himself in preparation of facing his school rival.

“Father and I have been searching for you for the last hour or so and I believe that... Potter! Why on this damned earth are you bothering my mother?” It seemed that Malfoy had gotten close enough to see who his mother was talking to and by his tone Harry knew that Draco was no more pleased to see him than Harry was to see the other.

“I’ll have you know Malfoy that...” He began.

But Mrs Malfoy finished. “Boys, not in public please and Mr Potter there is a child right here who would be very upset if you started fighting.” Said baby seemed to have picked up the unhappy vibes from Harry and looked like he would begin to cry big, fat baby tears at any moment.

As quick as lightening the baby was taken from Narcissa’s arms and into Harry’s, which must have been difficult with so many shopping bags but he managed with little issue and Silas didn’t have time to cry before he was cuddled and cooed over.

The look on Draco’s face was as if he had seen Harry do something as remarkable as kiss Voldemort and not coo over a baby, his face was all wide eyes and open mouth. Harry wasn’t the only one to notice and before he could even laugh at his rival Mrs Malfoy was on the case.

“Draco! Please do close your mouth and act like the Malfoy heir you are and not like some common Muggle.” Draco’s mouth closed with a click and a gulp.

“Mother why does Potter have a ... child? And why were you holding it?” His grey eyes took on a glint like steel, “In fact why in Merlin’s name are you even talking to him?” In contrast to Draco’s words he didn’t look angry, more puzzled.

Narcissa seem to sigh in annoyance. “Don’t you or your father ever listen to me when I speak?”

“Of course we do mother, how can you ask such a thing?”

“Clearly you do not so clearly I can, Draco. I told you this very morning that I was shopping for a gift for your new baby Cousin, Silas.” She waved towards the child with an elegant movement. “And this is him, delightful yes?”  Perhaps if Draco denied that Silas was as delightfully cute as Narcissa thought then she might give him a dressing down that would not only be fun to watch but might also get Draco to leave.

Nope, Harry had no such luck.

“Err yes mother, delightful but that still doesn’t explain why you are talking to Potter?”

“Draco, stop before I get irritated with you. I shouldn’t have to explain myself to my own son like this but if it will stop your blasted whining then listen up for once. I was simply helping Mr Potter with his shopping as the poor dear was getting himself in a tiff over baby hats.” Anyone could see that Narcissa was almost to the point of grinding her pearly white teeth in discontentment.

Harry was fascinated by the unusual public display as it wasn’t the type of thing one would ever consider the Malfoy family doing and therefore Harry believe seeing such a thing mustn’t be good for Draco.

Draco on the other hand didn’t seem to have noticed the silent warning from his mother and continued on with his out burst. “Ha! You mean there is something Prince Perfect Potty can’t do! Poor, poor Potter can’t even shop without having to bother my mother.”

“Oi! Ferret, Your mother offered to help me, I didn’t ask so bugger off.” As much as Harry wanted to hit the smug mouth of Malfoy he knew he couldn’t what with so much shopping, a babe in arm and the others mother watching.

Said other boy’s mother looked even less happy than before. She didn’t even have time to open her mouth before Draco had started again.

“Watch who you are calling a ferret Scarhead, I wish you’d fuc...”

“Enough Draco, I will have no more of this language from you. In fact I think it would be better if you leave.” Draco couldn’t seem to resist having another go and parted his lips, ready to fight back. “No buts Draco, just leave, find your father and tell him I’ll be along shortly.”

Harry could see that Draco was weighing it up to see if anything he had to say would be worth upsetting his mother anymore over but he seemed to think better of it and so turned and walked away.

Narcissa curved herself back towards Harry. “Now while I am apologetic to you for my son’s words and actions you cannot deny any blame from yourself, can you now?”

Harry looked into those pale ice blue eyes and sighed. “Of course I can’t Mrs Malfoy, I’m so sorry you had to see such a thing but your son just makes me so livid that I sometimes can’t help myself.”

For a moment Narcissa looked beyond tired. “I’m afraid to say that Draco’s appalling and indefensible attitude comes from his childhood and his father. I would never try and excuse him and when I tell you this it is merely to help you understand. You most likely do not know that I was absent for most of Draco’s younger life because when he was only three or so I was struck down by illness that left me incredibly weak. After that most of Draco’s upbringing fell to Lucius who didn’t have any idea on how to raise a child. It took me countless years to get better but sorrowfully by the time I was, my young and innocent child had changed into a bitter boy with his father’s philosophies and principles.” Mrs Malfoy was lost in reminiscence for a moment before she snapped out of it and she smiled lightly.

“Well enough of such chatter, it is past time I bid you and your young charge goodbye. Oh and I should give you this!” She held up a small paper bag bearing the logo of the shop they had just exited and Harry couldn’t remember ever seeing her buy anything of her own. “It’s just a little bequest from me and my family to little Silas here.” The small bag was placed into one of the larger ones and Mrs Malfoy leaned forward to kiss Silas’ cheek softly and surprised Harry by then doing the same to his cheek.

“I do hope to see you both soon but for now, ta-tar my darlings.”

With those last words she turned and walked off into the direction her son had gone, leaving a perplexed Harry looking after her with a contented baby in his arms. Harry felt strange, he felt almost like he did whenever Mrs Weasley mothered him or when Sirius hugged or whenever Remus patted him on the back.  In all it had been a very odd day.

So far.

::::::::-::::::::

Harry knew that once again he was lost. He had tried to follow the same route he had taken to the children’s clothing shop but in no time at all he realised must have taken a wrong turn at some point and now nothing looked familiar, the small businesses and second hand shops had given way to pubs, clubs and other such things. Harry was even sure he had seen an ‘Adult’ shop down one road and had hurried past.

The type of individuals he saw weren’t the sort he would ever talk to and some of them even scared him. A few had facial tattoos of runes, beasts and other strange marking; others metal bars and hopes through holes in places that Harry didn’t even know holes could be made. The clothes worn looked even stranger, leathers and silks and many were unclean.

Just as he was walking past yet another pub, a man ambled out of the door before literally falling to his knees. Harry had just decided to help the man up when the drunk looked towards him for the first time and Harry then saw he face. Firstly, the man was ugly. Repulsive even. And secondly he gave Harry more creeps than the whole street had.

Harry heard grumbling and it took him a moment to figure out that it was the man talking so he strand his ears to hear.

“What a pretty boy, a pretttyyy, pretttyyy boy. But got noooooo money, can’t buy pretty boy a drink. Pretty boy...”

Whatever else the drunken man said was lost as Harry rushed on, no longer wanting to hear anymore. But in his rush he didn’t look where he was going and if it were possible became even more lost. Harry knew that Sirius and Remus had to be waiting for him and with how long he had been gone, worried for him.

His feet ached and the hand holding the bags burnt. Harry just wanted to get home but as that wasn’t looking to likely then he just wanted to sit down and it seemed his luck was changing as he came across a dilapidated memorial to a long forgotten war and it had seats, broken and with decaying wood as they were.

He sat with an immense sigh and dropped the bags onto the seat beside him. After checking that Silas was still well and asleep Harry sat back to take a good look of his surroundings. It was still as dark and dank as the streets of public houses from before but some of the buildings now looked like they could be residences, tiny and horrid homes. He felt like he was being watched and he was sure that he could see tiny eyes through one of the many grimy windows. But unlike the previous streets there was very little sound, a dog barking here and perhaps the clattering and hissing could be from cats, rats or Merlin forbids, children. Looking towards the statue of what could once have been a wizard holding a trolls club triumphantly Harry saw that below the weathered statue there was a dull metal marker giving details on whichever war it celebrated and it turned out that the memorial was to the wizards who died in a war against trolls from 1762.

Harry closed his eyes, holding Silas tightly to his chest and took a few deep breaths. _Right,_ he thought, _I may be lost and have no clue where I’m going but I’ve got to think straight for a moment. I’ve got to be down Knockturn Alley or a suballey off it or something. I could ask but..._

 _Wait... What’s that sound?_ Harry instantly opened his eyes and scanned the area around him.

_A moan?_

Harry was sure that the sound he had heard was a moan but couldn’t tell if it was a moan from a human in pain or some strange creature hunting for food among the rubbish that littered the street.  When the sound didn’t come again after a few paused moments Harry relaxed back onto the broken seat, breathed out another long sigh and closed his eyes once more.

_A moan followed by a giggle._

Harry eyes opened again, faster this time and jumped to his feet, scrutinised his surrounding with panting breaths and memories of Voldemort, Death-Eaters and a sinister cemetery.

The sound came again, louder and longer. By this point Harry knew it wasn’t an animal and he didn’t think a Death-Eater would moan but there was only one way to truly know what caused the sound and that was to investigate even if Harry knew that both Remus and Hermione would tell him to pick up the shopping and walk away as fast as possible.

As before Harry wasn’t going to listen to reason but follow his instinct and search out the source of the sound. When it came again Harry listened to try and work out the direction. It took a few sounds before it became clear that the noise originated from a side alley that was only a few steps away from the War memorial.

Harry, leaving the shopping behind, walked towards the direction of the sound and held Silas tightly in his left arm and his holly wand ready in his right. If it were someone being hurt by another then Harry would stun the attacker and get the victim to safety and if it turned out to children playing then no harm done. If it were something else then well Harry would have to think on his feet.

It took him only six steps get to the mouth of the alley but he paused before he would be in the line of sight of anyone within. He inhaled as quietly as he could before holding his breath stepping out and looking in.

It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darker environment and what he saw shocked him to his very bones but also made his face flush bright red. 

There were two men inside the alley, one with golden hair and the other dark brown hair and their lips were firmly attached to each others. The blond was against the wall of the alley with his hand buried deep within the others hair and with his shirt up around his chest Harry could see the tanned skin and toned muscles of the blonde’s stomach. Harry could see that the other hand belonging to the blond was gripping hard on the dark haired boy’s arse. Said dark haired boy’s hands didn’t seem to be able to stay still, they were fluttering from the golden hair, to a toned arm and even down the front of the other boy’s trousers but at that point the hand was pushed away.

Harry’s mind was in such a state of shock that only the oddest facts were registering. Like the fact that while both boys looked to be taller than him, the blond would be the tallest if they were standing in a line. Harry also noticed that whilst the blonde’s skin was tanned the boy with the dark brown hair had skin that could have only gone that colour if it had spent a long time being kissed sweetly by the Mediterranean sun.

The boy’s in front of Harry parted lips, panted for a moment before the darker head lowered and bright red and bruised lips attacked the others throat. Presumably in order to add another dark purplely-red mark to the boys already covered neck.

Whispered words drifted towards Harry. “Fuck Atticus, you gotta stop!” A deep moan stopped anymore words for the moment. “Come on love, anyone could –Shit! - see. We’ve got to get home sometime today.” The golden haired head crushed back against the brick wall as the other boy, Atticus if it were to be believed, seemed to bite his jaw before pulling back.

“Aww but Larry baby, I don’t really want to!” A hand started moving again on the blonde’s body and without Harry even noticing his breath had turned to pants and his whole body felt flushed with something unknown.

The hand reached the zip of the blonde’s trousers and despite the fact that he had pushed that hand away from that very place only moments before the blonde moaned again, deeper and much more lust filled than before.

“Don’t call me Larry.” The blonde hissed as the brunet’s right hand slipped past the zip and onto his prize within. The hand moved slightly and the golden head tossed from side to side, hair becoming damp and messy. Harry’s breath hitched and he could almost feel the ghost of a hand where he had never felt another’s hand before.

Whilst the brunet’s hands were busy touching a most private part of the blonde’s body whose  hands were grapping the back of the brunet’s shirt, even lifting it to show a toned but lesser so back which held scratches from what looked to be finger nails.

The sight of the embrace had held Harry in shock but seeing the boy’s locked in such a lustful hold caused him to make an almost silent sound that was a mixture of a hiss, moan and an embarrassing hiccough.

Although the sound had been almost silent, it wasn’t quite and the blonde and the brunet must have heard as both boys turned towards Harry and he got his first genuine look at their faces.

The blond was handsome in the classic blond way, his eyes a bright blue, his cheek bones high and his nose straight, jaw strong and his lips a brilliant red. The golden hair may have been messed up during their activities but Harry could still tell that it was of ear length and would normally hang just above his eyes.

The other boy’s hair was not simply dark brown but brown of the deepest brunet and just brushed his straight jaw line. His lips a deep pink but that could have come from the kissing, his eyes were of the warmest black and they were glittering with lust. His skin smooth and his handsome chin dimpled.

Both boys’ cheeks were flushed red and both were beyond handsome and both were looking right at him. Harry gulped but didn’t know what to do.

It was the brunet who reacted first; he took his hand away from the blonde’s trousers and ran it up along the hip, belly and ribs before stopping. “Well, well, well it looks like we’re got ourselves a watcher Lawrence, what on earth are we going to do?” His voice was melodic, with hints of Italian ancestry. He grinned and turned to kiss his lovers cheek.

Said lover or as he was named, Lawrence replied, “Atticus, leave the boy alone, can’t you see he’s embarrassed enough as it is?” Neither boy seemed concerned that Harry had caught them, in fact both seemed rather satisfied with themselves.

“Aww but babe, I wanted to see if he wanted to play?”His grin had become lustful and mischievous at the same time.

While they were talking to themselves Harry had started panicking and because of that he squeezed Silas tighter than the baby liked. The infant woke with and whimper that lead to a very unhappy scream.

If the boy had been shocked to find Harry watching them it was nothing to the shock on their faces when they realised what Harry was holding in his arms. Harry took that shock and used it by turning and running out of the alley towards the War Memorial, grabbing the shopping bags and walking as fast as he could, screaming baby in one arm and shopping in the other all with a racing heart beat and ignoring the calls from behind him.

  ::::::::-::::::::

After the ‘incident’ in the alley it didn’t take Harry long to find his way back to The Leaky Cauldron and from there to the ice cream parlour and some very worried looking godparents, who when they spotted blinked before running towards him and Silas. At first no words were exchanged; just hugs, pats and whispers.

The silence didn’t last long and as soon as Silas was out of his arms the back of Harry’s head was treated to a whack.

“Hey! What the bloody hell was that for?” Harry scowled to the older men.

Sirius just glared right back. “For scaring us shitless Harry! I thought we said get baby stuff not explore the whole of the bloody alley, Want to know how long you’ve been gone?”

“But I got...” Harry was cut off by an almost growling Remus.

“Four hours Harry, four _hours_! Do you know how worried we have been? With so many people angry over our care of Silas we panicked when you didn’t return in two.” Remus seemed to sigh and fall onto one of the parlours outside seats.

Sirius, who was holding Silas, took the seat to the right of Remus, leaving Harry to drop the shopping at their feet before grabbing a seat from another empty table and placing to the left of Remus where he say and took the werewolf’s larger hand in his own.

“I am really sorry, I just had so much trouble getting the clothes and then I got so lost. I didn’t mean to make you worry; I just didn’t want to come back without the right clothes and disappoint you.” He hung his head and blinked away stupid tears.

Harry’s head was lifted by his chin and rested against the strong shoulder of the man sitting next to him.

Remus patted Harry’s back before saying, “Let’s just forget about it yeah? We got the bedding and things and we can always come back anytime.” Harry beamed at them both, slightly embarrassed by his confusing tears but blaming on the weird day and the alley ‘incident’ which still made him blush to think about.

“Had trouble shopping? Are you joking? There has got to be half a baby store in these five bags alone!” The exclamation came from Sirius, who with his free hand and started looking through the first and fullest bag and pulled out the tiny sky blue baby robes.

Harry didn’t know how he was going to explain that he had pick anything and that Sirius should blame the cousin he most likely hasn’t seen since he was still at school.

While Harry have been thinking of a decent idea to tell Sirius, said man had dropped the baby robes back into the bag and started searching another one.

“Well I don’t know how to put this... I got really stuck on what to buy! I mean I wish you had given me a list that said more than ‘Baby clothes and stuff, e.g. sleep stuff and baby shirts’ or whatever the damn...”

Remus cut in with “Language Harry!”

 Harry winced and continued “Sorry, well anyway I got so confused about hats that when I heard a voice from behind I almost jumped out of my skin! But luck was on my side and it was a very nice lady who then helped my get everything a young kid needed.”

His godfather, who was now looking through bag three, stated “I’m guessing it was one of the shop assistants. Trained to seek out those without a clue and jump on them and get them to buy everything under the sun, can’t believe you fell for it mate! Oh well no harm, no fowl.”

Harry didn’t consider leaving at that but new that he couldn’t, not with a gift from Narcissa Malfoy in one of the bags.

“Err it wasn’t a shop assistant.”

It was Remus’ turn to guess, “Mrs Weasley then?”

“Umm nor her...”

Sirius’ brows knitted in bewilderment. “Who else would help? Well anyone with you being that boy-who-lived and all that.”

“Nope it wasn’t a random stranger either. We all know her.” By now Harry was chewing his bottom lip, hoping they wouldn’t be angry that he had taken help from Mrs Malfoy.

“Just tell us Harry, before your godfathers brain blows up from over thinking.” Remus chucked whilst Sirius gave his legendary pout.

“It was your cousin Sirius...”

Harry didn’t think he had ever seen Sirius and Remus in such states of shock.

 It was Remus who snapped out of his daze first. “Not Andromeda surely” She’s shown no signs of caring about Silas up till now so why would she start?”

Before Sirius could say his piece Harry jumped in. “Wrong cousin?”

Harry had been wrong about their state of shock before, now they not only looked worse but they also looked like they didn’t truly understand what Harry had said.

“You can’t mean Cousin Narcissa; Wife to Lucius Malfoy and pureblood snob?! I mean I haven’t spoken to her in years, not since I ran away from home. Why on earth would she help you?!” Sirius looked flabbergasted at even the thought. Remus had yet to say a word.

Harry had kinda known that this might have been their reactions but not banking on him getting lost had hoped that they could have at least been home and not out in the wider public.

“I know it sounds weird, unbelievable but it’s true, there’s even a gift from her to Silas in one of the bags.” At Harry’s word Sirius passed a sleeping Silas into the arms of a astonished looking Remus and it didn’t take him long to find the smaller gift bag in the forth shopping bag and while Sirius ripped into Harry continued. “I was looking at baby hats when she started talking to me and by that point I was already so mystified at all the baby stuff that I couldn’t say no to her help. Mrs Malfoy was so polite and kind and I don’t think I would have gotten everything without her to guide me.” But most of Harry last words were lost as Sirius stared at the gift from Mrs Malfoy.

It was a small bracelet, most likely baby size, and it was made of a brilliantly bright gold and it had three pieces of some kind of black gemstone inlayed into the band, Harry could see that the inside had words in a different language that could have been Latin or another language Harry had no knowledge of. The language didn’t matter, what did was the fact that upon seeing the golden bracelet tears had gathered in Sirius’ dark grey eyes.

It wasn’t just Harry that had noticed the tears, Remus had too but he had Silas in his arms so it was up to Harry to move his chair to the other side of Sirius in order to comfort him. Harry placed his left hand on Sirius’s back but took a hold of the bracelet with his right. Sirius released the bracelet and Harry brought it closer to his eyes.

“Oh wow, it is beautifully made Sirius! I don’t know what the writing says but I’m sure if Remus don’t we can find out. Oh look at these stones, so black yet they reflect the light so well.” Harry grinned at Sirius, who still had tears in his eyes.

“It said in Latin “To Rule Is Within Thy Blood.” He chuckled, “It’s one of the old Black family sayings, supposedly because the Black family comes from the Roman Emperor Tiberius, one of his many bastard children that is. For the last Merlin knows how many years every male child of the black family line was given a bracelet with those words on the inside and with three black stones on the outside. It didn’t have to be gold; it could have been silver or even steel. The girls got a puppy or kitten or something.” Sirius didn’t look pleased or displeased that Mrs Malfoy had carried on the tradition so Harry asked cautiously.

“Were you given one? And do you still have it? I mean you said every male and I was just wondering if you had one...” Harry didn’t want to upset Sirius and hoped his questions wouldn’t do so.

Sirius’ eyes lowered to the floor again. “I was given one by Narcissa’s father oddly enough but I had to leave it when I ran away. When I when back home last year I found it destroyed, melted and the stones broken. I guess my mother did it when she realised that she couldn’t take her anger out on me truly.”

“Bitch.” Even Remus didn’t react to his swearing, knowing it was the truth.

All three sat for a moment staring but unseeing into the floor, the busy alley and down into a sleeping baby’s face. It wasn’t long before Remus got a hold of himself and stood up before them.

“Right I reckon it is time to be heading home don’t you? It’s getting cold and I think it might rain soon.” He barked a wolf like laugh. “Good old British summer weather aye?”

Even Sirius cracked a smile at those ever so true words and stood, taking the shopping bags in hand. “Yeah I guess you are right Remus and that does remind me, Harry, you or would that be Narcissa buy Silas a coat?” He looked toward the sitting boy who smiled back at him.

“Yeah, Mrs Malfoy picked it out but I chose the colour, it’s this weirdly shaped thing with fur.”

“Ahh what colour?” Asked Remus, who smiled down at the baby. “Blue? Red?”

Harry laughed nervously. “I kind of thought that power silver might look nice?”

But he hadn’t needed to be nervous as both of them agreed that the colour would look nice. After Harry had stood as well, they all began the short walk to the Leaky and its fireplaces, all the while talking of the cot Sirius had picked out and some of the clothes Narcissa had want Harry to buy for Silas but there hadn’t been the money for.

They were home in no time and Harry headed to his room with a nap in mind after such a busy day.

::::::::-::::::::

Dinner had been Muggle pizza and fizzy drinks for Harry and beer for the godparents. They talked, laughed and joked for over an hour before deciding that they were just too tired for a late night and headed to bed around nine.

Harry got changed, climbed into bed and thought about his day but tried to forget the alley ‘incident’ with no success. His last thoughts before he was taken into the realm of Morpheus was that of a golden haired head and that of deepest brunet with lips entwined and winking jet eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::::::::-::::::::
> 
> Well!?? What did you think? Did you love Lawrence and Atticus as much as I do? You’ll have to wait till Hogwarts to find out who they are and their whole names! I think It will bit about three chapters time!
> 
> Love thy Conquered-King
> 
> ;)


	6. Chapter Five: Forever and a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this is my longest chapter ever! Over 10,000 words J I hope you enjoy and remember to review nicely!
> 
> WARNINGS: DEATH OF VOLDEMORT. NICE SO NICE MRS WEASLEY, GINNY AND HERIOME.
> 
> Friday 13 December 2013
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own anything but Lawrence, Atticus and Silas at this point!

 

Chapter Five: Forever and a Day

_Harry’s leg was killing him, literally. The wound from the spider’s venomous bite was causing his lower leg and foot to burn and his blood to boil. He didn’t dare look down at the bloody mark, fearing how sick it might make him._

_Cedric’s bite injury had been much worse, meaning that Harry had been forced to send the emergency red sparks and pray that help got to the other boy in time. He on the other hand had to move on. Harry knew that both Viktor and Fleur were out, leaving only himself in the running. He had to get the damned cup but not to win, just to end this sickening nightmare of blood, mud and fear._

_Harry walked on and when he began to fear that his blood lost would cause him to crumple to the ground he paused. The cup was just a few steps away from him now and he just stood there for a moment, hugging his middle, with a mind flashing to Cedric, the Spider, the Sphinx and the rest of the bloody maze. He tried to control the pain from not just his leg but from his back, head and mouth where a rock had caught his lower lip when the spider had knocked him to the ground._

_Only when Harry had gotten his breath back and his mind straightened out did he take the finial few steps towards the cup that had caused all of this pain and hurt. The cup that he had seen once golden and bright now looked as dull and deathly as the rest of his surrounding._

_Harry went to grab the cup with his right hand only to find it to not only be a mix of black, blue and red in colour but also twice the size it should be. He sighed and lowered the obviously broken hand only to raise the left in despair._

_The tip of his middle finger touched the cups handle, nothing happened. His fingers curled around the handle, palm touching its icy metal surface, nothing happened. His hand was gripping the cup, his mind of relaxing in relief and his body falling into itself when the most unexpected happened. He felt a sort of jerk behind his navel, one he was sure he had felt previously but before he could even try to remember where, his feet left the ground and he couldn’t seem to let go of the suddenly burning bright cup._

_The trip seemed to take only moments but Harry had learnt not to trust magical travel methods and so didn’t judge the time travelled by feeling alone. Not that the sky would be any help either. It was just as dark and cloudy here as it was back in the Third Task maze.  Around him were weed filled graves and their broken headstones and there were large stone tombs most seem to be long out of use._

_Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw movement and as he turned to face it, the blur he had seen became a human-like figure and the figure soon became clearer as it took more and more steps towards the injured Potter boy. After a few moments the figure was, in Harry’s eyes, through broken glasses, a short, tubby man, or even a woman with manish shoulders, with a hood covering their face and in their arms a bundle of moving robes._

_Mind still dazed from his Port-Key travel and from the pain he was in he spoke without thinking. “Err sorry to bother you but you wouldn’t happen to know where I am would you? It’s just I ...err... I’d tell you but you really wouldn’t want to know what’s happened to me just now.” An embarrassed laugh fell from Harry mouth. “Just. Well. I’m Harry.”_

_The feeble laugh that followed his weak words didn’t seem to have come from the hooded figure but from the bundle of dirty robes in the hooded figure’s arms. Suddenly the movement from within the bundle stopped and the figure placed the bundle gently on the ground at their feet before stepping over it carefully and taking another step towards Harry, who took steps backwards with his eyes jumping from the advancing figure and the strange bundle on the muddy ground._

_The figure was gaining some speed and in retaliation Harry took faster backwards steps but because he didn’t want to take his eyes off the figure and the bundle that some how radiated a feeling of coldness and smug glee, he didn’t see the large tombstone until his back slammed against its icy, unmoveable surface._

_Harry didn’t have time to understand what was going on before he was suddenly bound to the cold surface behind him. A quick glace down at his arms and feet confirmed that they were bound tightly to the tombstone with thick, magical rope and another quick glace but this time towards the figure showed Harry how stupid he had been not to run as soon as he had landed. The figure was not a helpful Muggle or an old wizard willing to show him the way to Hogwarts. The figure was none other than Peter Pettigrew and Harry was sure that he had nothing helpful in mind._

_Harry’s mind turned once again to the ‘Bundle of Evil’ as his shocked brain had named it, thinking that if the idea in the back of his head was right then his subconscious had a bloody good instinct, better than his conscious mind anyway._

_A cough from Wormtail told Harry that his attention was wanted else where. The short, fat man before Harry had a smug smile upon his balding head but fear lined the rest of his dirty face._

_Another cough before Wormtail’s snivelling voice filled Harry’s ears. “Well, well, well! Look how the mighty have fallen! Your bastard father would weep to see his precious, powerful little boy so very weak. So very pitiful! Why if I could see..!” Wormtail’s droning voice was stopped in his tracks by whispers from the bundle of robes, whispers Harry couldn’t catch the meaning of but made Wormtail’s face pale to almost while only a few seconds._

_Another glace towards the bundle told Harry that whatever was while the robes was moving and whatever it was, it was in charge, meaning it could really only be one person or one err ‘thing’._

_Wormtail nodded before realising that the bundles contents couldn’t see the movement. “Yes Master. I know it is time. I shall, Master.” The rat-like man seemed to fight a bow and walked away from Harry, towards a large cauldron that Harry had failed to notice earlier._

_The ritual that followed left Harry feeling a world of emotion. He felt so sick with fear that his stomach clenched. He felt anger at the turncoat traitor and his vile demon master who had worked so hard for so long to destroy his life. The pain from the bite in his leg had been joined by the still bleeding ritual cut on his arm. Panic at the very real feeling that this would be the end of his rather short life._

_His instinct had been right as he had feared and now Voldemort was standing in front of him in all his hideous glory. The face was not wholly human but a mixture of snake and man. The body of the ‘new’ Voldemort was tall and thin, almost skeletal. The eyes were as dark as his broken soul and as red as the blood that should have flowed through his veins, but with skin so pale Harry wasn’t sure. Long white fingers now held a pale wand and by his feet, a long and fat snake._

_Voldemort may have gotten a new body but his personality was still very much the same as before. And so was his need to gloat like the victor he always seemed to think he would be. After he had risen from the ritual cauldron he had taken a few moments to examine his pale form and seemed to have been pleased with what he had seen. Harry couldn’t understand why, not that Harry was a vain person but he wouldn’t be please to live with a body so cold and creepy looking._

_“Poor baby Potter. So close to victory and yet also so close to failure and therefore your death. You mother died to save you and yet you will join her faster than she could ever have wished.” Voldemort’s chuckle was sinister and his smile ominous. “You have been a bane on my life and I am glad to see the end of you but I will not have anyone suggest I have no mercy for the weak so any last words before I end your life in a timely manner.” The sinister chuckle made another appearance but so did Voldemort’s wand, straight in Harry’s face._

_He took a deep breath and smiled grimly. “Well, not really. Not to you anyway, if Ron or Hermione were here I’d have a few but I guess I can’t think of anything.” He ended with a sigh and another downtrodden smile._

_Voldemort didn’t seem to care or perhaps he was pleased Harry was so miserable and forlorn. The point of the wand was now touching Harry throat and Voldemort’s eyes were gleaming with glee. The snake seemed somehow to be just as pleased as its master._

_“Well Potter, I have one last thing to do before I end your wretched life. I must call my followers you see? I want them to see that their glorious Master has returned to victory and with you out of the way I can once again fight to rule the Wizarding world!” What must pass off as a grin when you have no lips and pointed teeth now covered Voldemort’s face. “WORMTAIL! Come.” And the rat ran obediently towards his master. “Give me. Give me.”_

_Something odd happened right before Harry’s eyes. Voldemort’s pale face flushed pink, and then red and veins of black appeared upon his cheeks. The breathing that had sounded slightly winded now sounded wheezy and Voldemort seemed to be gasping for air that didn’t look to be there. The wand dropped through long, pale fingers to the cold, unforgiving ground in such a way it snapped. It seem to be the last straw for Voldemort’s suddenly weakening body and as the magic left his wand he fell to his knees._

_Wormtail was backing away, unsure if he should help his master or run like the coward he was born to be. He backed into one of the other tombs and fell on his arse, staring at his master’s pale, broken form.  The snake was twisted round and round itself, seemingly in agony._

_Harry on the other hand looked rather confused. He had been about to face death, hadn’t he? He had look down the end of that wand and seen his death in the eyes of evil but now that evil was on the floor, seeming to be dying._

_The skin on Voldemort’s hands and arms gave the impression of rotten flesh and his face looked to be melting away? Here was the greatest evil of all, dying for no obviously observable reason._

_With what must have been the last of his strength Voldemort stood on his weakening legs and stepped once again towards Harry, rotten hand held out towards Harry’s neck._

_For someone looking so close to death he has a bloody strong grip! Harry thought as he struggled for a breath._

_Voldemort’s eyes were still burning red, the colour of blood and the devil so many muggles are so very afraid of. His thin lips moved and crocking words came out. “Boy! What did...?” He paused for breath. “What did you do?” He looked towards the now still form of the snake that lay only a few steps away and his fury only increased. “What did you do Potter! Damn you, what did you do?” His hand released Harry throat and after a deep breath to chase away the black dots Harry replied._

_“Nothing! I swear, what could I have done away?! I’ve been bound to this damn stone forever and I.” Whatever he was about to add was lost as Voldemort slapped him across the face so hard his lip began to bleed anew._

_“You are a stupid, stupid boy! I may have lost this time but I will be.” A sound from within Voldemort’s chest stopped him speaking and he glanced downward for a moment and then looked back up towards Harry, blood and other liquids leaking from his mouth. Another look towards Wormtail made the man’s master grim in displeasure before taking steps back, towards the cauldron and away from Harry._

_Voldemort closed his eyes and pulled his rotten arms towards his chest. Muttering nonsense words he looked like a lunatic on the run and strangely Harry found this funny but what happened next was so sickeningly disgusting that Harry found he had to look away, half formed giggles dying quickly._

_Like a Port-Key must look like from a distance Voldemort began to disappear but instead of the whole body going, only the rotting flesh from his arms and hands did, leaving white and red stained broken bone behind._

_As he wasn’t looking, had his eyes closed in fact, Harry didn’t see the smoke or the fire or the blinding light. He only felt the rush of tainted power and heat. Only heard the crackle of burning flesh. Only smelt smoke and other unnameable things._

_A single scream made Harry’s eyes open and flashed towards what had been Voldemort but was now a burnt figure with dying red eyes._

_Dead red eyes._

_Light. Burning. Pain._

_Harry woke to silence, still tied to the tombstone and now very, very cold. He blinked, took a deep breath and choked on smoke. Slower, shallower breaths meant he could bring himself to then look around and slowly through the smoke and fog Harry could see the remains of the Muggle graveyard. Only the larger tombs and the cauldron were still standing. A tree was burning lowly and Pettigrew was still by the other tomb but now knocked out cold._

_Taking a closer look at the cauldron Harry could see a pile of burnt mess next to it, right where Voldemort had been standing who knows how long before._

_A sound from behind him had Harry tense hoping it wasn’t death eaters looking for their Master, their very dead Master._

_The sound had now become voices, three, no four voices! Four beautiful voices that Harry could listen to for hours and hours._

_He tried to call out to the voices, which he was sure were Tonks’, Remus’, Dumbledore’s and Snape’s but his own voice was so weak and his throat hurt so much from the smoke that he couldn’t manger more than a whisper._

_“I’m telling you Albus, the mark is gone. Not faded or weaker just gone but how?” It was Snape and Harry was sure he was talking about the Dark Mark on Snape’s left arm._

_Dumbledore’s reply was harder to hear and Harry only caught the last few words. “...I’m not sure what has happened, my boy, but I’m hopeful.”_

_More muffled talking, followed by foot steps coming closer._

_“Do you think Harry is alright Professor? I mean he’s been missing hours and with what happened to all those with a Mark something big has had to have happened.” The worried voice of his godfather’s best friend washed over him and Harry smiled._

_But the reply from Dumbledore wiped it away. “I must be honest with you Remus. Harry has been trapped with evil for many hours and no one can say if he yet lives and if so what state he will be in.” The voices were behind the tombstone now and as a group they came round the right side, stopping within Harry’s view, gasping at the gory sight that greeted them._

_It was Tonks who voice her shock first. “Holy mother Mungo! What the hell happened here?”_

_No reply from the others, they were to busy staring at the mess before them. Harry on the other hand smiled grimly at Tonks words. The graveyard was a shocking sight and Harry had no doubt they believed him dead, his blood and body mixed in with the mess that covered the grass._

_He had to change that, not only because he didn’t want Remus to worry but his arms were beginning to ache badly and he was sure that he needed to see a healer for most of his wounds but the spider bite on his lower leg most of all. But how to get their attention with making them draw their wands and fire first, no questions asked?_

_A cough was what Harry finally decided on and they still turned fast, wands at the ready with spells on lips before they caught sight of who had coughed and then they stared at the sight before them. Harry Potter with wounds and burns and covered in blood. Tied to a tombstone. Smiling._

_“Well you took your time didn’t you? I’ve been waiting ages and my arms are killing me!” His chuckle wasn’t as clear as it could be but he blamed the smoke._

_Remus didn’t care how dirty Harry was or how much blood would get on his clothes, he just hugged him. Smiling in relief that one of the most important things to him in the world was safe._

Harry woke to screaming and quick sat up in his bed at Grimmauld, heart pounding away in his chest. He blinked and grabbed his glasses off his bedside table, almost knocking the remains of a cup of tea from the night before onto the floor. The scene out of the window told Harry it was morning and going to be a sunny day.

A glance around his room calmed him from his nightmare, a nightmare he hadn’t had in weeks. A nightmare he hoped never to have ever again. A nightmare of an event that both gave him a new life and ripped his old one to shreds. Deep breaths bought his heart rate down to normal and a few seconds of listening told him that both Sirius and Remus were up and about down stairs and that Silas wasn’t very happy for some reason.

 _It’s my birthday today._ Thought a grinning Harry, nightmare all but forgotten. _15 today!_

Soon the covers were removed and replaced correctly on the bed, which was a habit Harry had gained at the Dursley’s and one Harry was sure he would never grow out of, and he was dressed and leaving the room before he had time to think.

The stairs were so gloomy and cold that Harry shivered and practically ran down the rest of the steps. The snobbish portraits of Sirius’ Black family ancestors on the other hand didn’t sneer at him or mutter any insults under their breaths today, which made Harry wonder if Sirius had had a word with (Read that as ‘Threatened’) them at some point. Whatever the reason for their silence Harry was pleased and arrived in the breakfast room with a smile on his face which quickly dimmed when he saw the look of horror of his godfather’s face when said godfather noticed his godson was at the door. The rounded eyes and thinned lip told Harry that Sirius was unhappy with something and at that point in time he could only see himself as the cause and he prepared himself to be shouted at.        

But he breathed out in relief when he heard what his godfather had to say. “But... but,” whined the black haired man “I haven’t finished making breakfast yet and I’ve been so busy that I haven’t wrapped the gifts!” Harry could see so much panic and worry in Sirius’ eyes but couldn’t help laughing in relief that his beloved godfather wasn’t anger or upset with him but was simply having one of his freak-out moments.

He wasn’t the only one and his godfather’s lover, Remus, soon joined in with his deeper, wolfish chuckles. “Padfoot I don’t think Harry cares too much if his breakfast is ready and I’m sure he understands that there hasn’t been much time to think lately, never mind wrap presents!” Harry was pleased to see the werewolf so relaxed so close to the full moon.

Sirius huffs for a moment before pouting. “I wanted to make it the best birthday Harry’s ever had!” Neither Sirius nor Remus heard Harry’s muttered ‘ _That wouldn’t be too hard!’_ “It’s going to be Harry’s first birthday with us for ages and I have to make it as special as I can.” Harry’s love for his godfather grew a tiny bit more at his words; it had been so long since anyone had really thought to make a day special for him with out having other motives to drive them on.

He rushed and gave his godfather a hug before walking over to a still crying Silas. Picking up the unhappy baby Harry let a blinding smile cover his face before kissing the infants tear stained right cheek and then the left, knowing in his heart that it was going to be a good day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in his smartest Wizarding robes Harry walked towards the floo, belly full of delicious birthday breakfast and mind full of hopeful thoughts that Mrs Weasley wouldn’t feel the need to feed him to much of her home made cooking.

Harry would be the only one from their little family going to his birthday party at the Burrow. Silas had a check up with the new Black family healer and Sirius didn’t want Remus to go on his own. Harry didn’t mind, in fact he wished that he was going with them! As much as he loved the Weasley family he wasn’t very happy with Ron or Hermione. They had only sent him one letter since they had all left Hogwarts about a month ago and while Harry knew that both of his best friends had their own lives to live it would be nice to have their support once again.

Plus there was Ginny to deal with. Lovely, sweet Ginny who, in Harry’s eyes, was his best friend’s little sister and nothing else. Not that Ginny seemed to understand that! She was pretty with her red hair and shiny eyes but Harry simply didn’t care for her prettiness or her in general really. Over his Forth Year he had seen her watching him many times and he was sure that Ginny had been waiting for him to ask her the Yule Ball, which had been why he didn’t.

A quick peek into the breakfast room proved to Harry that Sirius must have herded his lover and Silas to the Living Room that held the floo fireplace. He was right.

“Harry! Don’t you look smart and all grown up?” Sirius was grinning ear to ear with a watchful baby in his arms. “Doesn’t he Silas, your godbrother is all grown up and off to meet the lady of his dreams, eh?” Sirius winked down at the unimpressed infant who just closed his eyes to the world and its annoying wizards who wouldn’t let him sleep in peace.

The smile that Harry had walked into the room with faded from his face as soon as the words left his godfathers mouth and he sighed heavily. He had hoped that Sirius didn’t think that he had romantic feelings for Ginny because he didn’t and there was very little chance that he would anytime soon or you know, ever.

Sirius may have been oblivious to Harry’s sudden emotional turmoil but Remus wasn’t and when he saw the smile slip so swiftly from Harry’s lips he was sure that he knew why. Standing from his chair Remus walking towards Harry and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

Remus stood looking into Harry’s eyes for a moment before asking a very important question; “Harry is there something wrong? You were so happy that the Weasley’s wanted to hold you a birthday party but now you don’t seem too pleased about going?” His smile was so reassuring that Harry knew that his second godfather wouldn’t care if Harry said that he thought Ginny looked a bit like a pig and acted like an obsessed, creepy fan girl.

Deep breath in and confession out. “It’s Ginny.” Those two quiet words got Sirius’ attention faster than if they had been a scream. Placing Silas down safely, Sirius placed his supporting hand on Harry’s other shoulder and looked into his eyes.

“Those don’t sound like the words of a man who has found the girl of his dreams, the love of his life. They sound like the words of a man going to prison for a rather long time. I thought you liked Ginny?” Sirius’ words held no accusations over Harry’s words or unhappiness at his feelings.

A shrug of Harry’s shoulder’s told the older men much. “She’s so... Ah! I can’t even find words to describe her. Innocent maybe? Naive even better. Ginny thinks she loves me but she’s been thinking that for years, longer than I have even known about magic. She wanted to go with me to the ball last year, she kept dropping hints but I guess she thought I was too stupid or too busy to pick them up and went with someone else.” Nose pulled back and lips tight showed his godfather just what Harry thought of Ginny’s actions last year.

“Sorry for saying something stupid Harry but its just when I would get new of you I would always hear of Ron, Hermione and Ginny too. I know you think Hermione and Ron will end up together so I just thought that left you and Ginny as a likely couple.” A chuckle followed Sirius’ words. “Not to mention how much Molly spoke of you and Ginny as future boyfriend/Girlfriend!”

A despondent groan came from Harry. “You mean she’s got our wedding planned and the three kids we’d have together already have little bootie knitted for them. I love Mrs Weasley but she isn’t my mother and Ginny isn’t the one for me!” It felt so good for Harry to finally get all this off his chest; it must have been weighing him down for much too long to be healthy.

Remus, the more observant of the two, noticed that Harry hadn’t said the ‘ _girl_ for me’ but had said the ‘ _one_ for me’ and that could open up a whole other kettle of fish if it could mean what Remus thought it did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that hit Harry as he stepped out of the floo was the noise. It was like the whole of Hogwarts had congregated in the Weasley’s small home and the site that greeted him as he walked into the garden almost confirmed that, there were that many people.

Harry had thought that his party was going to be a small gathering of his closest friends from Hogwarts and a few of the other Weasley’s sibling friends. But this must not be the case as there were around forty people milling about the large garden that was at the back of the Burrow and Harry only knew around half of them.

There were his friends from school sat in one big group by the food table. Harry could see Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus from his Gryffindor year group but there were so many others. A short brown haired boy that Harry was sure was from the year above him and a Hufflepuff at that! Another boy but this time from Ravenclaw sat next to the lad from Hufflepuff and Harry had an idea that his name was Jeff or something similar. On the other side of the group to the unknown boys were Fred, George and their friend Lee and team captain Oliver. Harry was glad to see them, even if he was a bit confused over some of the other guests, many who were years older than him; some his parents ages and some even older. There was a few that looked to be Ministry workers that Harry guessed were friends of Mr Weasleys and there were others he had no clue about who they were or why they would be at his birthday party.

“HARRY!” Shouted a giggly voice from his left; a giggly voice he sadly knew well.

Within moments of hearing his name being shouted the owner of the giggly voice was standing in front of him with a giant smile on her made up face.

Ginny Weasley.

A nervous laugh leaked from Harry’s mouth. “Oh... Err Hiya Ginny. Lots of people here today. Didn’t think there would be so many. How are you anyway? Enjoying the summer hols?” Harry did wonder if Ginny could tell how much he didn’t want to talk to her or if she was so blinded by her ‘love’ for him that she couldn’t tell.

Harry guessed the later. “Oh you are a silly boy Harry! They are here to wish you a happy birthday, the guest list was much longer but dad talked mum down a few people. Not sure why, I’m sure you are pleased that so many people want to wish you luck.” Harry knew that telling Ginny his real feeling on the subject wouldn’t be the best idea.

“And as for me, I’m great now.” A suggestive look towards Harry. “The holidays have been a bit boring but it’s been fun to have Hermione about for the last couple of weeks.”

Now that had been something Harry hadn’t known. What had Hermione been doing at the Weasley’s? And why hadn’t they told him? He can’t see why they’d have thought it would have bothered him now he had a loving family to stay with. But he bit his lips from saying anything to Ginny, knowing that she would just spread the word that he was unhappy with his best friends.

So instead he gave her a weak smile and mumbled some words about how ‘nice’ that was and how ‘glad’ he was for her before walking off to find Mr and Mrs Weasley to thank them for the party and that they really, really shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble for just him.

It took him a good five minute to find them in the sea of people that covered the lawn. Mr Weasley was talking to one of the people Harry had thought to be a Ministry worker, a woman in her late sixties she was short and had what Harry was sure was dyed blonde hair. Mrs Weasley on the other hand was talking to her oldest son, William, who Harry was sure didn’t live in Britain and was therefore confused at his presence at his party.

It didn’t take long for Mrs Weasley to see him walking in the direction of them and come rushing towards him, smile wide. “Harry! Oh you do look better my dear, bit thin but I can’t expect to men like your godfather to know how to cook proper meals for a growing lad! Now how have you been? You’re a bit late; I thought you knew the party started eleven? It’s closer to twelve dear? Everyone’s been waiting for you.” The motherly smile didn’t quite hide the fact that she was rather annoyed that he was late. And Harry’s smile didn’t quite hide how much he didn’t like the little dig into his godfathers ability to look after or that he couldn’t do most of it himself.

“It’s nice to see you Mrs Weasley and I apologise for being late; I didn’t mean to but Silas had a bit of an accident and I got him cleaned up while Sirius and Remus got ready after the lovely breakfast Sirius made me this morning.” He hoped she got his little hit and the fact he wouldn’t listen to a bad word against the three most important people in his life so far.

She didn’t. “Silas? Oh the baby, well you should have left it to your godfathers to deal with. After all he is their responsibly to care for him.” She frowned as she said it; as if she didn’t trust them to care for the baby either. “Now come with me, I have a few people who want to meet you before you go off to meet Ron and your friends. Over there is the Head of Arthur’s department at the Ministry, Arthur says that when he asked if he could have a day off for the party he asked if he could come, he even hinted that Arthur might be getting a raise sometime soon. I thought it would be a lovely idea for you to meet more people and so said yes straight away but Arthur on the other hand thought you might not want too many people but I was so sure you wouldn’t mind.” Mrs Weasley looked at his face to see a slightly overwhelmed expression. “Are you alright my dear?” She smiled. “Of course you are! Now after you meet Mr Figglesbury there is Mrs Kalvinhoe to talk to...”

_Bloody fucking hell this is going to be a very long day._

____________________________________________________________________

Flying had always made Harry forget his problems and today would be no different. Apart from problems it would also be useless names he would be forgetting. Mrs Weasley had introduced him to about 20 people after Mr Figglesbury, who had been a rather short, thin man with a girly voice, and Mrs Kalvinhoe who had been the woman Mr Weasley had been talking to when Harry had first seen him.

After he had escaped from Mrs Weasley by claiming hunger, Harry managed to find his most of his Hogwarts friends apart from his ‘best’ friends, Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be avoiding him for whatever reason. An hour of joking with Fred and George and laughing at Seamus later it was Oliver who suggested they play a game of odd sided Quidditch to which everyone readily agreed.

It may have taken ten minutes to find everyone a broom but good old Oliver had come prepared for a game and so had bought will him the rest of what they needed. Then it was twenty minutes of arguing over team names and who would be with in what team. Team A named the Flying Dragons had Harry as Seeker, Oliver as Keeper, Fred as Beater and two Chasers, Lee Jordan and the Hufflepuff Bertie MacBride who was the son of one of the many Ministry workers at the party. Team B were hopefully named the Windy Winners, which made Fred and George laugh while Ron, whose idea the name was, looked on confused, consisted of Ginny as Seeker, Ron as Keeper, the Ravenclaw whose name wasn’t Jeff but Virgilius Kalvinhoe, the grandson of Mrs Kalvinhoe (How Harry had gotten Jeff from that he wasn’t sure!) played the first of the two Chasers and Seamus played the other. Lastly George played team B’s Beater.

The game had started smoothly and everyone was enjoying themselves. After a few minutes of play everyone on the ground joined those who were already watching and as it was Harry’s birthday his team got the most support. Game play was lazy with neither team wanting a quick win and after about an hour The Flying Dragons were only 20 points in the lead. It was then that Harry saw the Snitch for the first time that game. He was weighing up whether or not it was the right time to try and grab the Snitch when he saw his Godfather and Remus with Silas in his arms walking slowly towards the watching crowd and it was that which made the decision for him; he knew that now they were here it wouldn’t be long till they could go home and the faster he got the Snitch the faster they could leave.

The Snitch had moved slightly and was now lower to the ground, by a large oak tree. Harry saw the light bouncing off the Snitch and headed straight for it but as soon as he started to move so fast and with purpose Ginny started to follow him in the hope of getting the snitch first and it was mainly pride which made Harry fly fast in order to win.

They were now neck and neck but Harry had the advantage because he actually knew where the Snitch was unlike the silly girl who had now fallen behind. The snitch flew left when Harry was only a metre away and Harry had to think fast so as not to lose sight of it. He no longer had any idea where was Ginny was doing, his eyes were only for the prize. He didn’t even hear the loud cheers come from the ground.

A quick turn to follow the snitch took him over the still cheering crowd and Harry risked a glance downward in search of Sirius, Remus or both and was glad him had taken the risk when he saw his proudly grinning godfather and the happily waving werewolf by his side.

Eyes up again and they locked straight onto the Snitch which was now only a few feet ahead of him. With his right hand gripping the broom tight Harry stretched his left as far forward as it would go and pairing that with a late boost of speed Harry’s hand wrapped around the Golden Snitch forcefully and held it up to the cheering crowd. As much as Harry disliked attention he loved praise for things that he actually did.

Landed in front of the mass of people Harry dropped his broom and rushed straight towards his godfather but upon seeing Silas in his arms, he hugged Remus instead and that pleased Remus to no end.

“Great job Harry! It was great to see you fly again; you truly have a talent for Quidditch. Your father would be proud but then again so are we! Right Padfoot?” Remus realised Harry from his hug and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek.

It looks like that was the last straw for Sirius, who could no longer contain his excitement or glee or pride. “Oh my gosh Harry! That was beyond great, that was tremendous and breath-taking and I’m just so proud!” Harry was sure that his godfather’s face must ache from his grin. Silas, who was much too young to understand, was never the less very happy with Sirius’ bouncing movements and smiled madly and made little sounds because of it.

Harry’s happiness was interrupted by an unhappy voice from behind him spoke. “Yeah Harry well done! That was just so close right? I almost had you there; I guess you must have gotten the better broom.” Harry didn’t need to look to tell it was Ginny and he also didn’t have to look to tell how displeased and even angry she was; like he hadn’t beaten her fair and square.

He rolled his eyes at his godfather who, after Harry had turned to face the very unhappy red headed witch, whispered in his ear. “No wonder you don’t like her!” and Harry had to hold in a chuckle that would only make things worse.

It wasn’t just Ginny standing in front of him, it was her Mother, Father, Brother Ron and Hermione and Harry prepared himself for a disagreement. “Yeah, Ginny I guess I just got lucky today; maybe the wind was on my side or something.” He said this with a straight face but heard a muffled giggle from one the men behind him. “Better luck next time.” Ginny must not have caught what he had really meant because she smiled at his words and walked off towards her three friends with her Mum and Dad following her after a quick ‘Well Done’ was thrown in Harry’s direction.

Ron on the hand had caught his meaning and far from being annoyed or even angry he laughed as soon as Ginny was out of hearing range. “Brilliant mate! That was absolutely brilliant, she’s been bugging me for the last week talking about you and stuff. I knew you weren’t her biggest fan and was kinda looking forward to whatever you would end up saying to her today!”

Ron may not have cared about what Harry had said to his sister but it seems that Hermione had taken a pretty dim view of his words. “Well Ronald I thought you better than that, I thought you would at least stick up for your sister.”She turned her burning eyes from Ron to Harry. “And you! That was a very rude thing to say, she might have been right and it was only luck on your side. Ginny has been looking forward to seeing you for weeks and then you speak to her like that? Like she’s stupid? That’s just a horrible thing to do.” Hermione looked so pleased in her self righteousness that Harry felt he had no choice but to shoot her down and fast.

“Well you know what I think is horrible Hermione? Right now I can think of two things that you have done.” His words may have been spoken in anger but the meaning and rage behind them had been boiling for weeks.

Hermione looked confused for a second before she jumped straight back on her high horse. “And what would they be? Sticking up for those weaker than myself? Not letting praise go to my head? Or maybe that I haven’t bowed before your greatness today?” Harry could see that she was pissed off but couldn’t really understand why. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to talk to her over the last month and it wasn’t like he had ignored her today.

Whatever the reason her response made Harry’s anger grow and he could feel the tension from the two men behind him. “Don’t be so stupid! I’ve never been like that, when have I even wanted you to bow to me or anything of that kind of shit? I’ve always treated you beyond fair AND I’ve always stuck up for you from the bullies at Hogwarts. No! None of that was what I was talking about!” He was so pissed off that his finger nails were digging into his palm so much he feared that they might begin to bleed.

Hermione didn’t seem to have taken on anything Harry had said or even listened at all. “Fine, tell me what ‘horrible deeds’ I have done.” She almost looked smug in the knowledge that she was always right so she must be again.

Harry didn’t understand why she was acting like this. She was always the level headed one, the calm one who thought things through. Hermione had never been this judgemental witch before.

“Well for starters I’d like to know why I’ve sent about 8 letters to you over the last month and yet only got one in return.” Hermione opened her mouth to speak. “Wait I’m not yet finished! The second thing is why didn’t you get both sides of the story before you started having a go at me about Ginny? It’s never been you to jump in without hearing all of the evidence first. Ginny hadn’t seen the Snitch and just started following me in the air. I didn’t pick the better broom, I took the one given to my by Fred. And lastly I don’t like the fact that she seems to think I should be pleased that there are so many strangers at a party I had been looking forward to being just family and friends.” By the time Harry was done he was out of breath and glaring towards Hermione who was glaring right back.

“Write to you? I haven’t had time, I’ve been much to busy for friends and...”

Harry had to jump in at this point. “Too busy with what? What could make you too busy for someone you claim to be best friends with? How long does it take to write a short letter? Ten minutes?” Harry was in disbelief at what he was hearing.

She glared at his interruption. “Yes I have been to busy to write stupid letters okay, so leave it! As for my other ‘horrible deed’, I didn’t need to hear anymore evidence. I know what happened and I know you were unfair to Ginny for no reason at all! Have you anything else to say before I go and comfort Ginny? No, fine I’m leaving.” And with those last few words Hermione turned on her heels and walked towards a very happy and laughing Ginny Weasley and friends.

======================================================================

Well Harry couldn’t say that he was going to forget this birthday in a hurry; no matter how hard he’d try to. It was coming up to about four in the afternoon and to Harry it was a perfect time to leave but Ginny, Mrs Weasley and a number of other guests had other ideas.

“But dear it’s rather early to leave your own party isn’t it? Why there are still so many people who would love to talk to you again and Ginny here has been missing you, you should really write to her more.” Mrs Weasley could see that this wasn’t working and tried to change her tactics. “Plus dear Harry you haven’t eaten enough today. I’m sure I’ve only seen you eat a few bits and pieces here and there and then your rather small slice of birthday cake just now.” While she did look genially worried over Harry’s eating habits he really didn’t want to stay any longer.

“It’s alright Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Remus are taking me to an Italian restaurant that they say my mum took them and my dad to when they first started dating. It is in the Muggle world and I’m really excited to be going!” Harry truly was and that’s why he didn’t want to be held up by fussy women who weren’t his damned mother.

Mrs Weasley didn’t look pleased when she heard the words ‘Italian’ and ‘Muggle’. “Are you sure that a place like _that_ could provide a healthy, hearty mean for a growing boy Sirius? I mean he would be better off staying here and eating some more home made cooking.” Now she looked pleased. With herself that is.

Now Harry was getting a little beyond annoyed and he could tell that Sirius wasn’t happy with Mrs Weasley dig at his parenting. “Actually Mrs Weasley it was my idea to go there after I saw a photo of my mum and dad there. Its called Tetallies and it’s not far from the British Museum.” Harry really hoped that she would leave it there.

Which she didn’t. “Oh I know that sounds lovely Harry but I’ve heard how unclean those Muggle food places are. I wouldn’t want you to get sick now.”

Harry wasn’t the only one who had had enough and Sirius stepped forward to back up his godson. “Mrs Weasley, I’m sorry but we have to leave right now or we’ll be late getting Silas to the babysitter and therefore late to Tetallies.” Harry had to tell himself how bad laughing would be at that moment because Mrs Weasley’s face was a picture.

“You mean to tell me you are not taking the baby with you? Why don’t you leave the little dear here with me?” Asked Mrs Weasley. “I’m sure he would like it here much more than some stranger’s house!” Harry didn’t really have a mean enough heart tell Mrs Weasley that to Silas her house was a stranger’s home.

It was Remus who replied and that was most likely for the best. “He isn’t going to a stranger’s house Mrs Weasley; he’ll be going to stay the evening with Sirius’ healer and her daughter who is a full time child sitter. Now I must apologise for rushing but we have to get moving. Goodbye and We’ll see you soon.” With those last words Remus turned towards the house and its floo fireplace with Sirius and Harry not far behind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The outside of the Italian restaurant was beautiful in a classical way. It had a Renaissance style front and the dinning area had very medieval feel to it with its brightly painted walls and it painted religious scenes.

Silas had taken to the child minder well and Harry, Sirius and Remus has arrived at Tetallies in time for their reservation and were shown to their table with was right next to an open fireplace.

“Wow this is great Sirius! It’s so bright, the colours so bold and it still looks like it did when you two and my mum and dad came here so many years ago.” Harry was gleaming in his delight. Of course he didn’t want to tell his godfathers that this would be his first proper time going out for a meal with family; best not to spoil the mood and make Sirius upset over what is now nothing.

“I know, “Smiled Sirius “I remember this place really well and I can’t even see a little difference but the true test is if the food is still as good as it was all that time ago! What’s everyone thinking of ordering?” Sirius took another look at his menu before almost screeching in glee. “They still serve what I had last time I was here, in fact I don’t think that their carte du jour has changed at all since me, Remus, James and Lily were here.”

Remus was going to add his own ideas about the restaurant but didn’t have time before a young waitress was standing before their table. “Good Evening Gentlemen! My name is Ellaroe Latin and I’m going to be your Waitress this evening! Now are you ready to order or would you like me to get you your drinks and come back in a few minutes to take your order?” The waitress, Ellaroe, was a pretty blonde 20 year old girl with a piercing through each cheek and one through her lower lip.

Harry glanced down at the menu again before looking towards the other men at his table, who both nodded. “I think we can order now if that’s okay?”

She smiled a bit too brightly and took a purple pen and pink notepad out of her dark blue apron. “Of course! Now who would like to order first?” She gave Sirius a flirty look which he returned until he saw his lovers face.

Red cheeked he told the waitress his order. “Oh I’ll have a goat’s cheese, red onion and pancetta Calzone and a pint of local ale please? No starter for me, been eating all day at my godson’s birthday party.”

The waitress looked at Sirius and then at Harry and then back again. “Oh I thought he was your son? You have the same dark hair and smile.”  Although Harry’s face flushed brightly he was secretly pleased at the older girl’s words.

 Sirius looked pleased too but he made no secret of it. “I know my love! It’s like some kind of magic gave him some of my amazing good loo---ks!” Sirius sudden stopping in mid sentence was almost with out a doubt down to him being kicked in the leg by Remus.

“Sorry about him. Can’t keep his mouth shut for more than a minute.” Remus said to the slightly embarrassed waitress. “Now I think I might have the seafood Linguine and a glass of sweet white wine, Italian if you have it.”

“Of course Sir, and what does the birthday boy want?” She smiled politely and nodded in Harry’s direction.

“Oh I thought I was ready but there is just so much that sounds so good! I could eat almost anything off the menu. Is the Carbonara made with egg like in Italy or is it made with cream?” Harry loved Carbonara. He made it once a week since living with his godfathers and while he enjoyed in when made with cream but he much preferred it to be made with egg.

The waitress looked taken back by the question. “Umm we can do either sir, as its made fresh to order.”

Harry nodded, pleased with himself. “Well that’s great; I’ll have egg Carbonara and a glass of ginger beer please?”

The waitress finished writing down their orders and took their menus from them.” Okay Gentlemen, your meals should be along shortly but in the mean time I’ll gave your drinks and some complementary bread rolls. What you like brown or white bread?”

Harry sighed; he knew that his godfather hated brown bread with a passion and that while Remus would eat white bread he must preferred brown or grainy bread. “Would you mind doing us a mix of both? My godfather and his boyfriend are both rather fussy eaters?” He asked the waitress who in turn stared wide eyed at the two lovers.

“Why, yes, I’m sure that would be fine.” And with that she turned and walked straight back to the kitchen area.

Remus was laughing and Sirius was pouting. “Well done Harry! That was a bit evil but better for her to understand now than later.”

Sirius on the other hand was still caught up on being called a fussy eater so sat back and glared at his laughing godson and werewolf partner.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The food had been exquisite and the ginger beer refreshingly cool. The waitress returned to take their plates, bowls and other such things and take their dessert order.

Remus wanted chocolate, Sirius wanted cream and Harry wasn’t too fussed as long as it was sweet and light.

“How about our sharing chocolate and clotted cream cheesecake with optional icing sugar dusted raspberries? It serves five to six but if you don’t eat it all I’d be happy to put the rest in a box for you to take away.” The waitress had calmed down and no longer flushed pink if she saw Remus or Sirius kiss the other.

 Both of his godfather’s eyes lit up at the works ‘Chocolate’, ‘Clotted Cream’, ‘Cheesecake’ and ‘Icing Sugar dusted Raspberries’ so Harry went ahead and ordered it.

“Hey guys I’m just going to pop to the loo for a moment, is that alright?” Harry stood and asked.

Remus waved him on and Harry took off towards the sign that pointed in the direction the loo.

The toilet wasn’t far from Harry’s table and it didn’t take long for him to make his way there but what he saw sitting at a very large table next to the toilets almost gave him a heart attack he was that shocked.

Hand to heart Harry stared at two people he never thought he would see ever again and they were just sitting there calmly with their family until the dark haired one heard his shocked gasp and turned to see where the sound came from. When he, Atticus was his name if Harry stunned brain remember rightly, his own face showed confusion, surprise when he remembered Harry’s face and then finally his handsome face settled into a rather pleased and smug look.

Harry saw Atticus gently nudge the blond, Lawrence. Who in turn looked to where his boyfriend was pointing.

By this point Harry was very wide eyed and bewildered but still bursting for a piss so he walked a quickly passed the smirking  boys as he could without making himself seem out of place. He didn’t walk fast enough not to here the words Atticus whispered to Lawrence as he walked passed.

“Well, well, well Lawrence! Look who it is? It’s our little watcher!” muttered the overly smug brunet and the younger male dashed into the loos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the toilet in the cubical after he had done what was needed, wondering how he could walk out that door and face them. He ignored the funny feeling in his belly and just sat there trying to forget their smug faces from the dining table. Their lustful expressions from the ally way. Their pleasure filled moans as they touched each other so...

 _NO! Enough!_ Thought Harry as he gave himself a smack on the forehead and became so focused on forgetting and hitting himself for being so stupid that he didn’t hear the door to the loos open, a person walk in and then the door close.

After another moment or two Harry had convinced himself that if he was quick, quiet and didn’t look towards their table, then he might just make it back to his own without any problems. Sighing he stood and with face to the floor he opened the toilet door but took two steps back and slams the door right after he saw just who was sitting on one of the sinks that were opposite the toilets.

_Shit!_

 Harry quickly locked the door right back up, cursing under his breath before sitting on the closed lip toilet, arms around knees, hoping that the older boy would just leave him be but the amused chortling from the other side of the door told him other wise.

The amused laughed faded and silence ruled for a minute or two before the sound of a body jumping lightly to the floor was followed by a gentle tap at the cubical door and smart dress shoed feet became visible through the gap at the bottom of the door. 

A sudden question from the other side of the door startled Harry into making an embarrassing little noise. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to make you freak out or anything like that...” Worry seem to made the slight Italian accent become more pronounced and although Harry was trying desperately not to listen the accent still put a little fire into his lower belly.

Harry was supposed to be a brave Gryffindor, the ‘slayer’ of the evil Voldemort but he couldn’t even get himself to face one other boy? One embarrassing situation? _Ha_ , thought Harry as he ran his hand through his dark hair again, making it messier, _it seems I’m only brave in life or death moments! Fat lot of good that’ll do me it the rest of my life with no big bad Voldemort going about trying to bump me off._

Harry had made up his mind; he would open that door, apologise and then walk as fast as his legs could carry him back to his table. He opened the door just as the other boy began speaking again.

“I can go if you’re really that upset? I mean I just wanted to talk and well I might have gone about it the wrong way...”

By the end of that sentence the door between them was opened wide and they just stood there staring at one another. That was until Atticus saw Harry scar that is.

His dark eyes shot to saucer size in moments and Harry didn’t know why, until he saw where he was looking. Harry quickly flattened his unruly hair us much as he possibly could but he knew that the damage was already done. Atticus knew without a doubt who he was and most of his life story too! This wasn’t what Harry had planned and wasn’t going to help him get away swiftly like he had hoped too in his plan.

 _Damn it!_ He thought grumpily, _Could this get much worse?_

A fleeting look at Atticus’ face made Harry pause. That wasn’t the expression he had expected to see! It fact it was almost the very opposite; the smile was a pleased one (No frown in sight), the eyes glowed in delight and the Harry could almost see Atticus’ mind become full of what Harry was sure must be sinfully delicious ideas.

The simply pleased smile developed into what Harry was beginning to think of as Atticus’ signature smirk; it made his eyes glow like coals on the fire and the left side of his lips lifted slightly higher than the right. It all it made him look gorgeous, strikingly so.

Atticus placed his cold, long fingered hand on Harry’s chin and lifted his head till they were looking into one another’s eyes, darkest, warmest black, meeting brightest, loveliest green.

“Don’t think this will stop me, us, my little Osservatore, it’s just going to make me more determined and make the whole thing more interesting.” With a wink he turned and walked out of the toilets, never looking back.

In a daze, Harry made his way out of the toilets but was rudely broken out of his bewildered state by a slight stinging back to his rear end. Someone had slapped his arse and that someone was a now seated Atticus.

Harry wasn’t the only one staring at the smug Italian in shock, the boy Harry believed to be Atticus’ boyfriend, Lawrence, was looking between them both in confusion but no anger oddly. At their table there were four other people who all looked to be related to Atticus with their dark Mediterranean looks. There was an older version of Atticus, a woman in her early forties, a teenage girl and a little dark hair haired toddler.

After that quick look Harry turned back towards his table and almost ran the rest of the way but not before catching the blown kiss sent his way by Atticus.

When he got to the table Remus and Sirius had already started on their bit of cheesecake.

“You took your time Harry. You feeling alright?” Asked a slightly worried Remus.

Harry looked startled. “Oh yeah, I’m fine but there was just a queue for the loos.” Remus didn’t believe a word of it but said nothing, knowing that pushing Harry was never a good idea.

The cheesecake ended up being the best Harry had ever tasted and the clotted cream was just to die for when mixed with the sharp tasting raspberries. By the time they had their second piece there was none left for the waitress to box up for them to take home.

Sirius and Remus left to pay the bill and Harry just sat back thinking that while some parts of the day had been very odd, others had been rather awesome. He loved spending time with his godfathers and knew these birthday memories would stay with him for a long time.

He had just closed his eyes for a moment when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes snapped back open. It was Lawrence but he didn’t look angry.

He smiled kindly down at the younger, smaller boy who was so wide eyed. “Don’t worry I’m not here to have a go at you or tell you to stay away from my boyfriend but I will tell Atticus to leave you alone if you so wish, he doesn’t mean any harm but I know he can become a bit much sometimes. I’m Lawrence by the way.”

Deep breath. “I’m err Harry.” He smiled weakly in return.

Lawrence laughed smoothly. “I know. I’ll see you at school.” With those last words he turned and walked to a waiting Atticus and family.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry got home and while Remus and Sirius went to pick Silas up from the child minder he made himself a cup of milky, sweet tea and thought about his day. It had been an odd one but what’s a Voldemort free life without a few surprises.

After the tea was finished Harry found himself drifting off to sleep and before he could fall asleep where he was sat he dragged himself to bed, not even bothering to change clothes before throwing himself onto his bed. He was out like a light.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER END.
> 
> WELL? It was good wasn’t it? I enjoyed writing it and I just want to thank Jaz aka TotalBrit and my lovely reviewers! You are great and I hope you know how goo you make me feel!
> 
> Bit more of Laws and Atti in this chapter but I don’t think you’ll see much of them in the next chapter as the second half is Harry off to Hogwarts! Yaya!
> 
> Laters,
> 
> FeelingKingishToday.


	7. Chapter Six: If Truth Were Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! How is everyone? Doing well? Had a nice Christmas/Western New Year/ Any holiday I don’t celebrate? It’s been just over a month so that’s not too bad right? I’ve been tired with my new job (I start at five in the morning!) There’s no Atticus/Lawrence in this chapter AND it isn’t as long as the last one but not bad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own and shall not make any money writing this fanfiction. I do however own Lawrence and Atticus. MINE. GET YOUR BITCHY HANDS OFF THEM. ;) They are underage and I will call the Aurors on you.
> 
> Plus some of you might just have noticed the chapter titles are quotes, mostly from long dead people like Shakespeare so there is no need for disclaimers.
> 
> Warnings: AU, Slash, Threesome, OCs, Minor Character death, occasional strong language, other stuff I can’t think of right now but you have been warned. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Read, Love, Review and tell your friends!
> 
> Tuesday 21st January 2014

Chapter Six: If The Truth Were Known

“Right so we should only be gone for the morning but don’t be alarmed if we run late, Sirius did mention something about shopping for a larger bed for our room today,” Sirius winked at his lover at those words but the werewolf jut ignored him and carried on talking. “I myself can’t see why we need a new one but I guess it’s up to the rich idiots what they waste their money on.” Remus smirked.

Sirius, who as usual hadn’t listened closely, said with wide, pleased smile. “Yeah, it’s up to me!” Harry caught Remus’ twinkling eyes as they both muffled a snigger.

“Want me to make dinner tonight or do you want yesterday’s leftover pizza and a salad or something? I don’t mind cooking.” Harry really didn’t mind cooking but today he really didn’t want to do anything. It was only two weeks till his fifth year at Hogwarts started and he just wanted to get the last of his reading done and maybe have a look around the top floor of Grimmauld, the only place he was yet to explore.

Remus nodded and Sirius grinned. “Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Remus and I will lunch out and I know you’ll be alright to make yourself a sandwich, soup or something else. You need anything from Diagon? Or did we get all the school stuff you need?” They had gone school shopping two days after his birthday and while they had gotten most things there was still one or two things left.

Harry thought for a moment. “Oh yes please, do you mind picking me up a new pair of black shoes and a pack of socks?” Harry didn’t say anything about paying his Godfather back; they’d already had that little fight before his birthday.

Sirius’ eyes lit up; he loved shopping, no matter what it was for but Harry guessed that after so many years in wizarding prison and on the run not being able to shop either time that Sirius was making up for it now. “Ohh, socks! What colour?”

“What size shoe do you take Harry?” Trust Remus to ask the smart, sensible questions.

“Err black socks will do Padfoot! Haha, size 9 and please make sure he just gets me black socks Remus!?” The werewolf just laughed, knowing what a lost cause that it would be.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

 

Harry had hated his godfather’s house when he had moved in at the beginning of the summer. Had hated how dark the rooms felt and how cold the portraits and statues had made him feel as their dead eyes followed his every move. The damp in some rooms had been so bad that the smell had almost made him sick and the dust had certainly made him cough more than once.

It was rather different now and not because they had spent hours cleaning, because they hadn’t. After doing the least cleaning they could do in the room they most often used they hadn’t bothered to do anymore so there was still smelly damp and thick layers of dust in many areas of the house.

The house no longer felt like a house but now like a home. He had everything he needed and wanted, plus more. He was never cold unless he wished to be, never alone unless he needed to be and he was never, ever bored.

On the morning of his godfathers visit to their Lawyers (Copperfield, Cane and Campani) Harry was left to do as he wished. He did the last of his school reading and the questions that came with it but after that Harry went exploring.

The garden was the first place on Harry list of places to visit and was also one of Harry’s favourite places in the whole of Grimmauld. It didn’t have the darkness of the rest of the house and it didn’t have the frankly freaky perfectness of the Dursley’s but nor did it have the live in feel of the Burrow’s working garden.

It was slightly wild and over grown but that didn’t matter to Harry or Sirius who like to take Silas out into the garden for picnics and play time while Remus was hidden away in a dark little room writing.

The garden itself wasn’t very big but rather long. At the house end there were the remains of a rose garden and what must have once been an entertaining area but now the roses were dead and replaced by ivy and the stone statues had weathered into formless grey shapes.

After the old rose garden, the area was so overgrown that it was like walking through a tiny woodland but the end of the garden was so lovely that it made fighting brambles and roots worth it. It was like a little wild flower meadow with lots of little, brightly coloured blossoms everywhere in the long grass. There were no trees at the far end of the garden so Sirius had set up a blue umbrella for them to have their picnics under.

And that was where Harry sat, under the umbrella with his bare feet in the sun. But true to form, the British weather changed and before he could run inside the sunny blue sky turned cloudy and the heavens opened.

 _Bloody rain,_ thought Harry as he ran back towards the house, his thin shirt becoming soaked with the warm rain falling through the trees and by the time he raced through the back door of the house he was drenched head to foot in rain.

How Harry wished that either his godfather or Remus were here so they could just cast a drying charm instead of having to change all of his clothes, even his boxers from the damp feel of things down there.

Ten minutes later Harry was changed and walking towards the kitchen where after a supermarket pasty, he was ready to visit the next place on his list: the top floor of Grimmauld before the attic. It was the only place he really hadn’t explored so far that summer and while Sirius had told him that there were only empty storerooms and bedrooms full of ... Well that was what Harry wanted to find out.

The top floor wasn’t wallpapered like most of the rest of the house but was painted in an almost nice shade of dark purple. The walls were bare of paintings and there was only a broken looking chair for furniture. The doors must have once been painted white or cream but were now so covered in dust and grime that they were grey.

The first door out of five that Harry tried to open was locked and Harry knew that this must have been the door Sirius had said now housed the darker items that couldn’t be removed from the Black House for whatever reason.

The second door opened to an almost empty storeroom. Almost empty because in one corner of the small room was an almost empty bookcase. Almost empty because on the bottom shelf was a taxidermy animal that looked like the bald rat Harry had once seen at Muggle school when a lady from the RSPCA* had done a school visit but this animal wasn’t what Harry thought of as rat size; it was the size of a medium sized dog and had black skin.

 _Creepy,_ thought Harry as he slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. _Very creepy indeed!_

The next room along the corridor had the letters M.O.H.B in silver upon the door and a silver handle. The door opened with a creek to a dusty but well-furnished bedroom that Harry was sure was for a little girl; a little girl from the Black family that is. There was no sign of pink or purple but instead the room was done out in light red and silvery grey. The bed was smaller then what would fit an adult but was still a grand looking, hand carved four-poster in a dark grey wood. On the bedside table there was a small glass statue of a greyhound puppy and a little silver carriage clock.

 The rest of the room only had bureau with chair and a full bookcase made of the same wood as the bed. Taking a closer look at the bookcase and bureau Harry was surprised to find the bookcase full of Victorian children’s stories, with some that he knew, and the bureau, once opened, was full of colourful drawing of little grey puppies, a ginger kitten and all different types of flowers and fruit.

It was a lovely little room and if it hadn’t been so far away from his bedroom and that of his godfather’s it would be prefect for Silas once he got a little older.

Turning to walk back out the door Harry saw one last thing in the room, something he hadn’t seen when he walked in because it was almost behind the door; a moving portrait of a young girl with dark grey eyes and shiny black hair. She was wearing a Victorian style green dress and in her arms was a little grey and white puppy.

She giggled. “You look silly mister.” Her eyes were pretty and reminded Harry of his godfather’s; which was no surprise as they were no doubt related in some manner.

He blinked at her. “I do?” Harry tried to raise an eyebrow but ended up raising two. “Why do I look silly? Is it my hair? Or maybe it’s my clothes?” He smiled at her as she giggled again.

She let go of the puppy, which jumped away from her, to point at his new glasses. There was very little difference between these and the ones he had before apart from the fact they fit his eye sight much better. “Your glasses make you look silly. Your hair does too!”

“Well if I didn’t wear my glasses I wouldn’t be able to see your pretty face.” Harry was now standing only a metre or so from the painting. “I’m Harry.”

“Harry? What a silly name to go with a silly face. There is no way you are a Black, mother says that only Muggle pests and Mudbloods would have such common names.” Harry winched at the word ‘Mudblood’ but knew to say nothing.

“No I’m not a Black by blood but my godfather, Sirius, is.” He tried to smile at her again.

She nodded and her shiny curls bounced with the movement. “I knew it! Sirius is a good, strong Black name mother says. She told me if her next baby is a boy than that’s what she might call him! I’d like a baby brother!” Harry wondered if the little girl knew that she was dead and wondered what age she was when she died.

She looked sad after her words. “I’m the one being silly now, I’ll never have a brother and you must think me a right ninny for saying such things when I’m dead.” Well that answers that.

Harry felt pity for the strange little girl. “No, not at all! But May I ask you a question?” She nodded. “How old were you when? You know, you ...died?” Harry didn’t know if it was rude to ask but he didn’t want to think of such a little girl dying.

The girl in the painting tilted her head to the left. “I was eight and a half.”

 _Oh_. Thought Harry, _So very young._

“I died in an attack in 1853, mister. The Muggles attacked my uncle’s home in Russia and I lost Salt, my puppy, during the attack and I went looking for him. I got lost and the nasty Muggle must have come up behind me and hit me on the head. I don’t remember anything after that but when I woke in this frame mother said I had become very ill and died of a fever in the brain. Salt had been killed in the attack too so I have him forever and ever!” She picked the playing puppy off the floor and hugged him tight. Harry thought that he could see a tear in her eyes and felt even sorrier for her.

“Oh.” Harry didn’t really know what to say or if there was anything he could say. “What’s your name?”

The girl forgot her memories for a moment to giggle. “Can you not read? It say my name right there!” She said, pointing to the base of her painting and so it did.

In the same type of silver letters that was on the door was the name Mnemosyne Omphale Hypsipyle Black** and Harry knew that he would have a hard time reading them aloud.

The girl, Mnemosyne, giggled at his face. “Funny that Mnemosyne was the personification of Memory isn’t? I’m just a memory now.” She twisted her lips. “I don’t like being called Mnemosyne so just call me Mne, that’s what the house elves did when mother couldn’t hear.”

Ah, thank gosh for a name he could pronounce! “Mne it is! But Mne I must ask you, are you not lonely up here? I haven’t seen any other portraits for you to talk too.” Harry knew that he wouldn’t like to be alone for so long with no one to talk too.

The little girl nodded her head and sighed a little girl sigh. “Mother put me here because she hoped that it would become the room of my little brother or sister but nothing ever happened and soon she stopped coming to see me. What year is it? I know it must have been hundreds and hundreds of years!” Wide eyes helped her extravagation and Harry couldn’t help a small chuckle, which Mne pouted at.

“Not hundreds of years I’m afraid Mne, its 1995 so just under a hundred and fifty years. Still a very long time to be on your own I think, why don’t I talk to my godfather and see if we can move you?” He smiled when the little girl jumped up from her chair, upsetting the puppy in the process, and clapped her pale hands.

“I’d love that! Maybe your godfather can tell me what happened to mother and if I had any little brothers or sisters. I love babies, they are so cute!”

Harry realised at that point that he hadn’t mentioned Silas and almost slapped himself in the forehead for being so forgetful. “My godfather has a baby, Silas; he’s only just over a month old and very cute.” Harry smiled and he could tell that he had just made that little painted girls day - no, hundred years!

Mne’s little pink lips fell open with her happiness and she squeaked. “Oh this shall be so much fun!” Her eyes glittered brightly and for the next ten or so minutes the little girl told Harry all about her own childhood and how she wished she could get out of the frame and play.

After a while Harry grabbed the chair from the bureau and sat in front of the portrait and listened to Mne talk and also told her of his own childhood (“Mother told me muggles are bad!” She had said and to which he had replied, “Not all muggles are bad, just like not all wizards and witches are good.”) And he told her of his time at Hogwarts and his friends.

By the time they were done talking it must have been mid-afternoon and he still had two other rooms to explore and Mne must have known he wanted to leave.

“It’s alright Harry; I know you must have lots to do before you go back to school. Just come see me again before you go?” She looked so hopeful that he couldn’t say no but he still reminded her that he was going to talk to his godfather about moving her.

He placed a cold hand on her golden, flowery frame and told her his goodbyes. She waved as he left and closed the door. Mnemosyne confused him. She was so sweet and yet she was a Muggle hating pureblood Black. He didn’t know what to think but did know that as soon as his godfather was home he would tell him about Sirius’ strange little ancestor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

 

The door to the fourth room wasn’t locked but nor was it easy to open.  It seems that the handle had become rusted on the inside and it took a bit of force for Harry to get it open but what Harry found within the room made the effort worth it.

Once the door was open it revealed a room full to the brim with the most interesting stuff. There was furniture, paintings, statues and all manner of things spread across the large room. Harry didn’t know where to look first, there were so many things that caught his eye and he held his breath in excitement as he took his first few steps into the room.

The walls were covered in the finest golden Fleur de Lis’ and Lapis Lazuli blue paper and Harry was shocked to see that the wallpaper of this obviously long disused room was still so bright and perfect. Harry knew that it was long disused because of the thick layer of dust his entrance had stirred up and because he was sure his godfather wouldn’t leave such priceless objects to rot and rust, even if he did hate his family.

To the right of the door was a large wardrobe with cracked red paint and two doors that were either side of a mirror. The feet of the wardrobe were carved into the shapes of mythical serpents with thin, delicate fangs ready to strike. The top of the wardrobe was engraved with tiny snakes and faces of women with slithering hair. The whole thing reminded Harry of the myth of Medusa and her deadly gaze.

Just because the thing was creepy and reminded Harry of Greek myths didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to investigate the wardrobes contents so he move forward until he was in reaching distance. The mirror was covered in so much dust that he could only see his outline in the mirrors reflection.

There were yet more snakes on the silver handles of the wardrobe doors, snakes with ruby eyes that felt strange under his palm as his twisted the handle of the left door open first. Once the door was open wide all Harry could see were ladies clothes. Dresses, underclothes, riding Habits and other things from Merlin knows how many eras. There was a wide range of colours as well as styles and Harry found himself pulling out a ladies gown made of the deepest red velvet. The material felt smooth in his grasp and Harry found himself wondering how much a dress like this would have cost the lady who wore it, well more likely the husband of the lady who wore it from the most likely date of it.

He put the dress back where it had come from and instead of taking another dress out he opened the drawer above them and inside the drawer were hundreds of tiny pins and hair bobs. Nothing interesting so it was shut slowly and was followed quietly by the wardrobe door.

The right door of the wardrobe had a lock and fortunately the key was within the lock, Harry turned the creaking key and unexpectedly the door swung right open. This side of the wardrobe wasn’t as full as the left had been and had a strange smell coming from within.

The main body of that part of the wardrobe was full of shoes of all different sizes, shapes and historical eras. There were strong looking leather boots with big buttons, delicate silk dancing slippers and shoes with heels so high it took Harry a moment to realise that women could and would really walk in such things.

Apart from shelves of shoes there were also many drawers both above and below them. It the above drawer Harry found a few odd bits and pieces, some old looking kid gloves and a box of faded paperwork. The bottom drawers on the other hand were rather more interesting; the top had a single dried white rose within a dark wooden box that had roses made of mother of pearl on the lid.

 _Guess that’s where the strange smell was coming from... Hmm wonder if this rose came from what was once the rose garden,_ pondered Harry.  

He closed the box that held the rose and then closed the drawer that held the box and stood up to stretch. Arms up in the air, Harry’s back popped and he sighed in relief at the feeling.

Harry sat back on the floor in front of the wardrobe and opened the second drawer down and gasped his shock and awe. The drawer was full of gold and silver. Rings, bracelets, necklaces and even a tiara; there were who knows how many precious gems mixed in with the jewellery and Harry became even surer that Sirius didn’t know of the contents of this room or all of this would be in the Black family vault at Gringotts and he reminded himself to tell Sirius about this and Mne.

Harry was just about to shut the second draw when something caught his eye among the glittering gold and shining silver. It was a bronze pocket watch and was in the shape of a triangle and on the lid of the watch was an engraved lion; the lion had a beautifully large mane and soulful eyes. He didn’t know why but he wanted it and all thoughts that it could be cursed fluttered away as he placed the bronze watch in his jean pocket. _I’ll ask Sirius later if I can have it,_ thought Harry, _I wonder how it came to be here, its so un-Slytherin._

The last drawer was full of ladies underclothes and a single hat box. Harry, with stupidly flushed cheeks, took the hat box out of the drawer while carefully avoiding touching the long dead lady’s underwear, he then placed it on the floor and closed the drawer. The hat box was strong and covered in black velvet but it wasn’t the hat box itself Harry wanted to look at, it was what had moved inside it when he had picked the box up. The lid was harder to remove than Harry had thought possible but after a good few tries it was open and the contents made him gasp for the umpteenth time that day. In the boring hat box Harry had found a Black Bracelet like the one Silas had been given by Mrs Malfoy. This one was made of a dull silver coloured metal, the engraved words still perfect but one of the stones was chipped. No matter; that didn’t make it any less amazing to find. He didn’t know which member of the Black family it had been given too but he was sure as hell going to give this to his godfather as soon as possible.

Harry checked all of the drawers were closed before shutting the wardrobe door and moving on. Next to the wardrobe was a rocking chair and sitting on the rocking chair was a china doll but this china doll was nothing like Harry had seen before; it was ugly, dressed in a ripped red dress and it had a large crack running down the middle of it’s face.

Harry didn’t spend long looking at the doll and moved on quickly to other things. He tried with no luck to open an old sea chest and sat quietly for a moment on a grey chaise longue while his hands fiddled with the bronze pocket watch. He then had a good look round the left side of the room.

There was a small white ladies vanity table whose drawers were full of empty perfume bottles, old make-up cases and a beautiful sliver hair set. The mirror was sadly missing. A roman style statue of a rather well endowed young man stood next to the vanity table. Harry blushed at the thought of how much it looked like Atticus and moved on quickly.

The pocket watch may not work but Harry’s own wristwatch did so when he glanced at it 15 minutes later he was shocked to find it to be almost 4.30 in the afternoon and knowing that he still had one room left to look in he turned to leave but as he had in Mne’s room this is when he saw the portrait of the striking looking man. Striking because how much he looked like Harry.

The frame was of a rather plain wood with no carved adornments and the painting itself was old and flaky. It was a moving portrait but when he heard no sound from it Harry moved closer.

The man might have been about Harry’s height in life or he might have been taller. He had the same hair as Harry did and as Harry’s father before him had; it made him wonder just how far back the Potter hair curse must go because there was no doubt of the painted man’s Potterness. Older than Harry by about ten years the man’s eyes were a deep cobalt blue and his clothes were like that he had seen in sixteenth century artwork when he and his family had gone to the National Gallery earlier that summer. The portrait man smiled down at Harry as he gazed in shocked wonder.

 _Like a mirror,_ thought Harry as he speculated how a portrait of one of his ancestors ended up in Grimmauld Place. He was about to ask the portrait his name when he saw the name in flowing red script on the frame.

_R. Potter, Wizarding Ambassador to Her Royal Majesty, Queen of England Elizabeth I and Defender of the Realm etc. Born 1567 – Died 1612_

Harry had no time to think on this new information as his ancestor placed his painted hand up, palm facing out and Harry was sure that the man didn’t want a high-five.

“What do you want me to do?” His throat had become sore over the last couple of hours with no talking or anything to drink that his voice sounded weak.

The portrait didn’t reply with sound, Harry was beginning to think it couldn’t, but it did indicate with a tilt of his black-haired head and a blink of his blue eyes take Harry sound do the same as him.

Which Harry did; unsure of why. The painted man  nodded, pleased, and then pushed his hand forward even more so that it seemed that with another push that his hand would leave the painting completely. It took more than a moment for Harry to understand what his ancestor wanted.

He too then pushed forward with his hand until he could feel the rough paint work beneath his palm. The portrait wizard looked even more pleased and it made Harry confused. What on earth was happening? Why did this strange paint wish for the hands to touch? A million more questions would have passed through his mind and perhaps through his lips if the most astonishing this hadn’t happen next.

The portrait violently spilt down the very centre, almost like parting curtains. Harry stumbled back it shock as his ancestor’s portrait ripped down right where his hand had been.

He stood there, hand still in front of his face, eyes still glued to his hand like it had caused this. _Which it might have,_ thought Harry. _My hand could have caused a very old painting to break beyond repair. A painting of one of my ancestors at that!_

He glanced away from his hand and towards the destroyed painting and blinked stupidly. Behind the remains of the painting was a small space but not an empty one. Within this space was a small wooden box, which he looked at in shock and not a little bit of panic.

Panic which increased as he heard the front door open and his godfather call for him. Harry couldn’t tell what made him do it but he grabbed the wooden box from the space and he ran out of the room and down the stairs, stopping at his room briefly to place the box under his bed before racing away to greet Sirius, Remus and Silas and hope they don’t notice anything amiss.

........----..---..--.-.-.-.-

* * *

 

After dinner the older members of the family sat around the fire in the living room drinking a glass of something strongly alcoholic while Harry played with a sleepy Silas’ feet.

He could hear his godfathers talking about their day but too tired to talk he just sat back and listened to their smooth voices. They, or rather Sirius, had bought a bigger bed that would be delivered in a few days time.

“I can’t believe we found such a great bed in a second hand shop Moony!” This wasn’t the first time Sirius had gone on about their great discovery so Harry could just see Remus roll his eyes in the fire’s light.

“I know and I still haven’t got a thank you for insisting we look around before buying new and wasting money. Now Harry,” Said boy was startled to hear his name, “Talking of great discoveries, did you find anything worth the effort to look?” Remus refilled his tumbler and took a sip.

 _Time to tell them!_ Harry grinned and stood up from the floor. “Yeah, you have a load of hidden treasure up there. I found gold, silver and gems of so many different types and colours I wouldn’t be able to name even half of them. I found portraits and clothes and statues and a weird stuffed animal with black skin.” Leaving Silas behind Harry sat next to his godfather smiling. “I found a room that would be great for Silas when he gets older but it is a bit far away.”

Sirius chuckled at his enthusiasm. “No surprise there! My family has been collecting rare and expensive objects since we stole enough money and gold to buy them. Most of it is in the vault but I suppose that there must still be bits and pieces around and as for the stuffed thing, it is an extinct breed of hairless rat from Africa; one of my many ancestors liked to hunt.”

And that reminded Harry. “Speaking of ancestors...” Said Harry slowly.

Sirius wrinkled his nose in return. “What about the bloody things?” he muttered.

“Did you know there was a portrait of a little girl in one of the top floor bedrooms? She’s been there for over a hundred years and has gotten pretty lonely so I was thinking you could put her somewhere she could talk to other portraits or something.” Suggested Harry as he thought of Mne’s little face and how pleased she had been to talk to someone after so long.

Sirius turned to look at the sitting Harry in confusion. “Portrait of a young girl? How young did she say she was and what was her name? I can’t think of any member of the Black family who has died young in the last hundred or so years.”

“Mn-emo-sine and she was eight.”

Sirius pondered for a moment. “No idea whom she is, I’ll check the family tree tonight and let you know tomorrow but for now you mentioned gold and silver and gems? Did any of them catch your eye?”

Harry reached into his jean pocket and pulled the two objects that had been the only potable items of interest and gave the pocket watch to his godfather first. “I really like this,” He smiled, “I found it in a drawer in a wardrobe and it was the only Gryffindorish thing in a sea of Slytherin so you can see why I liked the look of it at first sight!” His godfather held the bronze watch up to the fire light.

He hummed as he turned it over in his hands. “Well I know it isn’t cursed or it would be in the locked room but I can’t think of where it would have come from because as you said it is rather Gryffindor in style. You said you liked it so do you want to keep it?”

Harry was nodding his head before he was thinking and Remus laughed in a slightly tipsy manner. “Yeah, I really like it and if you don’t mind...” He trailed off slowly.

Remus laughed again. “Of course he doesn’t Harry! And not just because he would give you or Silas the world if you wanted but because he has enough gold and jewels to keep him richer that Croesus for more than his lifetime!” By that point the werewolf had taken the watch away from his lover and was studying it closely. “It is truly beautiful though Harry, a masterful engraving. I mean look at the fur on his mane! So much detail, you have a good eye for these things.” Remus winked at his lover’s godson as he passed the watch back to Harry.

Harry promptly blushed; he would never have heard such things from the Dursley’s and found himself once again thankful for where he was. “Cheers Remus, I guess I just liked the look of it because I don’t really have a reason for picking it out.”

A tired Sirius yawned. “No matter Harry but was there anything else or shall we head to bed? Silas is already snoozing away over there. “And so he was, the little baby was so asleep that drool was leaking from his lips.

“Oh yeah, one last thing.” He held the Black bracelet between his thumb and forefinger. “I found this in a hat box and I know you said yours was broken so...”  He godfather plucked the bracelet from his hand and after a moment laughed and grinned while his lover and godson watched, confused.

“Oh I know who the bracelet belong to, oh yes I bloody do.” Harry thought his godfather looked a bit crazed and wondered if it would have been better to leave the bloody thing behind.

It was Remus who asked what they had both been thinking. “Whose?” He asked quietly as if not to upset the still slightly unhinged man.

But the worry was for nothing has the older dark haired man slumped back into his set. “I do believe this is the one I had made for Draco Malfoy before I was put in Azkaban.”

 Harry looked at his godfather, mouth agape. “Malfoy’s?!” His rasped. “Why would that git get one?”

Sirius just chuckled weakly so it was Remus who replied. “Draco may be a Malfoy but his blood is still half Black through his mother and from what I recall Sirius saying once any male child with Black blood would get a Black bracelet.”

“Yeah, normally from the father but if the father isn’t a member of the Black family like Draco’s isn’t then its up to an uncle or the Head of House.” Explained a once again yawning Sirius.

Harry reluctantly understood. “I guess you were put in Azkaban before you could give it to him... But his isn’t gold like Silas’?”

Sirius stood and placed the bracelet on the mantelpiece before stretching. “Gold is for the heir and Head, Silver for any other Black blooded male whose last name is also Black and rustless Iron for any male child with Black blood but not the name. Simply confusing.” While talking Sirius had helped up a half asleep Remus and then walked towards a fully asleep baby Silas to pick him up slowly without waking him up. “Bed time everyone, it’s late and we have a busy day tomorrow!”

“Doing what?!” Complained Harry, who wanted to spend a day reading and listening to the wireless.

Sirius shrugged gently. “I’ll think of something, trust me!” and with that, he walked towards the stairs with Remus slowly following him and an expressive Harry still sitting in the fireless room, trembling but not because of the cold but because of the little wooden box under his bed, waiting for him.

* * *

 

The wooden box didn’t look as plain as it first had. It had tiny but detailed engraving of people in what looked to be a court with a woman, a Queen perhaps, sitting on a throne in the very centre. The wood itself was a quite dark reddish brown and was without a lock and therefore had no need of a key.

It now sat in front of Harry as he sat crossed legged on his bed and he and the box had been in the same position for over ten minutes. Harry was tempted to just put the box under the bed and forget about it, after all he was going back to school really soon.

But the box didn’t want to be forgotten. Harry felt like he had to open it and he didn’t like that feeling at all. It freaked him out more than just a little bit because it was a strange box, found in a strange place in the strangest House of Black.

Harry continued staring at the box for a few more moments before he found his hand was moving towards the box without the consent of his brain. Without thinking he slapped the moving hand with his other and then hissed in pain at his now stinging hand.

There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that the box must have some kind of magic but the type was unknown. The magic compelled him to open it and any magic like that is surely up to no good and surely up to no good magic was best left alone, right?

But as Snape, McGonagall and most of his Hogwarts teachers would say, Harry was a risk taker so he opened the damn box with tightly closed eyes.

There was a creak from the hinges and a soft thump as the lip hit his bed and then nothing but the sound of his breathing.

He opened an eye, half expecting to be looking into the eyes of some foul demon or maybe even into the eyes of a ghost Voldemort but again nothing.

Harry opened the other eye and looked down to the contents of the wooden box which, as it turns out, were nothing amazing really.

There were four objects within the box, all covered in dust. The first thing Harry saw was a book. A brown, boring looking book, secondly there was a velvet bag, thirdly another wooden box (Upon seeing this Harry rolled his eyes.) and lastly there was a glass potions vial that was too dirty to see into.

Having lost his patience with the box and its contents Harry upended them on to the bed which might not have been Harry’s best idea ever as he choked on the dust.

He blinked the dust and dirt out of his eyes all the while feeling stupid. The contents had luckily enough not broken and the book was no longer so, it was now a journal.

A journal that if the name was to be believed belonged to a Potter; the same Potter from the portrait that the box had come from.

The journal was a lacklustre brown, the kind that, if sat on a bookcase, it wouldn’t attract the attention of anyone but Know It Alls. The spine was slightly damaged but There again The R. Potter from the portrait lived four hundred years ago and books of that age are bound to be a little on the rough side.

It wasn’t the book itself that had caught Harry’s notice but the gold lettered writing upon it.

_Journal of the Honourable Richard J W Potter,_

_Adviser to Her Majesty and Spymaster_ _Walsingham_ _._

But Harry didn’t open it, he had learnt the Hard way not to touch the unknown and wasn’t about to make himself seem as stupid as Ginny had so he put the journal back into the box and looked back down at the three remaining items, tempted just to throw them back in the box too.

Curiosity got the better of him; after all he didn’t feel compelled to look at these items like he had felt compelled to open the damned box in the first place.

Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed the potions vial, which he wiped on his shirt, Harry held it up to his bedroom’s fire’s light. Behind the now glowing glass was a small roll of hair or fur or perhaps some weird plant that looked like either.

Whatever it was it was boring and he therefore placed, still carefully, back into the box

Harry had no real idea what the last two items could be what with both being covered and that made it hard for him to decide what to look at next.

His heart was only now calming from earlier and he didn’t want to freak out yet again.

  _I’d flip a coin if I had one._

He was right handed and the bag was on his right so the bag it was. The bag did indeed feel like velvet but being no expert in these things Harry just focussed on whatever was inside.

Opening the bag Harry came face to face with a woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes and in her arms was a sleeping baby. Of course it was just a painting and a miniature one at that but Harry thought she was beautiful with her oval shaped face and her kind eyes.

The baby looked to be very young, maybe under a year but older than Silas’ month. It might have been a girl or a boy but the lips were his mothers and his eyes bright blue and hair ravenish. The painting didn’t move so it could have been Muggle or Wizarding. The frame was a bit over the top in Harry’s opinion; it had too much gold and jewels for such a delicate woman and child.

 Below the painting there was no name but the artists but on the back there was a date and two names. Firstly the date, 22 July 1589 and then the names, Mary Potter Nee Longbottom, 22, and Henry William Potter, 5 months.

Harry turned the painting over again but this time to stare at the faces of more very long lost ancestors. To think that only a few years again he had known nothing of this beautiful, magical world and that it had taken him so long to even find out that his family name was old and had been so important at one time.  

He carefully placed the portrait in with the journal and vial after it had been returned to the safety of its velvet bag.

The only thing left was the box and Harry had to roll his eyes again when the old Muggle joke about a box within a box came to mind. This box was obviously a lot smaller than the first, about the same size as a ring box. Harry was sure they were both made of the same wood but the smaller box was absent of any engravings.

It fit in the palm of Harry’s hand and while holding it in his left he opened it with his right.

It was the same size as a ring box because it held a ring. The ring was quite plain and Harry liked that. The band was the colour of old gold and the only adornment was a large, bright red gem stone that might have or might not have been a ruby.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off it. The gem stone glittered even in the low light and the dull gold of the band just made it all the brighter.

Before he was thinking the ring was held between his thumb and forefinger of his left hand, the box lying on his bed forgotten. It was like there was nothing more important in the whole world them putting on the ring. Thoughts of Silas, his godfathers, School and even Voldemort became obsolete as the ring slid down the ring finger of his right hand.

The fit was perfection. Harry’s eyes were glazed and if Sirius or Remus had seen him then they would have rushed him straight to Saint Mungo’s or to Dumbledore. He was sweating lightly and his whole body was shivering as if someone had just walked over his grave.

The gem glittered and Harry felt a sharp sting on his finger, right under the gem of the ring. Still he stared; under he saw the blood that is. As bright a red as the maybe ruby, the droplet trickled slowly down his finger until it was joined by another.

 A drop of blood hitting his bed sheets is what finally bought Harry out of his daze and he ripped the ring straight off his finger, as fast as he could, never minding the pain it caused.

Harry grabbed the smaller ring box and dropped the ring into it; never noticing that the brightness was gone. After the small box was closed he placed it with the other items in the large one and once that lid was closed he sat back in relief with his eyes closed.

_Fucking hell._

He didn’t dare look at the box again for fear that he would in some way be forced again to put the ring on but he did look at his finger.

Once he wiped the blood away he found a very small wound where the ring had sat. It was no longer bleeding but nor had it started to scab over.

“Harry?” The aforementioned boy sat up, startled as he heard his godfathers voice outside his room.

As Harry jumps up from the bed he knocked the wooden box onto the floor with his foot.

 _Shit,_ he thought as he picked it up, _where could I put the bloody thing?!_ His eyes caught sight of his school truck and before he could think of a better place the wooden box was in the truck and Harry was opening the door for Sirius.

 It turned out that Sirius was only there to wish him goodnight and within moments of his godfather leaving Harry was in bed and asleep, unaware of what was now within his blood.

* * *

 

Platform 9 and ¾ was blustering with Wizarding life. There were witches, wizards, their children and their children’s pets.  Looking around Harry could see a few people who just didn’t look like they fitted in and when he pointed them out to his godfathers Sirius quickly informed him that they were most likely Aurors or some other ministry workers and that they were there to keep everyone safe. To which Harry snorted and walked off towards a quiet spot, godfathers following.

Silas wasn’t with them, Remus had suggested that it might be best to leave a young child with his carer and although Harry did wish that Silas could be there he could understand that as a young baby the sights, sounds and smells of the post-summer migration of students back to Hogwarts would most likely upset him more that was needed.

Still his godfathers where there to see him off and that was more than he had ever had before. The summer had been the best ever but again there was very little in the way of good in Harry’s life to compare it to.

Harry smiled at the two grown men, pleased to be returning to Hogwarts, sad to be leaving them, Silas and his home.

“Right, the train leaves in around 30 minutes so better hurry. I still have to find Ron and you know, the others.” Harry grinned and turned to give them both big hugs.

Remus returned Harry hug warmly, saying nothing. The three of them plus Silas had had their real, tearful goodbyes the night before where no one could see them.

“We’ll see you at Christmas and we’ll try to send you a letter every week or so. Plus you know how to get in touch with us if you ever have a problem about anything and I mean everything Harry.” Remus’ eyes seemed to be trying to tell Harry something but whatever it was it was lost as the werewolf moved back from him only to have Sirius take his place.

Sirius’ eyes were bright as he took hold of Harry’s shoulders. “Listen to whatever Remus said and also remember that you have lived through more than they ever will and that makes you strong. We do love you.” Sirius pressed what looked to be a photo into Harry’s hand and before he could say anything his godfather kissed his forehead. “We love you.” And then Harry found himself being pushed towards the waiting bright red steam train

He walked a few steps but turned when he heard Sirius shout. “Give Snape hell from me!” His shout had gotten the attention of some of the other people on the platform and they quickly looked away when they saw who it was. A laughing Sirius was slapped over the back of the head by his unimpressed lover. Harry saw no more as the crowd thickened.

There was a bit of a queue to get onto the train and while waiting Harry looked at the photo in his hand. It had been taken just over a week ago when, randomly, Sirius had declared that he wanted to make and bake a cake. Now Harry maybe have been able to cook decent meals but baking was a whole other story because while at the Dursley’s it had often been harry job to cook the meals but the baking was done by his Aunt; not because she liked baking but because that’s what she thought a normal housewife and stay-at-home-mother would spend her time doing. Plus she liked to show off to the neighbours.

Safe to say that the making and baking of the cake had been a complete disaster; it burnt in the oven, was dropped and when they tried it they found that someone ‘Cough Sirius Cough’ had put salt instead of sugar into the mix.

Still they had gathered as a family for a photo with their pitiful cake. Harry in the middle, covered in flour and holding the cake in hand, a flawless Sirius stood to his left and Remus and a sleeping Silas to his right. The lovers had been holding hands behind Harry’s back. Bright smiles covered their faces; the whole photo was such a cliché and there was little doubt that that was what Sirius had been aiming for.

The photo did make him smile like it was supposed to and while the summer may now be over there was a hopefully trouble free year ahead. No Voldemort, a family to back him up, new friends to be made. What could go wrong?

0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well what do my little Cherries think of that? Like little Mne? Like the finding stuff bit?
> 
> If not please tell me, I don’t mind changing things around later if people have good reasons. Plus I never see my own plot holes but you most likely will.
> 
> Now for the little stars:
> 
> *RSPCA stands for Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals and is a charity working in England and Wales. I know Australia have an animal charity under the same name but I am unsure if it stands for the same thing.
> 
> ** The names and their spellings come from the Penguin Reference Dictionary of Classical Mythology so I KNOW they are right. Plus I bought that book in the Naples Archaeological Museum.
> 
> Harry and Hogwarts is the next chapter and you learn a bit about why Hermione was bitchy in Chapter Five.
> 
> Love ya but I’ve gotta leave ya!
> 
> Conquered-King.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Fool’s Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! A CHAPTER! A LONGISH (fucking long) CHAPTER!
> 
> Don’t you just love me (Forget the months without updates, just look at the Bright side!) I hope everyone is well and happy. While I’ve been ‘gone’ I’ve had my birthday! 20 years old, and yet I still act like I’m 7 or something! I hope you enjoy the chapter and review if you have a moment or two.
> 
> P.S. Sorry about the random song lyrics as chapter breaks…..
> 
> Warnings: AU, Slash, Threesome, OCs, Minor Character death, occasional strong language, KISSES.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own and shall not make any money writing this fanfiction. I don’t own anything but Lawrence, Atticus, Silas and the groups I make up.

Chapter Seven: A Fool’s Paradise.   


The train had left platform 9 and ¾ on time as always and Harry had waved goodbye to his godfathers. He sat in an empty compartment, with no sign of Ron or Hermione, having avoided the compartment with Ginny and her silly friends, he now sat alone.

It was to be Harry’s fifth and therefore O.W.Ls year at Hogwarts and for some unforeseeable reason, he was looking forward to it. No mad men chasing him round, looking to kill him. Over the summer he had become a bit panicked that he would get to his exams and having missed so much that he wouldn’t have a clue. It had taken Sirius and Remus a good while to get him to think differently.

Harry spent the first hour of the train journey thinking about classes, exams and his summer, all the while, alone. It wasn’t until the sweet lady had been by that something more _interesting_ happened.

Harry was busy munching on a Wizarding chocolate when he glanced towards the door just in time to see two familiar faces, one blond and the other brunet, stop outside his door. They weren’t looking into the compartment and didn’t seem to have noticed Harry.

As quickly as he could Harry had his normal cloak over him and his head down and hidden, pretending to be asleep.

Straining his ears Harry could just hear what the brunet, Atticus, and the blond, Lawrence, were saying. “... Can’t believe we missed him, his friends said he would be sitting with the red headed ones sister but she says that he would be with them. Either he missed the train or he’s hiding from us.” Atticus grumbled to his boyfriend.

Harry could just hear Lawrence sigh in response. “I know, we know I mean that he has to be here somewhere, we both saw him on the platform with his godfathers but of him I can find no sign. Anyway are you sure we should be hunting for him like this? We don’t yet know if he would even be open to what we want from him so shouldn’t we wait and see if he comes to us?” Harry held his breath, mind very much confused at what the older boys could want from him because there was surely no way that Lawrence could mean that they wanted a... relationship with him!

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by a strange, animalish sound that Harry wouldn’t have believed could come from a human if Atticus hadn’t then spoken in the same tone. “I’m trying to understand what you are saying my _Lorenzo_ but I can’t! I want him and you want him so why wouldn’t he want us?”

The older boys must have been moving away from the compartment Harry was hiding in as he only caught Lawrence’s words like they were whispered. “Things will work out, you’ll see.” If the blond said anything else or if his brunet boyfriend replied to him then the words were lost to a still frozen Harry.

It took a few moments for Harry to gain enough nerve to lift the cloak off himself and take a look around. The coast seemed clear so he stood and stretched his arms in the air until his poor back clicked making him sigh in relief of the pressure.

The relief was short lived and he practically collapsed back onto the train seats before placing his head in his hand in a dejected manner. Harry found himself very confused, so much had happened over the summer that the slightest change in his life seemed to make his head spin. He didn’t understand Lawrence, Atticus and their maybe feelings for him and there was no way that he understood his own feelings for them! And not forgetting the whole problem with Hermione and Ginny too.

But overall his own feelings were giving him the most confusion. His reaction to the older boys was strange. He knew all about ‘gay’ relationships thanks to long talks with his bisexual godfather and his gay werewolf partner but during those talks he had never thought that he, himself, would have those types of feelings for other males. Sure he didn’t like Ginny but that couldn’t mean that he didn’t like any girls in the romantic and sexual sense? Besides over the summer Harry had found himself thinking many a girl was pretty, both in the magical and Muggle worlds.

Maybe he was like his godfather! Who, in his own words, ‘didn’t care about what was between their legs but what was in their head and heart’. So just because he might find a bloke or two attractive it didn’t mean that he would ever have to act on them because he felt sure that he had never found a boy attractive before... had he?

Harry knew that he could say when another boy was good looking, could even say what was good looking about them, but never before had he found himself wanting to know if another boys lips were as sweet and soft as they looked like he had with Atticus and never before had Harry found himself wandering if a boys blond hair was as silky as it appeared to be. Never had he found himself wanting to caress a strong jaw or touch a chuckling throat.

Harry had become so lost in thought that when the door to his compartment was opened that he didn’t even notice.

Nor did he notice his best friend sitting next to him and his best friend’s little sister and Hermione sitting on the other side of the compartment. In fact he was so lost in thoughts of soft deep pink lips and of touchable golden blond hair that in took Ron patting him on the back to get a response. Harry jumped slightly from his seat as the hand landed on his upper back and his red head friend laughed.

He blinked up at his grinning friend who asked. “You alright mate? We did knock but you must have been so lost in lala land that you didn’t hear us. Anyway sorry if you couldn’t find us earlier, we had our prefect duties to do. I can’t believe they pick me to be the Gryffindor fifth year boy’s prefect, you can image how pleased mum was when I showed her the letter!” Ron’s freckled face was smiling and relaxed. Harry took a moment to realise how much his friend had changed and matured in such a short space of time that was the summer. Not only did he look more mature but also happier.

Perhaps he was still confused over the whole Lawrence and Atticus thing but the words ‘Prefect Duties’ began to repeat in his head. “What do you mean prefect duties? You were picked as a prefect? Why didn’t you tell me? Either of you!” For once he tried not to let his frustration show no matter how much he felt like grabbing them both by the shoulder and shaking them! This must be a big thing for both of them and they couldn’t even be bothered to tell him? He ignored the tiny bit of jealousy he felt that mess-about-Ron had been chosen over him, not that he would have made a better role model for the younger students.

Ron too looked confused. “Yeah, I got the letter with my other Hogwarts stuff. I couldn’t believe it at first that I was picked over you but I asked Hermione and she said that maybe the Headmaster wanted you have a break this year to study and relax after the last few years.” But then Ron’s grin faded slightly and Harry got the feeling that the red head hadn’t meant any harm. “As for letting you know Hermione said she would put it in her next letter to you. When she got a reply from you I asked if you had anything to say but she said you didn’t mention it but if you never even got the letter then you wouldn’t have said anything. The owl must have lost it ...” He glanced at the bushy haired girl, worried. “Did you send the letter with Errol, Hermione? He keeps losing things, including the plot I swear!” Ron laughed but Harry just stared blankly at the girl sitting opposite whose face was flushed bright pink and who was now glaring at them.

Harry returned the glare. “Well Hermione? Did you indeed send the letter with Errol or is it more likely that you never bothered to send one in the first place?” His hands clenched tightly and his teeth gritted together so hard that they hurt. Harry couldn’t believe that the girl who had been one of his best friends for the last few years could so flippantly turn her back against him.

 Hermione’s cheeks flushed brightly and crossed her arms across her chest. “I didn’t have time to send a letter.” She bumbled and looked out of the train window. “I was busy.”

It wasn’t only Harry glaring at her now; Ron too was looking at her with what could almost be slight disgust. Ginny on the other hand couldn’t seem to care less.

It was Ron who spoke first. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have written and sent the damned letter myself!” Disappointment was clear in his voice and anger had moulded his freckled face into a grimace. “Harry must have spent the last hour wondering where we were and never mind the fact for the whole summer he must have thought that we didn’t care about him! His best friends! A ten minute letter would have solved that.” By this point Harry had grabbed his red-headed friends arm to stop him doing something rash.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and didn’t seem to feel any guilt at all. Harry knew that whatever she was going to say would not only make Harry himself more pissed off but also drive the stake of rejection deeper into his chest.

The brown haired girl just looked towards Ginny, who shrugged in return. “I haven’t really had a spare ten minutes all summer; I’ve been so busy with school work and my project that everything else is just a blur. You understand, don’t you Harry?” She pleaded.

Harry just looked at her, blankly. “Hermione… Yeah I understand that you have been on holiday with your parents over the summer, I understand that you had stuff to do. And at the end of it I understand that I’m not as important to you as I should be as your best friend. Oh well, you have plenty of other friends to fall back on!” Hermione’s eyes widened at Harry’s snub. Her lack of friends had been a sore topic for her for years and he knew it.

Harry, still glaring at Hermione, stood, grabbed his bag and walked out the train compartment door, never looking back.

I FOUND MYSELF IN THE FIRE BURNT HILLS,

IN THE LAND OF A BILLION LIGHTS.

Before he had climbed into the carriage Harry had seen something strange. In the year before the carriages had carried seemingly moved themselves, most likely by magic but this year they were being pulled by strange, skeleton horse-like creatures. Harry was about to say something to Hermione but upon seeing her face thought again.

On the trip from the train to Hogwarts the Golden-Trio were silent. There was no endless chatter from Ron, no panic about the upcoming school year from Hermione and no calming words from Harry.

It fact the silence was so thick that it would take more than a well-placed cutting curse to break it. When they reached Hogwarts all three of the teenagers jumped down from the carriage as quickly as they could, none of them willing to look into the eyes on the others. 

The walk to the door was a quick one and soon Harry found himself sat at the Gryffindor table between Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, which reminded him of the small portrait of the young woman and child he had found in the box he had been trying so hard to forget.

The Sorting Ceremony didn’t last long, the hats song was a random piece of rubbish about uniting the houses and fighting a new evil, there were 32 new students, starting with Keith Amesbury and ending with Fiona Yeoman. Hufflepuff had the most new members at ten, including Miss Yeoman; Slytherin came next in the number of new students with eight, then Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with seven new first years, included in that small number was Keith Amesbury.

Harry’s mind wandered back to his summer as the last of the first years were sorted and sat at their respected tables.

Shaking his head Harry tried to focus on the opening speech Headmaster Dumbledore was giving but that bought up even more unpleasant thoughts as he remembered what the goblin, Ironforgg, had told him a few months back about his vault keg. A few days after that day in Diagon, an owl from Gringotts arrived with a new Master key, Heir key and a letter from Ironforgg himself explaining that the old keys would no longer work and that he would like to see Harry during the Christmas break.

Harry had no idea what Ironforgg would want to meet for but had already told himself that it might be better to keep Dumbledore at arm’s length till he has an idea of what’s happening  or happened as the case may be.

Dumbledore finished his speech (Not that Harry had tried hard to listen) and the food arrived on the tables before the students. Ron, as always, grabbed a bit of each before tucking in. Hermione, who was sitting the other side of the table to Harry with Ron at her side, seem to pick at the few vegetables that were the only thing on her plate.

Taking a closer look Harry could see that the young woman had lost weight, not a lot but enough that you could see it in her cheeks and her shoulders. Not that she had been fat before, oh no, but now she looked bony and her skin pale.

Hermione caught Harry looking at her so he asked her softly, “Are you alright? You look a bit… Pale?” He smiled slightly to reassure her. Just because they were fighting over how much of a silly cow she had been over the holidays it didn’t mean that he didn’t care for her still.

Hermione started to smile it return but caught herself and glared, shocking Harry and Neville who had been listening. “I’m fine, Harry, no need to mother me because I’m not feeling too hungry!” She turned to her left and spoke quietly to Ginny for a few moments.

Harry stared at her in shock but knew that he shouldn’t be surprised with how the girl had been acting lately. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Neville watch the exchange with a bemused look on his face, Harry turned, looked the other boy in the eye and shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the welcoming feast had gone much the same way, with Ron eating as much as he could, Hermione ignoring him in favour of talking to Ginny and Harry chatting rather meaninglessly to those around him. Once everyone was finished and the remains of the food were taken away Dumbledore once again stood to give his last speech of the evening.

Harry could see that the old Headmasters eyes were twinkling from where he sat on the Gryffindor table. “Well now everyone’s have their fill it is time to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts and to say a warm hello to our newest DADA Professor, Professor Malcolm Sharpe!” The students of Hogwarts clapped politely and the gentleman sitting a few seats to the left of Dumbledore stood. He was a blond man with broad shoulders and an easy smile. Professor Sharpe gave a small wave before he introduced himself. “Thank you Headmaster, it is a pleasure to be here and to teach at such a great school as Hogwarts and as the Professor said my name is Malcolm Sharpe and I’ll be your teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts but unlike your other teachers I shan’t be living in the castle itself, I have a small home in Hogsmeade that I will live in with my wife Phillippa and my baby girl Michelle.” The new professor had a deep highland accent, stronger that even that of McGonagall’s. The names of his wife and child rang bells in Harry head but he couldn’t place them.

Professor Sharpe sat and attention returned to Dumbledore. “Now for a more serious note; by now everyone and their great Aunt must know of the events that took place during the Tri-Wizard Tournament at the end of the last school year,” All eyes were suddenly pointing towards Harry, who ducked his head sheepishly, wishing Dumbledore hadn’t bought up that bloody subject. “Voldemort is Dead and will never hurt another being, be they witch, wizard or creature again and it is all thanks to one person, Mr Harry Potter.” The old Headmaster began clapping and slowly the rest of the hall followed suit by standing and applauding, their faces turned towards the bright red one of Mr Potter himself.

 _Hermione must think I’m loving this, what with her prissy attitude at my birthday._ In fact Harry could see brown eyes glaring at his from a pale, thin face that was surrounded by thick bushy hair.

Dumbledore coughed and smiled. “Settle down students, I’m sure Mr Potter knows how grateful we all are but before we get carried away with cheer I must remind all of you that there are still some Death Eaters on the run and many might be looking for revenge against either Mr Potter himself or the wizarding world in general.” Worried faces turned to look at each other. “Now I can see some tired faces so I believe it is time to rest weary minds before the learning can begin, goodnight children and remember to report anything… strange to a professor.” At the headmaster’s dismissal all of the students stood, ready to leave the hall, some complaining of their overindulgence of the feasts wonderful food, others chatting about the good-looking new professor or their summer holidays and others looking much too tired to do anything.  All of a sudden familiar blond hair caught Harry’s eyes from across the room.

There, walking towards him, were Lawrence and Atticus. They hadn’t seen him yet and both were deep in conversation, hands clasped together. They were both wearing the Hogwarts uniform but the blond’s was trimmed with dark blue and bronze while the brunet’s clothes were lined with Slytherin green and silver. Harry eyes zeroed in on their joined hands and a strange rebellious feeling of longing swept through him.

He must have been looking for too long as dark brown eyes caught his staring ones. Atticus, who had caught his stares, turned to his boyfriend and whispered something in Lawrence’s ear. Now they were both watching him, one smirking and the other smiling lightly.

Harry opened his mouth, as if to speak but changed his mind at the last minute. Not knowing what to do he returned their smiles with his own, confused one. His smile caused them both to react in different ways. Lawrence kept smiling, albeit a bit brighter, and gave a short nod but Atticus on the other hand not only winked but also blew a kiss towards Harry, which caused Harry to blush.

What Harry hadn’t realised during the exchange was that someone was watching. Someone, who during her summer holidays, had joined a new group who had  told her new ideas, new ideas that were very much in line with that of his muggle uncle on the subject of ‘gay’ relationships. The frown on their pale face deepened at the exchange.

It was time to move off to bed and for once Harry and his two friends were silent as they walked towards their rooms.

To Harry it felt good to be back at Hogwarts, even if it didn’t feel so much like home any more but the familiar walls and paintings were comforting and it was good to be back with his best friends, even if there was something up with Hermione.

 

I’M NOT RUNNING, YOU’RE NOT RUNNING, I’M NOT RUNNING YOU’RE NOT RUNNING ANYMORE.

Harry’s first morning of classes at Hogwarts didn’t go too badly, History of Magic was as boring as ever and Snape seemed oddly subdued, not even glaring at Harry once. When it came to give Snape their summer homework Harry got a mildly surprised look from his Potions Professor and Hermione, who had written too much again, was given a sour look.

This year, with no Dursleys looking over his shoulder and having two rather bright wizards to help him, Harry had found his homework challenging but not too so. He knew that while he might never have the smarts of Hermione he might just pass his O.W.Ls this year with quite good grades… As long as nothing comes up that is.

The lesson ended rather quickly for Potions and soon Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat at the Gryffindor table. Not long after they had started eating the doors to the Great Hall opened dramatically and a woman dressed head to toe in pink walked through, making Hermione gasp. “That’s Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Dolores Umbridge! I wonder what she is doing here. She is such an inspiration to young women wanting to work in the Ministry.” Harry, too, had heard of this woman but from the things he had heard she seemed like a vile creature-hating bigot.

The woman, Umbridge, had reached the High Table and had taken the only seat left, in between Hagrid and McGonagall, which seemed to displease the bitch greatly.

After everyone had eaten many students started talking to fellow classmates about their first lessons, while others went to leave, no doubt to collect the books for their next class.

But as they began to rise there was a short, sharp cough from the High Table and the students turned to see Professor Umbridge standing, smiling a sickly-sweet smile.

“Now students,” Her voice was like boiling honey and her smile made Harry feel uneasy. “I have a few things to say before you all wonder off. Firstly I must apologise for not being here to welcome you at the feast yesterday evening, I was very busy doing some work for the Minister. Now I would like to introduce myself, my name is Dolores Umbridge, I’m sure many of you would have heard of me and my work as Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge.”

Silence.

“Well anyway, I’m here on behalf of the Ministry and as I’m sure you know _the Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance_ and that is why I’m here today. The Minister, the great man that he is, has decided that due to safety concerns raised during the last school year that I am to be appointed as an Investigator into any Health or safety issues that Hogwarts may have. I will also be looking into the mess of the _supposed_ death of Voldemort at the end of the last school year.” She took a moment of look at the faces of the students and seemed disappointed at what she found, which was boredom most likely. “If you have any concerns or have any information you would like to pass on to the Ministry, the Headmaster has _kindly_ given me an office on the Third floor so please do come long and any help given will be remembered by myself and Minister Fudge.” The pink blob sat, looking much too smug and pleased with herself for Harry’s liking.

\----------------------------------- HPLNAdL HPLNAdL HPLNAdL HPLNAdL----------------

The rest of Harry’s classes that day had gone well, even if most of the students were still buzzing over what Umbridge had said and that Professor Trelawney was as loopy as ever.

Later that evening the Golden-Trio were sat together with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room, talking about classes and their summer holidays.

“Mum has been going on at Bill again.” Ron mumbled thought a chocolate frog.

Hermione sighed. “What for this time? His long hair? That dragon tooth earring?”

It was Ginny who answered. “Neither of those this, well in part them but mostly about settling down, getting married and having kids.” At her words she looked towards Harry briefly, who shuddered slightly. “Keeps saying how by now he must have found a woman he likes, which he must have by now.” She even had the guts to wink at Harry and there was nothing he could do but pretend he hadn’t seen it, which made her pout.

 Ron rolled his eyes. “You girls are all the same. You think that a guy should just find and girl and he’ll be happy, Bill doesn’t want that yet and might never. It doesn’t mean he isn’t having a good time, just means he isn’t doing it the way you lot and mum thinks he should!” Both Hermione and his sister glared at him.

“Doesn’t he want children?” Hermione asked Ron who replied with a snort.

“He might, I have no idea but it doesn’t matter. Bloody hell he’s only in his twenties! He has plenty of time to meet someone and have brats. Speaking of brats, how is yours?” He turned towards Harry.

Harry, who didn’t care about Silas being called a brat went to reply but was silenced by the girls who were happily outraged on his behalf.

“Ron! You can’t just call a child a brat! It isn’t fair and you shouldn’t do it.” Hermione just glared while Ginny gave her brother a good talking to.

Harry rolled his eyes at the both of them. “Girls, I really don’t care that Ron called Silas a brat and not just because it’s true but because he A) isn’t here, B) wouldn’t be able to understand if he was and C) If he was here and if he could understand I doubt he would care either.” Reaching for his bag he moved on. “Silas was doing alright the last time I saw him. Sirius and Remus didn’t want to bring him with them to see me off on the train, too many weird people about but here’s a photo taken only a week or so ago.” Reaching into the bag he pulled the photo of him, Sirius, Remus and Silas from their baking day that had been taken a few days before he left for Hogwarts, the one his godfathers had given him as a goodbye gift.

Harry passed the photo to Ron, who laughed and gave in to Ginny, who cooed over it. Harry wasn’t sure if she was cooing over baby Silas, Harry himself or more disturbingly, his godfathers. Ginny, done with her creepy cooing passed the photo on to Hermione. She didn’t even crack a smile but did trace the tip of her finger over Silas’ sleeping face.

She tilted her head to the left for a moment before silently pressing the photo into Harry’s waiting hand, who then placed it back in his bag.

It was Ron who spoke first. “Grown quite a bit in a month, eh mate? How old is he now?”

“A few months old! Going to grow up fast and before I know it Sirius will have taught him a rude word or two and Remus will be pulling his hair out dealing with two children!” Ron laughed along with Harry and even Ginny giggled but Hermione stayed silent.

Ron reached over and gave Harry a friendly slap on the back. “Not just going to be Silas and Sirius causing Remus to pull his hair out! I reckon you’ll be right there with ‘em!” The red-heads words caused Harry to nod through his laughs.

The laughter made Harry feel better than he had since he got back to Hogwarts. It felt more like it had before the events of last year, freer and seeing his best mate smile gave Harry hope that it will be a good year after all.

But that hope was dashed; broken by Hermione’s rather nasty next words.

Hermione who hadn’t even smiled during their laughter sat up straight. “Well I don’t think its right.” Her tone wasn’t kind to say the least; it was sharp as barbed wire and just as painful.

Wide eyed Harry turned towards his best and only real female friend. “What do you mean ‘not right’? What’s not right about it?” Confused Harry turned the others. Ginny was looking towards Hermione, nodding but Ron was red faced and angry, obviously knew more about what Hermione was on about than Harry did. Her words reminded Harry of thoughts of someone else. His Uncle Vernon to be precise; his hateful, stupid, muggle uncle.

Hermione’s face flushed pink. “You know what I mean Harry, it isn’t right for them to be together, never mind caring for a baby.”

Harry stood slowly. “So why isn’t it ‘right’? Is it because Sirius was in prison or because Remus is a werewolf?” His eyes were burning bright, lips a straight line.

She shook her head slowly. “Neither, Harry, and you know it.”

He glowered at her answer. “What then? Hmm let me guess… Might it be because neither has a vagina but both have dicks?” Hands clenched he watched her, daring her to continue. He barely heard Ginny sharp intake of air at his use of such coarse words.

Hermione’s lips twitched in what could only have been disgust. “If you want to put in such simple words then yes; it is because Black and Lupin are both men. You have to understand Harry, I’ve spent a lot of time this summer with a group of intelligent people who showed me and taught me things that I would never have learnt here at Hogwarts. They limit us so much here but The Teachings of Sulis- Minerva have shown me and many other young women the truth about our world and the place we have it in, the power we can have over it!” There was a madness in her eyes, a fever that made Harry worried, very worried indeed. The look in her eyes reminded him of the look in Voldemort’s before the ritual killed him.

Gulping back down his worry he breathed in slowly. “So what on this bloody earth does that have to do with my godfathers raising a kid together? And why should I listen to anything a group I’ve heard has to say?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, cheeks still reddened. “Please Harry, don’t be stupid, of course you have never heard of us, it’s a witches only group run by the Circle of Imperium.”

Harry slowly sat back down in his seat, still angry but willing to listen. “That name rings a bell. Where have I heard that before?”

Ron snorted, causing them to face him. “You would have, they are a group of Far Right extreme bigots. They want to change our world and bring witches and wizards back as the leaders of a powerful magical world. They believe in creature dependency, you know, the idea that the power structure in the wizarding world is a pyramid and we are on top. I’d never believe you could take and believe such bullshit Hermione, what happened to freedom for the House Elves?!

Hermione didn’t even look doubtful for a second. “I didn’t know what I was talking about before, I understand in better now and although I still believe that House Elves should be treated fairly and without abuse, I now see why they shouldn’t be ‘free’.”

Shaking his head in disbelief Harry asked. “Okay, sounds like a load of bullshit” Ignoring Hermione and Ginny’s dissatisfied snorts he continued, “But what does it have to do with my godfathers raising a child together?”

Hermione, caught in her own righteousness, rolled her eyes. “Power, Harry, power.”

 “It’s like this, we are born with magical power, for some of us we are born with lots of raw magic and some are born with little more than a droplet. Being raised by magical parents helps to boast the power a child has but to truly become great a child needs balance and to gain that they need magical influence from both a witch, normally the mother, and a wizard and again it is normally the father but as such early stages a babe needs more of the feminine influence to help it’s magic develop.” Ginny pompously explained.

Hermione, who had been nodding along to what Ginny had been saying, stood. “And as for them being together, well just think; when a man and a woman join together they create balanced power with their actions but when two men join then the power simply cannot fit. I have some books on the subject if you would like to read them, they really explain a lot about why the child would be better off being raised by others.”

Harry couldn’t believe they had the guts to say such things to his face and by the look on his face nor could Ron. The hideous words they had spoken made him feel sick; the idea that one of his best friends, the supposedly smart one at that, could believe such rubbish twisted his heart.

 Hermione only had to look at his face to see that that he wouldn’t be reading any books putting the subject in a positive light anytime soon and so she sat back in her seat. “There’s no need to be angry with me Harry, they are only the facts and I’m only trying to help you. You wouldn’t want the baby to grow up with an imbalance of power would you? It could lead to him becoming a Squib or a very weak wizard.” Harry knew they look in her eyes was one of pity, at his ignorance most likely, but it just made him angrier.

It was Harry’s turn to speak. “Firstly, _Hermione,_ the baby’s name is Silas. Secondly I don’t know who came up with such a bullshit _theory_ but it’s just that, bullshit. If you and your fancy group are right then how can you explain Neville, who grew up with just his grandmother, and what about single parents? Should they have to give up their children too? No.”

Ginny didn’t seem too fussed with what he had said. “Merlin Harry, calm down. You don’t have to believe it now but you will one day.”

Harry sneered at the girls. “Not likely.” He stood up from his seat and, unable to stand the sight of them anymore, he left the room, Ron close behind.

The Hogwarts school library was quiet on the evening of the second day of classes. Mrs Weasley had sent her children a letter and while Ron looked for his twin brothers, Harry had offered to find Ron’s sister. He hadn’t really spoken to the girls since the ‘debate’ but Harry knew that Ron was more upset then he was so it would be better for everyone if Harry found the sister. After searching the Great Hall, the common rooms and asking one of her female year mates if she was in her room he headed towards the school library, hoping she might be studying with Hermione.

After a few moments of looking Harry spotted Ginny and Hermione at the other end of the library. They were sat in a large group of girls from mixed years and as he approached he could hear that Hermione was talking.

“…I still think that we should ask Investigator Umbridge if we can use her office for our weekly meetings. The Teaching of Sulis-Minerva is not a group for just anyone to listen join and I think the library is much too public for our discussions. We could even ask her to join us sometimes.”

The response came from someone Harry’s hadn’t expected to be there. Cho Chang sat between Hermione and another younger female student. “But she must be busy; I mean there are so many problems at Hogwarts it is going to take her a while to have the place cleaned up. Oh hi Harry, what are you doing here?” Chang, in mid speech, had noticed Harry walking towards the group.

At her words the whole table full of female students turned to look at him with reproachful eyes. “You weren’t listening to us, were you Harry?” Asked a mistrustful Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, of course not; I’m just here to let Ginny know that your brother is looking for you, he got a letter from your mum.” While Ginny didn’t seem to care and Harry was feeling just a tad uncomfortable with the mix of creepy glaring and even creepier staring from the female students.

Ginny rolled her eyes, something she had been doing a lot that year. “As you can see I’m a bit busy right now so you can tell Ron I’ll read it tonight after dinner.” She smiled sweetly. It was such a different smile to ones she used to give him, the shy thankful smiles that now were sly and shrewd.

Harry, not being her partner, servant or even friend, found the idea of just doing whatever any silly little girl tells him to rather insulting to say the least and because of that, without thinking, he snapped.

Baring teeth in an almost lion like snarl he spits out “I’m not a fucking slave to your stupid whims, go tell him your bloody self. After all, he is YOUR brother.”

The expression on their faces weren’t particularly happy ones and Ginny herself looked rather shaken.

The shock wore off on Hermione the fastest. “Harry! What a horrible thing to say. You should apologise at once, she was only asking! And while you are at it you should apologise for how you treated her at the party this summer.”

Shrugging his shoulders he looked the brunette hair witch in the eye. “No.” He turned dramatically in an almost Snape-like fashion before storming out of the library, fuming on the inside.

YOU WOULD EAT YOUR YOUNG.

By the time Harry was only a few steps away from the library he had begun to feel horrified by how ruthless he had been.

It really wasn’t like him to say such things in such ways but they had made him so very angry and irritated with what they were saying and how they were acting, as if he were the one in the wrong.

Having never purposely listened in on another person’s conversation before it made Harry more than a bit miffed to think that the girl he had seen not so long ago as one of the very best friends he had could think of him in such a manner.

Still for him to react in such a way… It had felt like something inside of him had snapped and before he had knew it he was staring into the faces of some rather upset female students. The way they had been acting towards him wasn’t the nicest but he had heard worse from living with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Hell in the last four years of school Snape had said worse so what made him snap this time? It could be that it was one of his best friends but he hadn’t reacted like that with the incident with Ron last year.

Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn’t see the flash of bright pink turning the corner ahead of him. It was Umbridge and, not wanting to be caught by her, he grabbed the handle of the closed classroom and shut himself inside.

When the flash of pink that was Investigator Umbridge walked past the not so empty classroom Harry gave a sigh of relief. _I must be on the third floor, somewhere near her office, better wait here a few minutes._

Harry turned to find a seat but found something else instead. In fact two something’s; two somebodies to be precise. _Why is it always me?_ He thought as his gaze jumped from blond hair Lawrence to the much darker Atticus.

They were both smiling and neither looked shocked that he was there.

_Oh shit._

They were both smiling and their hands were interlinked. Atticus was smiling his signature smirk and Lawrence’s smile was softer but no less appealing.

 _No, bad thoughts, bad, bad thoughts_!

No longer caring that Umbridge could catch him Harry turned to grab the handle of the door but soon found his arms trapped behind his back; held there with scorching hands.

There was a soft chuckle by his ear and a voice asked, “Now where do you think you are going my _O_ _sservatore_? Hmmm? You weren’t trying to run away again were you? You wouldn’t do that to us.” Another chuckle and Harry knew from the smoky tone that it had to be Atticus.

It didn’t seem to matter to Harry’s traitorous body that the hands were restricting his movements; he still felt a rush of heat sweep through his flesh. Blushing he replied, “No? I was just going to check if, err, check that Umbridge had gone. Yes! That’s it. Look to see if Umbridge is gone.” His voice was shaky and he wouldn’t even have believed it if he were them.

The scorching hands let go of his arms but before he could do everything in the line escaping his hand was gripped tightly and Harry found himself being lead deeper into the dusty classroom.

Looking around to avoid looking into the other boy’s eyes Harry tried to distract himself from the warm radiating from the body walking beside his own. There was nothing but dust and chairs in the classroom, nothing indicating what the room was once used for. The windows, although dirty, looked onto the forest and Harry see from the fading light that it had to be a little later than 7.

The distraction didn’t work for long and Harry soon found his eyes straying towards the others. Atticus was walking beside Harry, gripping his hand tightly, dressed in school trousers and shirt while Lawrence was walking ahead slightly and most likely leading the way. Harry found his gaze involuntarily drifting down the shirt covered back to look at the trousers clad arse, something he had never found himself doing before.

The arse wasn’t like a girl’s, all soft and squishy, this was firm and gorgeous and Harry wanted to slap himself in the face for even looking. Luckily it didn’t seem that they had noticed his drifting gaze.

They were soon standing at the far end of the classroom where there was less dusty and softer looking chairs which Harry then found himself pushed bum first into one. For some reason the forcefulness in which they pushed him into the chair didn’t bother him when he knew that such treatment from many others, including his friends, would have him up in arms. In fact a tiny part of him liked it; which was stupid right? No one likes to be manhandled in such a way.

Lawrence and Atticus stood in front of him; the brunet’s arms crossed over his chest and that smug smirk upon his pink lips and the blond had one of his arms over the shoulders of his boyfriend while his over hand held his wand lightly.

“Well,” Atticus purred, “Look who we’ve found again. Seems like fate, does it not my dear _Lorenzo_?” He turned to his slightly taller boyfriend, who kissed his lips lightly.

_Huh, seems I go the height order right back in the alleyway._

Lawrence smiled at Atticus before turning towards Harry. “Fate indeed my love, fate indeed.” Hearing Lawrence call Atticus his love caused another strange feeling to sweep though his body, this one oddly felt like longing. “We have been meaning to talk to you since we saw you at the sorting but didn’t think we would have the opportunity so very soon but Atticus may be right in the fact that it was fate that caused you to hide in this room at this very moment in time.”

Harry smiles shyly, hating how meek and weak they made him feel and hating how much he really, honestly doesn’t mind. “Just hiding from Umbridge, didn’t know you two were here.”

Atticus snorted. “That bitch is always stooping around, looking for trouble and a good reason to try and have Hogwarts shut down but that’s not what we are here to talk about.”

Harry stays silent and the others both grab a seat each, Lawrence to his left and Atticus to his right. Harry noticed something he hadn’t seen before; both of the other boys looked slightly messy. Their clothes looked somewhat wrinkled, with some buttons undone and their hair a bit disordered more than a bit in Atticus’ case, what with his longer hair. Just looking at them gave Harry ideas as to what they might have been doing before his arrival. _Snogging most likely,_ his brain supplied.

He must have phased out for a moment and they started to look at him a bit worried.

He smile and in return the gazed at each other for a moment. “Harry, I’d like to introduce myself properly. I’m Atticus De Luca and this is my life-long friend and now boyfriend, Lawrence Nightingale and we want you.”

It took a few seconds for Harry to gasp out, “Want me? What for and why?” Atticus’ words bought back the conversation he had overheard on the train while he was hiding from them.

 Lawrence chuckled. “We have been together over a year now and in that time we have mostly forgotten that there are other attractive blokes out there but when we saw you watching in that alley, well we couldn’t think of anything else.” Looking at them now Harry gained some idea of how their relationship worked; the feelings that Lawrence gave out were very much a calm ones while Atticus on the other hand glowed with vibrant energy. The blond’s arm over Atticus’ shoulder seemed to be the only thing keeping him still.

Harry bit his lip, unaware of the thoughts that small action caused the older boys. “I’m sorry if I sound stupid but I really don’t understand! You should hate me for watching you back in that alleyway but you don’t give the impression that you have any negative feeling on the whole incident.” Harry sighed and covered his face with his shaking hands.

There was a moment of silence before a deep chuckle swept across the room. Harry looked up to see both boy’s chuckling which only made him more confused never mind how good they looked laughing.

Lawrence took a moment to calm down but after a few seconds managed to appear more serious, even if there was still a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“We’re going about this the wrong way I think. I’m just going to say in straight and at the end of it we’ll leave you to think on it. You can come back and talk to us at any time, alright?” Lawrence too had a signature smile but unlike Atticus’ his was more of a full blown grin, rather boyish in nature and very relaxing indeed.

Harry only had to nod before they started talking again. “When I first noticed you in the alley I was shocked and slightly worried, you see my mother’s family wouldn’t agree with my relationship with Atticus and not because of him or his family but because he is another boy. That day we had met up with our families and after a few hours we made up some rubbish to get some time to ourselves. Atticus’s family knew what we were up to but they don’t care; after a bit of shopping we wandered about and eventually ended up snogging in the alley where you found us.” Lawrence smiled at the memories.

“We hadn’t been there long when you made that funny little noise!” Atticus laughed and Harry blushed. “It was a rather cute sound but I thought it might have been one of Lawrence’s family looking for him and finding more than they bargained for! Almost too afraid we turned not to see an outraged bigot but a boy, not much younger than us, watching us with a hungry expression on his face. I couldn’t believe it at first and didn’t know how to react but then I felt something strange; something just clicked into place when I saw you.” Atticus was a hand talker, not only did he use his voice but also hand gestures to help explain his words.

Lawrence’s hand stayed still, clasped together in his lap as he spoke. “I, like Atticus, felt panicked at the sound but when I saw your face, the expression of longing caused me to act like I would never had it been anyone else. I felt like I knew you but I didn’t even know your name at the time. Hearing the baby cry made me jump out of it but I was very close to grabbing and embracing you.”

Atticus nodded at Lawrence’s words. “I would have done more than hug you,” He winked at a heated Harry, who secretly thought that he wouldn’t have minded. “But then you ran and we were too shocked to follow. Didn’t think I ever see you again what with no idea of name or if you even lived in the country but that all changed when I saw you walking towards our table at Tetallies!” He beamed like an over excited child. “I couldn’t believe it!”

“Nor could I when you pointed him out Atticus, I had begun to think that seeing you Harry might have been part of my imagination never minding that Atticus had seen you as well.” Lawrence agreed, eyes glowing. Harry took the moment to really look at the blond’s eyes. They had seemed to be a rather plain lightish blue but now, as they glowed, they were so much more; blue with a hint of silver and a ring of a darker blue on the outer side of the iris.

“I tried to stop him following you into the toilet but he was determined. I know my Atticus and I wouldn’t have been at all surprised if he had walked out of there with a black eye.” Atticus huffed but didn’t stop smirking.

“I don’t know why but I had to follow you, I couldn’t let you slip away this time. I waited, you hid and I thought to myself that maybe I was wrong to basically stalk you.”

Harry, who had been silent up till then, joined in. “I thought you hated me for watching you in the alleyway, I mean I could have looked to see what the sound was and left but I found my feet were stuck to the ground and I couldn’t look away. You were like nothing I had seen before.” He admitted shyly.

“Hate you? No we could never do that, I don’t think I’d hate anyone watching us because after all we are rather hot, especially together.” Lawrence gave his boyfriend a light slap on the head for his arrogance who just smirked even more.

Lawrence rolled his eyes, “Moving on Atticus, moving on.”

“Okay, sure, moving on. I was waiting for you to stop hiding, panicking that I might have scared you off but you were braver than I thought. _Dio mio_ , I saw your scar. I thought to myself that there is only one person with that scar, but when you saw that I had seen it, you tried to hide it and I found myself even more determined that you wouldn’t get away from us.”

“Knowing my boyfriend I had to see that you weren’t too angry and upon talking to you I found myself thinking that you might just want us as well even if it wasn’t as much as we want you.”

Harry felt overwhelmed by their words and actions. _They like you, they liked you before they saw who you are and even after Atticus saw the scar he didn’t want him because of it but despite it._ It all felt strange to Harry, who hadn’t really thought of himself in a relationship, never mind a relationship with two rather dashing young men.

Harry didn’t know what to say, he too had felt the pull they had talked about but he didn’t know what to say to them. The idea of joining them in their established relationship both terrified him and excited him.

Seeing he was confused and internally conflicted, Lawrence leaned forward and took one of Harry’s clenched fists into his hands; unlike Atticus, Lawrence’s hands were quite cool and the palms slightly rough against Harry’s skin and the feeling on his hand being held by the other boy’s made Harry body warm pleasantly.

“Look we can both see that you need think to think about this and we don’t mind that! It took Atticus almost a whole year to say yes to being my boyfriend and while I hope it doesn’t take you that long we want you to think this through carefully.” Lawrence had a very soothing air about him, his blond hair, pale skin and light blue eyes gave him a slightly angelic look that his muggle aunt had always gone on about.

Glancing over to Atticus Harry could see that if Lawrence was angelic then the brunet was at the other end of the scale, his hair dark and his eyes burning. His smirk made them burn even more. “I only took so long to drive you mad _amante,_ you knew that there would be no other answer than yes.” His voice was very smooth and smoky; the Italian accent was only just audible.

Harry found himself enjoying their interaction; the way they seemed so comfortable with each other and how they could read the body language of the other so easily. _I want that,_ Harry thought shocking himself. _I want that comfort and ease and I want in with them! I don’t even know them; I only really met them today,_ he looked out the window to see that hours had passed, _but still I don’t care! There must be something wrong with me._

During his internal debate he had lowered his head and when he looked back up again, they were watching him with soft expressions on their faces. He smiled at them and they returned it with brighter ones.

Lawrence let go of Harry’s hand, leaving Harry feeling a bit lost with the cool strength, and stood, checked his watch and sighed. “It’s getting late and if we stay here much longer I worry Umbridge might catch us leaving.” Atticus nodded and he to stood.

“Don’t want to give the cow another reason to watch you Harry; I know you are going to have to watch out for her this year.” Harry too had figured out that she would most likely be on his back about Voldemort and had already planned to stay well away.

He smiled bitterly, “Can’t have a single good year can I?”

Atticus looked down at him, eyes unreadable. “This year you have us, don’t worry about her.” He held his hand out for Harry to take, which he did without a moment’s hesitation. The hand was just as warm and firm as it had been before and Harry could felt the strength of Atticus as the older brunet pulled him from his seat.

Harry was now stood in front of them, close enough to feel their warmth and smell the spice of Atticus and the more herby scent of Lawrence. He glanced down from their faces to their shoulders and torsos.

Lawrence had the beginnings of broad shoulders and a strong chest; _he would grow to be the largest of the three of them_ thought Harry, _same kind of size as Sirius but maybe even taller._

Atticus wasn’t so very different; his shoulders would be broader than Harry’s when fully grown but not as much as his boyfriends. His chest was quite skinny and that wasn’t likely to change.

Harry didn’t have the courage to look any further, good thing too as by now both of the other boys have noticed his lingering glances at their upper bodies and had started grinning to each other, both thinking that it wouldn’t take Harry long at all to come to them.

Harry blushed at the looks they were giving each other and them him. Looking out of the window again he could see that it couldn’t be far off curfew. “I better get going, I feel don’t want any trouble this year.” Harry was unsure of what to do next; it would be rude to just turn and leave but what else was there to do?

The choice was taken out of his hands as Atticus stepped in front of him. The brunet smiled before placing his left on Harry’s right cheek. The warmth of the hand felt lovely against his cooler skin and Harry had to resist poking his tongue out of the corner of his lips to touch the thumb that was ever so close to his lips. Harry’s eyes met Atticus’ and found that he couldn’t look away from their burning depths.

He could see the face lowering towards his long before he figured out what was happening; in fact it took the soft pink lips pressing gently on his own for him to work it out.

Harry gasped at the feelings of almost completeness that rushed through his veins. Atticus didn’t take the opening offered and continued to just kiss the younger, breathless boy for another few moments.

Atticus slowly pulled his lips back and chuckled as Harry tried to follow.  The warm air blowing across his face made Harry realise what he was doing. He blushed, lowered his head but didn’t feel at all embarrassed at what they had done; it had felt much too good for that. The warm hand left his cheek and he looked up to see Atticus step back and Lawrence step forwards.

The anticipation flooded Harry; now knowing how good a simple kiss could feel he wanted more. The blond could see the longing on Harry face and he smirked.

Lawrence’s hands felt bigger than Atticus’ as they cupped Harry’s face, the left holding the right side of his jaw and the right hand sliding from his cheek into his unruly hair. Harry looked into the others eyes and his breath hitched at the feeling he found and then again at his own response. The eyes glowed with cold, unrelenting hunger and Harry’s felt his body shift into something extraordinary. It was like fire rushed through his veins and it was like the most primal and ancient part of him was pleased for the first time in his short life.

The lips touched his own, where the taste of Atticus was still lingering, and Harry almost melted. The almost completeness was no longer there, replaced by a fullness one step below perfection.

The moment couldn’t last forever and too soon the lips pulled away from Harry’s. He couldn’t help sighing at the loss. The hands didn’t leave straight away, instead they moved down his face and neck till they rested on his bony shoulders.

Harry blinked and looked behind Lawrence to Atticus, worried that he might have a problem with Harry kissing his boyfriend like that. But Harry’s hadn’t needed to worry, Atticus stood between the two chairs he and Lawrence had been sitting in minutes before, the expression on his face was nothing like anger, it was more the opposite.

Harry had to look away. “Harry,” The voice broke him out of his daze, “We want you, not Potter, Harry. I don’t know why I feel this way and I’m sure neither you or Atticus has a clue but to be perfectly honest I don’t care what is making me feel like this; I just don’t want it to stop. You okay with that?” The concern in the blond’s felt almost as good to Harry as the kisses had but when he tried to speak he found he voice missing, lost back in the kisses. So he nodded and grinned, unaware that his lips were slightly bruised.

Lawrence chuckled and Atticus moved towards the pair, placing his hand over the blond’s on the youngest boy’s shoulder. “I enjoying watching that, _I miei amori,_ very much, but I am afraid to say it is time for us to find our beds, our own beds _._ ” He winked at Harry, who smiled again.

Lawrence kissed Atticus’ temple before doing the same to Harry’s forehead. “Bed for now but we will talk again and soon.” He got serious for a moment. “If you have any problems with Umbridge or anything else we are just one letter away; even if you just want to talk we are still a letter away. You are such a wonderful person who hasn’t been able to live yet, we can help; Merlin we want to help!” His left hand slipped out from under Atticus’ and his right down Harry’s arm, to his hand, which he gripped lightly. Atticus did the same on his other side but his movements were slower and tickled. They walked hand in hand across the dusty classroom and when they stood outside the door they looked at each other. “Goodnight I guess.” Harry said quietly.

“Goodnight indeed.” Replied Lawrence softly.

Harry turned and walked away, aware that they were watching him but not caring, not even thinking as he made his way to the Gryffindor common rooms in a warm daze.

LOVEISINTHEAIR.OHYESITIS!

The walk back to Gryffindor didn’t normally take long but this time it flew by and before Harry knew it he was climbing into his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about what the other boys had said. They wanted him! The kisses had been amazing and the feeling of them holding his hands had taken his breath away.

But as lovely as it all was, it was also very strange. Never before had he acted in such a way, giving control over like that was odd. He had put it down to being free of Voldemort, free of worry and having a happy family to ask for help at any time.

But what if it were something different, doubt clouded Harry’s mind. _Lots of weird things have happened to me over the last year. Voldemort’s death was a bit strange, someone could have slipped me something while I was recovering or maybe it was something at the Black House; that box, the ring, the book._

_The Book!_

Before he knew what he was doing he was standing in front of his open school chest, wooden box in hand. He closed the chest, sat on his bed and secured the curtains.

The wooden box look the same as it had before, the carved woman still holding count, and the contents, once tipped out were still the same; the velvet bag, the ring box, the glass vial and the book.

Harry placed everything but the book back in the box and then placed the box in his bed-side table drawer.

The book looked old and worn and the gold lettering still read the same.

_Journal of the Honourable Richard J W Potter,_

_Adviser to Her Majesty and Spymaster_ _Walsingham_ _._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a deep breath he opened the journal and began to read, unaware how much the words written in faded ink would change his life and that of so many others.
> 
> DONE. CHAPTER END. WOOF. MEOW. HELL YES.BOOYAH. WINKWINK.
> 
> This chapter has taken me forever and I’m sorry for that, I love you, please don’t divorce me and The Ambassador’s Journal. We’ll die without you!
> 
> :D
> 
> So what did you think of this chapter? I love the HarryXLawrenceXAtticus bit but I know it isn’t perfect, I’m new to writing that stuff (I know! 20 and I don’t write smut yet? SHOCKER!)
> 
> Please don’t hate Hermione, what’s causing her to be such a right bitch will become clear very soon; although you might be able to guess a bit! XD You will find out more about the Circle of Imperium and The Teachings of Sulis- Minerva in the next few chapters! They are a very important point in the story line.
> 
> Imperium: Means basically absolute power, in Ancient Rome it was the supreme executive power in the Roman state, involving both military and judicial authority.
> 
> Sulis- Minerva: Sulis was the deity worshipped at the thermal spring of Bath and when the Romans took over it became Sulis- Minerva after the Celtic goddess and the Roman one.
> 
> I hope you review nicely but be honest if you didn’t like it.
> 
> Goodbye for now! 
> 
> P.S. Honest does NOT mean you can be a meanie.


	9. Chapter Eight: Ignorance is Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight: Ignorance is Bliss.
> 
> Whey hey! Chapter is doneeee. Amazing right and I hope you think it is worth the wait. I don’t think it is as good as the last time I wrote this chapter. Here is the message that this chapter is replacing. Ta my beloved.
> 
> The Sadness In My Heart
> 
> So dear readers…. It has been a rather long time, yes? /: I’m sorry about that. I really am but I have a reason. It may not be a great or even good one but it’s the only reason I have.
> 
> So when I put up the last chapter I was pumped up, my muse was in over drive. I was up to almost 11,000 words on the next chapter within two weeks which is pretty amazing for me.
> 
> I was on point 18 out of 23 when I saved the Word document for the night, I had work at 5am start at work the next morning, and I shut up my laptop. 10 minutes later I had an idea and I thought to myself ‘Oh, I’ll just make a comment on the bottom of the document’.
> 
> I set my laptop up and went to open the document. To my horror and despair the document wouldn’t open and a message stating this appeared.
> 
> “The file 8 Chapter Eight- Ignorance is Bliss cannot be opened because there is a problem with the contents.”
> 
> My heart starting cracking and I closed the document, opened it again only to see the same message. I tried everything I could think of, emailing it, opening with another type of document maker, sending it over facebook, using Google documents, even printing it to rewrite!… Nothing worked. I tried free document repairs and nothing. I couldn’t stop fu*king crying I was so devastated. I felt so damn stupid! I hadn’t backed up onto my USB because I’d left it round my nans and I truly didn’t think anything would happen on my brand new laptop.
> 
> A week later nothing had changed and I found that I couldn’t write. Nothing would come out, I tried rewriting the chapter but my heart wasn’t in it and I tried writing one of my many planned long oneshots but still nothing. In the end I managed to puke out Another’s Arms which is just fu*king depressing to read.
> 
> Now I’m going to try again but I don’t know if anything will work and if my brain will let me.
> 
> Still, if anyone has any ideas or is an amazing wiz with stuff like that and is willing to see if they can help with the document then I will fu*king love you forever.
> 
> Either way I WILL HAVE A DAMN CHAPTER OUT WITHIN 30 DAYS. Even if it kills me!
> 
> See ya lovers!
> 
> Conquered King!  
> Now I don’t own nor plan to make any money out of this by using the Harry Potter characters!
> 
> WARNINGS: FIGHTS, BITCHYNESS AND YOU WILL HATE GINNY K? OH AND KISSESESSSSSSSSSS XXXXXXXXXXXX.

_ 30 January 1589. _

_My name is Richard James Potter. I was born on the tenth day of the fifth month in the year 1567. I married my Wife, Mary, on the eighteenth day of the seventh month in the year 1587._

_My father is William and my mother was Anne, I am their only surviving child, my two sisters having died of the pox and my brother died fighting in the Second War of the Goblins. I was given this journal by my father as a way to document my training as Wizarding Ambassador for when I am to take over from him…_

It didn’t matter than Harry had been going to Hogwarts and therefore surrounded by magic, for over four years there were still some sights that surprised him and took his breath away.

The arrival of the morning post being one of them. The rush of owls in an array of colours always managed to leave Harry in awe and Ron laughing at him. The year before had changed Harry’s opinion slightly, what with the Howlers and hate mail, but now finally having some true family to get post from had Harry buzzing every time he saw his beloved Snowy Owl flying his way.

However just because Harry had someone he loved to write to and to him didn’t mean that Hedwig would always be the bearer of good news and that Saturday morning, almost two weeks into the Autumn term, Harry could almost feel how bad a day it was going to be, starting with the letter in Hedwig’s claws and the morning Daily Prophet in the claws of a Barn Owl that were flying towards him.

Sitting next to him was Ron and a cross from them Hermione, bitchy face still in place and Ginny, who was chatting to whatever boy she was dating at the time. The poor sod didn’t have a clue how badly he was being used.

Hermione and he had barely spoken since their rows over Sirius and Remus and his ‘treatment’ of Ginny. She seemed to think that Harry’s life would fall apart without her there to ‘support’ and ‘guide’ him when the reality was he was doing better this year than he ever had before, the return of the summer home work had shown hopeful grades and the comments from the Professors were encouraging. Hermione had been in a huff after finding that out!

Ignoring the Daily Prophet for now Harry past it to Ron, who pasted it to Hermione, and opened his letter from Sirius,

_Harry,_

_Don’t read the Daily Prophet, for the love of Merlin don’t read that damn rag!_

_Love Sirius._

_P.S. Remus and Silas say hello and that they love you. Well Remus says that and I just guess Silas would agree if he could, you know, talk._

Blinking at his letter he grabbed the Daily Prophet from Hermione, knowing that if his godfathers didn’t want him to read it then it must be something he needed to read. Ignoring Hermione huff Harry cleared a space on the table and laid the paper out.

The front page was some boring bullshit gossip on the Minsters wife and Harry couldn’t work out why Sirius wouldn’t want him to read it… That was until a small article in the left hand corner of the bottom of the paper caught his eye.

The article of the beginning of page 4, the caption stating ‘A new age for the Wizarding World and Werewolves?’ and Harry could already feel his heart jumping in his chest, his mind whizzing and his blood rushing in his ears, what on earth could that mean? A new age? It could be nothing good if Sirius’ letter was anything to go by.

Taking a deep breath he opened the paper to page 4 and was met by a grinning photo of Rita Skeeter arm in arm with two striking redheaded women in their early thirties, sisters by the look of them. The one to the right of Rita seemed the older and more beautiful of the two with fine cheekbones, darker red hair and stunning blue eyes while the younger sister was softer, with green eyes and light, almost ginger hair.

Pinned to both of their robes was a badge, the same type muggles wore to show their support for whatever Political Party they were voting for be it Tory, Labour or one of the smaller Parties. The badge the witch sisters wore was dark almost black purple with a large golden C entwined with a silver I.

The article itself wasn’t long, most of the page taken up by the photo. The title of the article had Harry clenching his fist before he had even got to the rest of it!

**_The Wizarding Worlds Answer To Its Werewolf Problem?_ **

_By Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporter._

_Over the last century the population of werewolves within Britain and the UK has tripled, with turned ‘victims’ of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s werewolves and werewolf immigrates moving here, hoping for a better, softer life. It has been said that as many as a thousand werewolves have moved to Britain since the first death He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in 1981, making the werewolf population the largest in Europe outside of Russia and Germany at around four thousand werewolves living within the UK borders._

_Many members of the Wizarding Public find themselves fearing for their safety and the safety of their children as the number of werewolves rise so does the number of werewolf attacks and deaths. So far the Ministry has refused to do anything about the issue but now one of the Wizarding world’s oldest Political groups, The Circle of Imperium, have stepped in and are now pushing for a new law to be put in place to help keep the population of werewolves down to help maintain the high level of safety the Wizarding world wants and needs for its children._

_The Werewolf Care and Control Act aims to help werewolves lead a normal life as possible while keeping them in control, to hopefully prevent future attacks, deaths and powerful werewolves like Greyback ever happening again._

_Yesterday I spend the day with two sister supports of Circle of Imperium, Luwenda and Luwella Redgrave who run a pub down Silence Alley. They helped explain to me why this act was so important and they even were helpful enough to give me a copy of the Act itself so that I could publish it with this article (See next page for the whole Werewolf Care and Control Act) so that my beloved readers could make up their own minds on the whole issue._

_They were also charming enough to give me a little interview, both about the Act and their support of the Circle of Imperium. I picked my three favourite questions and here they are!_

_Question One: Why do you support The Circle of Imperium and how has that support affected your lives?_

_Answer: (Luwenda Talking) Well Ms Skeeter, our Uncle took over the running of our pub, The Broken Mirror, after our parents were killed by HWMNBN when we were just 13 and 14 years old but when we came of age our Uncle refused to return the pub to us and we had no money for a lawyer to help us. A few years later we were homeless and couldn’t hold a job when we met Donnatella Campani whose Husband is the First Lawyer for the Circle of Imperium but at the time had only just finished his training._

_(Luwella Talking) Donnatella and her husband helped us get our pub back with the Leaders of Imperium’s full backing. Now, almost ten years later we are hoping to set up another pub and we have never stopped supporting those who supported us in our time of need._

_(Rita Talking) Well that was very kind of them! I’ve never heard of such acts of kindness from them._

_(Luwenda smiled here) The Circle only helps those who truly need it and who are willing to pay back that kindness when they are back on their feet._

_Question Two:  What are your views on the Werewolf Care and Control Act?_

_Answer: (Luwella Talking) It is about time somebody did something to protected the Wizarding world from the terror werewolves can become when let lose to do as they wish. Werewolves may look human most of the time but don’t be fooled, they carry a creature that will become a monster at a moment’s notice. Many werewolves have killed members of their own family after they have become enraged in their human form._

_We understand that werewolves have a hard time of it but they need to understand that they need more guidance to become better, more productive members of Wizarding society. Lots of people think the same thing as the Circle but are too scared to say anything just in case a werewolf like Greyback overheard. I’ve had people say to me that they would feel uncomfortable living next to a werewolf or working with one._

_Finally Question Three: Who rules the Circle of Imperium?_

_Answer: (Luwella Laughs and Luwenda replies) Our ‘Ruler’ is called the Consul, after the old lords of Rome and sorry to say but as to whom our Consul is? That’s a secret!_

_(After the last question I left them to their business, and I knew I had some writing to do!)_

_I thank Luwenda and Luwella for giving up their time to help this old reporter understand and hope this help my beloved readers as well and remember to check out Page Six for the full Werewolf Care and Control Act._

Harry Potter was fuming. After finishing the article he clamped his eyes shut and clenched his fists into tight balls, skin turning white they were so tight. No wonder Sirius and Remus hadn’t wanted him to read the damn paper and now half of him wished he hadn’t but also it was something he felt he should know about and read about so he could understand, especially because it involved two people who were very important to him.

Opening his eyes again he turned the page and hoped to hell that he wouldn’t get so angry he destroyed something. Taking another deep breath he began to read.

**_ The Werewolf Care and Control Act. _ **

**_By the Consul of the Circle of Imperium._ **

_Section One: All werewolves must gain and maintain a Safety Level. Safety Levels come in Grade Blue, Green, Grey and Black. Safety Levels will be made known by the colour of the ring piercing that will be placed in the upper ear of the werewolf._

_Section Two: Werewolves will be made to take yearly tests that would check their mental health and it is these tests that would give them their Safety Levels._

_a)_ _Passing with a high mark would allow them to continue with their lives for another year until the next test. They would gain a Safety Level Blue._

_b)_ _Passing with a mid to low pass mark would mean that they would have to take a four week course on control and have more examinations. During this time they would not be allowed to see their friends or family. While on course their Safety Level is Grey. Passing the course would give them a Safety Level Green. Failing the course would lead to the same punishment as if they had failed the first test._

_c)_ _Failing the test or the course leads a Safety Level Grey or Black and to one of three other things. First would be voluntary exile, where the werewolf leaves without their family to another country and from there can never contact their loved ones again and thus they are given Safety Level Grey. The second option is life employment in a workers camp where they will work to made the Wizarding World a better place. No contact with the outside world would be allowed and their Safety Level would also be Grey. Thirdly the werewolf can be deposited of if the testers feel the werewolf is too ‘evil’ or out of control for the other options to be possible. A werewolf under Option three or a runaway werewolf would have a Safety Level Black._

_Section Three: Werewolves are to have no contact with children under Hogwarts age and limited access to any under aged witch or wizard. To stop them having their own children they are to be sterilised. Failure to follow this rule would lead to the werewolf being punished with Option two or three._

_Section Four: During the days of the full moon all werewolves must be contained in a silver-lined room. If the werewolf cannot perhaps because they cannot afford to have one built then they are to use the ones that the Ministry will build and maintained but at a cost. Werewolves who use the Ministry maintained sliver-lined rooms would have a tax increase of 25% to pay for them. Failure to use a Silver-Lined room leads to the werewolf being placed on the control course._

_Section Five: Werewolves and employment. A werewolf can only hold a level one job and only then if they have a Safety Level Blue. Employers can turn someone away for their werewolfishness.  A Werewolf may not hold a job within the muggle world as it would be too dangerous._

_Section Six: A business can refuse to allow a werewolf into their business if they do not wish to be known as a werewolf-friendly place. To be treated at St Mungo’s a Werewolf must have Safety Level Green or Blue, must pay a fee for the Healers time and will be treated in a Sliver-lined room for the safety of the Healer._

_Section Seven: A runaway werewolf will be killed upon sight. Anyone hiding a werewolf or withholding information on the whereabouts of a werewolf will be imprisoned for a minimum of 8 years._

_Section Eight: Werewolf children, both born and bitten, are to be placed in a Ministry run care-home. They are to be trained in control and given basic schooling in mathematics and writing and reading. They will not have access to Hogwarts or any other higher training._

_Section Nine: Werewolves cannot be written into a will and anything willed to a werewolf will be given to the Ministry to use on werewolf care and control._

_Section Ten: No Werewolf may move to the UK from any country unless they have been told to do so by the UK Wizarding Government._

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that half the Gryffindor table was staring at him with wide, panicked eyes. He looked at Ron and found his best mat- friend looking at him in shocked awe and, not understanding, he turned to look at Hermione and Ginny and found that they too were staring at him in in shock and Harry could see a glint of bitterness in Hermione’s eyes.

“What the fuck is this? Your little group is run by these Neo Nazis? How the hell can you be thinking of joining them?” Harry growled out between gritted teeth. Ron looked confused for a moment before sighing.

“I told you Harry, the Circle of Imperium isn’t known as a nice fluffy group that loves everyone. They are well known for their hatred of creatures and muggles but not in the same way as Voldemort and his followers did. The Circle likes to use Political moves to get their way. I mean there have been loads of rumours over the year about use of rituals and Black Magic but there has never been any proof.”

Hermione couldn’t hold it in any longer. “That’s because the rumours are just that, rumours! The Circle does a lot of charity work and has helped people and business’ get back on their feet after Voldemort’s death.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with wanting more control on creatures for the safety of the Wizarding public, I mean if it saves lives then there can’t be anything wrong with it.” Ginny added, no longer looking like she cared but there was something weird about the look in her eyes and it made Harry feel rather uncomfortable.

 Their words made Harry momentarily speechless, he couldn’t believe Hermione could think such illogical things nor could he believe she would be willing to say it to his face, she knew how much Harry loved Remus but then thinking back to her comments on Silas being raised by his two very male godfathers he shouldn’t be too surprised to find her view on werewolves matched that on gay people. When you hate one type of person it is very easy to start hating another.

But still Harry couldn’t leave sleeping dragons lie. “But Hermione don’t you understand what this act would mean? Remus wouldn’t be able to get another job and he and Sirius would have to give up Silas! I can’t quite believe you would want Remus to go through all this every year! I mean you were the first one to say what a go DADA teacher he was, our best professor in that subject!” He might as well have been talking to a brick wall for all she was truly listening to him, from the first word he could tell she had made up her mind and wouldn’t change it. _Only thing about her that hasn’t bloody changed!_ Thought Harry as he stared into the hard set of the bushy haired girl’s face.

Hermione sighed, the same sigh she used to do when explaining something to Harry and Ron that they didn’t quite understand fast enough. “Look Harry, I have got nothing personal against Mr Lupin but you have to understand that sometimes individuals have to suffer for the betterment of the whole group. There are werewolves out there, like Greyback and his pack, that enjoy hurting others and this Act, once put in place, will help control the population of werewolves and that will slow the rate that the number of attacks is rising.”

By now most of the Gryffindor table was staring at them, some holding their breath and others looking confused. Even some students from the other house tables had seemed to catch on to the exchange between two members of the Golden Trio and watching and waiting to see what would happen.

Notability there was a blond from the Ravenclaw table and brunet from the Slytherin table watching the argument like hawks. Both a year older and both very much on Harry’s side; they didn’t quite know what the heated talk was about but from reading the Daily Prophet they could guess that it wasn’t what type of clothes the Minister’s wife wore to this week’s party.

Back on the Gryffindor table Harry found himself very close to just getting up and storming out of the Great Hall. “But ‘Mione, Remus is nothing like Greyback, he has never bitten anyone. In fact he has taken great pains to make sure that he has never hurt anyone during the Full Moon or otherwise. I mean don’t you think that Dumbledore would have thought differently if Remus was a threat to anyone?”

Beside Harry Ron was looking from his best mates face to that of Hermione’s. He had seen how different she had started to become over the summer, after each meeting of her group she had slowly become the girl he could see before him. She was becoming a radicalised young woman whose care for others was slowly fading and her thirst for knowledge taking over any other need.

Harry on the other hand was in shock, he knew he should have seen it coming but still to hear Hermione, the Smartest Witch in their year, compare his godfather’s gentle, calm and caring lover to one if the biggest monsters in Voldemort’s reign of terror was something he could barely understand.

“But Harry, Greyback is a monster and while Mr Lupin may not have actually hurt anyone while he was a Professor here he did come too close and that is how the Care and Control Act will help, I want you to understand that this act is that just as much to help werewolves as it is to control them.” Alongside Hermione Ginny was smiling and nodding as if every word made complete and total sense.

“Hermione Greyback is a monster, not because he is a werewolf or because he is a Death Eater but because he himself is a monster, a heartless killer. He uses his wolf as a tool to torment others but it isn’t the fact that he is a werewolf that makes him do that. I just can’t believe you could think Remus’ one, tiny mistake is anything like what Greyback did or have you forgotten that Remus is a victim of Greyback far more than many people are.”

It wasn’t Hermione who replied this time, it was Ginny. “Well if Mr Lupin is such a victim of Greyback then he should surly support the Act to stop other’s suffering the fate he did and still does.” The words were said so flippantly that Harry almost wanted to slap her and in fact he could feel his hand twitching to leave a nice red hand print on her smirking face.

The thought of slapping Ron’s younger sister made him pale. Harry had never had thought’s like that, well apart from to Uncle Vernon’s sister whenever she went on about his parents. The image of slapping Ginny was so vivid that is kept him silent.

Hermione took his silence as victory. “You must understand Harry that the Circle wants nothing more than the safety of the Wizarding pubic to be put first. I know Mr Lupin and your godfather would agree that that is the way it should be.”

Harry had had enough of this. He knew that when it came to fighting with words that he would lose against Hermione, he just didn’t have enough information to back him up and nor did he have a way with words like Hermione.

“I’ve pretty sure you know nothing about my godfathers, Hermione. And you know what? I’m pretty sure you know nothing about me either.” And with those last words he stood up from the table and walked away.

What Harry didn’t know was that he was watched and followed as he left. Watching him was Hermione and her eyes narrowed as she saw two older boys follow Harry out of the Great Hall. They were the same two boys who had been watching Harry and holding hands after the Welcoming Feast…

EVIL IS COMING. EVIL IS COMING. EVIL IS COMING. EVIL IS COMING.

Harry couldn’t get out of the Great Hall fast enough. His mind was spinning and he couldn’t understand how his plans for a perfect year were failing so badly! This year was supposed to be calm and fun and the year he didn’t have to worry about anything but grades. So far this year Harry had had four fights with Hermione about things he had never imagined could ever come between them, he never thought that Hermione would have anything against his godfather’s relationship or werewolves for that matter.

Hermione’s sudden change of personality was quite worrying and Harry’s growing feelings of lust and desire for two fellow male students wasn’t helping matters. In fact he dreaded the moment Hermione figured it out because just because she had gone through such a transformation over the summer didn’t mean she had lost any of her smarts.

Thinking of Hermione’s change and therefore her view on gay relationships made Harry think of how the others might react if he did indeed find himself with another boy or err two.

Harry was sure that Ron wouldn’t care and he knew that his godfathers would be happy for him as they had already told him over the summer that they would always love him, if he was gay, straight or in love with the Giant Squid. The rest of the Weasley’s were a bit of a mystery well apart from Ginny that is. Harry knew that her views followed very close to that of Hermione and perhaps even stronger in their hatred.

Apart from them there wasn’t really many people Harry cared about their feeling on the subject and while he was sure that the press would have a field day he couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

Taking a deep breathe Harry took a look around him. He had made his way outside onto the Hogwarts grounds and was heading straight for the Black Lake and a smooth dark grey rocky outcrop on its western bank.

Harry had found the place after the Second task the year before and had spent quite a few hours there, hiding from the press and other students with their stupid badges.

Harry climbed the rock slowly and when he reached the smooth surface of the top he lay down his robe and cast a warming charm. It may have only been the end of summer but that didn’t mean that the Scottish highland were by any means warm. Sighing Harry plonked his bottom down on the waiting robe and after he was settled and relaxed he took in the wild view.

From where he was sitting there was no sign of Hogwarts, just a view of endless tree and cloudy skies. It was pretty calming and soon Harry found that he could think without anger.

Knowing that thinking of Hermione or Ginny or that bloody Circle of Imperium would just take him back to his frustrated anger he tried to think of other things.

Silas, Sirius, Remus, School work and that bloody journal… After reading the first page a week ago Harry hadn’t managed to work up the courage to read anymore even though he couldn’t stop thinking about it, every night before bed he would open the draw and look at it, half of him wanting to read it and the other half wanting to throw it as far away as possible, know that it would just make his life more complicated than it needed to be.

The first entry into the journal had freaked him out badly. Harry still felt that he knew very little about his parents let alone a distant ancestor from the sixteenth century! And the words ‘Wizarding Ambassador’ spoke of nothing but trouble to Harry.

Plus why would a journal by one of his own ancestors, the portrait the journal behind left no doubt that the it was written by one of the same Potter line as him, be found in a Black house? Same with the portrait and the other items in the box…

It was a puzzle that Harry didn’t want to solve but as ever for a Hogwarts year there was a mystery for him to try and figure out.

Well two mysteries if you counted Hermione’s behaviour or three if you counted Harry own sexuality.

Thinking of sexualities brought Lawrence and Atticus to mind, Harry hadn’t seen them much outside of the Great Hall since that day in the unused classroom and they hadn’t approached him at all over the last week. Again he was spilt in half over whether this was a good thing or not. One part wanted them to stay as far away as they could, they would only cause him more problems with Hermione and he didn’t really have time to sort his feeling on the matter out but the other side of him wanted to embrace any kind of happiness he might be able to get, be in an unconventional threesome with two strikingly good looking older boys then that was better than nothing.

Soon his brain slowed its thoughts and the warmth of the sun and charm leisurely made him lay back and after a few moments of watching the clouds and listen to the birds sing Harry drifted off to sleep. 

ON HIS FACE IS A MAP OF THE WORLD. FROM YESTERDAY.

Upon waking Harry stretched and yawned, his jaw clicking and his joins popping with the movement. Opening his eyes he blinked at how dark the forest had become and how grey the sky looked and not only was everything darker but it all seemed softer too, blurred and fuzzy. Rubbing his eyes didn’t help and nor did blinking them a few times.

Thinking nothing of it Harry stood and stretched once again before he noticed how silent things had become. There was no sound of the water lapping at the edge of the lake, no birds singing in the skies or wind whistling through the trees like they had been before his little nap.

In fact only things Harry could hear were the sound of his own breathing and a strange soft rumbling, like a cats purr but louder and deeper, kind of like what Harry thought a lion purring would sound like but that was a silly thought and Harry dismissed it straight away. There were no lions living wild in Britain and there were no zoos and animal parks for miles around.

Thinking nothing of the sound Harry gathered his robes and tried to cancel the warming charm but it didn’t work and so the rumbling began to sound like laughter. As the sound got stronger so did Harry’s worry. Lions may not live in the wilds of the Scottish Highlands but all manner of magical beasts and beings did and who knows what type of sound they could make.

Slowly Harry turned, gulping back his fear with wide eyes.

“Shit.” He gasped.

Standing at the other end of the rocky outcrop was a fucking lion.

The lion wasn’t like those at the muggle zoo, it was pure black with bejewelled green eyes and the mane was that of a young male yet it was much longer on the chest then any true lion Harry had ever seen on TV. It was the size of a pony and its tail was long and thin, like a furred whip with a bit of fluff on the end. Its fur was blacker than night and shone like the moon.

The lion was still making the rumbling purr as it stared at him and Harry found he could barely breathe because while the lion hadn’t attacked yet it was still a bloody fucking lion. It, or he, stared at him with those big bright bejewelled eyes and tilted its head, as if it thought.

_“Dominus?”_

The voice seemed to have come from nowhere and Harry spun round, looking for whoever had spoken. But there was no one there, just the lake, the forest and the endless sky so Harry gradually turned back to the lion like beast and found that the creature had sat down and was watching him with what one might call amusement glinting in those oh so green eyes.

Harry stared right back at the creature before dropping his robe to once again sit on. “Let me guess, that was you?” He said sighing as he sat down and the rumbly purr once again sounded like laughter.

 _“Yes my Dominus.”_ The great beast, for it was very large, even for a lion, seemed to nod his head slowly. Harry then knew he was dreaming for there could be no other explanation to waking up to a mind talking lion with black fur and green eyes that purred like a kitten.

The lion look alike tilted his head again. _“Yes, Dominus this is a dream but not of the made up kind.”_

Harry’s eyes popped in surprise. “So you can read my mind too? Just great! I thought I’d have a normal year and now this? And let’s not forget all the other bullshit that’s kicked off already.” If this was just a random and rather odd dream then Harry knew he was kicking up a fuss about nothing but once again something told him that this was no way on earth an ordinary dream.

The lion didn’t say anything to that but the rumbling laughter turned to an oddly soothing growl.

Harry signed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “So this isn’t a made up dream? What does that even mean? Surely you are a figment of my overworked imagination or perhaps someone hit me round the head with something hard...” The rumbles turned disapproving in tone. “Alright then I wasn’t hit round the head.”

 _Bloody hell this is weird,_ Thought Harry as the lion walked towards him.

When the lion was standing before him Harry suddenly thought that by all rights he should be afraid, terrified even but he found himself feeling nothing but calm and an odd sense of peace. The lion was even more magnificent up close, the fur was pure black, like coal and at no point did it fade or change. The eyes remind Harry of something but he couldn’t of what.

The creature raised a giant paw and rested it on Harry’s bony knee. What on earth was this thing? And as if in answer it blew a puff of air into his face.

 _“I am your Fera and you are my Dominus and we are whole.”_ The voice was clearer now than before and Harry was unsure whether it was because they were touching or if because he was more awake now than before.

The Latin confused Harry, he knew dominus was linked to the word dominant but Harry had never found himself to be a dominant figure in anyone’s life and he had no idea what fera could mean.  And as to them being ‘whole’ he once again didn’t have a single clue.

While Harry had been thinking he hadn’t realised that his hands had crept up in the lion’s mare and he was now slowly running his fingers through the soft, thick fur, making the lion purr in obvious delight. While his hands were busy twisting themselves into the lion’s fur Harry’s whole body moved forward until his cheek was resting against the chest of the great beast.

“I don’t understand” said Harry softly, “But then again I don’t seem to be understanding a lot lately. I don’t understand the stuff I found and I don’t understand one of my very best friends… Hell I don’t even understand my own feelings so there is no way I’m going to understand creepy lions in weird dreams that make me feel funny. I wonder if I’ve been drugged.” The lion, the Fera, chuffed at Harry and he found himself giggling in return, not that he would ever admit to giggling while practically cuddling a pony-sized lion in a dream…

But Harry felt at home, complete, like he had no worries in the world, like everything would work out just fine. It didn’t make any sense and Harry was sure that if any of his friends or his godfather were to see him now they would be questioning his sanity while quickly moving him away from the lion’s killer teeth.

It seemed like forever before either of them spoke but at last Harry broken the silence. “Do you have a, err, you know… Name? I mean I keep calling you the lion and I thought you might have a name and I well, if you wouldn’t mind me know knowing it I could call you that instead…” This time when the lion rumbled out its purred laughter Harry could feel it vibrating against the cheek that was rested against its chest.

_“We are one youngling; I need no name as I share yours as I share all of you.”_

Harry frowned at that, he didn’t know about sharing anything else but he felt that there was no way that his boring old name suited such an amazing creature as the one before him and he said as much.

The rumbling stopped and Harry was afraid he had upset or offended the lion somehow.

 _“Peace Harry, I never thought to have my own name before. I have always just been a guiding part of you and therefore I did not think I would ever need a name but if my having a name is so important to you then please chose one for me.”_  

Harry thought for a moment, lips pursed. He had never been good at naming things and Hedwig was a prime example of that; her name had just been pulled out of a book.

But the lion took his hesitation the wrong way. _“If you do not wish to give me a name then I understand youngling, I need not one.”_

“No, no! It isn’t that,” mumbled Harry, “I’m just not very good at names.” He blushed lightly, feeling stupid again. “But I’d still like to give you a name, it might just take a bit of time and research to find the right one… Will I be seeing you again?”

The beast rumbled. _“Yes Dominus, you will see me again but as to what you are truly asking; you will dream of me again, when you are ready.”_

Harry didn’t even understand why he was even dreaming now, never mind what he might have to do to dream like this again. In face he held a high level of doubt whether or not this whole thing was not just his imagination working overtime.

But Harry wanted to believe so badly and there had been very few times in his life that he had wanted to be able to believe something so much. Being told he was a wizard, being told his parents were heroes and when Sirius had said he could live with him. Harry understood why he would want to believe them, they meant a chance at freedom and a chance to become a better person then the Dursley’s had said he would become but to believe this dream-creature didn’t mean any of those things; in fact in might make him as insane as the Dursley’s had so lovingly labelled him.

If lions could sigh then that is what the great beast did at his thoughts. _“My Dominus, there are many things I cannot explain, not because I do not wish to try but because at the present you would not want to understand them. But soon the time will come, brace yourself for your unwilling ignorance will no longer be blissful.”_

At those words Harry began to feel sleepy again, like the whole world was becoming further and further away from his body, he began to feel weightless and fluffy; cold and yet somehow still warm. He opened his mouth to ask what was happening but before he had the chance to say anything the dream beast was gone and everything was dark.

I WILL SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF; TIME WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS HELL. ARE YOU LOST? CAN’T FIND YOURSELF? YOUR NORTH OF HEAVEN, MAYBE SOMEWHERE WEST OF HELL!

The feeling of waking up with someone sitting on your hips is rather disconcerting and to hear giggling to go along with it made it even more so.

Harry woke to that very feeling and quickly opened his eyes to see Ron’s only sister, Ginny, sitting leg either side of his hips with hands resting on his chest, giggling away at how uncomfortable he must have looked. Uncaring if it would hurt her he sat up and pushed her off him as quickly as he could; not feeling a drop of regret when she yelped as her bum hit the rocks.

“What on earth were you doing Ginny?! You frightened the life out of me, I thought I was being attacked or something!” Harry stood and dusted himself off, distantly remembering his odd dream and the lion he had been practically cuddling in it.

Ginny too had stood and wiped the dust off her clothes. “Sorry Harry,” She giggled viciously. “I was just bored waiting for you to wake up and thought sitting on you might help.” She was dressed in the same jeans and shirt at breakfast before but it seemed that the jeans were tighter and the shirt had lost a few buttons in the chest area, making Harry feel uncomfortable and even a bit violated that she had obviously done it for his ‘benefit’.

He cringed at her blatant display and winced at the hungry look in her eyes. “Well perhaps next time you could call me, shake my arm or just leave me alone?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe, anyways what are you even doing out here? It’s cold and boring. Me and Hermione have been looking for you for ages. You walked out of the Great Hall hours ago and we thought you had headed up to the dorms but when Ron said you weren’t up there then we had to start looking for you.”

Harry sighed inwardly, knowing that his secret hideaway was no longer a secret. “It is just relaxing out here, nothing to worry about and no people to bother me.” She didn’t get his hint and looked disappointed that he wasn’t doing something more scandalous out here, like meeting another student or some other rubbish she had no doubt been thinking of.

She wrinkled her nose in a manner that Harry was sure he was supposed to find cute and shrugged her shoulders again. “Whatever, well are you coming back inside or are you staying out here?”

In answer he sat back down on his robe, facing away from her, watching the lapping water. He hoped that this hint was stronger than the last and strong enough that she would just bugger off.

No such effing luck; she sat down on his robe, yawned and placed her right hand next to his, like she wanted him to grasp it with his own. Which of course he didn’t, he crossed his arms over his chest and she sighed, disappointed once again at his actions.

Harry was hoping she would stay silent but the ability to not say anything when silence was wanted wasn’t one she possessed at all so it wasn’t even five minutes before she began talking.  

“We missed you this summer you know? Ron was really mopey are first when you said you wouldn’t be coming to stay at the Burrow at all this year and Hermione was gutted that you wouldn’t be there to keep him busy when she wanted to research! Mum was pretty upset, she thought you didn’t like the Burrow anymore and it would have been great if there had been someone else there distract Fred and George from pranking everyone. And I thought we could have spent more time together now that I’m older.” Harry could have rolled his eyes at the rubbish she was saying. Okay he hadn’t spent much time at the Burrow this year but he was sure that most of the Weasley’s understood that he wanted to settle in with Remus and Sirius before he spent time with anyone else and then baby Silas that come along and Harry had been too busy to even think. Just because there had been three people there to look after Silas it didn’t mean that he had had much free time.

Harry couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. “Okay so I busy this summer, so maybe Ron might have missed me but it sounds like you and Hermione were too busy with that silly group of yours for you to have missed me even a little bit.” Harry thought but didn’t say that he thought that they had been too busy being brainwashed with a load of crap and had he been there that he would have either been ignored or forced to study that same crap.

Ginny huffed. “It isn’t a ‘silly little group’ Harry. It is a highly prestigious and respected study group for young witches and you can only join by invite and you only stand a chance of getting said invite if you show yourself to be exceptional in areas such as magical study, Quidditch or show yourself to be high of grace, beauty and all things a true young lady should be.” It all sounded like outdated bullshit to Harry but he could tell that Ginny thought it was an honour.

“Ginny, I understand you like being part of this group of yours but I don’t think it stands for anything good. I mean all that stuff you said about gay people and the fact it is run by the same group that said all that shit about werewolves puts me off ever thinking of them in a good light, in fact I think they sound like a bunch of bigots.” Harry could tell he had upset the redheaded girl sitting beside him as she stiffened and her pink glossed lips curled.

“Harry, Harry, Harry, you just aren’t getting the bigger picture are you? You may not like what the Circle of Imperium believe and what they are pushing for werewolves but they have the best for the Wizarding world in mind.”

He could feel the old angry rising again and try as he might he couldn’t hold it down. “How on this Merlin damned earth is what they believe and what they are doing any good for anyone but themselves? Their view, and therefore your own view, on homosexuality and werewolves are both outdated and there is really no need for them anymore. I did a bit of reading on that crap about babies and growing up around female magic and most of the books say it’s a load of old tripe and the ones that didn’t were all written by members of the Circle of Imperium. Plus you have met Remus, would you really want him put through any of that ‘care’ and control stuff?” He was also gritting his teeth he was so damn pissed off; partly are her stupid words and partly because his year really wasn’t going to plan.

Harry could tell that he had really upset her this time but he felt no remorse for his words as he knew she felt none for hers.

But instead of shouting at him and storming off like he had expected, and half hoped, she took a deep breath and smiled.

“Harry, it’s okay that you don’t quite understand right now and it would be silly of me to expect you to. The Circle wants to protect all of the citizens of the Wizarding World and it wants to make it a better place for young witches and wizards like us to grow up in. The Werewolf Care and Control act is there to help werewolves” Harry couldn’t help but snort in disbelief, “as well as keep them under control to protect the rest of us from attacks where we could be bitten and even killed. Surly Remus would like to know that there are measures put in place that would stop him hurting anyone?” Gods he hated the smug look she had on her face, like she thought she had gotten him with that last comment.

“Remus already has measures in place to keep himself and others from harm so I yeah he would agree that werewolves need to take precautions but not to the extent that he would be allowed to be treated like a second class citizen and that’s would this act would do! It would take away any chance any werewolf has to a normal life.” Harry said bitterly, he wondered why he was bothering to try.

“Well they aren’t normal so they are never going to live a normal life now are they Harry?”

“Well Ginny, they might have something close to it if people like you and that effing group of yours would leave them alone and stop using them as scapegoats for the Wizarding Worlds problems. Once the Circle of Imperium has Werewolves under control who will they turn to next? Oh wait I forgot, they already have a backup plan if subduing all of the werewolves doesn’t work. What are they going to do to gay people then? There are far more of them and some of them are in quite powerful people.”

Again Ginny looked disappointed. “We aren’t using werewolves as scapegoats and of course while we disagree with the idea that two wizards or two witches could love each other like a witch and wizard love each other but there isn’t much that can be done to stop them right now, the only thing we can do at the moment is help the Wizarding public understand that it is better for themselves and the wizarding world as a whole if they are to turn themselves away from such a lifestyle. I mean wouldn’t it be better is your godfather found a nice wife to raise the baby with? And wouldn’t it be nice to have a mother figure in your life to talk to. I can even help, there are some older members of the Teachings that are of marriageable age that are looking for husbands, and I could even give your godfather their names?”

Harry couldn’t believe that she could believe such crap and even more he could believe she would have the guts to say it to his face without Hermione as back up.

He stared at her stupidly for a moment before saying. “I can’t believe you said that; to my face and all. Merlin Ginny you are really a dumb bitch if you think you can change my mind when you say shit like that about the people I love, I’m find with having two father figures thanks and I rather have Remus than some stuck up, snobbish cow like you!” And with that he jumped up, leaving his robe behind, he walked off back towards Hogwarts, Ginny calling him but not following.

Harry thought that he seemed to have developed a habit of storming off lately.

TELL ME WOULD YOU KILL TO SAVE HER LIFE? TELL ME WOULD YOU TO PROVE YOUR RIGHT? CRASH, CRASH BURN, LET IT ALL BURN.

Unbeknownst to Harry someone, or some two, had been watching his return from the lake and when he reached the staircase they were following him.

Harry himself didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t want to go to the Library just in case Hermione was there and he didn’t really want to face Ron when he heard what Harry had called his sister so the dorm and common rooms were out.

Wondering he found himself outside the same classroom he had used to hide from Umbridge only a week ago and where he had had his first kisses; with two handsome boys.

Harry opened the door, half hoping to find said two handsome boy inside and half panicking he would. He sighed when he found the room empty and even he couldn’t tell if it was a sigh of relief or regret.

The room looked the same as it had before; dusty, dirty and disused. The soft chairs that Lawrence and Atticus had set out the week before were still in the same place before Harry knew what he was doing he found himself walking towards the chairs and sitting in the middle one.

It was so comfortable and quiet that Harry couldn’t help sighing loudly as his face fell glumly into his waiting hands. He felt like he was repeating himself but this year really wasn’t following his carefully laid plans. He was supposed to have able to focus on his study and his friends. He was supposed to have surprised his professors with his homework and school work by getting more As and EEs than Ts and Ds. He was supposed to have become better friends with Ron and Hermione while actually talking to his other roommates and fellow classmates, no matter their house he had thought to himself that summer.

So far his plans had all but fallen through and Harry felt that he was making enemies where he had hope to make friends.

Creepy dream lions aside Harry couldn’t tell how this year could get any worse; he just hoped that no one would find out about his budding feelings for two very male students.

Harry heard a click but thought nothing of it; Hogwarts was an old building and was known to make the odd noise or two.

But Harry did take notice of the sound of footsteps walking towards him and he groaned quietly. He couldn’t believe how fast he had been found, he had locked the map up in his trunk so Hermione couldn’t have used that to locate him and he knew that Ginny would have let him know she was following him.

He looked up, expecting to see Ron, Hermione or Ginny but instead found Lawrence and Atticus walking towards him, both looking rather concerned and he couldn’t help his sigh of relief or the smile that crept onto his face.

They both returned his smile and sat in the two seats either side of him, Lawrence taking hold of his right hand while Atticus brushed his lips across his slightly blushing left cheek.

Atticus was the first to speak. “Well, well, well, didn’t think we would be seeing you back here so soon and so upset looking. We saw you from one of the upper windows running in from the Black Lake and couldn’t help wonder what the matter is?” He muttered as he stroked Harry forearm comfortingly.

“Mmmm” Continued Lawrence, still holding Harry’s hand. “Then we saw the young Weasley girl following behind and could guess it was to do with the paper this morning.”

Harry froze with his eyes to the floor; he knew that they would disagree with the nonsense about gay people but he didn’t have any idea of their views about werewolves. For all he knew they were supporters of the Act.

The both felt his stillness and Lawrence gently raised his head so that he was staring directly into those icy silver blue eyes with that ring of dark blue. “What is a matter now my sweet?”

Harry stuttered. “I’m just not sure on…” He stopped.

Harry jumped as Atticus slowly curled his arm round Harry’s skinny back. “Not sure on what?” He said into the younger boy’s ear.

“On your view on werewolves.” He mumbled, not sure what type of reply he was expecting to get.

A laugh was certainly not it and he couldn’t help but stare at a sniggering Atticus. What was there to laugh about?

Lawrence, who too was laughing but lightly unlike his boyfriend, said calmly as he could. “I’m sorry Harry but of all the things you could be worried about then that should be very low on your list. Everyone knows that your godfather’s lover is a male werewolf and if we had anything against werewolves then we perhaps wouldn’t be here with you now.”

Lawrence saying it like that made quite a bit of sense now Harry thought about it, and yet it didn’t. If that were true then why was Hermione still trying to boss him about like they were friends as before and why was Ginny trying so hard to get his attention?

“Plus I do not understand this rubbish against werewolves, why blame someone for something they have no control over? It is like blaming the rape victim instead of supporting them through their troubles and helping them have a better life.” Atticus said solemnly as he brushed another kiss over Harry’s cheek.

“I wish more people thought like you Atticus; I’m fed up of this anti-werewolf crap. I love Remus, he’s the greatest second godfather I could have ever hoped for and yet one of my best friends is part of a group campaigning to have the right to treat him like rubbish, like an uncontrollable, murdering beast. I just can’t understand how her views have changed so much over one summer and her views on the fact my godfather is in a relationship with another man while raising a baby make me feel sick! She thinks they should give him up to a nice ‘normal’ couple and Ginny thinks Sirius should marry one of her snobbish older friends from that bloody group of hers!” Harry loved his godfathers, sometimes he resented them for forgetting about him when James and Lily were killed, Sirius could have stayed with him and Remus could have check on him while he was living at the Dursley’s but Harry didn’t have time to be bitter about such things, he had much more important things to think about.

Atticus snorted. “These people are full of the illness that is hate and they have been poisoned by those that have no idea of what they are talking about. Most of the Wizarding world is a bigot about something; be it muggles and muggleborns, be it those who love their own gender or those who creature blood. I am a bastard; my father had an affair with my mother and they did not marry so I am therefore looked down upon because of my parents, like it is somehow my fault. Your godfathers will be looked down upon, you will be looked down upon and your high and mighty friend will be looked down upon because she is muggleborn. It is the way of our world, we may not like it but there isn’t much that can be done about it.” By now Atticus had moved his hand so it was stroking Harry’s thigh slowly, making him blush stupidly once again.

Harry sighed mournfully, these were all things he knew too well but that didn’t mean he wanted to accept any of it. “But why? There are bigger problems in the world and far more serious things to worry about.” Harry loved the wizarding world but sometimes he wondered if all the effort was worth the gain. He had been hated/loved ever since he first walked into Diagon Alley.

Harry felt a hand run slowly up and down his spine and turned to Lawrence who smiled calmly and Harry’s lips twitched in return.

The blond’s calm smile faded slightly, replaced by sadness. “The Wizarding World isn’t known for making sense Harry, the British being one of the worse as so many of our Wizarding families are stuck in traditions that are poisoning the view of their children before they have the chance to make up their own opinions. My Mother’s family is one of them and sadly my older brother and sister were brought up to be proper pureblood children as  my father, who doesn’t hold those views, was working a lot when they young and my Mother’s parents took care of them.” He rubbed his eyes with the hand not caressing Harry’s back. “They aren’t part of the Circle that I know of but they damn well support everything they say; against creatures, homosexuality and every other thing they hate.” He sighed, as if this was a matter that had been weighting him down for a long while and Atticus reached over Harry to give his boyfriend a feather light kiss on the mouth.

Harry watched the kiss, knowing that perhaps it wouldn’t take long for him to have the courage to do the same in comfort to either of them. _Bloody hell this is all going a bit fast,_ thought Harry, _But there is just something telling me not to pull away. That same primal feeling I felt when they were kissing me in this very room. The same feeling I had fighting Voldemort, like there is something more of me I just can’t reach yet._

The kiss ended as it had begun; slowly and sweetly and once they had pulled away Harry couldn’t help but ask.

“Umm, does that mean they hate you?”

Lawrence exhaled slowly. “They would if they knew but like we said last week I’ve become pretty good at hiding it from my family and so far I have gotten away with it but I know I will be caught someday. Then we shall see what will happen, nothing good I believe.”

Atticus hissed. “I cannot believe someone would stop loving their child, their brother over something so minor and senseless. Children should be the world of parents and I understanding fighting between siblings, Merlin knows I fight with my sister enough but I could not hate her for who she loves, for who she is and I would never want her to pretend to be someone she isn’t.” His face was pulled into a snarl and Harry filed the information that they both had siblings. 

“I do,” mumbled Harry, “My muggle family hate me because I have magic. They think me a freak and made sure to treat me as such. I was a servant in my own home until I came to Hogwarts and even then the summers were no better than my life before. It was only this summer when I went to live with my godfathers that I actually had a family. The Weasley’s are lovely but I never felt at home and with how Ginny in acting I don’t know what to think of them anymore. It is just as easy for someone to hate their own blood as it is to hate anyone else.”

The day was catching up on Harry and suddenly he felt tired, just too damn tired. There was too much going on around for him to cope; this wasn’t like the feeling of other years where there was a mystery to be solve with his somewhat childish enthusiasm. This year was turning into a personal nightmare.

Lawrence was the one to reply. “No child should be hated and to be hated for such a reason is a crime to humanity. You have your godfathers and now us; you will not be treated like a servant ever against.”

Atticus chuckled, “Unless you want to dress like a maid for us, to that I have no objections!” Slap! Atticus pouted and rubbed his slapped shoulder but his words had done the work and the air was lighter.

Harry yawned and blinked in surprise when the older blond stood up before him and grabbed his hands to pull him so he was too was standing, Atticus stood as well and Harry was about to question them when Lawrence flicked out his wand and transfigured the three soft chairs into one very comfortable looking sofa.

The blond sat and pulled Harry into his arms so that the younger boy’s back was to his chest and his legs were curled round. Lawrence wrapped his arms around Harry, his hands resting flat on his tummy. It was so warm and comfortable that Harry couldn’t help himself and he closed his eyes only to open them again as Atticus basically flopped onto the sofa, on his back, legs over the other end of the sofa and his head resting in Harry’s lap.

Harry blinked down at the older brunet and Atticus winked and laid a light blowing kiss on Harry’s jumper covered tummy, right below Lawrence’s hands.

“We will care for you and when you are ready you will care for us in return, _po 'd'amore,_ do you understand?” Atticus was speaking into Harry’s tummy so the sound was muffled but Harry, who was half asleep, nodded in understand. And Harry did understand; they would take the lead in the beginning of the relationship but when he was ready to step fully into his part then theirs would be a relationship of equals. With that last thought Harry felt his head tuck itself under the chin of the blond behind him and his hand thread to of the head of dark hair resting in his lap Harry fell asleep, warm and worries faded. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheyyyyyy! What do you lot think? I’m quite pleased that it’s come out so well! :D
> 
> The next chapter is already in the making, its going to be a break from Harry and its going to be a look into have Sirius, Remus and Silas are getting on.
> 
> Oh please check out the poll on my profile! I want to know what you think so vote on the poll and please review if you have a spare five minutes.
> 
> And to those thinking ‘Oh Ginny wasn’t like that in the books’ well this is evil bitchy brainwashed Ginny and hear is a quote from her in a much later chapter-
> 
> “You actually thought I liked you? Ha! You are a pathetic little boy with no dreams and no ambitions. I only ever want the power your death would bring me because, trust me on this Potter, you are worth nothing more than as a vessel for the power your body holds and when that power is gone? You will be nothing.”
> 
> EVIL RIGHT.
> 
> Love ya, Kings.


	10. Chapter Ten: Pearls of Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a while right. Sorry about that, changed jobs, moved house and my uncle died so as you can tell I’ve been a bit busy.
> 
> I also wrote a whole, complete fanfiction called Paws On My Heart.
> 
> Harry divorces Ginny, leaves his job as an Auror and studies to become the Wizarding World's first muggle-style vet. Harry has a plan to raise his son, make his new business a success but falling in love with his assistant Orpheus Lovegood and his partner Elliot Bode was never the plan and could ruin everything. HarryxGinny to start. Ends HarryxOCxOC.
> 
> Feel free to read it and review :)
> 
> Well next will be a short story call Kiss Thy Red Rose Lips-
> 
> “Harry watched the man glide across the dance floor and everything about him set Harry on fire. His lips, his shoulders and the way his body moved in that dress.” Warnings: Slash, mild cross-dressing, HarryXOC.
> 
> Warnings and Disclaimer: More out of character Hermione, well I don’t think she’s OOC but you know different views. Slash kisses and weirdness. I own not.
> 
> Please review!

Chapter Ten: Pearls of Wisdom.

 

_ 3 February 1589. _

_My father took me to court today while my wife spent the day with the midwife. The Queen is visiting the noblemen to the North and I am glad for it, for she is a strong willed woman and easy to displease. My father says that I must grow up for it might not be long till I must take over as Ambassador from him because his health is declining. I sat in on a meeting between my father and Spymaster_ _Walsingham which I found very interesting as the man himself is very fascinating. I have yet to meet the infamous John Dee._

_My wife is in her eighth month and soon our child will be here, hopefully safely. Even with magic on our side I have seen many wives and their babes pass sadly on to the next life and I worry for my wife._

* * *

 

It’s not that Harry didn’t want to tell Ron or anyone else about the journal he had found. It’s not that he didn’t trust them either; it’s just that he knew his best friend wouldn’t be happy to know that he had had an unknown dairy hidden in their shared dorm room, and since school had started as well. To be honest Harry wouldn’t blame him after what happened with Ginny.

Also he didn’t want Hermione to find out. Ron may have been his best friend but he was rubbish at keeping his bloody trap shut when things needed to be a little hush hush.

If everything had gone to plan then Harry wouldn’t be needing to hide anything from Hermione, in fact after finding it his first thought had been to involve her in the research, after all that was not only what she did best but also what she enjoyed doing the most.

 _Things change,_ Harry mentally sighed as he ran his hands over the clean new books he had ordered and the much rougher ones he had raided from the Hogwart’s library the day before. He was sat crossed legged on his bed; books spread around him, muggle note pad and pen resting on his lap and a bar of chocolate off to the side.

It was quite late, midnight or slightly later but Harry hadn’t got very far with his research and what he had found hadn’t been that reassuring. The creature from his day dream had called itself a ‘Fera’ and after a bit of bumbling about Harry had ordered himself a Latin dictionary and within a minute he had found that ‘Fera’ roughly translates into ‘Wild Beast’ and Harry didn’t know of any circumstances where having a wild beast in one’s head would be a good thing.

 Harry had also searched for the title that the Fera had given him in his dream, _Dominus; (male) master of the house, owner, Lord, ruler, host, lover._        Master of the House didn’t make any sense and Harry didn’t feel that the relationship between himself and the dream creature would be that of lovers. Harry wasn’t a lord or a ruler either but host sounded strangely true and surprisingly so did owner. Didn’t that mean that he was a host body for some huge lion-spirit-parasite that he also owned?

Everything that he had found so far had just confused him even more than before. It was times like this that his wished he knew more about the wizarding world. He had found references to guardian spirits that he read were there to protect those they thought worthwhile and he also read about ghost creatures that were cursed to haunt wizarding families. It was all quite frustrating for him and Harry thought that if he knew more about the world around him then he might have known the basics already and if not then at least have known where to go to find out more or who to talk to who might the right information.

Part of Harry wanted to gather everything he’d found in the books and everything he’d noted down from his dream and even the journal and then take it all up to Dumbledore; the man Harry had trusted his life too since he’d started Hogwarts.

But had that been blind hero worship? The very thing Harry hated when it was himself set as the hero. Dumbledore had become demi-godlike in the eyes of half the wizarding world when he had announced that Harry had destroyed the Dark Lord once again. After all he’d been right in his warnings that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would attempt to rise to immortal life and power again.

After finding out a few key bite of information over the summer Harry had found himself wary of his headmaster… Not having had his master key returned to him had been just the tip of a dark iceberg it had seemed. Not only had the old wizard not been in support of Harry living with his godfathers but he also hadn’t see the headmaster attempt to use his political power to gain support for werewolves and against the ‘Care’ and Control Act.

No Dumbledore wouldn’t be the one Harry would turn to if the time came but that left the question… Who would he turn to when the time came? His godfathers had enough to deal with even if he knew that they’d put their all into helping him but that wouldn’t be fair on them.

McGonagall was another one out of the question; his head of house would just send him straight to Dumbledore with an added detention for that evening for ‘Mucking round with objects out of his concern.’ And he didn’t have time for that.

Harry didn’t even consider the new DADA professor, he didn’t know if he could trust him yet. And Umbridge was a no-go what with how useless she seemed to be and also he didn’t think it wise to involve someone with such close ties to the political movement he was coming to detest.

The one name that did linger that Snape’s; the man maybe a git and a selfish bastard to boot but he was also smart and well versed in dark arts, if the rumours were to be believed that is. The only thing stopping Harry at that point, apart from the potions professor’s dislike of him, was that Harry was unsure of Potion Master’s views on the current politics. Harry knew that the man wasn’t a fan of Remus but Harry didn’t know if that was because the Professor’s view on werewolves in general or Snape’s view of Remus himself.

Harry yawned and found himself rubbing his eyes out of tiredness. It was getting late, gone one in the morning in fact, and Harry had classes the next day. Gathering the books and paper Harry hopped off his bed as quietly as he possibly could before dumping everything in the draws by his bed; they had better protection charms then his school trunk had.

He changed into his bedclothes before he slipped into bed. Sadly sleep didn’t find him as soon as he thought it would and instead his mind turned to the two young men that had caught his attention like no other before them. He didn’t know what to think just yet and while they’d spent time together talking a few times since he’d stormed out of the Great Hall, each time had been a chance meeting, nothing planned and they’d touched him no more than soft hugs and arm and shoulder brushes.

Harry didn’t know if he wanted more just yet but he knew that the memory of their touch and the oh so brief kisses they had given him made him flush lightly with heat and part of his body took an interest in the thoughts. Almost absentmindedly Harry found his wand hand running itself down the front of his body, pausing to rub his belly lightly before he let it reach its journeys end.

Now Harry was a teenage boy, living his school months in a dorm with boys of his own age and not to mention he had just spent the summer with two highly sexually active and open men so he knew what wanking was and even the basics of how to do it without hurting himself while making it feel the best it could.

But Harry hadn’t got round to trying it yet. He wasn’t embarrassed and he had definitely woken up with the delightfully named ‘Morning Glory’ more than once. He just hadn’t gone all the way yet and after a few moments of gentle rubbing through his pyjamas he decided that then wouldn’t be the time to either and he gave up the pleasant rubbing quite without fuss before turning over and curling into his pillows to sleep.

* * *

 

Not long into his sleep Harry felt himself slip softly into dreams. At first the dreams were soft; flashes of warm dream worlds, laughter and sweet scents carried on imagined breezes.

 Soon the sweet scents soured and Harry found himself in a round room surrounded by dark creatures that were biting at their restraints as they snarled and snapped towards him. Creatures beyond words, creatures that hardly resembled anything he had ever seen before. Strange mixes of pig and wolf, bear and snake and spiders whose eyes glowed with fresh blood; Harry didn’t know which way to turn, he was surrounded and unarmed.

But be it luck, fate or outside intervention, a hole opened up under his feet and he fell back onto his bed, still dreaming but no longer facing those terrifying beasts.

The soothing rumbling from the end of his bed alerted Harry to whom it was that had saved him from one of his more bizarre nightmares and sure enough when he looked at the end of the bed there was the Fera. It was laying peacefully with its huge head resting lightly on its just as massive paws, its long thick body stretching across his bed, tail hanging over the edge.

Its eyes burnt his soul and Harry held his breath.

 _Dominus,_ it purred in his head, _your mind is a strange place, My Dominus. Never has a Potter host been so open to their dreams and monsters._ Harry saw the creature tilt its head, as if mildly confused.

Harry couldn’t help but smile; he had long since grown used to being called strange or any other word that means the same kind of thing. “I doubt any other Potter has had the life I’ve lead. Dark Lords and all that tend to change a person.”

 _True, indeed it is true that your world has changed you but you can only be strong of mind and soul to have lived and to have remained unbroken._ It purred in what Harry thought was pride.

“I wouldn’t say I never broke but I like to think that I’ve just put myself back together again. I’ve worked so hard this summer for everything to fall into place but it seems that might fail and perhaps this time I won’t be able to fix everything or even anything.” Harry sighed. The battle with Voldemort may not have turned into a war but that doesn’t mean that Harry wasn’t fed up with fighting. Harry could just taste the slight hints of a new war brewing or perhaps it was an old war coming back to the forefront.

 The Fera rumbled to comfort him again, _It is true that what is to come will test not only you, My Dominus, but the will of those around you and that of your world. I am here only for a short while to advise and impart whatever wisdom I can._

Harry nodded slowly, there was much that he research hadn’t told him and while he didn’t think that the creature would hurt him it doesn’t mean that he didn’t hold back from completely trusting it.

“I understand and I know I’m going to need all the help I can get if I’m going to get involved in any of this. I have no knowledge of politics or the workings of Government but I see blatant acts of injustice and I cannot just leave it to follow the path I can see it going. Rebellion, revolt and uprising will be used as justification for war. I don’t want another war.” Harry ran his hand through his hair and slumped back onto his pillows. “I just want some kind of peace.”

The Fera reached out to lay one of its giant paws on Harry foot, making him jump before relaxing back into the soft pillows. _I understand My Dominus; your ancestors were much the same. To them war could only lead to no good; only death or despair for the losers and power madness for the victors. Know that if they were with you that your ancestors would support you and your brave efforts._

The words glowed warm in the black haired boy’s chest. If he would have had the support of his ancestors then how could he fail them? “Thank you, that means more that you may know.      I find myself struggling to know who supports me anymore; my friends are torn apart, my family is too busy keeping themselves safe to worry about me adding more onto their plate and of course my faith in in my teachers and Government is shattering into more pieces then I can count.”

 _Please explain and perhaps I may suggest a few words of that wisdom I offered before._  

Harry nodded and proceeded to explain as much as he could about his friends support of the Circle of Imperium, or at least a splinter group of it, he talked about his teachers and then about what he had read about the Circle.

“They really don’t sound like good people, do they? I mean who thinks that treating werewolves like disobedient servants is a good idea? It’s like slavery but mixed with a little political torture.” Harry said, sounding both frustrated and sicken by his words.

The creature was silent for a moment, _I do not like the sound of this Circle My Dominus, they sound far too much like the ideals of a man from the time of my first Potter host, the man which you now read the journal of. The man’s name was a Mister John Dee and he was a favourite of the Queens. He was a man of two faces but a dangerous man all the same. You would do well to find out more about this group and search to see if there truly is a link between the Queen’s magician and this Circle of Imperium._

Harry nodded slowly as the name had indeed come up in the journal, “I had plans to research the Circle anyway and I guess it won’t be much to add a little more.”

The rumble that the Fera gave Harry this time was approving. _Good young Dominus, now I must leave you and you must wake._

The dream faded around him and Harry woken to the feel of his best friend shaking him. “Harry! It’s time for first class, you slept through breakfast… I thought you were a head of me.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open at his friend’s words. He was going to be late. “Shit!” he grumbled as he slid out of bed and walked towards the showers.

* * *

 

Harry was feeling rather hungry by the time lunch rolled around. After missing breakfast he hadn’t even had time to grab a bite to eat during break, he had been far too busy writing and sending a short request for information from his godfather’s about the Circle.

As he sat down he noticed that the Great Hall was almost a third less full than normal. “So where is everyone?” He asked Ron and Neville as they sat down on the other side of the table, all three began filling their plates.

“The Circle’s two groups are holding a lunch meeting in the library, that’s why Hermione and Ginny have gone.” Having become so used to the silent treatment from Hermione it was no surprise that Harry hadn’t noticed her or Ron’s sister’s absence.

“Hang on, there are two groups? I thought there was just that one Hermione and Ginny joined.” Harry said before taking a drink of water.

Ron finished off another bite of food before replying. “Oh no, The Teachings of Sulis-Minerva is an all-female group, there to train girls to be smart, elegant witches. The Wisdoms of Mithras is the boys group; quite secretive and so not much is known, probably lots of war stuff and how to lead or whatever. I know Bill got an invite to join when he became head boy but because he was planning to leave the country to study so he never bothered.”

“I’m surprised you hadn’t got an invite yet Harry,” Added Neville as Ron went back to eating, “You are just the type of person they ask and they start sending out invites the same time as the Teachings do.”

Harry considered that for a moment. “Who else in our year could be invited to join? Well apart from Malfoy that is.” He said nodding towards the blond Slytherin.

Neville thought for a moment. “Malfoy for sure but also Justin from Hufflepuff, his family is rich, muggle too but that wouldn’t matter to the Circle and his friend Ernie might get an invite too… Zabini and Nott maybe if they are inviting family heirs and let me think, hmm Goldstein too, Ron because he’s friends with you and I guess me as I’m the Longbottom Heir. Looks like there’s lots of important sons in our year.”

Looking around Harry could see that Justin, Zabini and Goldstein were gone but oddly enough Malfoy was still there, next to Nott and not far away from the fifth years was Atticus sitting all on his own. The older boy hadn’t noticed Harry watching him so Harry looked away as quickly as he could.

There was no sign of Hermione during lunch and nor did anyone else appear. But there they were in the next lesson, chatting quietly to each other, making sure no non-members could hear what they were discussing.

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 

Not much happened in the next few days, a few hissy words from Hermione and Ginny in the evenings and a few flirty looks from Atticus and Lawrence in the Great Hall but apart from that nothing.

It wasn’t until Saturday that Harry managed to get enough free time to return his loaned books to the library and check out the history section for any books on John Dee. He hadn’t received a reply from his godfathers yet and Ron and Neville hadn’t known anymore about the Circle then what they had already told him and they had known nothing at all about John Dee.

His lack of knowledge made him feel quite uncomfortable, it was almost like he was going to face Voldemort all over again but this time he was going into battle willingly. There would be no excuse for his lack of preparation when things came to a head.

So lost in thought was he that he almost walked straight passed Atticus and Lawrence, who were sitting with their backs to him. Harry found himself holding his breath, half afraid they’d seen or heard him and half hopeful they had. The question was did he let them know he was there if they hadn’t? After all in would be the first time he had gone to them instead on the other wat around. They might like him going to them but they also might be too busy to bother with him…

Harry bit his lower lip lightly and took a brave step forward and then another until he was standing right behind them. They were talking about homework from their shared potions class and from what Harry could tell Lawrence seemed to know more about the subject, in fact he seemed quite passionate about it.

He was standing only a few steps away and was surprised they hadn’t noticed him. He was thinking of turning away but Gryffindor pride won out and so he let out a soft and slightly bashful “Hey…” He watched as the older boys jumped at the sound of his voice and smiled at their mildly shocked faces. When they didn’t return his greeting his lowers his eyes to the floor, worried he’d just annoyed them.

It was Lawrence who reacted first, jumping up and pulling Harry into a soothing hug. “Hello indeed! We didn’t see you there, are you alright?” to which Harry smiled and nodded as Lawrence gave way to Atticus, who hugged him much tighter than his boyfriend had.

“I am glad to see you Harry, very glad. I was thinking about you earlier but thought you would be spending the day with either Weasley or Longbottom or both, enjoying the day in the village.” Atticus said softly into Harry’s ear as he ran his nose lightly through Harry’s hair.

Harry hummed in pleasure, “I am planning on spending the rest of the day studying but not with my friends. I’ve been doing a bit of personal research and wanted to check some stuff out in the library and well I saw you on my way there and just thought to ask… If you aren’t too busy would you like to come and sit with me in the library? You don’t have to help me, you could just talk or read or study but all the same I would love your help too.” Harry looked between them pleadingly and they smiled at each other, pleased he would ask them for help with something so important to him.

Lawrence ran his hand down Harry back, making him shudder into Atticus. “Of course we’ll help, that’s what we are here for.” Atticus nodded to show he agreed. “Now why don’t you tell us a little bit of what you are looking up?” They didn’t take his hands like he had hoped but they stood close as they all walking together towards the library’s grand doors.

“Well it all started this summer…”

* * *

 

The library wasn’t very busy when they got there and Harry wasn’t surprised, it was a warm sunny day and a Hogsmeade weekend to boot and only the Seventh years seemed willing to waste a lovely day studying.

They found table by a window and sat down, Harry on one side and the older lads on the other side. They watched as Harry spread all of his books and all of his notes across the table before finally placing the journal at the very centre. Harry held his breath as he watched their faces to see what they thought of all of his hard work.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Atticus to burst out laughing and both Lawrence and Harry stared at him, confused at what would be funny about research notes.

“What my love, do you find so amusing this time?” Lawrence said dryly to his still chuckling boyfriend.

Atticus grinned at them, eyes sparkling and Harry’s breath caught in his throat; he was beautiful. “I didn’t realise how similar you two are, you even organise your notes in the same way.” He said and his tone was still full of laughter but his words made Harry blush.

Lawrence snorted, “Just because Harry and I take the time to organise anything doesn’t mean that it’s the same.”

“Oh listen to you Mister-I’m-So-Smart, I know plenty of ways to make you forget studying altogether and don’t deny that they work every single time.” Atticus said smugly.

It was Lawrence’s turn to blush and he muttered under his breath about how unfair his boyfriend was while Harry sat on the other side of the table, eyes wide and breathing fast. Atticus noticed Harry’s state and seeing that Harry had understood the basic of what he had meant he winked and licked his red lips causing Harry to flush brighter that Lawrence.

After a moment of silence around the table Harry cleared his throat and started to explain all he knew about the journal but he left out any information about his odd dreams. “I found the journal behind a portrait at the old Black house and it’s a journal of one of my ancestors, Richard Potter, who was alive during the reign of the British muggle Queen Elizabeth I. He was an Ambassador of some sort and he writes about his daily life, well so far that’s all he has written but I’ve only been reading for a week or so.” Harry watched their faces for any idea of their feelings.

Lawrence nodded, “So what are all the notes for? Are you researching your ancestor?” he asked, seemingly willing to help whatever the answer.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “Kind of, I’m also researching the Circle of Imperium and their splinter groups. What with what’s happening with Hermione I want to understand the power the group seems to have. I’m also looking up a John Dee from muggle history. Anyway I get the feeling that there in a connection between my ancestor and the circle.” As he was talking Harry displayed the journal and some of his notes for them to see while all of the notes about the fera or his dreams had been left in his bag. For some unknown reason he wanted to keep they on the hush.

“Well you are right about that Harry, well the connection anyways. John Dee’s granddaughter of his bastard son was the founder of the Circle and she had set it up in his honour. It part of the reason they are so anti-werewolf as it is said that Dee was killed by a beast dark as night and with eyes like the forest. Legend says that the beast killed him for his magic and so most people reckon the only match must have been a werewolf, even if it could never have been proven.” Lawrence used some of Harry’s notes as he talked, pointing to bits where he had almost made the connection.

Harry nodded and pointed out in the journal an entry he had read the day before, “Yes, here it talks about John Dee’s work with the muggle sciences and muggle ‘magic’. Oh look here, I had forgotten. It says that John Dee was born a squib from an unknown pureblood family and that is one of the many reasons Richard’s father hadn’t got on with him, he had been jealous of the powerful Potter magic.” Harry quickly made a note of that.

Atticus took the journal from Harry’s hands, “Good work on the preservation charms, the journal is in good condition for its age but with all this handling I doubt it would have stayed in one piece.” He said as he ran his hands down the books spine. “My mama, well my step-mother, runs a very old library in Naples and I grew up helping care for them. I do read but not to study like Lorenzo here, I read for the stories of life and sorrow, the tales of joy and death and so I spent much of my later childhood loving books like this.” He slowly passed the book back to Harry, who in turn watched Lawrence rub Atticus’ shoulder.

Harry smiled slowly, “Well when I’m done reading through it perhaps you might like to read it for yourself?” he said brightly, unknowing the amount of trust that act would be putting in Atticus.

The young man in question blinked at him slowly as if unsure how he should take such a gift and after a moment’s thought he stood and walking around the table to sit next to Harry. There he embraced the younger boy tightly and he whispered a soft ‘thank you’ in Harry’s ear before placing a kiss on a red cheek.

Unseen by Harry Lawrence watched the two embrace and from deep within his chest he felt a flame ignite. He wasn’t sure what it was or how it made him feel, all he knew is that something had chosen him and that perhaps life would be a little more interesting from that moment.

Atticus had felt something too, a burn spreading from his heart, up his throat and down into his belly. It wasn’t unpleasant but it made him pull slowly away from Harry, who sighed quietly in disappointment.

Not that he had been left unaffected by the moment, something had clicked softly within his head; a piece that was missing returned is what it felt like. He had felt all this but being unused to so much hugging he had just put it down to feeling warmed by the strong arms and sweet scent.

Before Harry could say anything else he heard voices not far away and straight away he could tell that one of them was Ginny. His eyes widened and he glanced around the table before he quickly grabbed all of his books, notes and the journal in a pile to carry.

“I think we should find another table but one out of the way a little more, so do either of you two know a good area?” He almost whispered to the other two in the hope that Ginny wouldn’t over hear and come find him.

Atticus nodded, “Of course we do, there are about three good places to snog in the library but only one of them has a table so we’ll have to head there. Lawrence do you wanna show Harry the way while I’ll make sure that no one sees or follows.” With that he grabbed his own bag, stood and walked the way that Ginny’s voice had come from.

Harry turned to Lawrence, “I’m sorry about this but I’m in no mood to fight with her again, I’ve had enough of that in the common room.”

Lawrence padded his shoulder soothingly, “If she is bothering you that much then it might be worth having a word with your head of house. Maybe she can get them to tone it down a bit.”

Harry shook his head, “She’s too busy at the minute, what with Umbridge in the school asking so many questions and then there’s the whole school wanting to arrange space and time for their little group meetings. It’s a nightmare; she hasn’t got any time for us Gryffindors.” He growled, fed and annoyed that his head of house wasn’t there to support the Gryffindors like she should be.

Lawrence nodded, “I see what you mean, well for now you can always ask me or Atticus for help, even if it’s just a place to hide because you need a quiet moment.” Harry held back from hugging the blond and instead he grinned widely.

“Thank you Lawrence, it means a lot to know I can now have space if I need it.” With another smile Lawrence led Harry towards the back of the library, towards an area that Harry knew from his time in here with Hermione that that was where all of the books that were no longer useful for a Hogwarts education went; either they were out of date, the information proved wrong or dangerous or simply a new, better edition that been realised.

Harry hadn’t even realised that there was a table back there and thought how useful that would have been over the last few years.

The table even had a thin layer of dust but that was quickly taken care of with a simple spell from Lawrence. They sat quietly, arranging the books and notes in the most useful order. Atticus appeared over Lawrence’s shoulder, smiling. “Well I made sure no one saw you walking this way so we should be fine to snog and play about...” Lawrence quickly shoved his hand over Atticus’ smug mouth. 

“Right then if you want to just ignore him then we can do a little bit of the research for you, if you want to read a little more of the journal then I’ll look up John Dee and big mouth here can look up the Circle.” Lawrence rolled his eyes as Atticus licked the hand covering his mouth.

Atticus, serious for a moment, smiled at Harry, “Of course I can, just let me know what about the Circle you need info on and I’ll grab some books.”

Harry hummed as he thought about what he really needed to know about such a powerful political group, “Anything you can find about Potter family interaction with the circle would be great, maybe some stuff on how successful they are with passing laws and just anything you think would be good I guess, I don’t mind. In fact I’m just thankful you are willing to help like this.”

Lawrence chuckled, “It’s our pleasure Harry,” he smiled at the grinning younger boy, “I’m guessing you want whatever I can find on John Dee yes?” Harry nodded, “Alright we’ll be back in a little while but you go ahead with reading the journal.”

With that they both walked off, leaving Harry with his own thoughts and a blushing face. Well with bums that nice who wouldn’t look?

Shaking his head to get rid of his dirty thoughts, grabbed the parchment with all of the notes he’d taken with reading his ancestor’s journal before grabbing the journal itself and settling into the most comfortable chair there.

The last entry he had read the night before had been from the 3rd of February 1589 and finding in the journal he noticed a gap of a week before the next one. Shrugging he started to read, quill and parchment at the ready.

_ 10th February 1589 _

_My wife felt our child kick again today. I worried that the babe was not moving as much as I have seen in other women of my wife’s stage but the Midwife told me to worry not and it is her who should know; but it is hard to stop a husband worrying._

_My father is going away for a few days, perhaps two weeks or three at the most. He would not say what for but asked me to take over his meeting with a member of the Queen’s household in few weeks’ time. I’m pleased he trusts me so much already._

_Note: Meeting is for 27 th February in the blue meeting room._

Harry took note of the meeting date before moving on the next entry, which was more every day talk about his wife and the child on the way.

Harry had to admit that he did enjoy reading the story of his ancestor’s life, he found that he knew the man better for reading about the worries Richard had faced all those years ago. His wife sounded so sweet and Harry found himself worrying for her and the baby as much as the Potter of the time had.

The next couple of chapters talked a little more of court life as Richard did some of the more basic jobs that his father had to do as an Ambassador of the time. He had a few meetings at court, a few with magical creatures and one with an unnamed wizard.

Harry was fascinated by the working of it all, the way the people spoke was strange and the people were sometimes even stranger.

Finally he reached the entry covering the meeting that had been set some pages ago.

_ 27th February1589. _

_I had my first encounter with Mister John Dee this morning at the meeting. He is a strange man and although the Queen adores him and his telling of fortunes I am wary of him and his strange ideas. I know my father sometimes works with him and I know that I too will have to someday but for now I have the oddest feeling of doom around him._

_I will keep an eye out and make sure I keep note of what I see and hear about the man._

So Richard hadn’t been sure of John Dee, Harry thought as he reached over to grab the John Dee parchment only to be surprised to find that Lawrence had it with him across the table. In fact he hadn’t even noticed their return; he had been too engrossed with the journal and the life of his who knows how many times Great-Grandfather.

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t ignoring you; I just hadn’t even noticed that you were back…Everything okay?” Harry yawned and stretched his arms up.

Lawrence had a pair of small reading glasses perched on his nose and when he smiled at Harry they moved. “It’s alright Harry, we understand how much that book means to you and we were quite happy to leave you to read for as you like. Have you found something?”

The black haired wizard nodded, “Maybe, could you just make a note on that John Dee info parchment for me? “He waited for Lawrence to nod yes before continuing on, “Just write anywhere that Richard and John Dee had a meeting on 27th February 1589 and that Richard Potter’s father doesn’t like him and nor does Richard really.”

The sound of a quill scratching across parchment filled the small space for a moment before Lawrence nodded again.

Harry attention was caught by the sounds of eating and from the corner of his eye he noticed Atticus pop a chunk of something in his mouth and it seems that Harry wasn’t the only on to take notice.

“Oi,” Lawrence said as he stood, “Aren’t you going to share that?” He said before growling when Atticus shook his head, grinning.

“If you want some you’ll have to come and get it!” he chuckled, holding up a large bar of a chocolate Harry had never seen before.

In the blink of an eye Lawrence had Atticus’ head between his hand and their mouths met with passion. In the middle of a very steamy kiss Atticus let go of the chocolate, causing it to drop to the table with a soft thump.

Harry suddenly felt hungry and as quietly as he could he reached over and grabbed the bar of thick milk chocolate.

Or what Harry guessed was milk chocolate considering that the packet was in Italian and the chocolate had a creamy look to it. Harry took his first bit while watching the blond and brunet snog each other deeply. He wanted to moan at the mix of sensations, the taste of the sweet chocolate and the sight of two very good looking wizards making out.

By the time they pulled apart and Atticus noticed his chocolate was missing Harry had already eaten a good third of the bar and he grinned as they stared at him in surprise.

Harry should have known that Atticus would want revenge and he watched, still smiling, as the older wizard stalked towards him. He didn’t have time to think as the chocolate was pulled gently from his hands and set on the table. Atticus turned back and before Harry knew it the Italian had taken control of Harry’s mouth forcefully, one hand curling into wild black hair and the other slowly running from shoulder to hip and back.

Harry couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as heat rushed through his already burning body. His own hands had travelled up to grip tightly at Atticus’ back and his head felt fuzzy as pleasure took the lead.

When Atticus pulled back and Lawrence took his place Harry had to moan again at the difference between them; Atticus was fire, burning him faster than any flame and his used the full force of his mouth and tongue to pull Harry into him. Now Lawrence made him burn too but it was a slow burn, melting him like snow in the first rays of spring sun. It was careful control and Harry didn’t even realise that he was giving his surrender with every sound he made.

Breathless Lawrence pulled back, watching Harry blink slowly at their grinning faces.

“Well that chocolate is very nice indeed.” He muttered under his breath and they laughed joyfully at the whispered words.

“My father sends it from home every few weeks or so because he knows it is my favourite. Perhaps I’ll ask him to send an extra one next time, if you would like that that is?” Atticus purred knowingly at a still breathless Harry, who nodded at the idea; the chocolate was delicious but not as much as their kisses.

Soon they had settle back down with Atticus having split the remaining chocolate three ways even if Harry had protested that he’d already had more than his fair share.

 The sat in silence for a moment as they enjoyed the creamy sweet chocolate, the sounds of students echoed around them. In fact Harry was sure he could hear someone calling his name from somewhere in the library.

“Harry? You here mate?”

Harry stood and walked towards the voice calling for him, “Yeah Ron, back here.” He called back to his red headed friend and soon he was in sight.

“You alright, Ron?” Harry asked as he led Ron back to his table and, nervously, towards y Lawrence and Atticus.

Ron nodded and flashed a smile at his best friend, “Of course, just got back from the village and was wondering where you were. What have you been up to?”

Harry chuckled, “Not much really just slept late and then met up with a couple of friends to do a bit of research on the Circle.” He thanked Merlin that Ron hadn’t been ten minutes earlier or he would have gotten an eye full.

When they walked into the aisle where the table was Harry could tell when Ron took notice of the two older students sat there.

Ron looked at Harry meaningfully and Harry grinned and turned back towards his almost-boyfriends but he missed the knowing look Ron gave him. Ron had guessed that perhaps someone had caught Harry’s eye and that the person must be either male or Slytherin or both for Harry to be worried about telling his best mate.

“Hey this is my best friend Ron Weasley and Ron, this is Lawrence Nightingale,” He pointed to the charmingly smiling blond. “And that is Atticus De Luca.” Atticus stood grinning to shake Ron’s hand.

“I’ve met your brother, Bill. He came to undo a curse on a Roman tomb in my father’s stables. He told me a little about his brothers so it’s nice to meet you in person.” Ron smiled and they shook hands.

“I think Bill told us about that one, something about the curse causing the horses to gather round it and race?” Harry knew that Ron was pleased that his brother had spoken about him.

Atticus laughed and nodded, “Yes, the tomb of an old chariot racer we believe.”

Atticus retook his seat and Ron slid into the chair next to Harry’s. “So you are doing a bit of research on the Circle? Well I got a letter from dad today about that new law that they want to pass if you want to hear it?” When they all nodded Ron pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from his bag.

“So dad says that the Ministry is split over the Werewolf Care and Control Act, some thinks it’s a great idea and some think that the act would make them no better than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This means that its progress through the courts slowed down a lot and dad says in his letter that it is currently being blocked by high level Ministry employee. He even says that the rumour mill has Malfoy Senior as that employee and dad thinks it’s true because Malfoy hasn’t denied it so far.” Ron pointed out where in the letter said what before passing it to the others to read themselves.

Harry read it quickly, “Blocked for now but how long will that last, even with Malfoy’s power behind the no vote people are still stupid enough to believe the paper’s horror stories.” He said angrily.

Lawrence sighed, “I think the only way to stop the law would be to discredit the Circle themselves and at the moment there is no way to do that.”

Like a muggle lightbulb had pinged above his head Harry suddenly had an idea. “What about me?”

The looked at his in confusion, “What about you?” asked Atticus.

Harry chuckled, “I may not like it but I’m still the Boy-Who-Lived-Again and it does have power now Voldemort is dead. I could do an interview or write an open letter, everyone knows I live with a werewolf so perhaps I can make people understand that werewolves need help and understanding.” He didn’t want to have to do such a thing but he would do almost anything for his godfathers.

They argued for a few moments whether or not it would be worth Harry putting himself in the firing line like that but once they saw that Harry was unlikely to change his mind they started debating how would be the best way for him to get his point across.

Lawrence thought the idea of an open letter would work while Atticus and Ron agreed that an interview would work better but they couldn’t agree which news outlet, Ron had suggested Luna Lovegood’s father’s magazine however Atticus thought that the magazine simply didn’t have the reader base for an interview like that and he believed something like Witch Weekly would be a better idea.

As they deliberated the idea none of them had noticed a lone figure standing at the end of the aisle watching every movement, her eyes catching every glance the older two sent towards Harry and indeed every look he sent back. When they stood to gather the notes and books and head to dinner she glared at the wondering hands that kept touching Harry’s body. She was too far to hear what was being said but she knew that whatever it was wasn’t good foe Harry or Ron.

But before they could turn and see her she had left with plans to discuss Harry’s stupid behaviour that evening. After all she was still his best friend, or would be once he had seen the light.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

* * *

 

During dinner Harry can’t stop thinking about the plans for the interview so when he’d finished his rushed dinner he decided to read some other journal entries in the hope that they might give him some more ideas.

_ 10th March 1589. _

_I am so glad to start this journal entry with such joyful news! My son is born and my wife is well. The birth was so hard on her and I wished I could have held her hand or been able to help her with the pain but no matter he is here, my first born son and heir. Only a few hours old and he is already so strong.  I am already planning his future and what I hope he will become. May he bring use joy for many years!_

_For now I must rush, I hear Henry crying and Mary has finally fallen into a deep sleep. Oh I love them both with my whole heart._

_My Henry... My Henry William Potter._

Harry had to hide a grin when he got to the entry on the birth of Richard’s son. It pleased him greatly that his ancestor was so much like his godfathers when it came to their children.

As he was closing the book he noticed Hermione watching him from along the table and as her eyes caught his he saw that she had a determined look on her face and that meant that the evening wasn’t going to pleasant if everything else she’d been determined about so far that year was anything to go by.

He sighed and he stood from the table, not looking towards any of the people who might be watching him leave.

* * *

 

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]oOo[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Harry knew he should had gone straight up to his doom room once he had reached the Gryffindor tower but when a group of first years asked him to help them with their DADA homework he couldn’t say no. He wished that there had been an older student to ask questions when he’d been in his first year.

It didn’t take long to set the first years on the right path but by the time he had done that Hermione was already waiting to pounce, like a lioness hunting her slightly terrified prey.

He knew that they could be no chance of escape so he took a deep breath before he sat down by the fire, knowing she would soon follow.

And he was right, moments later she was standing in front of him with arms crossed and face grim. “So I see you have been busy making new friends, new friends in the upper years and different Houses no less.” She said it not as a question but as a statement.

Harry nodded slowly and she snorted sharply.

“Have you nothing to say to defend yourself, Harry, have you no grand reason for abandoning us for _them_?” She asked bitterly.

Harry stared at her, “If I’ve have abandoned anyone Hermione then perhaps you can say it’s you but trust me when I say that I have very good reasons for not wanting to be around you.” He replied just as bitter.

Hermione stared, “Just me? What about Ginny and Ron and the others?”

“I talk to Ron every day and to be honest it’s more like you and Ginny abandoned me than the other way around. You put the deluded rambling of a Nazi-style political group over our friendship.” Hermione’s gasp was a shocked one.

“Harry you say such things and yet you know nothing about them, I am more than fed up with talking about it with you. In fact this is the last time I want to hear about it from you until you have opened your eyes.” The way she clenched her hand told Harry that she wanted to slap him.

“Whatever Hermione, you keep telling me to open my eyes but they are and I don’t like what I see.” He stood as if to leave and Hermione grabbed his arm.

“You still didn’t answer my question Harry, why them? You must know that they follow the path that can never lead to a natural child…” She trailed off at the look on his face.

He felt his cheeks burn red with anger and his teeth grit. “You mean gay Hermione; you mean to ask do I know that I’ve made friends with a couple of gays who like to bum each other? Is that what you want to know?”  Harry snarled.

But his angry seem to give her some kind of righteous feeling. “Put crudely Harry but yes, that is what I’m asking.”

“Yes Hermione, if you really need to know then yes I know they are gay.” Harry sighed.

“Why Harry? Why would you spend time with them if you know? I can understand with your godfather but you have no reason to be near any others…” She sounded so confused that Harry just wanted to walk away.

“Maybe I want to hang out with them because I don’t care who they want to fuck, I just care that they want to be my friends.” He kept his eyes to the floor, knowing that he didn’t want to see her face and listen to her words at the same time if he could help it.

“Harry you have friends, good friends, great friends! Why do you need to even be near them?” She sounded like she was talking to someone she thought stupid and Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

He stood and took a step forward so they were almost nose to nose, his eyes burning into hers. “I have news for you Hermione, not everything is as black and white as your little group tells you it is. The world is a strange place and the people stranger but that’s okay, in fact it’s amazing. I’m not going to let you spoil it for me.” With that he took a step back and another one before turning and walking towards his dorm.

Something made him stop and turn towards the watching eyes of the common room. He knew before the words had even left his mouth that he was going to regret it in the morning, “Hey Hermione? Want to know another reason I hang out with gays?”

Skin paler than before she nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

“Well I reckon I am one and I don’t care what you think.” With that he left the room in shocked silence and he ran up the stairs but before he could open the door he heard the shriek he knew he would.

“HARRY, WHAT DO YOU…” But before he could hear it all he slammed the door behind him.

 Sitting on his bed eating chocolate was Neville who stared at the sound of Hermione’s cut off yelling.

“What is she on about this time mate? Werewolves or gays?” he chuckled.

“Gays Nev, I made some new friends and they are gay so she reckons I need saving.” He grimaced at the idea.

Neville nodded, “Good for you Harry, you can never have enough good friends but that would set her off on a rant I’m just not sure it would make her screech like that…”

Harry laughed, “Oh that? Yeah that might be because I told I reckon I’m one of the gays she dislikes so much.”

Neville stared at Harry for a moment to see if he was joking and seeing he wasn’t he nodded. “Yep that would do it.” He said before he returned to eating his chocolates.

Harry huffed out a sigh and jumped face first into his bed; the world could wait till tomorrow. He knew that the fall out of his words would be big but he found that he didn’t care, all he wanted to do at that moment was sleep.

Just as he was falling asleep still in his day clothes he heard a tapping on his window and he turned his head to see his snowy owl pecking impatiently at the glass to be let in.

 Harry got a face full of water when he let her in from the rain. “Sorry girl, I fell asleep.” He cooed to the disgruntled owl, “You’ve got a letter for me? Good girl.” He grabbed a pot of owl treats from his bedside table and fed her one. After she had gobbled the treat down she held out her leg for him to remove the letter. He did so carefully and she flew to her stand for a well earnt nap.

The letter was the reply he’d been waiting for from Sirius and Remus. Harry quickly changed into his pyjamas and jumped back into bed.

_Dear Harry,_

_Remus here, Sirius left me a list of things to add in so don’t worry you’ll get all of his ‘wisdom’ (He told me to put that). Now to start with we are all fine, had a little issue with Silas’ health check-up but that’s all been sorted and he’s very well._

_Sadly the test for werewolf genes came back positive but the amazing Healer in training pretended that he hadn’t done the test. The test came back only mildly positive so he shouldn’t have any problems around the full moon, perhaps he’ll have better sight, smell and taste but nothing more._

_We enjoyed a lovely walk over the South Downs and perhaps we can return there next summer with you and older Silas. Kingley Vale has some beautiful views and lovely plants and animals._

_Now Sirius told me to write that you are to keep your nose out of the Circle’s business. They are far nastier than you could ever know and we don’t want to get hurt or have the public turn on you._

_Sirius, Silas and I send our love and we’ll see you at Yule!_

_With love, your adopted family_

Harry sighed as he read that Sirius wanted him to stay away; didn’t he know that Harry was more likely to go looking now?

Harry put the letter in his bedside draw; he’d think more on that tomorrow but for now he wanted to relax. He didn’t want to work on an essay and he wasn’t in the mood to read his father’s copy of the Lord of the Rings and instead he grabbed his ancestor’s journal and opened it to the last read entry.

Henry Potter, how like Harry that was and he shares a birthday with Remus… he thought before he read the next page.

_ 15th March 1589.  _

_Henry is such a lovely baby! Oh he cries and whines at times but he is just a baby and I would worry if he made no sounds at all. He drinks well my wife is reporting and it calms my heart to know that he has such a strong chance of making it to adulthood. Well in the form of good news, my Father is due to meets his first Grandson tomorrow and I hope all goes well. After losing my mother he never did remarry, although I know he wished for more children. I wonder what he will think of Henry’s name, I do hope he will be pleased. Mary was unsure and wish to name him after her father, Edward but the family down the lane just had a baby and called  the young lad Edward so if we wish them to be friends then different names will make life just the slightest bit easier._

_But now I must ready the household for my Father’s visit tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a big day._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? The next chapter will be set in the winter break and you’ll find out a shock or two.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it enough to review.
> 
> Conquered King


	11. Chapter Nine: Home Is Where The Heart Is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! I hope you all had a good new year etc. My life is pretty busy and pretty crap at the moment so if the chapter is shit or whatever then please forgive me, I’m trying.
> 
> This chapter is a break from the main sorry to look at some background stuff through Remus and Sirius’ eyes. It’s in three parts, first a visit from Andromeda, secondly Silas’ two month check-up and thirdly a nice family day out.
> 
> Check out the poll on my profile if you want your say in what type of career Harry might start looking at.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own and shall not make any money writing this.
> 
> Warnings: AU, Slash, Threesome, OCs, Minor Character death, occasional strong language, this is going to be quite political and looks at the rise of the Far Right in the UK and in Europe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and maybeee reviewwww ;)

Chapter Nine: Home Is Where The Heart Is.

Part One: Blood is Thicker than Water.

A London September wasn’t warm and it wasn’t cold. It was that in between that had you racing for a jumper one second and racing to take it off ten minutes later. Autumn was fast approaching and the bright sun and warm air of summer would soon fade into dreams and the cold dark clouds of winter would take over.

Sirius didn’t really like summer. It was too hot, the muggles were too loud and there was fewer reasons to snuggle but on the other hand summer meant days at the beach, cool drinks on hot nights and Remus in shorts.

Sirius liked seeing his werewolf in shorts; he had just the right legs for them what with his werewolf side giving him the lean muscles to fill them out and naturally having just the right amount of body hair that he looked masculine but not so much that Sirius could mistake it for the Full Moon.

Another reason to like summer was quite a new one and it was having his Godson home but Harry had returned to Hogwarts the week before and that day it left Sirius alone with Silas as Remus was out searching for jobs that Sirius had tried to convince him he didn’t need but as always Remus had a lot of pride and living off the generosity of others wasn’t something he could happily do.

Being a werewolf did limit the options open to Remus in the Wizarding world and Sirius wouldn’t allow his boyfriend to do any of the low paid, hard labour or boring jobs that some employers were willing to hire werewolves for so after a few rather big arguments and failed interviews both Sirius and Remus settled on Remus finding a small, part-time job in the muggle world and so far he had been surprisingly successful, having been invited to two interviews in the last two weeks alone. One for the job as an assistant in a small rare books shop and the other as a receptionist/cashier in a small costume store that both sold and made the clothing. 

The interview for the receptionist job was where Remus happened to be when the door-bell rang at 10.45 am on the Wednesday after Harry had left for Hogwarts and Sirius, knowing Remus wouldn’t have finished yet and not expecting visitors, was confused.

He had been in the middle of settling Silas down for a nap when the ‘ding, dong’ of the doorbell rang through the house and surprised at the sound he left the fussing baby in his day cot and rushed to the door.

Upon opening it Sirius found his jaw dropping in shock. On the other side of the door was the person he had least expected to see: Andromeda Tonks, dressed in a fine gold fur coat, face slightly distasteful.

“Cousin Sirius, What a… pleasure to see you.” She nodded as she brushed passed his shocked form to hang her coat on the wooden stand and walked towards the open living room door.

“Err, you too I guess Cousin Andy.” Sirius said into thin air as she was already gone. He shut the door quickly and followed her.

 He walked slowly into the living room and stared at her back, feeling both confused and wary at her being there. She was standing over Silas’ day cot as he in turn blinked slowly up at the face of his grandmother.

Sirius bit his lip; he didn’t have a fucking clue why she might be there but he knew deep down that it couldn’t be anything good.

Andromeda sat, regally, on the chair next to the baby’s day bed. “Still calling me Andy are you? I grew out of that in my teens but enough, that’s not what I’m here for.”

Sirius sat slowly on to the closest seat and stared for a moment before he said, “Well err what are you here for then?” he mumbled as she gently picked the tired baby up.

She didn’t look up as she spoke. “I’m here to make sure my Grandson is being cared for in a fitting manner, I wouldn’t want him to grow up to be an unsatisfactory child or a shame on the name Tonks.”

Sirius gulped; this wasn’t going to go well at all. “You know his last name isn’t Tonks Andromeda, he’s a Black; by blood and by name.” It was time that the Black family got a better reputation for itself and young blood was almost certainly what was needed to gain that.

Andromeda paused her gentle strokes of Silas’ puzzled face to glace up at Sirius. “And I believe that was a stupid choice to make. The Black family name isn’t clean, hasn’t been for years, and the child will face negativity because of that. It would have been better if the child had been kept the Tonks he was born.” A hint of bitterness flicked across her face and Sirius filed that away to think on later.

But for now Sirius found himself getting a wee bit angry. “That child has a name Andromeda, he is Silas Black and that’s what he’s going to stay.”

She laughed lightly in return but the bitterness still hadn’t faded. “Silas Black… How pureblood of you. Very regal, very… ancient; Perhaps my daughter would have liked a more modern name do you think? Or perhaps she would have liked to name the child after her father. I think he’d rather suit Edward. Little Ed or Teddy is quite adorable. ”

Sirius couldn’t quite believe what she was saying straight to his face; he had expected similar thoughts and feelings but certainly hadn’t anticipated for her to say them aloud when he was around!

Stiffening his building fury, he stated calmly and clearly as he could, “Well nothing can be done now and I think he likes his name. It doesn’t matter if he’s a Black, by the time he is old enough the family name should have a better reputation. I mean Harry Potter is my godson so hopefully it will get us some good press and when Silas is a bit older I’m going to try do some good with the family fortune; maybe build that muggleborn introduction school me, James and Moony thought up back in our last year of Hogwarts.”

She snorted, quite lady-like but it was a snort all the same and Sirius had a hard time controlling his glare. He’d always had a temper and his time locked away hadn’t helped a single bit, more that it had caused it to build up and there it lay, waiting to explode.

“So you want to put the Black family name in better repute but you seem to be quite happy to rip what is left of it to pieces by being seen, in a romantic sense, with a werewolf.” By now Andromeda had made herself comfortable, she was sat back of the plush red chair, her ankles neatly crossed, babe in arms. Silas didn’t look to sure, his arms wouldn’t stop moving and his little mouth was blowing continues bubbles; both were things that Sirius had learn were signs of confusion and unhappiness.

Silas wasn’t the only one unhappy; Sirius could feel the tower of anger beginning to topple.

“Never had you down as anti-werewolf Andromeda, in fact I distinctly remember coming to you Christmas of my second year, confused and worried because I thought one of my best friends might be a werewolf and I didn’t know how to handle it. Remember what you said? You said that friendship was far more important that silly politics. Gone back on those words now have you?”

She sighed. “Sirius, Cousin, I have nothing against werewolves, I never have and never plan too but the rest of the Wizarding World has another view and you ‘shacking up’, as the muggles put it, is not going to do your big pan to restore the Black family any favours is it? What muggle would want to send their young children to a school run partly by what they know of as a terrifying beast? And where are you going to get teachers who will be happy to work with a werewolf despite theirprejudices? It doesn’t seem that this is a plan you have thought through very well Sirius.”

 Sirius had had enough. “Well fuck the Wizarding World; if people can’t get off their high horses then you can’t blame me.”

Unperturbed she simple raised a neat brow and shrugged her thin shoulders. “As you like.”

Dumb struck he stared back at her unflinching gaze; until Silas let out a whimper and Sirius was soon in front of them, reaching for the discontented infant.

Sirius didn’t see the spiteful look Andromeda shot at his back and it took a moment after Sirius had retaken his seat, this time Silas in his arms, before Andromeda found her voice.

“I could have quite easily calmed him Cousin; there was no need to rip him out of my arms like an uncivilised thug. After all I did raise a beautiful daughter from birth and she turned out to be perfect.” Pride and sadness shined through her calm mask.

Sirius nodded slowly. “Of course you could have but I just like to know myself that he’s alright and of course Tonks were perfect, and she’s missed every day. It’s a shame Silas will never meet his mother but you can’t say that he won’t thrive and be happy living here as a member of the Black family. He’ll even have an older brother figure in Harry.”

She hummed as she glanced round the room. This living room have been one of the first rooms to have been given a make-over. Gone were the broken pieces of wood and peeling wallpaper, replaced but rich red and cream painted walls and brand new sofas and chairs. Andromeda didn’t seem to be too impressed by the decoration and she soon returned her unwavering gaze to Sirius and Silas.

“Why are you here after all this time Andy? I said after Silas’ birth that you would be welcome to come and see him anytime wanted. I said you could look after for a few days even, once he got settled but you never came; well apart from when you came to tell when and where Tonks was going to be buried.” Sirius couldn’t stop the words and once he started speaking he couldn’t stop.

Andromeda’s gaze snapped from it had been resting on Silas’ now sleeping face to Sirius’, angry was undoubtedly the reason her Black eyes seemed to be glowing with an internal fire.

“I hope Cousin that you remember that I have just lost my daughter; I have had to bury my only child, I’ve had to watch her coffin by lowered into the cold earth forever. I’ve been rather busy; both sorting my daughter’s affairs and grieving so perhaps you should have thought that I haven’t had the time to ‘visit’.” Andromeda said fiercely, her body remaining stiff as her words whipped across the space between.

Sirius didn’t mean to flinch but it couldn’t be helped as her words bit deep. “Perhaps I could have put it another way,” Sirius said as gently as he could, “But I really thought you would want to spend some time bonding with your Grandson, I know you lost Tonks but part of her is still here, in Silas and it would be better for him to grow up with you around so you can tell him all the stories of Tonks that I missed by being locked up. Silas may have to grow up without a mother but he isn’t going to grow up without love like we did.” And it was true; Sirius’ childhood had been typical of the Black family, lonely, dark, with little love and lots of expectations. “Surely you have time to pop round once in a while?”

Andromeda bit her inner cheek and her fingers started to drum lightly on her knee. “I don’t think I can Sirius, more is happening in my life now than you know.”

Frustrated at her lack of real answers Sirius couldn’t help but pled with her. “Andy, Cousin, you know that if things are that bad I’d help in any way I can, you only have to ask.”

She seemed to take a deep breath before letting it out as a sigh. “My husband is dying Sirius; I have to admit that now. Cancer of the lungs the muggle doctors said. There’s nothing that can be done now, he is far too gone.”

Sirius sat back in shock, this he had not been expecting; he hadn’t known Ted very well, Andromeda having married while he had been still at school but what of him he had known made him think highly of the man and to think of him dying was a loss that Sirius knew might break his cousin.

Sirius stood and pulled Andromeda into his arms and he wrapped them round her ever thin shoulders; she broke and once the tears started they didn’t stop. Her long fingers gripped the back of Sirius’ shirt as she gently sobbed into his chest.

“Oh Andy why didn’t you ask for help?” he sighed, she’d always been the stubborn one but to suffer in silence like this made no sense. “I could have helped. Have you sought the advice of a Healer, they might be able to help where a muggle doctor might not.” He held onto her upper arms as she pulled back to wipe her tear stained face with a handkerchief.

Andromeda gently pushed Sirius back and retook her seat by a now sleeping Silas. Sirius soon too found himself back in his own seat and he found himself wishing Remus were there; he’d know how to deal with things like this.

Crying people just weren’t his thing unless they could be cheered up with a cheeky joke or a light-hearted prank.

But real sorrow like this couldn’t be fixed with a laugh; it couldn’t really be fixed at all.

Andromeda composed herself slowly. Sirius could understand why she couldn’t just let go. Their childhoods hadn’t been ones to allow weakness and according to their parents showing emotion that wasn’t pride or distaste for others was indeed a weakness. Sirius could remember Andromeda quite well from when they were children; their parents had been close, even for their relation, and of course their shared ideals. Andromeda may have rebelled and married ‘below herself’, as his mother had quite politely (for her anyway) put it, but as a child she had done almost everything she had been told. She had gone to her tutor classes, had read the right books and had showed the perfect skills a pureblood lady should. Sirius on the other hand had done whatever he could not to do what his parents wanted. He didn’t listen to the tutors, he certainly hadn’t read the dark arts books his mother had tried so hard to make him read and when it came to having the skills of a pureblood lord, well from the amount of time his dear mother had spent screaming his failures at him he guessed that he never got them.

Andromeda had met Ted Tonks and had changed. She suddenly didn’t care what her parents thought of her and she certainly didn’t care who her mother had wanted her to marry. After the last day of her last year Andromeda had come home, picked up all of the belongings she could carry and she ran away and married Ted. Her mother had been more than a little bit angry and her father had refused to allow her name to be spoken in his hearing range. His mother had been gleeful, the wicked bitch she had been, she laughed at the fact that the perfect pureblood princess had done the ultimate taboo and had sullied her blood, body and music with Mudblood.

Sirius was suddenly bought back to the present by his cousin talking. “The first thing I did was contact a Healer I had heard had worked on a few cases of muggleborn children was had gotten their Hogwarts letter while suffering from cancer. Turns out that its very rare for a grown adult witch or wizard to get cancer, once their magic is developed is stops the cells mutating into cancer. In the few cases Healer Nixly said she had seen in adults they were all muggleborn and it was caused partly by outside forces. For Ted it turns out that the ‘harmless’ muggle cigarettes Ted loves to smoke aren’t as harmless as he wanted me to believe and now he’s paying a heavy price.” It was no surprise that she sounded bitter and hurt, to know that her husband had basically slowly killed himself with every puff of that deadly smoke must be heart breaking… and so soon after losing her daughter it was a blow.

Sirius’ gut twisted in sympathy, she didn’t deserve to lose everything like this. “Ahh Andy I don’t know what to say. Sorry doesn’t seem enough but I can’t think of anything else to say…”

A sigh left Andromeda’s dry lips. “Believe me Cousin, I know. I don’t even know what to think let alone say to my husband. I have no one to turn to and Ted… Ted seems to have given up; he just doesn’t care anymore without Nymphadora. Dora was his everything and now she isn’t here anymore.” She gently wiped a few more tears off of her pale cheek.

Sirius cleared his throat before saying softly. “Know that the door is always open to you Andy and I am always open to talk to if you need to. If you just want to see Silas than just ask, want a shoulder to cry on, just ask and if you ever feel too lonely or just need a break, well your old room is still free. Might need a good dust and a new bed but apart from that know you always have a place here. Tonks your name may be now but a Black by blood you shall always be.”

A few more tears escaped at his words and she smiled. A light and sad smile but a smile all the same.

“Thank you Cousin Sirius, knowing I have a home here means more to me than I thought it ever would. Our childhood may not have been ideal or very happy but I think you are right when you say that it is about time we started to put the pride back into the Black family name. Time to drag it out from the dark it has fallen into and out into the light.” Andromeda said strongly and Sirius was glad that she could see things from his side.

Just as he was about to speak again she waved her hand and started talking again, her voice stronger, tears forgotten and Pureblood genes showing clearly once more.

“Well as glad as I am to hear that, that wasn’t why I came here today. So as you know all Aurors must make a will with Gringotts when they start their training then update it at least once a year. I was talking to the lawyers, I couldn’t do it any earlier than I have, and they informed me that the will hadn’t been updated yet this year and didn’t include Silas. Dora’s money, the pay-out from the Ministry and everything else has come to me but I don’t need it. I was planning to put all of the money in a trust for her child, Silas. I know you don’t need the money but nor do I and it would be better if my daughter’s money went to her child, my grandson, perhaps he could use it to go traveling after Hogwarts. But according to the British Ministry I need your permission to set up such a trust account, at least if I want it is his name. I doubt you have a problem with that but I need that in writing.”

“Of course you can Andy, I’ll write you up a permission letter right now, I’ll just grab a quill and parchment or maybe Harry’s left some of his muggle pens and paper about. Want a cup of tea while I’m up?”

She tilted her head. “Yes thank you that would be lovely. I would prefer Assam but I’d be happy with plain black.”

Sirius snorted. “Don’t worry, we have plenty of Assam, Remus loves it and I’ve grown to like it. Harry likes Darjeeling, don’t understand why cause I can’t stand the taste myself. Sugar?”

 She smiled, more relaxed, if still deeply sad. “One please.”

Sirius nodded slowly and went to write the letter and make the tea.

When Sirius returned with a blue china cup of Assam and a black mug of strong black coffee in hands and letter to Gringotts underarm Andromeda had picked a yawning Silas out of his day cot and was cradling him in her arms, cooing at his annoyed expression.

Sirius gently placed the tea cup and the letter next to her, which she thanked him for, before he sat down himself.

“Let me know if the letter’s no good, been meaning to pop to Gringotts so I can always let them know in person.”

“Thank you Cousin, with Ted being so unwell there just isn’t the need for the money. Once Ted has passed I’ll most likely sell the house we live in now and move into a smaller house, perhaps closer to here. It’s going to be hard living without him with Dora gone. Silas is all I really have left.” She didn’t sound so bitter but the sadness was still lurking deep and would do of sometime. Andromeda picked up her tea with the hand not cradling Silas and took a sip before nodding in approval to Sirius. The movement made Silas cry out, he didn’t like being moved once he got comfortable.

“So the Healer is sure then, there is nothing that can be done?”

“Absolutely nothing; magic can’t help and nor can muggle doctors. Healer Nixly said just to make him comfortable and make sure he enjoys his last few months”

Sirius’ heart clenched for his Cousin, she didn’t deserve this and he now understood why she hadn’t been round to see Silas; everything was far too painfully right not and would stay so for a long time yet.

“Is that how long the Healer says he has then? A couple of months?” It wasn’t long at all and would mean the loss of her daughter and husband in less than a year and more than that in a couple of months’ time it would be Yule and it would be simply cruel for Andromeda to lose Ted when everyone would be celebrating.

Andromeda once again nodded. “Mmmhm, Healer Nixly said from two to six months but that could change for the better or for the worse depending on his health in other ways, the flu would kill him he’s so weak right now.”

“Healer Nixly? I’ve heard of her before I’m sure of it.” Sirius said after a moment of silence. “Yeah, doesn’t she know one of the lawyers we both go to?”

Andromeda smiled slightly. “Yes, before her marriage she was Georgiana Copperfield, younger sister to Beatrice Copperfield the Copperfield of Copperfield, Cane and Campani and she is also the best friend of the wife of Matthias Campani, Donnatella. Matthias is my lawyer and I believe Alexander Cane is yours?” Silas had stop being so annoyed by now and had started playing gently with his grandmother’s long hair.

“He is, we went over the summer to sort our wills, you know, add Harry and Silas to them. Plus it will be easier having all the paperwork done in one building; the Black family are well known to lose important documents!” Sirius chuckled, remembering when his aunt, Andromeda’s mother had wanted to create her own family tree, like the one in the formal parlour but she somehow mislaid the Black family volume seven, 1345 to 1457. His mother had never forgiven Andromeda’s mother for that.

“They are lovely people too. Matthias wife, Donnatella has been a real support to me. They lost their young daughter in a muggle fire five years ago and Healer Nixly’s son isn’t very well but they have no idea why.” She paused to remove Silas’ hand from her long hair, playing was fine but he had started pulling. “Poor Georgiana, she was terribly worried about sending him to Hogwarts but he wanted to go and she just couldn’t say no.”   

While Sirius was glad his cousin had the support she no doubt needed, he didn’t like how close she was to their lawyers, who had at first suggested when he had signed the formal adoption papers that perhaps in would be better for the baby if he were to be raised by his grandmother and no to mention the rumours of a link between Matthias Campani and the Circle of Imperium.

But Sirius smiled anyway. “I’m pleased you have people to talk to Andy, I know losing Tonks has hit you hard and knowing Ted’s health is deteriorating can’t make things any better. I’m sure with their support things will go as well as they can but don’t forget that you are always welcome here. I was thinking of removing the old family tree but I think I’ll just update and restore it back to how it should be, making sure you and Tonks have pride of place, where you should be.”

He was surprised to see tears glitter in her eyes at his words, perhaps being a member of the Black family meant more to her than he had ever thought.

“Thank you Sirius, I know you never felt the need to please your parents but it broke my heart to turn back on them as I did. I will never regret doing so but nor will I ever forget the look of despair on my mother’s face when I returned, married to a muggleborn.” The wound was an old one, buried under far fresher ones but still as painful as in had been years ago.

She drank the last of her tea before she put the empty cup back on the table. She then gave the snoozing baby a light hug and a kiss before she placed him gently down so he could sleep peacefully.

She stood and so did Sirius. “Thank you Cousin, for your support, your words and of course this letter. I’ll have Campani give Cane a copy of any paperwork and I’ll try make my visits more often.” She smiled and they headed to the door.

“We can come to you if you want; I mean I’m sure Ted would like to see him. Let us know when’s a good day when Ted isn’t feeling too bad and I’ll pop over. I’m looking after Silas till he is older and then I’ll think of going back to work so I’m almost always free.”

She smiled gratefully. “That would be lovely. Now I better go I have a meeting with Donnatella and Georgiana in 30 minutes, Donnatella has an idea she wants to discuss with me.” She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a rather motherly kiss on the cheek.

Sirius was momentarily confused. “I thought you said Healer Nixly was helping you with Ted, so what idea could Mrs Campani have?”

She looked surprised for a moment. “She and her husband are helping me with another matter but I’ll be late as I don’t hurry. Thank you for the tea, you partner has good tastes. I’ll floo or owl you when I shall be round next or when would be a good time for you to bring Silas to see Ted.” With her parting words, Andromeda turned and walked out of the open door. _Bit dramatic,_ worried Sirius.

With his cousin gone Sirius headed back to Silas and sat where Andromeda had been sitting moments before. Silas was still sleeping but Sirius found himself picking up the snoring infant anyway. He needed the comfort, he need to know that Silas was still there.

He didn’t like the sound of what Andromeda was saying. She and her friends were up to something… But what? Sirius sighed and soon both were asleep.

Part Two: Break a Little More.

_Why on earth did Sirius have to get sick today?_ Thought Remus as he walked through the doors to St Mungo’s paediatrics ward with Silas in his arms; it was time for Silas’ two month check-up and this was the big one. His appointment was for 11.30 am and Remus was worried.

This was when they would find out if Silas carried any werewolf blood or if indeed he had any magic at all. From what Andromeda had said at his birth, Silas could have any number of blood fathers including werewolf, wizard or even muggle.

Both Remus and Sirius had a good idea which one of those was Silas’ blood-father but they hoped dearly that they were wrong. Perhaps it had simply been a coincidence that Silas had spiked a fever on both nights of the full moon and that the next day he drank almost twice as much milk as normal.

Well today would be the day they fine out for sure and Sirius had to damn well come down with the flu didn’t he? It wasn’t bad but there was no way they wanted to risk the possibly very ill children in the paediatric ward so Sirius had been left at home and it was Remus alone who had to brave the stares, glares and not so quiet whispers.

The waiting room was busy and Remus had to wait a few moments to book in at reception. Only once he and Silas were booked in did Remus look around for a place to sit but there were very few empty seats but as luck would have it Remus found a seat near the front, away from the children’s play area but close to reception.

Laying Silas in his lap so he was sitting up, his back resting on Remus’ belly and Remus’ hands holding him securely so he wouldn’t fall. Silas himself was awake and very curious about his surroundings; there was so much noise and so many other children, who were laughing, crying or asleep.

 One boy, about four years old, had caught Silas’ attention; the boy was sitting around from them and he was making cat meows as he played with a cat teddy. Silas seemed amazing by the sound and Remus found himself smiling as the infant in his lap scrunched his tiny nose up as the little boy he had been watching made a particularly loud yowl.

But at that same moment the man who the little boy was with, most likely the boy’s father by the age and look of him, saw that Silas and Remus were watching the boy play. The man recognised Remus and he glared before he swapped seats with the boy so he was out of sight of the watching ‘evil’ werewolf.

Remus sighed; he had known that something like this was likely to happen. People just didn’t like werewolves and seeing a werewolf round children, even if they had a good reason, wasn’t going to make them happy, if fact it would put them on the defensive very quickly.

It made Remus feel bitter, before he had been ousted as a werewolf none of this had happened and now there would be a very real chance that the small infant in his arms, his son in all but blood, could face the same life he himself did now; a life where he would be feared and hated for something that he didn’t have any control over. It wouldn’t matter if Silas developed into a full werewolf or not, the mere fact a parent of his was indeed a werewolf and he therefore would himself be a carrier of werewolf blood would mean that many people would treat him like filth.

Lost in thought Remus almost didn’t notice the woman sit down beside him; in fact he wouldn’t have noticed if they baby in her arms wasn’t screaming so loud that the dead might wake.

The woman, whose skin was almost as dark as her black hair, was quite young as well as very pretty. The baby in her arms, a little girl from the pink clothes and blanket, was flushed bright red even through her dark skin. The sweaty skin and the loud but gruff cries were clearly indicators of a fever.

The woman, while very pretty, looked knackered and Remus guessed that she had been up all night with the crying baby. She slumped into her chair before turning to him.

“I’m so sorry she’s being so noisy, the fever means she can’t sleep and when she can’t sleep she gets grumpy and when she gets grumpy she likes to make sure we know all about it.” She gently wiped the sweat off of her daughters face with a tissue. “I can’t believe how busy it is in here.”

Remus partly couldn’t believe she was talking to him; didn’t she know who and therefore what he was? His face, along with Sirius’, had been in the paper quite a few times over the last two months so it wasn’t often that people didn’t know at the very least that he was a werewolf on sight.

“No worries,” he chuckled, hoping she either did know and didn’t care or would be gone before she found out. “This little monster has a good set of lungs on him and knows how to use them too. You can’t help it when they get sick but she does look poorly indeed.” The baby’s cries had faded slightly at her mother’s touch.

The mother looked even more worried for a moment. “She does, doesn’t she?” She sighed. “I’ve tried everything there is to try and bring the fever down but nothings working. It isn’t super high and there isn’t anything else wrong with her; she’s still feeding and I’ve changed enough nappies to know there’s nothing wrong there but it has been over 48 hours now and I can’t leave it any longer, no matter what the Healer I flooed said.” She rubbed her own eyes, which had sleepless bags under them.

Remus nodded, he could see why she might be worrying. “Poor wee thing, she looks almost as tried as you! I know how you feel, Silas here wouldn’t eat a few weeks ago and my partner wouldn’t leave his side when he spiked a slight fever.”

The woman smiled; glad that someone else understood why she was worried. “I was about to ask you about the little man in your lap, he doesn’t seem too worried even with my monsters crying. Is he yours, it’s just I can’t see you in his features at all!” whereas the little girl in her arms was a spitting image of her mother, dark eyes, creamy coco skin and tightly curled hair.

Remus ran his hand over Silas’ bright red peach frizz hair and over his paling skin. He had been born with a more olive tone but had become paler and paler after his first month till his skin now looked almost like milk.

Remus smiled because he was glad to see no judgement in her eyes. “Mine but not by blood. My partner adopted him after Silas’ mother and my partner’s cousin passed away but he doesn’t really look like her either…” and that only left the blood father for Silas to look like.

Remus could see that she was about to ask about the blood father when she was called up to reception. Remus could tell the moment she was told who and what he was. Her body stiffened and she glanced his way before quickly looking back at the witch behind the desk.

Remus couldn’t help the gutted feeling he felt; he had hoped that this wouldn’t happen. She had been so nice and it was pleasant to talk to someone while waiting but now he watched as she slowly made her way back to the seats but this time she sat on a seat by the play area which was the other side of the room to where he was sat. She didn’t look at him at all and Remus felt bitter; what did she think he was going to do? Bite her or the baby? It wouldn’t do anything even if he was the type to do so! Or maybe she just didn’t want to look like a bad mother by sitting next to a werewolf with her sick infant in her arms.

Remus didn’t have time to feel too bitter for long as a Healer came out of the ward and stopped by reception and after a moment Silas’ full name was called out.

Remus stood carefully before pulling Silas to his shoulder and grabbing his bag from where he had dropped it to the floor.

When they were only a few steps away the Healer turned and frowned and then turned back to the witch behind the desk where they shared some heated words. Remus didn’t catch all of the words but did hear ‘werewolf’, ‘not’ and the Healer ask ‘Isn’t there anyone else’ to which the witch started shaking her head.

The Healer turned back to facing Remus just as he got to the desk. The Healer’s name tag read ‘Third Class Healer Mason’; he was an old looking man who was perhaps in his seventies with a shock of white hair and watery blue eyes.

“I believe that Mr Black was supposed to have been brought here by his adopted father, a Mr Sirius Black?” The Healer took a long look at Remus from foot to head before sneering lightly.

This type of attitude was something Remus had gotten used to over the last two years but never had he expected it so obviously from someone like a Healer.

 Remus slowly looked straight into the Healers eyes. “Sirius is my partner and yes it was the plan for him to bring Silas in but because Sirius has the flu we didn’t think it would be best for him to be around sick children.” Remus was very aware that they were most likely being watch by witches and wizards seated in the waiting room; he could feel their eyes burning into his back and so seems could Silas as the little boy let out a stressed cry and Remus in return hugged him tighter.

The Healer didn’t look impressed at all. “Well wasn’t there anyone else who could have brought him in, a grandparent perhaps? Anyone might have been better.” The witch behind the desk was listening closely and Remus knew that many waiting also heard the Healers words and Remus just wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

Remus shook his head slowly with his eyes now staring into the back of Silas’ little head and his cheeks blushed pink with embarrassment. “Unfortunately Silas’ grandmother is busy caring for his rather ill grandfather. I was the only one not ill who was also free today.”

The Healer didn’t look pleased. “Well I’ll be back in a moment so if you’d be willing to take a seat for a minute someone will be out shortly.” With those sharp words the old Healer turned back through the green ward doors and Remus was left standing by reception, feeling like a fool.

It was fine of Healer Mason to say take a seat but when Remus turned back to the waiting room all of the seats had been taken as the ward got busier and busier as midday past. The only place for him to wait was a standing space by reception or a small clear space in a far corner, which was where Remus found himself walking towards with what felt like everyone watching.

The minute Healer Mason has said would take for someone to come for them turned to twenty before someone approached him.

It was a woman in her mid-forties with dark mahogany hair and black eyes wearing Healer green robes. Her name tag was different from Mason’s black one; hers was golden, which indicated she was head of a department in the hospital, and it had the crossed wand and syringe symbol which told Remus that she had studied both magical and muggle medicine. Her tag read Healer Nixly, the woman Sirius had told him was helping his cousin Andromeda with her husband.

She stood tall before him. “I’m afraid Mr Lupin that Healer Mason is refusing to do the infant’s check-up with you in the room and as he is the only Healer free you have three choices; firstly and the one I suggest, you find someone else to go in with him. Secondly he goes in alone, which I don’t recommend or thirdly you rebook the check up for a later date, either with a different Healer or have another person bring the child in. The child after you has taken your appointment slot so you may have theirs and therefore you have ten minutes or so to do as you need.” She was matter of fact with her words and Remus couldn’t bring himself to dislike her. Healer Mason on the other hand…

He sighed as he felt Silas wiggle; the baby had been far away from home for far too long and was starting to get very unhappy. “I’ll see if I can find someone to go in with him but I can’t see myself finding anyone in ten minutes who would want to bother helping me.” The words were bitter on his tongue.

The Healer looked pleased with his answer. “I had hoped you might say that and I’ve found someone who would be willing to take the check-up with Silas if you are willing to let her.”

Remus found himself confused at her words; someone here was willing to help? He knew it wouldn’t be the young mother he had talk to earlier nor anyone else in the waiting room so who could it be? “Who have you found that would be willing to help, Healer Nixly?”

She tilted her head as if she were assessing him. “Mrs Malfoy is here for a charity meeting that ended a few minutes ago. She heard Healer Mason and offered to go in with the infant and it is even better as it turns out that she is even a relation of the child’s.”

Remus never thought he would be happy to near the name Malfoy in his whole life but now he was. After what happened with Harry in Diagon Alley Sirius had been wondering if it might be worth getting in contact with his other cousin and instead she had made the contact. It was a relief to know Silas could have his check up and still be in safe hands. “That would be perfect Healer Nixly, thank you for your help. Mrs Malfoy is my partner’s cousin so I’m sure its fine if she takes him.”

“No need to thank me Mr Lupin, I’m happy to help where I’m needed. Mrs Malfoy is talking to another head of department right now but I shall inform her of your answer and send her out as soon as she is free. Have a good day Mr Lupin, young Silas.” With that and a nod she moved on.

Silas was even more unhappy by now. He had turned his small head as much as he could and was making impatient little huffs and cries. Remus tried to soothe him but it wouldn’t work and Remus just hoped it wouldn’t take long.

It wasn’t long before Narcissa Malfoy walked out of the reception doors and as soon as she saw him she started walking his way. She wasn’t wearing a robe today but a muggle style trouser suit that was a pale lavender colour with a deep purple shirt and a lovely amber bead necklace that Remus knew she had been given as a teen from photos Sirius had shown him. Her pale blonde hair was in lose curls around her face and she had a bright but sad smile on her face.

She didn’t hold her hand out to shake but instead gave Silas a light kiss on the forehead before doing the same to Remus’ cheek.

“I’m sorry to hear that Healer Mason is being so inconsiderate Mr Lupin, I’ll be having words with the Head of Infect Checks and Statistics when I see him next; this is a hospital and there is no room for private opinions. Werewolf or not you should have the right to be treated with dignity.”  Sirius’ cousin was a woman used to getting her way and Remus was pretty sure that when she said she’d be having words then she would indeed make sure they were heard.

Remus awkwardly returned the cheek kiss as she turned her head for it. “Thank you for agreeing to go in with Silas Mrs Malfoy, he is getting rather worked up and I don’t think it would be fair to make him hang round much longer.” Silas was drooling all over his papa’s neck and his tiny eyes were red from his unhappy tears.

Mrs Malfoy looked at Silas concerned. “He isn’t looking well the poor child; I’ll make sure the Healer takes as little time as possible with him and please, call me Narcissa Mr Lupin. You are after all my cousin’s husband in all but name.” Remus was surprised she thought so as it was well known that while werewolves could legally marry, it was very hard for them to get a Ministry Blessing so most didn’t bother.

Remus smiled again, this one bit more personal. “In that case I’d be pleased if you were to call me Remus, being called Lupin makes me think of my time as a professor at Hogwarts!” Her eyes twinkled and Remus knew that look; it had been the same one his mother had when she was either planning something or when a plan had come together just how she had wanted it to.

“Yes,” She smirked, “My son spent his whole summer between his third and fourth year complaining  about you and not the fact you are a werewolf but that Mr Potter had a friend of his family as a professor but that just happens to be the year of his best scores in DADA so far at Hogwarts…”

Remus winced inwardly as he remembered the whining voice of the Malfoy heir and didn’t envy having to listen to that for a whole summer. “Thank you Mrs, I mean, Narcissa, but there isn’t a lot to compare my teaching skills too! Your son is a smart boy but just very…” He struggled for the right word to use without offending the boys own mother.

Again with the smirking. “Brattish you mean?” she sniffed lightly, “My son may have the pureblood attitude and arrogance but he has yet to learn the finer points of pureblood manners and dignity.”

Before Remus could reply Silas’ name was once again being called out across the room and after gently passing the whimpering baby as well as the appointment paperwork across to Narcissa, Remus watched the blonde witch walk across the waiting room and through the wards doors.

There still weren’t any free seats that Remus could see so he stayed where he was and where Narcissa could find him when the appointment was over; which would be in about thirty minutes or so. While this was the big check-up where they would find out if Silas was a werewolf carrier the Healer would still need to do the usual weigh, measure and record plus a magic levels check and a reactions test.

Expecting them to be about half an hour caused Remus to be very surprised when Narcissa came marching out of the ward doors only five minutes later with a furious look spread across her beautiful face.

Following closely behind her was Healer Mason who gestured for Remus to come to them.

He wasn’t even half way across the room when he could hear Silas’ tearful cries and Remus hurried even more. When he was standing front of them Narcissa passed Silas over to him quickly before turning to face Healer Mason.

She took a deep breath before she spoke in a voice so tight with anger Remus thought she might slap him, damning pureblood manners and customs.

“I have never met a more despicable man in all my life and trust me when I say that I have met quite few nasty pieces of work in my life! You are a judgemental and arrogant fool who should in no way have a job with people let alone children!” Her pale blue eyes were burning hot and her wand was being lightly held in her left hand, a warning to anyone will thoughts to interrupt.

The Healer looked like he couldn’t quite believe who was speaking to him in such a manner, in fact he looked like a fat fish out of water, gasping to be back where it would be comfortable. “Pardon me Mrs Malfoy but the thing is a werewolf! I will not have one in my treatment room, why who knows how it might affect the children I see later in the day. No, no, no! I will not have it near me.” Remus winced at his raised voice, knowing that the waiting room was still full of people who must be more than happy to listen and report everything they hear.

 Mrs Malfoy looked ready to spill blood. “You don’t even know if he’s a carrier of werewolf blood! And so what if he is? It isn’t going to do anything to any children you treat today because anyone with at least a spec of intelligence would know that apart from their change upon the full moon a werewolf cannot hurt anyone any more than any other witch or wizard could! Mark my words Mason; I’ll be having words with your Head of Department and perhaps a few words to the charity whether or not we should pull our funding for your research. We wouldn’t want to be seen assisting an incompetent Healer would we now?” Remus admired her control during her speech and wasn’t shocked at all to hear her words become smug towards the end as the Healer’s face became redder and redder.

Face crimson and nostrils flared, Healer Mason looked ready to pop. “Fine Mrs Malfoy, have it your way but I will not see that thing, today or any other day!” With those as his parting words the grumpy old wizard turned and fled through the green doors.

Narcissa took a deep and calming breath before turning back to Remus, face solemn and sad. “I apologise Remus. What a hateful man! Pah, I thought my husband is a bigot but he is nothing next to that beast. How that man came to become a Healer is a question I will be asking.”

Remus on the other hand couldn’t gather enough effort to be really upset, he just wanted to get home and ask Sirius to look up private Healers. “It’s okay Narcissa, I’m used to it and I have a horrible feeling this will be something Silas will have to get used to anyway. I take it that when Healer Mason saw that Silas needed a werewolf carrier test that he refused to continue with the appointment?” The grown werewolf looked down to the baby werewolf who had cried himself to near sleep and sighed deeply.

The blonde witch nodded, harsh movements from a normally very elegant and gentle woman. “He saw the need for the test and ushered me out of the room and he disappeared into an office before returning telling me that the appointment had been cancelled.” She reached over and wiped the tear stains from Silas’ tired face. “He’s had enough; I think it would be best if you head home for the day.”

But before they could Remus heard his name being called from reception and so he made his way to the waiting witch who handed him an appointment card before he could even speak.

“Mr Lupin, Due to unforeseen circumstances I was told to book you a new appointment with a different Healer. This is your new appointment card, booked in for eight day at the later time of 14.45 with Assistant Healer Muldrow, and Mr Lupin I believe eight day should be enough time for you to arrange for someone else to bring the child in… We wouldn’t want another incident now would we Mr Lupin?” Remus took the slip of paper and walked away without saying a word, even when the desk witch huffed about how rude he was.

He tucked the slip of paper away and after making sure Silas was safe in his arms he made his way out of the hospital with a silent Malfoy following him.

Once out she placed a hand on his arm to stop him simply walking off. “I am so sorry that I couldn’t help anymore Remus, I will make sure that this doesn’t happen next time.”

He, mindful of Silas, shrugged his shoulders. “Thank you Narcissa but there is no need to worry yourself, next time Sirius will bring him alone and there shouldn’t be any other ‘incident’.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly, he just wanted to go home, get Silas fed and put to bed and then a nice long cuddle with Sirius.

She nodded slowly, knowing that it wasn’t time to argue the injustices of the world. “Of course Remus,” her face had fallen into a mask. “I’ll contact you and Cousin Sirius sometime soon; I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” She kissed Silas’ puffy face and patted Remus’ free shoulder. “Farewell Cousins.” With that as her last words to walked away.

It didn’t take long for Remus to get them back on the bus, it was past the midday rush and no one wanted to ask a man carrying a crying baby if he was willing to give up his seat so he didn’t move till it was his stop. It was then a five minute walk to Grimmauld Place.

Opening the front door caused Remus to sigh out in relief, it was over with; he now just had to explain to his partner what had happened and hope that he did go flying off the roof…

But Sirius was nowhere to be found, only a short note found in the kitchen told Remus that he had popped to the muggle corner shop to pick up some milk, bread and most likely a bar or two of chocolate. And they said Remus had the sweet tooth!

Sorting Silas was easy. He took his milk quickly, burped fast and was asleep even before Remus placed him in his cot.

Remus stood looking into the cot for a moment; he felt so guilty. If only he hadn’t been a werewolf then none of that horrid day would have happened.

Silas twitched in his sleep and the older werewolf heaved a heavy sigh, nothing could change so why bother thinking about it? He brushed the soft downy red hair from Silas’ face; it was getting quite long, like Sirius had wanted.

Giving up on thinking he took his shoes and jacket off before crawling into the middle of their new super king size bed. One he was in place he grabbed a pillow to hug and he then stared hard at Silas’ soundless cot.

It wasn’t long before the tears started or long before they turned to almost silent sobs. It just wasn’t fair and Remus knew that that wouldn’t change anything but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t get upset over it.

His whole life had been about hiding his secret and when the world found out everything started crashing down.

His favourite second hand bookshop wouldn’t let him in anymore and the café he used to get a free hot chocolate with his slice of cake now charged him twice as much for both.

People went into shops they had no reason to when they saw him coming, simply because they didn’t want to pass him. He had had enough of the glares and whispers and damn it the rumours were sickening. If he had to hear that he had raped Tonks to get her pregnant and then killed her after she had given birth one more think Remus thought he might go mad…

Sirius knew some of it of course but Remus was good at hiding the worse of it and he was glad he did, he wouldn’t be able to live if Sirius found himself locked up again.

With those last thoughts Remus drifted into a restless sleep and it wasn’t long after that that Sirius opened the front door.

“Remus, you hope yet? Oh yeah the baby bags here…Remus?” The stairs cricked. “Remus are you asleep?” and then bedroom door opening.

Sirius looked into Remus’ blushed and tears stained face before sighing. “Oh Remy baby, I’m guessing things didn’t go to plan?” Forgetting the bread and milk Sirius stripped and got into bed behind his lover, wrapping his arms around him and Remus finally relaxed. There they both slept their troubles away.

Part Three: A Road Less Travelled.

The red phone box on a country road just outside of Lavant, West Sussex didn’t work. The residents of the small town had been on at the council to get it fixed, after all they paid their taxes, but every time the workmen were booked and the plans ready to go ahead they’d disappear and whoever was in charge of going it fixed would suddenly forget and move onto over things. The residents just bemoaned the ‘bloody council and the witches and wizards who used it as a safe apparation point were left alone.

It was mostly used by potion ingredients collectors so they could safely travel to the nearby nature reserve, Kingley Vale, where a whole host of flora and fauna with great magical uses lived, ready to be harvested.

And on odd occasions it was used by witches and wizards who simply want a day out in the beautiful South Downs and this was one such day.

Remus and then Sirius, with Silas in his arms, apparated in the small red box; the phone box was spelled to record who apparates in and out how long they’re there for in the hopes of preventing over harvesting in the reserve and that was why it was the only place for miles where a witch or wizard could get in unless they lived in the area or used the limited muggle transport.

Remus, who had gone first, checked outside the phone box for watching muggles before opening the rusted door completely. The road was clear and the air surprisingly mild for being so much closer to the cost then they had been in London.

Remus was soon followed by Sirius and a disgruntled Silas. “You two alright?” He asked his partner, they hadn’t apparated with Silas a lot but that didn’t mean they didn’t know how much he hated it. He would cry and be grumpy for ages after so they tried to avoid using it where they could but this was a time where they couldn’t or else in would have been a floo trip to Chichester and then a muggle bus journey for half an hour or so and then another twenty minute walk along a road with no public path.

It was around ten in the morning and they were in the outskirts of Lavant in the hopes of spending a lovely September day in the last of the year’s true sun while taking in the beautiful reserve around them.

Remus had come here as a boy to visit an aunt on his mother’s side who lived in Stoughton, which was the other side of the reserve. He had loved it, the yews and the ancient earthworks had kept him fascinated fir hours and he had driven his mother mad with his frequent disappearing acts.

After he had been bit there had been no more trips to see Auntie Vera and Remus had long promised to take Sirius and now Silas also to the place of so many of his happy children memories. With the stress of Andromeda’s visit and the incident at the hospital they had just wanted to get out of the house for a bit and away for the wizarding world so re-enacting his beloved children dreams seemed to be just the thing, apart from the visit to Auntie Vera, who had died of a stroke years ago.

“I’m fine but this isn’t as pretty as you said it was Remus, I mean there is this ugly muggle road in the middle of it. Kinda ruins it for me…” Sirius said as he too walked out of the red phone box. Silas had calmed pretty quickly for him and was now watching the world around him as only a baby could.

Remus glared at the smirking man. “You know we aren’t there yet so why make stupid comments? Oh I know, to wind me up!” he huffed but Sirius just smirked even more and slipped his cold hand into Remus’ warm one to hold.

“I know, I’m kidding.” He kissed Remus lightly and Remus rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, before gently tugging the other forward with him and then they began to walk silently till they came to a public right of way footpath.

It was map time because although Remus had spent a lot of time rambling across the vale it had not only been from the other way but also it had been a damned long time ago, 30 years or so.

“I think this is the right path?” Remus said pointing to a green line of his muggle ordnance survey map. “This green line leads along the ridge and up to the top. This route passes the Ancient Yew forest so we can spend some time there, take some photos and be at the Devil’s Humps in time for lunch.” He said as he traced his route and therefore the green diamond line with his finger.

Sirius laughed and said, “Devil’s Humps? Who names something Devil’s Humps?” he snorted and rubbed Silas’ back, who gurgled, whether in return to the back rub or to Sirius’ noises it wasn’t know.

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled, “Should have guessed you would have pointed out the name. It’s quite common to find ancient earthworks named after the Devil, I’m not sure why but look here,” He pointed at a line of circles, “These are the Devil’s Jumps and these.” He said as he pointed at two sets of lines, “Are call the Devil’s Ditch. Why the Devil would have a ditch is anyone guess but you can see my point.”

Sirius nodded slowly before grabbing Remus’ hand again. “I see that muggles are weirder than even I first thought. I mean don’t they hate this Devil bloke and now they’re saying everything in their landscape belongs to him? Ridiculous I say.”

Remus shook his head and decided to forget he’d said anything. “Sure Sirius whatever you say but let’s get moving shall we? We won’t get to the top in time for lunch if we don’t hurry a little bit.” And with that they started up the ascending footpath, hand in hand.

Kingley Vale was a beautiful place; full of plants and wildlife it was hard to believe that they were actually pretty close to urban built up muggle areas. It just felt as if there were nothing for miles.

They had been lucky enough to see a herd of deer grazing in a meadow and Remus had snapped as many photos as he could. They’d also gone in to explore the Yew forest and had found themselves amazed by the ancient trees. Being beings of magic they had felt the subtle power the Yews radiated from their twisted bodies and thin branches. A few more photos and they were on the move again after Remus took Silas, placing his little head on his shoulder, from Sirius to give him a break.

The climb along the edge of the ridge was pretty tough and Sirius soon found himself out of breath, his time in Azkaban hadn’t done his fitness level any good, what with crap food, crap and polluted air damaging his lungs and of course the inactivity had made him weak. He was getting better but it was going to be a slow process.

Silas had fallen asleep in Remus’ arms a little while back and the older werewolf sighed at the gentle baby snores that fluttered across the back of his neck. He made note to bring Silas back when he was old enough to enjoy it more.

They had passed quite a few muggles, many of them walking dogs. Everyone had been really polite, even when they had seen Sirius and Remus holding hands; one lady, her two sons and their two dogs had been having a break and sharing out water when the group of wizards turned the corner. The dogs went straight to Remus, sniffing and grumbling a greeting to their fellow canine.

The woman of course couldn’t stop apologise for her dogs actions but they just laughed and waved her words away, there was no need for them. They stood talking for a good five minutes before both groups moved on. Once out of the muggles hearing Sirius, jokingly asked Remus if they could get a dog and what was his answer? A slap across the back of his head.

The Devil’s Humps were amazing in their own way; they were two large mounds of earth, once grand burial barrows of the Neolithic and Bronze Age Britons but now grass covered bumps, whoever buried inside long forgotten along with their beliefs.

People had been walking the ridge in Kingley Vale for years and the barrows had slowly started to eroded and Sirius and Remus soon found a comfortable spot on the on to the barrow to the east.

A lunch of sandwiches was quickly demolished and more water was passed between them. They spent a few moments taking in the amazing view across the valleys, hills, fields and they could even see as far as Butser hill to the east and Chichester harbour and the English Channel to the south.

It was pretty damn peaceful.

“I can see now why you loved it so much as a child.” Sirius said, breaking the silence. “It is beautiful up here, so open… so free.” His eyes clouded with bitter sadness. “I’m even glad you dragged me up that damn hill!”

Remus chucked, he had warned his lover that it wouldn’t be easy going but if anyone in the world could be called stubborn it would be that man.

“It wasn’t too bad Sirius, plus we took the easy way up here. You don’t want to even think about trying the middle route…Pass me the chocolate biscuits would you?” Soon he was munching away on some chocolate digestives, he favourite after custard creams.

Sirius snorted at him. “I can’t believe you can eat them after that sandwich… I’m stuffed, but not in the way I want.” He winked as Remus choked and started spluttering. “So prudish Remus, what happened to that great dirty mind of yours from Hogwarts?”

The werewolf glared at his still smirking lover. “I still have it and still use it; just in private, not in public or where little ears could hear.” He said, nodding pointedly down at the snoozing baby resting his head on Remus’ shoulder.

Sirius laughed. “Remus, he isn’t even three months old so I doubt he’s going to remember me talking about how I’d quite like your dick buried in my arse right now.” He laughed louder the deeper Remus’ blush got.

In return he reached over and pushed Sirius with his free hand; after placing the biscuits in a safe place of course! “Werewolf carriers have been shown to have better early memory abilities then not werewolf blood carriers. He might start remembering from about two months and the memories could be quite strong.”

Sirius became serious very quickly. “Remus we don’t yet know he is a werewolf carrier, we’ll find out tomorrow but until then we have to at least try and stay positive about everything. It’s hard but we gotta try.” He moved over and wrapped his arm over the werewolf’s, carefully laying his hand on Silas’ back and Remus soon curled into him.

Trying to hind his tears Remus said, “I hope to any god that would listen that he doesn’t come back as a werewolf carrier, I’d love him for it but I just can’t stand to think of what his life would be like. I only got into Hogwarts as a favour for my father from Dumbledore; Silas isn’t going to have that and if that damned Circle get their fucking wish then the whole werewolf community is going to suffer greatly. I mean who do they think they are with that ‘Care and Control’ act?! Next they’ll want us to apologise for the evil deeds of werewolves like Greyback but they still won’t believe a word we say, no matter what we do…I’m afraid of what this could lead to.” The tears had turned angry. _It just wasn’t fair,_ thought Remus as he stared across the endless fields, _Voldemort is gone for good, and I have Sirius and Silas and Harry. Things should be happy and instead I’m worrying that there might be another war and a war I wouldn’t be sure which side I’d want to be on…_

Silas had sensed his papa’s distress and why becoming wiggly. “Shhh, I know love, believe me I know but there’s nothing we can do now but hope it doesn’t go that far.” Sirius patted Silas’ back as he kissed his werewolf’s cheek. “Things have got to look up soon.”

Remus’ wiped his eyes and ran his free hand through his already ruffled fair. “I hope you are right I really do but things just aren’t looking that way. I mean with the shit the paper is printing and from what we got from Harry in his letter it has already started to get worse.”

Remus frowned as he remembered the last letter from their shared godson. “I can’t believe how Hermione is acting, she never showed anti-werewolf feeling when I was teaching at Hogwarts and I always thought that she would be too smart for such nonsense but from Harry’s last letter it sounds like she’s swallowed the Circle of Imperium’s crap hook, line and sinker.”

Sirius hummed in reply. “On the other hand I can’t say I’m surprised about Ginny. She was always going to be spoilt, what with being the only girl and all. Plus Mrs Weasley has got something in mind that I’m not sure I want to really know about.”

Time was getting on a bit and if they wanted to be back at the red phone box for no later than four then they needed to get a move on. There was still a fair way for them to go according to the map. They needed to follow the ridge for a few miles before reaching another earthwork titled Goose Hill Camp before turning right on to another country lane where there should be a bus back to Lavant and therefore the red phone box.

They dusted themselves and off they went hand in hand.

The Autumn sun was warm on their backs as they strolled down the tree lined path chatting. They saw rabbits as well as a whole menagerie of birds, butterflies and other things. Silas had fallen asleep but quickly woke when they were startled by the rough barks of an early rising fox somewhere in the woods. The baby didn’t seem too worried, only curious about the strange noises.

Apart from the Devil’s Humps there were also other points of historical and archaeological interest along Bow Hill, the name of the Kingley Vale ridge. A fair few ‘ _tumuli_ , what is recorded on the map as a _long barrow_ and on the descending eastern edge of the ridge was an earthwork called Goose Hill Camp; what is was wasn’t mentioned on the map so Remus was intrigued. As a boy he had never gotten that far, the peak of Bow Hill being the as far as his mother let him go so he partly wanted to go just to have a look and partly because that looked to be the best place to get out on the road near where the muggle bus that would take them back to Lavant would stop.

After almost getting lost a few times Remus and Sirius finally made it to the earthwork; it was quite big, bigger than it had seemed on the map and although it was covered in grass, bushes and a couple of trees you could still clearly see where the bank and ditch had been dug into the hard earth.

They wondered over it, chatting randomly until Sirius paused and frowned. He looked up at the sky, over into the trees and then at the ground beneath his feet before laughing. Catching the confused look Remus sent him Sirius explained.

“It’s a Celtic summoning circle! I can feel the power; it feels raw and earthy so probably a nature based sprit or even an attempted to summon the great earth goddess herself. What did you say this place was again?”

“Goose Hill Camp.” Remus said slowly.

“Ha! What a weird name for a summoning circle, don’t these muggles know anything.” And an eye roll from his werewolf partner they were off.

The climb now after Goose Hill was pretty steep and they, after checking for muggles, cast a shield around Silas just in case Remus just happened to drop him or fall over himself.

Once at the base it was a quick cross field check before they reached the road where the bus would stop. Silas has once again fallen asleep and the adult wizards weren’t feeling much better; Sirius was complaining his feet ached and Remus couldn’t stop yawning.

The bus didn’t take long and the driver, while surprised to be picking people up this far out was still friendly and told them that of course he’d let them know went it was their stop.

It wouldn’t be a long journey so they took any old seat but found they were unlucky as they had taken the free seats in front of an oldish man with a harsh face and greying brown hair. The man didn’t stop muttering quite nasty comments about the fact they were obviously a couple from the way they held hands. Now normally Sirius would make a joke out of it, give the old a show by kissing Remus and being what Remus had explained muggles thought of as the typical gay man but this time he didn’t feel like it. The day and worries had drained him so he just sat tight and said nothing.

They were off the bus within twenty minutes, thank Merlin, and they soon spotted the red phone box, both thankful that they would be home soon.

Remus went in first with Silas in arms; it wasn’t late, only just gone 4pm but they were both knackered. It was time for home and tea and cuddles in front of the fire. Before he closed the phone box door Remus kissed Sirius and whispered, “I’ll be in the kitchen when you get home, just go and get changed and I’ll have a cup of tea ready for us both.”

Sirius smiled and said, “Alright love, I’ll hold you to that.” The door closed and Sirius heard the crack of apparation as Remus headed home.

Taking a moment to breath, Sirius looked up to the blackening skies. The weather had turned and the rain was coming fast; a great day, ending in darkness.

Sirius took it as an omen of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? I quite liked writing this and it was nice to write a happyish SiriusxRemus scene.
> 
> I’m planning the next chapter already, look out for in at the end of the month J
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like enough to review!
> 
> Love, Conquered-King!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Secrets Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Stressful few months but I got there with the chapter. I hope you likey it so much you review.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own what you don’t.

 

Chapter Eleven: Secrets Uncovered

_ 15 March 1589.  _

_Henry is such a lovely baby! Oh he cries and whines at times but he is just a baby and I would worry if he made no sounds at all. He drinks well my wife is reporting and it calms my heart to know that he has such a strong chance of making it to adulthood. Well in the form of good news, my Father is due to meets his first Grandson tomorrow and I hope all goes well. After losing my mother he never did remarry, although I know he wished for more children. I wonder what he will think of Henry’s name, I do hope he will be pleased. Mary was unsure and wish to name him after her father, Edward but the family down the lane just had a baby and called  the young lad Edward so if we wish them to be friends then different names will make life just the slightest bit easier._

_But now I must ready the household for my Father’s visit tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a big day._

* * *

 

Harry had been pretty nervous about doing the interview, he had worried about the reporter twisting his words and making him look the fool of course but he had also worried that his own words and actions would portray him as an imbecile. He had spent the night before pacing in his dorm room rehearsing everything he had planned to say and that morning he found that he couldn’t eat a single bite.

He’d dressed smartly on Lawrence’s advice and grey robes and muggle shirt and trousers, gifts from Sirius, had been his choice. Strangely they made him feel a little more confident as he walked slowly towards the Three Broomsticks where, waiting outside was the strangest woman he had ever seen: she was very tall, very skinny and dressed in black robes edged in bright purple fur and large silver buttons.

When she saw him she smiled so luminously that Harry instantly felt at ease because she just so seemed motherly and warm.

“Mr Potter?” She asked softly and he nodded slowly. “Why hello dear, I’m the Witch Weekly reporter, Mrs Lemonia Rathbury but please call me Lemon.” They shook hands and walked through the door to the pub together.

“So Dear boy, how are you on the surprisingly sunny day?” Mrs Rathbury cooed and Harry almost laughed at how different she was to Skeeter.

** Harry Potter’s Call For Peace: An interview with the famous Boy-Who-Lived! **

_ By Lemonia Rathbury, Senior Witch Weekly Reporter _

_Gentle readers if there is one modern wizard’s name that we all know then it’s that of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! Of course most of us think we know all there is to know about the wonderful young man but as I sat down in the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade I found that much of what I thought I knew was about to be proven very wrong indeed._

_We all know who he is but most of us barely know anything about him that are not lies fed to us through gossip and miss-printed articles. I found him to be a smart young man with a good head on his shoulders and an understandable thirst for life now You-Know-Who is no longer a danger. I saw a young lad with hope for the future and dreams of happiness and, well, who can blame him?_

_On the day of the interview the young man, dressed in a simple grey robe and a bright smile, met this reporter outside a pub in Hogsmeade, not far from his school time home of Hogwarts. After a strong handshake we sat and chatted. I found out many a fascinating thing about Mr Potter during our chat, like how Mr Potter’s favourite food is a muggle treat call crumpets and Mr Potter was joyous as he told me about his new role as Big Brother to his godfather’s adopted son, Silas Black._

_Shocking I also found out how rough the Boy-Who-Lived’ life has been so far. He explained to me how unwanted he had been at his muggle family’s home growing up, how unloved he had been by his aunt and uncle and even how he had been bullied by his cousin. While the young wizard didn’t give many details I didn’t press, personal details are just that, personal._

_Life hadn’t gotten better for the poor young lad once he had reached Hogwarts, having faced Trolls, teachers set on killing him and You-Know-Who just in his first year! Giant snakes, dementors and a deadly magic tournament followed through the next few years_

_I was shocked to find that teachers allowed this and Mr Potter agreed that perhaps more could have been done to protect not only himself but the other students. I reached out to Headmaster Dumbledore after the interview but got no reply._

_None of this has made him bitter, in fact Mr Potter could even joke about it with me, saying that “While it wasn’t what I had planned, at least I made some amazing friends along the way and now have plenty of stories to entertain people with.” He had even laughed at one point. I was delighted by his wit and sense of humour and pleased that he seemed such a sensible young man; after all even if Young Potter didn’t ask to be, he is now a role model for all young witches and wizards across the magical world. A duty he seems to be taking seriously if his comments on the state of the wizarding world are to go by._

_Having a son and daughter only a year and two away from Hogwarts myself I was very interested in the type of message he planned to send out now he had taken the brave step into public life and he didn’t disappoint!_

_Mr Potter explained how even though he’d lost so much in his short life; he still fights to stay positive and how he always tries make the best of things. The young Gryffindor told this reporter how much the loss of his parents still affects him but he clarified that missing someone, or more than just someone in this case, should never stop you loving others. He said how the love he felt for his godfather (Sirius Black) and his godfather’s partner (Remus Lupin) had made him feel closer to his beloved parents._

_Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were well known friends of Mr Potter’s late father and when it emerged that Lord Black was an innocent man after the death of You-Know-Who Young Harry was allowed to live with him as his parents had wished._

_Of course this had upset some when it was also revealed that Lord Black is in a relationship with known werewolf, Remus Lupin. Many worried about the safety of the Boy-Who-Lived living with a werewolf but Mr Potter had strong words to combat any words against the man he calls his ‘second godfather’._

_“Remus is just like everyone else most of the time,” he told me before grimacing, “But not everyone sees that and that makes life tough for him. I love that man like an uncle/father and to hear what some ill-informed people say… Well it makes my heart ache. I see people talking about werewolves like they actually know anything about them and it makes me so angry. Not every werewolf is like Greyback, just like every wizard isn’t like V*******t and not every witch is like Bellatrix LaStrange (who is in Azkaban for being a Death Eater and her role in torturing many.) and people need to remember that.”_

_By the end Mr Potter seemed to have become rather upset and this reporter offered a small break, which was gladly accepted and together we shared a drink and a light lunch._

_Afterward I asked Mr Potter his thoughts on the so called ‘Care and Control Act’ currently making its way through the Ministry. The act proposes to make the laws governing werewolves much stricter and the punishments much harsher and it is currently being blocked, but by who and how long the block will last, well, no one quite knows._

_Mr Potter told of his disgust at the proposed act, telling me how it reminded Harry of how the muggle Nazis treated its Jewish and its other minority populations during the muggle war known as its Second World War. Harry seemed highly upset at the idea that his second godfather would be reduced to nothing more than a mindless beast in the eyes of our Governing body._

_“There is so much that could be done to help werewolves,” Mr Potter explained in his own words, “Why isn’t the Wolfsbane potion being offered? From my research it isn’t an expensive potion to make but if you try buying it from many potion makers then you are looking at a small fortune each year. I have often wondered how the Ministry can allow this blatant act of daylight robbery but then I remember that our Ministry doesn’t care and that it might even support any actions to make werewolves even more powerless than they are.” Here the young lad paused and a tear leaked slowly from his eye._

_He explained that he had seen Mr Lupin treated like a worthless stray by strangers who know nothing about what he calls the ‘most selfless man’ he has ever had the pleasure of knowing._

_“Plus he can deal with Sirius in a bad mood and he should get a medal just for that!” He laughed lightly and this reporter couldn’t help smiling at the child-like joy in the young man’s face._

_I later asked Mr Potter if he had any plans for the future, being the Boy-Who-Live and being free of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must mean that the future is bright and peaceful._

_He replied that he hoped so and that while it wasn’t set in stone, he hoped that he would be able to fight for those who can’t and give words to those without a voice._

_Well dear readers it’s clear that we can hope for big things from Mr Harry Potter, a very mature Boy-Who-Lived._

* * *

 

The interview had taken place on a Hogsmeade Saturday only two weeks before they were due to break up for the winter holidays and the interview itself didn’t come out till the Sunday before.

Of course there would be backlash against the interview but Harry, Ron, Lawrence and Atticus had planned for that; they had written letters three letters to send depending on the level of nasty in the letter. One reply was thanks for your opinion but it’s not going to change anything for those showing displeasure but nothing overly rude.

The second reply could be taken as a warning for those who thought it would be appropriate to send letters that were deeply rude, nasty and borderline worrying; such as threats to Harry, Harry’s family and things like that. Harry didn’t want to involve the Aurors but he knew that these people weren’t people he would be able to handle himself.

The last reply the group of boys had written out for the hopefully more positive replies to thee interview. Letters of support, witches and wizards sharing their own stories and of course people with their own ideas of what Harry should do next. Lawrence had written that reply by himself for Harry and Harry had to say he was pleased with how polite the reply letter was but also how it made it clear that Harry already had a plan, even if he didn’t.

The only responses to the interview that Harry couldn’t plan and write letters for were those of his godfathers’. Harry knew it wouldn’t be good and on the train journey home he found himself curled between his older maybe-boyfriends with all three of them quietly reading to try calm Harry down.

Lawrence was, as always, reading something factual while surprisingly Atticus was reading a muggle paperback but Harry had no idea what it was about as the whole thing looked to be in Italian.

Harry himself had started reading his ancestor’s journal again as Richard Potter’s life got mood interesting with every page.

* * *

 

_ 16 March 1589. _

_Father arrived early this morning and it was a joy to see him. After a month away in France I could tell my Father was pleased to be back in London and I was pleased to see him as well. His hair is becoming a deeper gray, his skin pale and I worry for his health but I cannot ask, he would never tell._

_It warmed my heart to see my Father hold Henry and I was shocked to even see a tear in my father’s eye after Mary and I announced that we were naming the baby Henry William, after himself and his older brother who has passed on. Henry cried not once in my Father’s arms to the surprise of many in the household as he dislikes being held by anyone but myself and my wife. He particularly hates being held or even being near the Wet Nurse I hired to look after him while Mary is away or in court. I am worried this may become a problem and I am becoming worry about what this could mean... Am I right to distrust the nurse simply because my 6 day old baby dislikes her? Or am I mad and reading too much into a silly thing._

_It is night and Mary is calling me to bed, I will think more on this and ask my Father in the morning, I’m sure he will calm my fears. For now I wish to sleep and forgot my worries._

* * *

 

**19 th December 1995**

“What I don’t understand,” Stated Sirius as soon as he and Harry walked through the door to his godfather’s house. “Is why didn’t you think to ask me before doing the interview. I am, after all, your _legal_ guardian and perhaps you should have remembered that before going out of your way to do something you must have known I’d disapprove of!”

Harry winced at the tone of voice and he shrugged his shoulders in mild misery, knowing that he couldn’t blame his godfather when he was in the right. Harry had gotten so caught up with the idea that he could do something to help that he had forgotten that he now had guardians who really cared about him and his actions.

A Padfoot like growl before Sirius’ deep voice spoke again “A verbal response please, Harry and you should always look at someone when they are talking to you.”

Harry took and braced himself for the wrath that perhaps he deserved. He looked up slowly and saw the frustrated look his godfather was giving him; a look that said that Harry had done something that not only disappointed him but also one that he thought completely foolish.

Something within Harry broke and he threw himself across the small space of the hallway and into his godfather’s warm arms. Harry knew that it was the disappointment that hurt him more than the fact Sirius thought he’d done something stupid. He’d just never really had someone whose disappointment would mean anything to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Sirius!” He mumbled urgently into the strong chest, “I’m so used to looking after myself, doing everything for myself and I just didn’t think.” He wasn’t quite crying but the burning behind his eyes told him that if Sirius didn’t understand then there would indeed be tears.

After a tense moment that seemed to last forever Harry felt Sirius wrap his arms around the young teen and Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief at the feeling.

“Ah Harry I do, I do.” Harry felt the rumbling in his godfather’s chest as Sirius hugged him tighter. “I was a lot like that and look at all the trouble that got me into, I want so much more for you than where I ended up.”

Harry nodded, “I wanted to do something and if that interview changed at least one person’s mind then I did good...I just hated what they were saying about werewolves and I hated what Hermione was saying and I hated the way people would look at me every-time there was something else stupid in the paper…” His anger burnt deep at the thoughts of the reply article the Daily Prophet had published the Tuesday after his Witch Weekly interview.

It had been so condescending when it had questioned the worth of listening to a teenage wizard still at Hogwarts and worse it had questioned if he was safe living with Sirius as Remus as they must had influenced his thoughts on the matter.

Rage boiled in his chest at the whispers that had then spread like wild-fire through Hogwarts and he pulled away from Sirius so the older male couldn’t feel the twitch of anger that ran over him.

Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled. “Told Remus I’d be able to be a proper adult-parent-thingy and tell you off.” His smile grew into a grin.

From behind Harry heard the werewolf chuckle and he turned to see Remus standing there with a much larger Silas in his arms.

Harry gasped at the size of his god-brother and rushed forward like he was one of those baby obsessed women on muggle telly.

Silas smiled as he saw Harry and then giggled as Remus passed the glowing baby over. Silas’ hair had become quite long for a baby, the blood red locks were like a little nest resting above a bubbly face.

Harry cuddled him to his chest, grinning at one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen. Silas’ eyes had started to changed too; darkening from their baby blue to a steel grey like his adopted Black father.

There was a bright flash from his godfather’s direction and Harry looked up to see both of the older wizards watching them softly, camera in Remus’ hands. Harry chuckled at Remus’ love of capturing the moment and instead of being grumpy he laughed and posed for another one.

Greetings over and done with the small all-male family settled in the family room; Remus and Sirius taking the armchairs while Harry stretched out on the sofa with Silas, who was playing happily with his hands.

General questions over the school year so far came and went soon the questions about the interview started and Harry was glad that he and Atticus and Lawrence had agreed that he would tell his godfathers that Harry and Ron had thought up the ideas by themselves. Not that Harry was sure that they believed him as he explained that.

They were silent for a few moments.

“Well your interview seems to have spilt views into two: some still think that you are a kid and don’t know what you are talking about and the other side is starting to look at you like you might be useful in getting others to see things their way.” Remus hummed in agreement with Sirius’ words.

Harry too agreed. “Yeah, Ron and I saw that in the type of letters we were getting and while we tried to be as polite as possible in our replies to both sides it was hard when I just wanted to call some of them stupid bigots. I’m just glad it seems to be getting some people to take another look at this Act and it seems to be making them think twice about letting the Act come into force.”

“Speaking of people against the Act we will have some surprising guests for dinner in a couple of days.” Remus said softly from his place against Sirius.

Harry tilted his head as his hands tickled Silas’ chubby belly. “Really, well who would that be then?” He asked curiously.

Sirius covered his lover’s mouth before the werewolf could speak. “Guess!” he chuckled before jumping as Remus bit the hand covering his mouth.

Harry smiled at their antics.

“No idea… maybe the Weasley's?”

 Sirius shook his head.

“Could it be Dumbledore?”

There was another shake of black hair and a chuckle from both of them.

 “It can’t be Neville and his gran because they are going away this Christmas…”

“You aren’t going to guess it Harry; in fact I can hardly believe it myself.” Remus said through his chuckles.

Harry thought for a minute when he remembered the rumours as to whom it was blocking the Act in the ministry at the moment and his eyes widen. “Surely not, I mean you can’t say it’s the Malfoy’s?!” He gasped is shock as they both nodded. “But it’s just Mrs and Mr Malfoy right? Not Draco?”

Sirius laughed at that last bit and nodded, “Yes Harry, Draco isn’t coming, it is going to be just Narcissa and Lucius but to be honest that is going to be weird enough.” Harry nodded, knowing exactly what his godfather was feeling. “I got the letter a couple of days ago and it asks if we’d be willing to host them for dinner before Christmas. Not young Draco, just Narcissa and her husband.” Sirius explained before he gently pushed his partner off of him so he could stand and grab an innocent looking bit of parchment from one of the bookcases that lines the far end of the room.

He handed the letter to his godson and took a sleepy Silas into his arms so Harry could read easier. It was overly polite and formal but not unfriendly and in fact Harry got the feeling that they feeling meant it when they letter spoke of needing to talk to them about something important.

Finally Harry looked up at the letters to find himself alone. He could hear his godfather’s in the kitchen a few rooms away, perhaps making tea and a bottle for Silas’. Looking back at the letter Harry thought for a few minutes about what this could mean and he wondered what would be so important that they, the Malfoy’s that is, would be willing to put the past behind them, as was hinted in the letter.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry stood and made his way towards the kitchen. He dropped the letter back on the bookcase it had come from before leaving the room as he thought that perhaps it might be worth meeting up with his almost-boyfriends after Christmas.

* * *

 

**21 rd December 1995**

Harry was yet to get used to formal robes, admittedly he had only been in the wizarding world a busy few years, and he’d never really needed to wear them either, the Yule Ball being the most memorable. They were uncomfortable and to him they looked like muggle dressing-gowns that his aunt and uncle always wore before bed. But Sirius had insisted that they needed to impress and of course he thought that formal robes were a good starting point.

The robes Sirius had picked out for him weren’t too bad, they were a dull black and not too long. The robe was also edged in a very striking metallic blue silk with bronze stitching and Harry had to admit he liked how the cut of the robes and the tailoring made his shoulders look fine instead of bony and made him look compact instead of short.

His godfathers too had chosen to wear dress robes, or more likely Sirius had chosen to and then made Remus just like he had made Harry. Sirius looked pretty damn regal in his soft purple and brushed gold robes while Remus’ robes were mirroring his lovers with dark blue and even darker gold. Together they looked almost like royalty.

Even Silas had been dressing in little wizarding robes but his had no fancy edging or stitches; it was a simple black and silver leaf patterned robe that made him look even cuter and made his blood red hair stand out even more than normal.

Sirius had said that while it was technically a family dinner it was still important to present themselves as the strong, sophisticated members of a power family they were. Sirius had explained to a still bewildered Harry that Lucius would appreciate the formal feeling of the evening and Narcissa had always enjoyed playing the part of the powerful Lady Malfoy, even if the title was rarely used like his Lord Black title.

The Malfoy’s were due to arrive at Grimmauld at around five pm but it was expected that they would show their respect to the Lord of the home by arriving at least ten minutes early for formal greetings.

While the Malfoy and Black families were at about the same place on the social ladder it would be Malfoy who were defer to Sirius this evening, not only because it was Sirius’ home they would be dinning in but also because it would show respect to his wife’s family name. Harry just hoped that he wouldn’t make some stupid mistake or insult either Malfoy without meaning to.

One good thing about the evening was that when Sirius had informed the bitter old Black house-elf that their dinner guests were to be the esteemed Lord and Lady Malfoy Kreacher had almost broken out in sobs than finally he would get serve the noble, honourable witch and wizard.

Harry had heard the old elf busy in the kitchen long before sunrise and when Sirius had tried to check on the meal around two hours before the Malfoy’s were expected he had been chased out of the kitchen. The young wizard just hoped the food would be edible and not like some of the disgusting foods muggle aristocrats had eaten at formal dinners and parties in the past.

Finally at about 15 minute to five that evening the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house and from his place with Silas in the formal reception, Harry heard his godfather rush from the Head of House study to the front door and then there was a moment of silence.

From across the room Harry to see Remus holding his breath and Harry found himself doing the same. The moment of silence seemed to stretch on forever, but finally Harry heard the sound of muffled footsteps and light chatter.

Both the werewolf and the wizard turned to face the door at the same time, and they came face to face with a beautifully smiling Lady Narcissa Malfoy and her slightly subdued husband.

The Lady swept into the room like a queen and they rose to meet her.

“Lady Malfoy.” They muttered softly as she stood before them and it took Harry a few moments to work out the strong, sweet scent that hit him: It was like dried lavender and chocolate and freshly crushed red berries like raspberries, strawberries and tarty cherry. It was almost too strong, too sweet but somehow it balanced itself out, even if it did look like it was upsetting Remus’ nose what with his improved, were-wolfish sense of smell.

“Now Gentlemen, please call me Narcissa, I am sure I told you that this summer Mr Lupin and of course, we are family after all…” Her smile was both disarming and infectious and Remus took the hand she held out to shake.

“Then please call me Remus.” He said politely, knowing that there could be a lot on the line if one of them messed up. If the Malfoys truly were going to give their support against the Werewolf Act then he could deal with some pureblood snobbishness.

Narcissa beamed at him and it made her look impossibly beautiful in her blush red and silver robes that looked almost like a dress with how it didn’t button up but instead it wrapped around her feminine body like water. It had a silver sash wrapped under her breasts giving her a perfect hourglass figure and her hair curled around her face like pale blonde waves. “Well Mr Potter you are looking well, not so panicked as the last time we met,” She smiled at the sleeping form of Silas. “And my, my, hasn’t he grown!” she gushed.

Harry’s smile was shy as he took her hand and said, “Nice to meet you again Narcissa, thank you once again for the help you gave me getting clothes for this little one and please do call me Harry.”

She nodded once, smile still bright, “And you know my husband, Lord Lucius Malfoy.”

The elder Malfoy male could simply be an older Draco they looked so alike, but Lord Malfoy had an edge of power his son either lacked or hadn’t grown into yet. The steel grey robes screamed power and wealth and Harry had to admit it suited the Lord, as did the long flowing blond hair that was lighter than his wife’s.

“Pleasure to meet you all again, you do all look very well, very hale and hearty.” He purred charmingly as he shook first Remus’ hand and then Harry’s. Charming the blond lord may have seemed but they could both see the nerves hiding behind his charismatic manner.

Sirius hadn’t moved from by the door way and he chose that moment to cough lightly. “Dinner shall be ready in about twenty minutes so if you’d like to take a seat before we move onto the dining room.” With the last word Sirius took the spare seat next to the one his partner had stood up from.

Harry was about to retake the seat from before when a hand on his arm stopped him.  He turned to find Narcissa by his side. “May I hold young Silas for a while dear Harry?” she asked softly and without a word Harry passed the baby over to her.

She cradled him softly and Harry let her take his seat, leaving the other part of the sofa for her husband, he instead took the high backed chair to the right. Harry could smell Narcissa’s sweet perfume once again.

For a few minutes chatter passed between the two lords and the werewolf and Harry watched on, listening and learning while Narcissa cooed over the baby.

“Lucius darling, why don’t you hold the youngest Black for a little while?” Narcissa said into a brief moment of silence and before her husband could make up his own mind she had already placed Silas against his robed chest.

Silas chose this time to wake up but unlike most babies who would be confused over being held by a stranger and cry, Silas instead took a deep breath, almost like he was sniffing the Malfoy lord. Once Lucius had passed whatever test the baby’s little mind had thought up, Silas turned into Lucius’ neck so that his face was buried in the blond’s skin and his tiny hands had grabbed some of that long pale hair.

Harry held his breath, unsure how the stern pureblood would react to having his hair pulled by a baby but he worried for nothing as Lucius chuckled and gently pulled the few strands of hair out of the way.

“Now, now, little Silas, you must learn that it is impolite to pull a guests hair.”

With those words Harry felt the tension in the room lighten and for a moment he felt he could hope that they could really work together.

Dinner ended up being much better than Harry had feared; there had been no fighting or name calling and the food had, shockingly, been alright, if a bit posh for his normal tastes.

Silas had been fed and settle in his bed before the adults and Harry had made their way back into the formal living room where they’d each retaken their seats from before the meal but now with a glass of wine or whiskey in hand (Hot chocolate for Harry of course). Harry found it quite sweet to see both couples cuddling into each other but there was no way he would admit that  to either of them nor would he even think about how he half wished Lawrence and Atticus were there with him.

It wasn’t silent for long as polite talk about the Ministry, Remus’ new job in a rare book shop and even a little bit about Harry and Draco’s school year so far.

The polite chatting lasted a while before Sirius put his whisky glass down and sat forward, eyes not leaving his cousin.

“There must be a reason you wanted to come for a meal Narcissa, Malfoy, I mean normally this kind of family pureblood get-together would be somewhere far more public to show off.” Sirius asked after taking a deep breath, watching his cousin and her husband calmly.

Lucius coughed lightly before replying, “Of course one tends to prefer following the traditions of the old ways but,” He paused for a moment as if unsure how to word what he wanted to say. “But we thought that perhaps this meeting and what is to be discussed warranted a bit more discretion and privacy.”

Remus, Sirius and Harry watched as the blonde couple exchanged looks.

This time it was Narcissa who took the deep breath. “Before the summer I was bitten by a werewolf.”

Moments of absolute silence followed her few words.

“Excuse me?” Remus mutter softly as they all stared at the unflinching woman sitting proud in the sofa across from them. Sirius followed his lover when he said slowly, “You mean you are a… you know?”

She nodded and smiled bitterly, “Yes, you hear me correctly Cousin Sirius, I am indeed a werewolf.” A bright trickle of tears down from her sad light blue eyes and Harry’s mind began working overtime to connect all of the slightly odd things he had noticed in his last meeting with her and what he had seen today. On their own the little things were barely anything to think about but once paired up it was all beginning to make sense.

“So that’s why your perfume is so sweet and so strong! You knew that Remus would be able to smell the wolf within so you used three strong and sweet smells to confuse Remus’ wolf. Lavender is a calming scent and with cherry and chocolate being food smells they would make Moony think that you are harmless if he did detect any sign of another werewolf, because what enemy brings food?” Exclaimed Harry when he figured it out, it had been something that had bothered him from the start; Narcissa just didn’t seem like the type of woman to wear such a strong, almost overpowering, scents.

Lucius turned to look at the youngest wizard and Harry though he saw the ghost of a slightly impressed smile. “Indeed Mr Potter. While there are many potions that hide one’s scent, we thought that being scentless would be far too noticeable and we didn’t want Mr Lupin revealing my wife’s condition straight away, we wanted to enjoy dinner and hopefully show that we do mean our words when we say that we are on your side against this despicable _law,_ ” The word was said like a curse, “that that group of archaic imbeciles wish to put forward.” His grey eyes darkened and Harry saw his hand grip his wife’s hand tightly.

Remus and Harry nodded in understanding; it was never easy to tell someone something so big and important and being a werewolf is a pretty big thing.

“But I don’t understand how this could happen, as far as I know Narcissa you are too smart to go wondering round random wooded areas on full moon nights and I guess I also don’t understand how it didn’t get reported in the papers.” Said Sirius, puzzled. He frowned at the two blondes, as if unsure if he could believe them.

“Greyback.” Narcissa almost seemed to whisper but clearly Remus heard it loud and clear if his deep, twisted growl was anything to go by.

Narcissa ducked her head in surprise or fright, Harry didn’t know. Remus apologised none the less. “I’m so sorry Narcissa; I was just surprised to hear Greyback is back in the country, as the last I heard he was in Alaska training werewolves. Why would he attack you?”

“We refused to hide him from the Ministry after the Dark Lord’s death, we simply couldn’t risk letting him in the manor and nor could we risk alerting the Aurors.” The blond wizard explained as he rubbed his wife’s slightly shaking back. “After the Dark Mark had become black again I headed straight for the Ministry to inform them and I was there, with witnesses, when it faded to nothing, which, of course, was when he died. Many were suspicious of my words and the faded Dark Mark.”

“And if a known werewolf supporter of Voldemort had been seen on your property, even if you were inviting the Aurors to arrest him, would have looked pretty bad for you.” Sirius offered to the silent when Lucius stopped talking.

Narcissa nodded. “We just thought that Greyback would try his luck and move on but he didn’t. For day he tried to get into the manor’s grounds and for days he failed; I was simply pleased that my darling Draco was still at school.”

“When the day before the first Full Moon arrived and there was no sign of Greyback we both had sadly assumed that he had left to find a place to transform.”

“I didn’t notice the wards rumble until it was too late, I was out of the manor and in the hands of a monster.” The grip she had on her husband’s hand tightened to a level that must have been painful for him, but Lucius didn’t move even an inch. “Greyback had grabbed me, for ‘revenge’ but I think he is just a sick and twisted man. I am lucky that, with how angry he was at our refusal of help, that he didn’t do more damage than he did.” She sighed softly, as if remembering the pain.

“A broken arm and internal bruises were bad enough injuries, Darling.” Lucius muttered under his breath and Sirius growled at the thought of what his cousin must have suffered.

Narcissa glared at her husband. “Well are least it wasn’t Draco, you know that child-killer would have loved that.” She glanced sorrowfully at Remus, who had been a victim of Greyback’s when he had been but a child of six years and he was one of a very few number to have lived to tell the tale.

Over 50 children, mostly muggle, had been attacked by Greyback since the first rise of Voldemort and Remus was one of seven known to have survived passed the attack. If it had been the younger Malfoy that had been grabbed by Greyback, then it would have been likely that Draco wouldn’t have gone back to his parents alive.

Draco may not be Harry’s favourite person but he’d wish that on no one.

“I remember watching the sunset and then Greyback change, I remember him circling me and I remember his teeth sinking into my shoulder but I have no memory of what happened after that. I awoke in our bed with a private Healer and my husband at my bedside.” Harry watched her fight the memories back and he felt an ache for her in his chest. “The Healer took blood to test and within the day we knew the bite had taken and I felt my life had ended, like I was trapped without escape.”

Sirius and Remus sat with pity on their faces, Remus because he knew all too well the feeling of despair, of deep sorrow that Narcissa must have felt at the time and even to that moment, and Sirius, as much as he denied it, had loved all of his cousins at some point.

“I had to reassure her that I wouldn’t file for divorce and that my love for her far out ways any misgiving I may have had about werewolves.” Lucius smiled briefly at his wife, “It wasn’t long afterwards that I heard the first rumours and saw the stirring from within the Circle. I worked hard for weeks, getting people on my side and gaining as many new allies as I could before the Werewolf Care and Control Act was proposed to the Ministry. I’ve held it back as much as I can; I’ve used favours, bribes and blackmail. I can’t let this become law. I simply cannot let this destroy my wife.”

With his godfathers seemingly in too much shock to speak, Harry decided that perhaps it was time that he had his say. “Thank you Lord Malfoy, I know my godfathers have tried to hide how bad this could truly be for all werewolves from me but I know enough to thank you for your efforts. While Lady Malfoy’s attack could have never been hoped for, I am really grateful you are doing this, putting your reputation, and possibly your freedom, on the line.”

Lord Malfoy stared at the youngest wizard for a moment before smiling. “No, thank you young Potter. The interview you did helped far more than you may know; many ‘light’ wizards were unsure of which side to ally with but knowing the view of the Boy-Who-Lived helped make up many a mind.”

Harry stared in surprise before he grinned at his godfathers. “Told you, I told you I could influence people’s view.” He knew that showing off in front of guests wasn’t the politest thing to do but he found himself a little fed up with the pureblood acting.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his smirking godson. “Yes, yes, well done Harry.” He chuckled as Harry beamed back at him. Remus laughed lightly with Sirius and even the Malfoy’s let their amusement show.

“We had heard rumours that it was you holding the act back but we weren’t sure and we’d hoped that might have been the reason you have requested the dinner invitation.” Remus said after the chuckles had faded.

Narcissa nodded lightly. “Lucius suggested inviting you to the manor but I thought that perhaps you would feel more comfortable dinning in your home and I thought that it would be easier with young Silas not to have to travel late in the evening.”

_Indeed it is late_ , thought Harry after checking the clock for the time. _7.25pm._

“Perhaps we should meet again, before the New Year and discus things a little more?” suggested Narcissa.

They all agreed that that would be the best plan and so a meeting was planned for the 30th at one of the more private wizarding restaurants in Diagon Alley for lunch. When Narcissa suggested she bring Draco, Harry almost complained but manged to hold his tongue; if they were to work with the Malfoys he’d need to grow up and deal with the blond boy like the adult he found himself becoming.

The Malfoy’s finished their drinks and Harry could feel the polite chatter coming to a close. When Narcissa, Lucius and Remus stood to fetch the guest’s coats, Harry suddenly remembered one of the others things he had found that summer exploring the home of the Noble House of Black. Sirius had stood as well but instead of following the others he had poured himself another drink.

“Sirius, did you get that bracelet fixed for Draco? You know the one I found in the summer?” Sirius stared at him and Harry become flustered when he didn’t say anything. “Because I think Lady Malfoy would really like it if you gave it to her, make her feel like she has family around her that care about her and her son.”

Sirius chuckled and hugged Harry. “Bloody hell Prongslet, what would I do without you?” his hug tightened. “I was just going to post it to him after Christmas but I like your idea much better. Make small talk while I grab Remus and find the damn thing.”

Without another word he dropped his drink back down and left the room, leaving Harry to nervously watch for the Malfoy’s return.

Which didn’t take long and soon Harry found himself smiling awkwardly at the blondes.

“Sirius just ran to grab something and he shouldn’t be more than a minute or two at most.” He tried to say lightly but it just came out a grumble.

Narcissa smiled at him motherly. “That’s quite alright Harry; we are in no rush, what with Draco staying round the holiday house of a classmate until tomorrow.” She patted his shoulder and he couldn’t help his blush.

“How are you doing at school? Draco hasn’t whined about you as much in his letters home so far this year.” Harry was surprised when he heard Lord Malfoy chuckle at his wife’s words about their son.

“I’m doing okay Narcissa, I feel like I’m finally free to enjoy Hogwarts.”

“Very good indeed… Now, I know Sirius mentioned that you were having some friendship issues over the young Granger girl joining the Teachings but I don’t want you to give up on her. Many join, not understanding anything about them till it turns worse. She will return to you if she is as smart as they say, it might just take a while.”

Harry was saved from having to reply when his godfathers returned to the formal room, grinning.

“Found it.” Sirius said triumphantly and he too made his way towards Harry. “Thanks for reminding me Harry.” He gently grabbed his cousin’s pale hand and pressed the black box into her waiting hand.

Bemused she held the box in her left hand and slowly opened it with her right. Once she saw and made sense of what was in the box she gasped in shock and tears built in her bright blue eyes.

Lucius, unsure of what had upset his wife, walked over and smoothly took the box into his own hand. Narcissa turned into her husband and rested her head lightly against his shoulder.

“Thank you Sirius, thank you.” Her words were muffled but they all understood and Sirius pulled her away from the blond wizard and hugged her himself.

“I didn’t forget you ‘Cissa, I told you that it would never matter who you married, I told you that you would always be a Daughter of the House of Black and that your sons would have a Black band and your daughters would have a set of Amber beads.” He sighed into her long blond hair. “You would have had it long ago if I hadn’t gone to Azkaban.”

They hugged for a moment more, both holding tightly to family they thought once lost forever.

It wasn’t long after that that Sirius and Remus showed Narcissa and Lord Malfoy to the door, after promising to keep Narcissa’s secret, and Harry settled into the more comfortable family room with a cup of tea, after checking on Silas of course.

When his godfathers walked through the door Harry nodded towards a couple of cups of tea he had made for them and left waiting by their favourite sofa. He got a nod of thanks from Sirius and a soft ‘ _thanks love’_ from Remus.

It wasn’t time to talk about what they had learnt from the Malfoys, they were still in too much shock for it to be worth it so instead they settled together, enjoying the calm after the storm-that-could-have-been.

“Oh Harry,” Sirius broke the silence ten minutes later with a grin. “I got that bronze pocket watch fixed up for you and I put it in your room on the nightstand. It looked pretty good and would have gone great with your robes if I hadn’t forgotten.” He laughed at himself. “Thanks again for reminding me.”

Harry laughed with his godfather, “You are getting old that’s all!” He ducked the cushion thrown his way and made his escape to his room, laughing all the way.

As he walked through the door Hedwig chirped at his from her place in the corner of the room and Harry smiled. “Hey girl, fancy taking a letter to Lawrence and Atticus for me? They said they’d be staying in London with Atticus’ family, a flat his papa has for business I think…” She just stared at him and he laughed, knowing that she was calling him stupid in her head.

The letter he wrote was quick and simple, just a basic request for lunch the next day, as Sirius and Remus had their own plans and thought Harry would be doing homework, and a ‘how are you?’. Harry held the letter out to her and watched her fly across the London sky line.

Harry turned and saw that the pocket watch was just where Sirius had said it would be, laying in an open box on the nightstand and Harry picket it up to have a closer look. The triangle pocket watch had been polished and the engraved lion looked more alive than before; the lion’s beautifully detailed fur mane and large soulful eyes had been cleaned of the dirt and dust so every element of the engraving could be admired.

Opening the pocket watch Harry was delighted to see the hands move and hear the soft _tick-tock_ of the timepiece working away.

Yawning Harry put the pocket watch down and changed into his pyjamas; it was cold and he was tired so it didn’t matter that the only ones left were the muggle “Wizard” pyjamas that Sirius had given him for his birthday.

Slipping into bed he sighed as the mild warming charms kicked in and he yawn again as he reached under his bed to grab the box hiding his ancestor’s journal.

Turning the right page, Harry settle into the comfort of his bed to read a few more entries before the world of sleep claimed him.

* * *

 

_ 21 March 1589 _

_My Father stayed for five days and I believe everyone enjoyed themselves. Talking to my Father by the fire while Mary cared for little Henry was a deep, joyful moment that I don’t think anything could have made it better. Henry and my Father enjoyed walks in the garden and by the lake, Father even said that Henry loved watching and listening to the birds and that when he gets older he will enjoy the outside even more than now and that he hopes to take Henry on his first trip to the sea._

_On the third day Father was called to do his royal duties and Mary and I visited her mother in the nearby Longbottom home. Lady Longbottom and I have never seen eye to eye and she has always believed that Mary married below herself! My father is a Lord and Ambassador in the wizarding world and Lady Longbottom still dares to believe that Mary should have married that damn Malfoy boy!  The damn brat is only a boy of 15 and Mary is a woman of 22._

_Not that it matters now but still the woman rises my anger; she wouldn’t even hold her own baby Grandson. She would not have him near enough that he could ‘Be sick up upon or make a mess of her person’. She barely looked at him or asked his name. I could see my wife’s hand twitch, as if she wished to slap Lady Longbottom. I am simply glad to say we didn’t stay long after that._

_I talked to my Father about many things including his work and how fairs the Queen and country. Over the last few days I have become more worried about the Wet Nurse and Henry for he is becoming more and more distressed whenever the nurse is around._

_His little face becomes so red and his and screams don’t ever stop. After the visit to Lady Longbottom I had had enough and talked the issue over with my Father. I told him of my fears that the Wet Nurse might not be all she seems and of Henry’s wails and weeping even before she takes him into her arms._

_My Father suggests that I simply watch her closely for now and if there is any sign that she truly is a problem then I call for him and depending on what the problem is he shall deal with it so not to upset Mary or little Henry._

* * *

 

**_ 23rdDecember 1995 _ **

It had started snowing in the early hours of the morning and by the time Harry had managed to drag himself out of bed it, had already started to settle in a sea of white fluff. It was only about eight or just past but already the London streets seemed bursting with muggles getting ready for Christmas.

Yawning Harry rubbed his eyes as he stood by the still open window, where Hedwig sat proudly, letter to her left and dead rat to her right.

“Err thanks Hedwig, I’ll eat it later?” he said tiredly, reaching for the letter with one hand and patting her softly with the other. He could hear his godfathers and his god-brother rumbling around in the kitchen, no doubt grabbing a quick breakfast before their day in muggle London.

Harry sat back on his still warm bed and opened his letter, not at all surprised to see it was from Lawrence. He could hear Hedwig coo softly in the background as he woke himself up enough to read the reply from his almost-boyfriends.

“ _Dear Harry,_

_Of course we can meet you tomorrow/today (It’s just gone midnight!), Atticus is staying with his family in his father’s flat in the Square for Christmas and I’m staying there till Christmas eve._

_There is a lovely little café just outside of the Square, great tea and the mince pies smell amazing from our room. I’ll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron around 12 and we’ll meet Atticus at the café._

_We are doing alright, I enjoy spending time with the De Luca family and Atticus loves his sisters. I have to say we already miss you, we have gotten so use to your bright smile and how cute you are when Atticus tells a dirty joke._

_Best wishes and see you soon,_

_Love Lawrence (Atticus too but he’s sleeping already!)_

* * *

 

As soon as he saw Lawrence Harry couldn’t help the huge smile that took over his cold face. The older, blond boy was dressed in jeans and a jumper, in fact it was the first time he had seen Lawrence without a robe.

Their eyes met from over the crowded pub and Harry almost raced his way across the room. He only knocked into one person but before they could have a go at him, they saw who it was and waved him on.

Once in front of the blond Harry had to hold back from outright hugging him to death. Even though they hadn’t really known each other that long, Harry felt there was just an amazingly strong bond already. Which was quite strange for Harry, he had always felt that he struggled to form relationships and for him to trust Lawrence and Atticus like he did was pretty odd.

Odd as it may have been Harry didn’t care. He was free of Voldemort and the Dursleys and so he was free to find his own happiness. If it ended up that the brunet Slytherin and the blond Ravenclaw were to be that happiness then who was he to complain.

“Hi.” He grinned and gave Lawrence an all too brief, friendly hug, which was softly returned.

“Hello Harry, enjoying the winter weather?” Lawrence said, with his voice husky from the cold wind and rain. Suddenly Harry realised that this was the first time he’d met with Lawrence alone, without Atticus, in fact the older wizards always seemed to be together at Hogwarts.

Harry nodded in answer, “I’m not normally a fan but this year I’ve kind of embraced the cold.” He said mildly embarrassed.

Lawrence laughed warmly. “Don’t say that to Atticus, he despises the cold weather, says that his father and step-mother used to always take him to the Southern coast of Italy during the colder months.”

Harry found that he could imagine the Italian wizard muttering bitterly at every snow flake. Harry had noticed that as soon as the weather had changed from mild to cold Atticus had started wearing thick, woollen jumpers under his already quite thick robes.

They walked slowly from the pub, through busy streets full of giggling children and some very frustrated looking witches and wizards, and as they walked the talked lowly about the Christmas of time past with Harry explaining how Christmas had been just another day of chores until he had started staying at Hogwarts and Lawrence told Harry that all he could remember of his childhood Yule days were his Mother’s scowling him when he dared show any ‘disrespect’.

It was Harry’s second time in the Alley, the first had been the day of the Malfoy visit and he’d been lucky enough to pick out gifts for everyone he needed to in one go.

Soon they reach the café and Harry quickly saw the Italian Slytherin waving at them from where he sat in the back, as far away from the door and the cold as he could get and Harry had to hold in a chuckle as he saw how many layers Atticus was wearing.

The hug Atticus gave was just as bittersweet as the one that had been shared between Lawrence and Harry a few minutes before and Harry wished dearly that the hug could last longer.

“Hello.” The older brunet purred, breath tickling Harry’s ear.

“Hey!” He blushed slightly at the feeling of the other’s body against his own, even with all those layers of clothes!

Harry felt hot lips press into the side of his neck, right by his pulse point before the strong arms pulled away, leaving Harry feeling to hot and too shocked to move.

Luckily Lawrence was used to his boyfriend shocking Harry and he tugged Harry’s arm till his was by his side, across from a very smug Atticus.

Atticus had already ordered for them and soon Harry was enjoying his plate of Crepes with raspberries and honey while the older wizards both tucked into their bacon and egg baguettes (After a small fight over what sauce went better with bacon: Red (Lawrence) or Brown (Atticus)). Harry laughed as Atticus childishly rubbed a little brown sauce on his boyfriend’s nose. Their chatter was light and care free.

“My Sister has been trying to dress my cat again and Cicero does not find this amusing but he is too, how do you say it….dim-witted, to protest.” Atticus said brightly as he drank the last of his cooling tea.

Harry startled. “I just realised I don’t know the names of any of your family, or your cat’s name for that matter.”

Atticus stared at him for moment before he nodded. “Ahh yes, I suppose we just have better thing to do then talk.” He winked as he saw Harry blush at him implications. “My Father is Augustus De Luca and my step-mama is Iaso and my sisters are Jezenia, who is your age, and Justina, who is two.” Atticus smiled brightly as he spoke of his family. “I am very lucky and very honoured to have them.” He said humbly, which was odd for the normally very self-confidant wizard.

They talked about families about families for a little longer, avoiding Harry’s remaining blood family and Lawrence’s French mother’s family of course, and Harry even learnt a little Roman history with they were chatting away. Atticus had been named for the dearest friend of Marcus Tullius Cicero, a politician and orator of the late Roman Republic. Cicero and Atticus exchanged many letters over the years and many survive or at least the wording does.

“It’s why I called my cat _Cicero_ , I hoped he would be my closest friend but he is just fat and lazy.” Atticus chuckled.

Lawrence scoffed, “That cat adores you and you love it just as much.” He turned to Harry, “It’s this huge black and white beast but wouldn’t harm a fly; this sop even takes it on walks when they go on holiday.”

Harry giggled at the image of the tall, regal Italian walking a huge cat on a lead in the sunny country-side and, of course, his giggle caused Atticus to pout.

Atticus gave a mock-angry glare to both of them. “At least my Cicero is friendly; unlike that terrifying feathered beast you call an Owl.”

It was Lawrence’s turn to pout. “Hrothgar is lovely once you get to know him.”

The Slytherin stared in disbelief. “That thing is a menace that wants to rip my eyes from my face. Harry,” the younger wizard nodded at the questioning tone, “You have a snowy owl, correct?” He nodded again. “Well Lawrence’s snowy owl is an albino so its eyes glow bright red and it got hit by lightning in our second year so the feathers stick up in the oddest of ways. In all it’s pretty weird looking.”

Just as Lawrence went to defect his owl’s honour he paled and lifted the hood of his robes so that they party covered his face.

Harry and Atticus both gave him concerned looks but were silent for the moment, neither knowing what had upset the blond but at the same time neither wanted to say the wrong thing or attract the attention of others.

There was a few moments silence before Lawrence whispered harshly, “That’s my uncle sitting over there, if he sees me he’ll no doubt tell my mother and she believes I’m studying in the Alps this Christmas.”

Atticus nodded and Harry, while still slightly confused, understood that Lawrence’s mother knowing anything he didn’t want her to could be nothing but bad news.

“Well we can’t go round my father’s flat because my sister has some of her English friends round and I’m not dealing with her whining if I bring another friend home.” They all sat still for another moment, all knowing that risking a different café wasn’t worth it but none of them wanting to leave the others just yet. It looked hopeless until Harry felt that muggle light bulb flash above his head and he coughed to grab their attention.

“Well my godfathers have gone off for the day so we could always head to mine?” He couldn’t help the pink flush that ran over his cheeks.

They both made interested noises. “How will we get there?” Lawrence asked.

“Floo,” Harry replied. “I’ll head through and add you to the Floo list.” Harry knew that Sirius would kill him to adding what his godfather would see as strangers to his floo list but Harry felt alive when he was with the older wizards, it felt like whatever inside him that had become uneasy in the last few months since Voldemort’s death, calmed whenever Atticus and Lawrence were near.

Paying for the food took a tense few moments, all of them worried that Lawrence’s uncle would take notice of them but he seemed to be too busy talking to the man across from him. At once point Atticus had whispered that he recognised the tanned wizard who was dressed to the nines in a dark blue pin-stripe robe and waist coat with dark grey trousers.

Their escape from the café and their dash through the busy side streets and then the bustle of Diagon Alley seemed to take forever, but soon they were by the pub’s public floo fireplaces and in even less time Harry had travelled to Grimmauld place, added his almost-boyfriends to the floo list and then travelled back again.

Harry smiled brightly as Lawrence wiped a smudge of soot from his cheek. “So I’ve added you, and the floo address is ’ _12 Grimmauld Place, Floo Room_ ’. Don’t mind the mess!” with those parting words he jumped back into the fire.

He didn’t have to wait long for them and he grinned at their curious glances around the tiny room. “Want a quick tour? Or do you want to skip the tour and just settle in here with another cup of tea?” They hummed their agreement at skipping the tour and Harry smiled again as he led them to the family room. “Any type of tea? We have a few types because Remus thinks he’s a tea connoisseur… We have Assam, Darjeeling, Earl Grey, Chi, Green tea…plus normal of course!” he listed the tea types with a chuckle.

With the order in mind he skipped to the kitchen to make the promised teas and when he returned they had settled either side of the large sofa, leaving him the options of sitting between them or sitting in the lonely armchair.

He felt both their happiness’ when he choose to sit between them, a cup of Earl Grey in hand. Feeling bold he rested his head on Lawrence’s shoulder and his spare hand on Atticus’ thigh and he couldn’t help but enjoy the heat radiating off them.

It was peaceful in ways Harry couldn’t explain, to touch them and to know that they were there was so comforting that Harry almost forgot himself in the feelings.

In the quiet Harry explained that there had been surprise guests for dinner the night before, he didn’t say who as he respected the Malfoy’s secrets, but he gave a little detail in order to make it easier for the slightly older wizards to understand the importance.

“So we have new allies but it’s still going to be a pretty rough fight…” He bit his lips, he tea cup long along forgotten, half drunk on the table along with two others. “Are you sure you want to get involved? You know I’d never think less of either of you for backing out?”

Atticus didn’t bother with words for his answer and instead he cupped the back of Harry’s head in his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their mouths mashed together quite unromantically but it made Harry gasp all the same.

They kissed for several long moments and only broke apart to breathe.

Harry’s lips weren’t left lonely for long and soon Harry felt himself being tugged into Lawrence’s arms for a strong, demanding kiss that made his blood boil. He would have happily stayed there kissing for hours but his neck began to ache like mad.

Instead of giving up Harry let the boldness inside him grow and he stood for a moment only to sit in Lawrence’s lap, one leg either side of the blond’s slim hips, seconds later. The feeling of their bodies aligning and their mouths meeting again made pleasure burst from every pore. Harry heard a moan that he didn’t feel seconds before he felt the hot lips lick, kiss and nip his neck and then the hotter body settle against his side.

Harry didn’t know how long the kissing and touching lasted but he knew that he wanted it to continue forever. Atticus’ lip jumped between Lawrence’s strong jaw and muscled neck to Harry’s warm, arched neck and sweaty shoulder. It felt like a dream he’d had a million times before.

A light cough from across the room shattered that dream into a million pieces and Harry looked towards the sound with dread.

_Shit._

His worse fears had come true, standing across the room was Sirius and Remus with Silas cradled in his arms asleep. They were staring at the scene that they had walked in one with confusion, anger and amusement.

“Made some new friends Harry?” his godfather asked calmly as Harry scrambled off the blond wizard’s lap, all the while hoping his enjoyment of the previous moment wasn’t obvious.

 “You’re back early.” He muttered slowly as the boys either side of him moved about restlessly. “I didn’t think you would be back till evening…” His words trailed off into nothing.

“We can see that.” Remus said softly from his place at Sirius’ side and his words caused a moment of total silence, evening the sounds of their breathing became almost muted.

Harry almost flinched when he felt a warm hand grip his own and he smiled at Lawrence, part in thanks for his support and part to say sorry for getting them such a mess.

Harry stared at his godfathers in silence, partly hoping that he’d disappear through the floorboards and not have to explain why he had broken one of his godfather’s few rules.

_Never let anyone in the house without our permission._

Harry felt the guilt burn inside him but all he mutter was a quiet and simple, “Sorry Padfoot, Sorry Moony.” He didn’t take his eyes off the floor, not even when he heard Sirius sigh hard.

“Alright Harry, we’ll talk about it later, after your friends have left. Now who are your new, rather close friends?” Sirius said, sounding mildly amused.

Harry let go of Lawrence’s hand and gave his godfather a quick hug. “Umm, that’s Lawrence Nightingale and Atticus De Luca, sixth years and my…” he stuttered over what to call them.

Atticus smiled his charming smile and laying on the accent as thickly as he could, he stepped forward with his hand out to shake. “We are Harry’s boyfriends Lord Black, and may I say it’s nice to meet those who mean so much to Harry.” The hand shake was firm and Harry could tell Sirius was impressed. “And if it isn’t Professor Lupin! Why it’s lovely to see you again, you defiantly were one of the better DADA teachers we’ve had…” While Atticus shook Remus’ hand as he had Sirius Lawrence had taken the foreign wizard’s place as was shaking the Black Lord’s hand.

Harry found that he couldn’t break out of the daze he fell into as he godfathers and boyfriends spent serval minutes chatting together.  It was only when Lawrence announced that they had to be leaving that Harry manged to snap out of it.

The walk to the floo was far too long and the young wizard held his breath, unwilling to say his goodbyes so soon.

“We’ll see you later Harry, remember to write to us.” Lawrence smiled comfortingly before kissing the fifth years blushing cheeks.

“Yeah Harry, we do so enjoy getting letter from you.” A wink from Atticus made Harry blush even more and it made him even more embarrassed that his godfathers had seen him acting like a love-sick teen (Even if it were the truth, almost).

Expecting any chaise kiss on the cheek there was no way that Harry could of held in the sound he made when instead of a peck on the cheek Atticus took possession of his still bruised lips roughly.

The kiss left him breathless and so his voice was coarse as he replied. “Yeah I’ll send you a letter after Christmas.” He opened the floo to let them leave and stared as they disappeared into the green flames.

Harry heard the snickering of the wizard and werewolf behind him as he brushed a finger across his tender lips.

“Well Harry, someone’s been hiding things from his dear old godfather… Care to explain?”

* * *

Explaining to his godfathers had taken over an hour and thankfully at the end of it things seemed to end okay. He was banned from his broom till the end of the break and Harry thought it was a pretty fair punishment and didn’t argue. He hadn’t planned to ride much but didn’t dare tell his godfather that in fear he’d think something else up.

Both Sirius and Remus reassured Harry that they didn’t care that he had boyfriends but they did admit that two boyfriends at once seemed quite daring for a first time love interest.

Harry had had nothing to say to that and shortly after that they’d got to bed but he found that he was too restless to sleep and soon Richard’s fragile journal was in hand.

_ 10 April 1589 _

_My son is a smart one. The Wet Nurse was no Wet Nurse by a spy sent to kill me and my son. Her name is Ann Bulgur and she was sent by a magical noble who wished for his family to take over as Ambassadors to the Queen. My wife will not leave our son alone after finding that evil woman trying to get our son to drink poisoned goats milk. Our son may be fine but my anger lives on strongly. My father is dealing with the nobleman and I hope I never have to see his person again for I will surely punch him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Hrothgar and Hedwig will have babies- Do not question me on this.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing, the story will pick up now as you can guess and I have the basic plan for the rest of the story ready. There will be ten more chapters and I aim to be done by this time next year.
> 
> I’m also writing some non-fanfiction stuff that I hope to try and get published, there are some great LGBT indie publishers out there (I have my favourite but I’m not telling! (MeganDerrIsAmazing.)).
> 
> Cicero is a real historic figure and a real cat, mine! If you want to see what he looks like then check out Instagram and search my profile (Same name as here and no I’m not looking for followers, I just want to say my cat is effing amazing.)
> 
> Thanks for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos show you love me <3  
> Which you do.  
> Right?!?


End file.
